Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames
by Takato0524
Summary: In season 3, Styve is having horrifying visions of the future. A new enemy is using demon eggs to steal the purity of people. Can the Brother Soldiers stop the silence from happening as well as figure out if the new mysterious Brothers are friends or foe?
1. Styve's Vision of a Destroyed Future

"The tough battle has ended, and peace has returned…or so I thought! We're in 11th grade now. We have to study hard for the SATs and college entrance exams. And now, there are new enemies on top of this! Good lord! In the name of Avalon, I will punish you all!"

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 90

_The__opening__credits__feature__Silent__Warrior__in__black__samurai__armor.__The__Brothers__are__also__featured,__and__then__a__woman__and__a__man__in__a__lab__coat,__the__new__enemies.__The__cats__are__also__there__with__their__human__forms.__We__see__Yellow__LightStar,__and__then__we__see__Silent__Warrior__doing__an__attack.__The__opening__ends__with__all__the__Brothers__and__Yellow__LightStar__on__a__set__of__stairs__with__Silent__Warrior__in__his__ending__pose__in__the__front_

Everything is being lit with a strange red glow. Everyone in the city streets has been turned into a statue. Everyone that is, except for Styve.

"The silence is closing in," Tauro Demos says, standing next to him.

A black tornado then begins tearing through the street, destroying everything in its path.

"It's no good…I can't win…" Styve says, falling to his knees.

The Brothers are also in the path, and they all get destroyed, Silent Warrior being last. There is then a flash of light, and Styve turns around to see a shimmering four-pointed crystal.

"Are you the real Soverign?" he cries out. "Please, save them!"

The crystal then splits into three smaller crystals, and then they disappear. Styve turns around just as the tornado comes up on him.

Styve's Vision of a Destroyed Future

Styve awakens from his vision with TJ snoring in his ear. Everyone is at the Masaki Shrine, studying.

"Is something wrong?" Tyrese asks Styve.

"You sounded like you were having a nightmare," Damon adds.

"I just had a strange dream, that's all," he replies.

"Speaking of strange dreams, did this one just throw me for a lulu," TJ says. "In this dream, I ate so much shrimp that I had to go to the hospital. When I got there, the doctor ended up being Ashley. Isn't that interesting?"

"It's interesting that you used the word 'lulu'," Damon starts, "but how did you do on the last test?"

TJ tries to laugh it off.

"Nigga, this is your junior year," Tyrese says, getting a very serious look on his face. "You should be more serious about your grades. These will judge what you have to do your senior year, AND decide what college you'll go to."

"Well, you know what they say," starts Tyrone. "There's no use crying over misspelled silk."

TJ, Damon, Tyrone, and Tyrese continue to discuss studying, while Styve thinks about the vision. He can't get the last part of his vision, the part where the Brothers were being destroyed, out of his head.

Elsewhere, deep in an underground laboratory, a tall Puerto Rican man with short black hair and glasses, in a lab coat, is working on something that looks like an egg.

"Come here, Krys-tal," the man says.

"You called for me, Professor King?" a tall woman dressed in a white lab coat with brilliant red and a seductive voice hair responds.

"This is a Youma egg," he explains, pointing to the egg on the table. "This egg has the capability of finding the person with a pure heart."

"Pure hearts?"

"Yes! Once it finds that person, it will steal their Heart Crystal. Once we find the right Heart Crystal, the Sacred Crest will appear. We need to find the three pure hearts that contain these talismans in them. Once we have all three talismans, the Sacred Crest will come to us."

"Therefore, if we find these select individuals and get a hold of the talismans, we will have the world in our hands!"

The Youma egg then breaks out of its beaker, and flies up through a pipe in the ceiling. Krys-tal then teleports out of the lab after the egg (right out of her lab coat too).

"I can't believe this," TJ says the next day, looking at a test he just got back. "I thought I was good at math. What's ma going to say when I show her 75%? Even worse, what will Styve say? I always seem to bump into him at these times."

TJ continues to walk down the street, paying attention to his test and not the sidewalk, when he walks into Styve as he is rounding the corner. A few minutes later, they are at a water fountain. Styve is rinsing his head.

"Why were you just standing there _bendejo_?" Styve grumbles.

"Hey, you're the one who was on another planet!" TJ protests.

"With a score like that, no wonder you weren't paying attention," Styve continues. "Oh well, you're the bomb at other subjects, and this was probably just a fluke."

"Wow, you aren't acting like your usual self today," TJ says. "Maybe I ran into you too hard."

"_Que?_ What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

Styve then has a brief flash of his earlier vision.

"TJ, what's your plan for the future?" Styve asks, being serious.

"I guess I still want to be a teacher," TJ says, sitting down next to him on a park bench. "What about you?"

"I want to be a rap artist, a model, an actor, and then…"

"And then what?"

"It's kind of embarrassing to say," Styve says, blushing.

He then gets a look in his eyes and slaps TJ on the back, knocking him off the bench.

"Ok, ok, I want to be a father. You're going to marry Ashley someday, right?"

"Well, yeah," TJ says bashfully, climbing to his feet.

"With that kind of test score, it's embarrassing for Ashley too," Styve says, returning to his normal self. "Oh well, studying isn't everything. Just stay happy young brotha, that's the most important thing."

Styve then says goodbye and leaves TJ looking confused.

"Sometimes Styve says mean things, but inside he really cares about people," TJ says to himself as he watches Styve walk off.

At Manchester Farms, the Youma egg forges itself with a tree. Krys-tal then appears in a red miniskirt and very revealing blouse.

"The person with a pure heart should appear soon," Krys-tal says, just as Styve walks in the front gate.

"If Ashley saw this grade on this test, she'd probably say…" starts TJ, sitting down on a store's staircase.

"What an awful grade," Ashley says, coming up behind him.

"Yeah she'd say…hey!" TJ jumps, noticing it was she who finished his sentence. "Don't worry Ash; I'm going to study harder for the next test. I'll even go study with the others."

"Maybe we should stop going out on dates for a while, just so you can get your school work together," she suggests.

TJ starts cussing like a drunken sailor as Ashley walks off.

"And watch that potty mouth of yours!" she yells with a smile.

Back at the Masaki shrine, Styve is doing a fire reading. He is in his kannushi clothes. Now that he is a freshman in college, he has gone up to the next level in his monk training, and his colors have changed from red bottom white top, to black bottom and black top with a red symbol of Tauro Demos on it.

"I am the flame; flame is light. I am fire; fire is sight. Please tell me oh sacred flames, what does this dream mean? Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!"

The flame roars, but Styve doesn't receive any vision.

"This isn't good, I don't feel anything."

Tired and hot from the fire, Styve goes over to the fortune stand and grabs a fortune. He then walks outside to the huge tree in front of the "Masaki Shrine at Manchester Farms" welcome sign.

"Maybe it's nothing after all. If something bad happens, please let the others be happy," he says, tying the fortune onto a branch.

The tree then lights up, and turns into a Youma monster: Mikuuji. Mikuuji is a purple skinned monster with a long braid made of charms and two sacred bells in her hair.

"I will have your pure heart that worries for your friends!" Mikuuji says.

_"__I__'__ve__got__to__keep__it__away__from__Grandma__and__Nicole,__"_ Styve thinks to himself.

Styve begins to run from the shrine to the Manchester Farms area, hoping to come out at the back entrance that leads into the woods.

"Stop your running and give me your pure heart!" Mikuuji roars.

"You want a fight; let's do it!" Styve says, taking out his transformation dagger.

"Your fortune for today is very bad!"

Mikuuji is fast, and knocks the dagger out of his hand. Krys-tal then appears.

"It's only a matter of time now before your Pure Heart Crystal is ours" she says. "There are still two more to go, so I'll go and look for them. Youma Mikuuji, get that Heart Crystal!"

_"__Youma?__"_ Styve wonders. _"__Youmas__are__what__the__Youkai__Demon__Knights__call__renegade__demons.__Only__high__level__demons__like__Sacred,__Tauro__Demos,__or__Des__Demoné__would__command__a__Youma.__There__can__'__t__be__a__connection__…__can__there?__"_

Krys-tal leaves, and Mikuuji pins Styve to the wall by breaking her hands off, which turn to clay. She then creates a new set of hands and opens her top to reveal a black star tattoo on her cleavage.

"Hey, this is no time for foreplay!" Styve protests.

"Shut up, I'm only after your heart," Mikuuji smirks.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the back entrance, TJ and Prometheus are arguing about TJ going to the study session.

"I'd rather be out with Ashley right now," TJ complains.

"You promised the others that you would go," Prometheus says. "If you don't, I'll cut you!" he says, pulling out his claws.

"Promeeth, you're seriously tripping when it comes to knowing what a man's real desires are!"

"You mean the desires of the lazy!"

Before TJ can say anything on his behalf, the two hear Styve's screams, and they take off up the flight of steps. At the top, they hide behind a tree and see the monster trying to extract Styve's pure heart.

"Quick TJ, transform," Prometheus says.

"Right. Avalon, Dark Crystal Power!"

Using the Avalon-Phoenix Pinion, a silver necklace with a small silver bird hanging from it with a miniaturized Dark Crystal in its beak, TJ grabs the pinion on his necklace, and calls out the phrase. The crystal then shimmers a radiant blackness, and energy comes from it. It then forges with his chest, and a suit of armor appears on him. Next, gauntlets cover his hands, and boots his feet. A cape then flows from his back with a black Phoenix on it, and a light shines on his forehead revealing his symbol of Virtue in Japanese. It is then covered by a headband. The sequence ends with Silent Warrior posing with Ancient Avalon in the background. This transformation consists of black knight armor with a Phoenix on the front and the Dark Crystal in the center, white gloves, white boots, a white headband, and a white cape. On the cape is another black Phoenix.

The black dagger then strikes down in front of Mikuuji.

"Stop right there! How dare you attack a temple man at his own shrine. Not to mention he happens to be a friend of mine. In case you didn't know, I'm Silent Warrior. And in the name of Avalon, I shall punish you!"

"So, you're after pure hearts too?" Mikuuji asks, closing her top. "He was targeted because of his pure heart!"

"Pure hearts are targets?" Prometheus wonders from behind the tree.

She then takes her hair and flings it around Silent Warrior's waist. She then throws him against the wall/fence that surrounds the shrine's garden.

"Oh no, it's an enemy," Tyrone says, appearing with Damon, Tyrese and Athena.

"Let's do it," Tyrese says, as the three hold up their daggers.

"Not so fast," Mikuuji says. "Stick around; I'll take your pure hearts next!"

She then shoots fortune-telling sticks at them, which wraps them around some trees and causes them to drop their transformation daggers. After they are dealt with, she starts to go after Silent Warrior.

"This enemy is strong," Athena notes.

"Yeah, strong and fast," Prometheus agrees. "We may not have enough time to change ourselves!"

"Now to get rid of these pesky interruptions!" Mikuuji laughs.

"Star Slinger!"

Yellow LightStar's attack stuns the Youma, and then she throws her trademark card.

"How dare you try to destroy a simple man's life you ruffian who creates a storm of riots in the warm sun of Autumn! I, Yellow LightStar, will not allow this to go on any longer. Silent Warrior, how about you give her a combo!"

"Ok! Sword of Power, with the stars glowing bright. Surrender your blade and give me might! Silent Custom Combo!"

Silent Warrior calls forth his Sword of Power, and holds it up, causing it to charge with energy. He then does a few mid-air slashes, and brings it down with a final swipe.

"All that fancy chanting and twirling will get you no where!" Mikuuji yells out, throwing her sticks to stop the sword's energy. She then throws another stick and knocks the Sword of Power out of Silent Warrior's hands.

"The enemy is a lot stronger than before!" Athena yells out.

Mikuuji then tackles Silent Warrior, and corners him against a wall. She then bites down on the Dark Crystal on his chest, which causes it to break. He then loses his transformation and turns back into TJ. After trapping him against the wall with some sticks, Mikuuji goes back to Styve to finish the job.

"I can't just stand here anymore!" Prometheus yells out. "Prometheus Shinka!"

"Athena Shinka!"

Both guardians change, but Mikuuji attacks them quickly, slamming them both into trees, and then trapping them with her sticks.

"No, stop it!" TJ yells. "He has dreams that he hasn't lived yet. Leave him alone!"

Mikuuji ignores him and opens her robe again, revealing a black star symbol that's formed when she pushes her cleavage together.

_"__That__black__star__…__it__'__s__the__symbol__of__the__Youkai__Demon__Knighthood__'__s__house__…__is__there__a__connection?__"_ Styve wonders.

It then shoots an energy beam out of it, and goes into Styve. After a few seconds, Styve's Pure Heart Crystal appears, which is a bright red, four-pointed crystal (all normal ones will be plain red). Tauro Demos' Pure Heart Crystal also appears, which is black with a flame in the middle.

"Please, give it back!" TJ pleads.

He then has a flashback of the conversation he and Styve had earlier.

_ "I want to be a rap artist, a model, an actor, and then…"_

_ "And then what?"_

_ "It's kind of embarrassing to say," Styve says, blushing._

_He then gets a look in his eyes and slaps TJ on the back, knocking him off the bench._

"_Ok, ok, I want to be a father. You're going to marry Ashley someday, right?"_

_ "Well, yeah," TJ says bashfully, climbing to his feet._

_ "With that kind of test score, it's embarrassing for Ashley too," Styve says, returning to his normal self. "Oh well, studying isn't everything. Just stay happy young brotha, that's the most important thing."_

"Two crystals for the price of one; this is fantastic!" Mikuuji laughs.

Suddenly, a rumbling is heard, and then something a deep blue hits the Youma, shaking her up. Something else, a deep red, hits Mikuuji, and destroys her. She turns back into a tree, and then the Youma egg falls out and cracks in half. Since the monster is destroyed, the guys are freed, and they all rush over to Styve.

"Styve, please wake up," TJ yells, shaking him.

In a nearby tree, two shadowy figures are studying Styve's pure hearts.

"This isn't a talisman," one says, tossing it back to the guys.

"A human boy with a demonic heart crystal; how bizarre," the other one says. "Let us hope that demon hasn't awakened yet."

The crystals dissolve back into Styve's body, and he wakes up.

"Hey, who are those two?" Prometheus asks, seeing the two figures jump out of the tree, and then run off.

_"__They__'__re__the__ones__from__my__vision__…"_ Styve remembers.

In the lab, Krys-tal is talking to Professor King.

"The Heart Crystal wasn't a talisman," she explains to him. "There was also some unexpected resistance."

"Just when you think it's over, new enemies appear," Athena says to TJ. "They seem to be after Pure Heart Crystals which will hold talismans in them. And who were those two that saved us?"

"It looks like this is the beginning of a new battle."


	2. The Phoenix' Flames

"Who in the world are you? Are you enemies, or allies? If you are soldiers as well, fight with us. I can't forgive those who stomp on pure hearts. I, Silent Warrior, will punish you with a new attack!"

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 91

In the dark, underground laboratory, Professor King is working on another Youma egg.

"Krys-tal, come here," he calls out. "Now, what is our ultimate purpose as the Order of the Revelation?"

"To find the Sacred Crest, and to conquer the world," Krys-tal answers.

"Very good. In order to find the Sacred Crest, we must first find the three talismans of the Amazon."

"The three Amazon Talismans are sealed inside the Pure Heart Crystals of three chosen individuals."

"Exactly, and that is why I have summoned and am in the process of altering a large amount of Youma eggs."

As he and Krys-tal do the evil villain laugh bit, a Youma egg floats out of the lab to the next possessor of a pure heart.

The Phoenix' Flames gives Light to a new Armor and a New Power

In a nightmare, TJ relives the moment when he loses his transformation and his ability to use the Dark Crystal. The crystal goes from a shimmering black, to a clear, transparent gray. His transformation is then done backwards, turning him back into TJ.

"The light from the Zinzuishou is fading!" TJ exclaims.

As the crystal then shatters and blows away in the dust, Styve, Damon, Tyrese, and Tyrone appear.

"This is what happens when you try to be smarter than you can be," Tyrese says.

"Yeah nigga, you've been working too hard," Damon says.

"Maybe you haven't been getting enough naps in class," Tyrone states.

"Maybe it's time for you to retire…for good this time!" Styve points out.

At Styve's comment, TJ gets really mad because he thought the "I want to be leader" situation was ancient history. Still dreaming, TJ grabs Prometheus (he's sleeping on TJ's bed), and starts strangling him. Prometheus immediately brings him back to his senses by clawing up his face.

"Sorry Promeeth," he says, coming around. "I'm afraid that the Dark Crystal has lost its power, and I don't know what I should do. After inheriting the spirit of Lord Katsuhito, and fully powering up the Sword of Destruction: Lyger Xero, which was lost in the battle against Lucas the Angel of Darkness, and powering up the Sword of Power, the Dark Crystal finally got it's full power back. How am I going to fight the new enemy if I can't transform? DarkStar isn't as strong as Silent Warrior."

"Don't worry, everything will be alright," Prometheus says. "You lost your transformation before; you'll get it back again. Maybe you should talk to Ashley."

Later that morning, in the park, TJ tells Ashley about the dream.

"Hmm, we need to think this over," she says after hearing the whole story. "I know just the place to think about this too."

"I wonder what's going to happen to me," TJ sulks. "If I can't transform, I can't beat this new enemy."

She grabs his arm, and drags him to an old, run-down and abandoned mansion. They get into the courtyard by going through a hole in one of the sidewalls.

"Ashley, should we be doing this?" TJ asks, concerned.

"Probably not," Ashley replies.

_"__Why__would__she__bring__me__to__a__place__like__this?__" _TJ thinks himself._ "__Maybe__she__wants__to__be__alone__to__…"_

"Ashley, we didn't have to come all the way out here to be alone," TJ says slyly.

"Don't get any wrong ideas," Ashley says, off in the background.

TJ then closes his eyes, and starts to undo his belt, expecting a kiss and a little more. Ashley then puts a kitten up to his face, and it licks him.

"What the hell was that?" TJ asks, jumping back as his pants fall.

He then notices the kitten, and pulls his pants up and buckles his belt back.

"This abandoned house is where all these stray kittens are staying," Ashley explains. "TJ, what kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Let's go inside and look at the other cats," TJ suggests, ignoring the question and adjusting his pants.

Inside the house, a little girl about 8 years old is feeding the cats.

"So, you're the one who's been feeding these cats," TJ says in his Silent Warrior voice.

"Huh, who's there?" the girl asks.

"I'm a friend of justice, and a man of stealth. I help out people, and that means you. I'm TJ!" he has the introduction music and even does the pose too!

"Hi, I'm Ashley," Ashley says, holding a bag of cat food.

She hands TJ the bag, and they both walk over to the girl and start feeding the cats.

"I'm Missy," says the girl. "Soon, this house is going to be torn down, and then the cats won't have anywhere to go."

"I'll do something to make sure these cats get a home," TJ says, determined.

At Missy's apartment, a Youma egg flies in through the open window and forges itself with a puzzle Missy is working on. The puzzle has a picture of a cat on it.

Later, at the Masaki Shrine, TJ tells the others about the cats.

"Could each of you take at least one?" he asks.

"Sorry, B, but you'll have to count me out," Tyrone says, being the first to decline. "Athena is already enough to handle."

She begins to protest, but he covers her mouth.

"I can't take any either, T," Styve says, hitting a tree, causing birds to fly out. "The Masaki Shrine at Manchester Farms is practically a bird sanctuary."

"What about you two," TJ asks, looking at Tyrese and Damon.

"Well, I live in a condo with a roommate, and I think he's allergic to cats," Damon says, lying about the roommate.

"How come I've never seen him?" TJ asks.

"Because he's always out whenever you come over?" Damon asks nervously.

"And I'm too busy studying for tests, so I can't afford to divert my attention or energy to one more thing. Being a Brother is hard enough," Tyrese says.

"You niggas only think about yourselves," TJ complains.

"How come you're not taking any?" Styve asks.

"Well, uh, I can barely afford Prometheus. I mean between him, and Prince, we never have any food in the house."

Prometheus begins to object about his eating habits when Tyrese stuffs a sandwich in his mouth. Chomping down on the sandwich, Prometheus stretches out on the ground.

"We can take a little more time finding owners for these cats," Tyrese says.

Everyone agrees, and TJ goes off to get more cat food.

"What's this all about?" Athena asks Prometheus.

"He's just being whimsical as usual," he replies, rolling on his back as Tyrese scratches him.

Missy is on her way home, and two cats are following her. She tries to get them to leave, but they refuse. She decides to let them stay until her mom gets home. As soon as she opens the door to her room, one kitten jumps on the bed, and the other one jumps onto her puzzle on her desk. Doing this, the cat accidentally puts some of the pieces in their correct spot.

"Oh wow, I wonder if I can finish the puzzle now," Missy says, picking up the last piece.

As soon as she places the last piece in, the puzzle lights up, and a Youma appears.

"Ah, a monster!"

"Nekonneru, is the name, pure hearts is my game," the Youma says.

Nekonneru is a human cat type demon with purple and white fur. She begins to attack Missy, but Missy dodges her and runs out of the building. As Nekonneru follows her, she slams the door on her tail. The tail breaks off into little puzzle pieces. Nekonneru walks towards the pieces, and they go back into her tail. Missy runs back to the abandoned house and Nekonneru follows.

Meanwhile, TJ and the other four are outside in the back yard of the abandoned house, playing with the kittens.

"I wonder if she's not going to show up today," TJ says, talking about Missy.

"Maybe I'll keep one for myself," Styve says, thinking aloud.

"Why just one, why not a whole litter?"

"This isn't a clearance sale at the mall," Damon says.

The cats then hear Missy scream from inside the house. The guys don't hear it, but they notice the cats all running back inside, so they follow. Inside, Nekonneru has revealed the black star on her upper thigh, and is trying to extract the Heart Crystal.

"Guys, time to go to work," Prometheus says as they all enter the room.

"Right. Avalon, Dark Crystal Power!"

Nothing happens.

"It's ok TJ, we'll take care of this," Tyrese says.

"Dark Fire-Dagger Power!"

Using the dagger created by his will to save his shrine and grandma, Styve holds up his fist and fire surrounds it, and then he grabs the dagger from the air. Fire bursts from it, and surrounds his body. His body then goes up in flames, and when the fire fades, he is in his new outfit. His uniform consists of red boots, black pants with a red stripe on both sides of his legs, a red, skin tight shirt with the kanji of fire inside a black circle over his heart, black and red gloves with the fingers cut out, and a red headband with the old symbol of fire on it. His headband covers his new symbol, revealing the old flame symbol, and he does his ending pose.

"Dark Lightning-Dagger Power!"

Using the dagger created by his will of believing in himself, Damon holds his fist up, and lightning surges around it. He then grabs the dagger out of the air. Lightning bolts strike him, and he turns into a pure light. The light flashes, and then makes up his new uniform. His uniform consists of green boots, black pants with a green stripe on both sides of his legs, a green, skin tight shirt with the kanji of lightning inside a white circle over his heart, black and green gloves with the fingers cut out, and a green headband with the old symbol of lightning on it. His new sign of lightning appears, followed by a headband covering it up with the old symbol.

"Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

Using the dagger created from his will to fight, Tyrese holds his fist up, and ice swirls around it. He then opens his hand, and catches the dagger, which comes flying up from somewhere. Once he grabs it, blue light spills from it and washes over his entire body. Ice collects on his body, and then shatters, revealing a new outfit. His uniform consists of blue boots, black pants with a blue stripe on both sides of his legs, a blue, skin tight shirt with the kanji of water inside a white circle over his heart, black and blue gloves with the fingers cut out, and a blue headband with the old symbol of water on it. He also now has a cape which has the symbol of water on it as well. The sequence ends with his symbol lighting up, then a headband covering it with the original sign of ice/water, and then the pose.

"Dark Dagger Power!"

Using the dagger created from his will to fight, Tyrone holds his fist up as power surges through it. He then grabs his dagger from the air. Energy swirls around him, and then forms to his body. His outfit is then created. His uniform consists of orange and black boots, black pants with an orange stripe on both sides, a black, skin tight shirt with the kanji of Justice in orange inside an orange circle over his heart, black and orange gloves with the fingers cut out, and a black headband with the symbol of power on it. He also has a black cape that has the outline of two wings on it, which is also printed on his back. He still has the belt around his chest, and his sword has on his back, under the cape.

Each of the guys transforms and races off to get to Missy.

"This time, this Pure Heart Crystal will be ours," Nekonneru says.

"No way!" the Brothers yell.

"Dark Celestial Fires Release!"

Dark Blade creates a circle around himself, much like the fire attack Tauro Demos uses. He then pulls his hands back, and the fire energy charges. The circle then changes to Japanese symbols written in fire. When he says "release," the flames and symbols attach to his hand and then shoot forth in a twin-beam action.

"Dark Thunder Bolt Jolt!"

Dark Knight's earring light's up as his lightning rod extends, and then he brings his hands together, showing electrical energy. He then pulls back his right hand with the energy in a ball, and throws it like a baseball at lightning speed.

The combined attack looks like a baseball made of lightning with fire swirling around it. Unfortunately for them, Nekonneru uses her tail to bat the attack back at the group, knocking them all on the ground.

"I've got to do something," TJ says, charging at the Youma.

She throws him against a wall, and then finishes extracting Missy's Heart Crystal. Just as she is about to walk off with it, a dark red ball and then a dark blue ball hit her, causing her to break apart. Two shadows then appear.

"That was far two easy," one shadow says. "Such a powerless being."

"We've seen those two before," Prometheus states.

"Is this a Pure Heart Crystal?" the other shadow asks.

"No, it's just the pure heart of an innocent person; let her keep it," the other one responds.

"I guess we keep looking then."

"I wonder who those two could be," Dark Warrior says.

The first shadow then throws the crystal back to Missy, and then the two begin to leave. In the background, Nekonneru is reforming itself.

"Wait," Dark Warrior calls out. "That monster isn't destroyed yet. If you two are soldiers, fight with us!"

"Make no mistake about this nigga," the first shadow calls out. "We're not here to help you, or to join your little fan club."

"Yeah, so stop bothering us, and solve your own problems," the second shadow says, as the two disappear into the sunlight.

The Youma has completely recovered, and has split its tail into four tails. It then grabs the Brothers and slings them against the walls. Nekonneru then starts to go after TJ, who is trying to protect an unconscious Missy.

"Star Slinger! How dare you, attacking little girls who are defenseless. Those who toy with pure hearts will someday be tried by those same pure hearts. I, Yellow LightStar, will have none of this!"

Yellow LightStar destroys the tail with one shot from her slinger. The Youma then starts to head towards her, but she uses her Astral Sword and pins her up against the wall. Nekonneru gives Yellow LightStar a smirk, and then knocks the sword away and jumps at her. She then claws her up real good, good enough to make her mask come off!

"TJ, you have to get out of here," Yellow LightStar says as she throws her trademark card at the Youma, paralyzing it temporarily. "Please leave now, before she recovers."

"No Ashley, I could never do that," TJ responds. "I need to stay here and help fight with you and the others."

TJ then takes her hand.

"I will never leave my true love," he says.

Suddenly, a light begins to shine from their hands. Nekonneru jumps toward the two, but the light deflects her. Suddenly, TJ and the others are transported to the Ancient Avalon Kingdom. TJ and Ashley are now in their imperial garments.

"Prince Takato," a voice calls out. "It is I, the legendary Phoenix. Once again, you have proven how big your heart is by willing to sacrifice yourself to save your friends. I have a gift for you. Hold out your Zinzuishou."

Prince Takato then holds out the crystal, and a fiery bird flies into it. As soon as it does this, it changes from a crystal shape to a star shape. At this time, Phoenix also appears before them in her black outfit.

"This is the Phoenix Star," Phoenix explains. "With it, you will be able to transform into the Black Armor of the Phoenix. With this armor comes a new weapon as well. Thought to have been lost, I am giving you back the Sword of Destruction: the Lyger Xero, which will now also have the power of the Sword of Power within it. In addition to the Lyger, I am also giving you my legendary Phoenix Sword. This new power was brought to you by your love for Ashley, and your will to save your friends. You make me proud, Prince Takato, my son."

Phoenix then disappears, and everyone is transported back to the mansion.

"You can do it TJ," Yellow LightStar says. "I believe in your power."

"Armor of the Phoenix, Transform!"

In this new transformation, TJ's star lights up, and then forges itself with his chest. Wings then come out of it and create a black exoframe. Next, he holds his hands up, and black fire engulfs them, creating gauntlets. The fire then spreads to his feet, and his boots appear. A Phoenix then comes from the background, and merges itself with TJ's body, creating the black samurai type armor on the rest of his body. Finally, his forehead lights up, and the kanji of Virtue appears. A shoulder length headband then covers it with the symbol of the phoenix on it, which is then covered by a samurai helmet. His ending pose has him with his fists in front of him in a fighting stance. A Phoenix is behind him with its wings spread.

Silent Warrior's new uniform consists of the black armor, which has the Phoenix Star on his chest. On his back, he has his two swords in their sheathes. The Lyger Xero has both it's own gems and the gems from the Sword of Power in its hilt. The Phoenix sword is a white bladed sword with a phoenix head on the hilt. On his helmet is the sign of the Phoenix.

"An abandoned mansion is no place to fight a battle. If you want to rumble, then we can settle this else where. I don't like having to include other people in my battles, but you've left me no choice. Fighter for justice, I am Silent Warrior, and in the name of the Phoenix and Avalon, I shall punish you!"

"All right, a new transformation," Yellow LightStar says.

"Phoenix, Flare Up Now!"

In this attack, Silent Warrior pulls his swords off his back, and then makes a circle clockwise around his body. After getting into the mid-way pose, he takes the sword ends and brings them together, causing energy to flow into them. He then raises the swords above his head, and brings the two slashing down, sending forth a massive wave of energy, dissolving the enemy.

"Yes, I've gotten my transformation back!" Silent Warrior says after the Youma is destroyed.

"Yeah, you've really done it this time," Yellow LightStar says.

Later, outside the mansion, the guys are still wondering what to do with the cats.

"I've already found owners," TJ says. "Styve, you can take five of them; Tyrone, you and Tyrese can take two; Damon, you can take one."

"Negro please, we already told you that we couldn't take them," Styve says.

"I know, I'm just kidding. I've already contacted that animal shelter we found Prometheus at the one time Athena was being mean to him, and arranged for them to be picked up."

"You doofus, trying to trick us like that! Why didn't you just let us know earlier?"

The guys then get this look on their faces, and TJ begins to run as they chase after him.

"Looks like he's back to normal," Prometheus says.


	3. Two New Friends Jacoby and Elliott

"Suddenly, a boy named Jacoby Watson appears before our eyes. He brings another guy with him, who's good at everything, just like he is. Is that the perfect team up or what? And the mysterious soldiers finally reveal themselves! If you two are bad guys, I, Silent Warrior, will punish you in the name of Avalon and the Phoenix!"

_In__the__opening__credits,__two__new__Brother__Soldiers__have__appeared,__performing__their__attacks.__A__longer__sequence__of__Silent__Warrior__'__s__attack__is__also__shown,__and__the__kingdom__of__Ancient__Avalon__is__the__new-featured__background__for__the__ending__of__the__opening._

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 92

TJ is walking home from school, when he passes the local arcade Game Edge.

"Man, I feel like I haven't been here in forever," TJ says to himself. "We've got studying over at Styve's again, but I'm just not in the mood today."

As he passes the arcade, he sees Tyrone inside, and immediately stops in.

"So there Athena was, trying to chew bubble gum," Tyrone is saying to Miranda as TJ walks up behind him unnoticed. "And she tried to blow a bubble, and it popped all over her face. It was so funny, just like the time TJ tried to chew gum and give a speech. There was gum everywhere!"

At the last remark, TJ explodes.

"Oh, hi TJ; didn't know you were there," Tyrone says nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here; you should be headed to Styve's place," TJ says, annoyed. "Here I am trying so hard not to come into this place, thinking everyone is doing their best, and then I find you in here!"

"Sorry Teej, I asked him to come in when I saw him walk by," Miranda says. "I was so bored that I needed some company."

"You're contributing to us failing exams!"

"TJ, shut up," Tyrone says nudging him. "If we do nothing but study, and then fail, we'll only think 'we should have played more games.'"

Before TJ can make a comment about this deduction, Tyrone pulls him over to a racing game. Tyrone challenges him to a race, and TJ decides one race can't hurt. The game starts, and Tyrone ends up being way ahead of TJ. He then laps him, and when TJ tries to go faster, he crashes.

"I can't believe this stupid game," TJ says, getting up. "We should be headed to Styve's house."

"But if I leave now, who's going to carry on the _Need__for__Speed__Racing_ saga with me?" Tyrone asks.

"I will race with you," a male voice replies.

Two New Friends: Jacoby and Elliott

The owner of the voice turns out to be a guy of about 17, 5'10", and light skinned with a very short buzz cut. He is dressed in a school uniform, but not one that belongs to Tyrone or TJ's school.

"Let's race," he says, flashing his perfect smile.

"Fine, you're on; let's do this!" Tyrone says.

Tyrone knocks TJ out of the chair, causing him to fall on the floor.

"Could you hold my bag please?" the guy asks him.

"Have him hold as many as you want!" Tyrone squeals. _"__I__'__m__so__lucky;__it__'__s__not__everyday__someone__out__of__the__blue__saves__you__from__having__to__do__mindless__studying.__"_

_"__This__isn__'__t__even__right,__Ty,__"_ TJ says telepathically to Tyrone, reading his thoughts.

They begin the game and the guy doesn't even start when the flag says go.

_"__So__how__do__you__like__my__wonderful__steering?__"_ Tyrone laughs to himself.

He then glances over to see the guy hasn't even started the race.

"Yo, I think you forgot to go," TJ says.

"I didn't forget," the guy says, "I just wanted to give him a bit of a handicap."

"You what?" Tyrone yells, hearing the remark. "I am Tough Tyrone the Terrible, master of the _Need__for__Speed__Racing_ world!"

"Fine, have it your way."

He starts, and he quickly passes Tyrone. He soon then laps him. Tyrone is furious and presses down all the way on the pedal. This causes his car to crash, just like TJ's.

"I don't believe it," Tyrone says, startled. "I completely bombed this race!"

"No, you're very good. Sometimes we all have to lose a round or two," the boy says.

Tyrone becomes happy that a total stranger praised him.

"Thanks, a lot of people say good things about me," Tyrone boasts.

TJ rolls his eyes as another boy, a little darker than the first, 5'8", and about 16 with a short fade, comes in. He has on the same school uniform as the first boy.

"Sorry for making you wait Jacoby," he says.

"You're kidding," TJ whispers.

"No homo, but this guy is the real deal!" Tyrone agrees.

"It's ok, I got a good race in," Jacoby says. "Hey Tyrone, keep up the good racing. You with the star pin on your uniform, maybe next time we can race too."

"You've become friends with them?" the boy asks Jacoby as they leave the arcade.

"You're jealous?" he asks.

"Maybe."

"They're nice kids, can't drive worth beans though."

"Wow, I feel as if I've met them before," TJ says after the two have left.

"That first guy's name is Jacoby. I wonder if he's new around here," Tyrone thinks aloud.

"I've seen them around here a couple of times before," Miranda says.

"Let's follow them and see what's going on."

At a coffee shop, they see the two sitting together.

"I had a feeling about this place Coby," the other guy says. "I just don't know if it's good or bad. The land is about to become stormy again. We really have to be careful in this Floating City of Valhalla."

"You know, they might be best friends," TJ suggests as he and Tyrone spy on them from outside the shop.

"Well I've been looking for a friend who could drive like that," Tyrone says.

"He's already got one. Maybe they're even more than that. I mean that other guy is like Mr. perfect hair and skin."

"You don't know that for sure," Tyrone snaps back.

The two continue to follow Jacoby and his friend around the city.

"You know, they look like they're pretty close," TJ says.

"Well, I can go alone you know," Tyrone states.

"No, I'm staying. I want to find out what kind of relationship they have."

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about your relationship with Ashley?"

"Um…well…"

Jacoby and the other guy then split up, and Tyrone sees this as a chance to find out a little more about him. Jacoby goes into an auto shop.

"Hey Anthony, how's it going?" he asks.

In the lab, Professor King has created another Youma egg.

"I've found the next target for you, Professor," Krys-tal says.

"Good, let's waste no time getting this pure heart," he says.

The Youma egg then flies through one of the pipes to a garage, where it forms with a car seat in a car being worked on.

TJ and Tyrone are sneaking around the auto shop, spying on Jacoby.

"You'd better get to Styve's, he's probably worried about you," Tyrone says.

"No way am I leaving now," TJ says. "Besides, they wouldn't want me to leave you un-chaperoned.

"Ok fellas, how long are you two going to hide?" Jacoby asks.

TJ and Tyrone then come from behind a stack of tires.

"My name is Jacoby Watson. I'm in third year of high school. I'm 17 and about 5'10. I keep my hair shaved low, and have honey brown eyes. I also currently attend New Haven Academy. Was there anything else you wanted to know about me?"

"Who was that guy you were with?" Tyrone asks, surprised at him knowing what they wanted. "What does perfect hair and skin mean to you?"

"Mean to you," TJ mimics.

"Is it all serious, or mediocre?"

"Me and Elliott serious?" he asks, confused.

"Is it the kind of relationship where you're just friends, or more than that?"

"More than that," TJ continues.

"Maybe it's even more than that," Jacoby says. "But don't give up, there's even a chance for you two!"

"Don't be fooled by him, he's only playing around," Elliott says, walking up to them. "He's always trying to lead people on to thinking anything for a good laugh."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jacoby shrugs.

"Well then, I guess I'll just take what I got for you home."

"Oh, come on now EJ!"

"Are you Jacoby's boyfriend or just his good friend?" Tyrone asks, getting annoyed. "A simple yes or no will do."

"Simple yes or no," TJ mimics again.

"OK then: simple no to being his boyfriend, and yes to being a _special_ friend," Elliott says, laughing.

"All right, I'll get his friendship yet," Tyrone comments to TJ.

"Yeah!" TJ says, enthusiastic.

"You've already got Ashley, you don't need a best friend!"

_"__Thanks__for__bringing__me__crashing__back__to__reality!__You__been__taking__lessons__from__Styve__or__what?__"_ TJ ponders.

Meanwhile, at Styve's, the guys are trying to study when he sneezes.

"That's the fifth time I've sneezed during this session," Styve says.

"Styve's allergic to pollen, TJ is allergic to studying, and I'm allergic to wasting my time," Damon says. "In any case, TJ and Ty are later than usual."

"Where do you think they could be?" Tyrese asks. "It worries me since it's both of them."

"They're probably chasing some fine girl," Styve grumbles.

"I like to come to this garage because of Anthony, the mechanic who worked so hard back when he started that now he's one of the city's top mechanics," Jacoby explains as the group stands outside the garage.

"Coby wants to become a pro racer," Elliott says.

"That used to be my dream," he corrects Elliott.

"Used to be?" Tyrone asks.

"What's your dream now?" asks TJ.

"To do something that only I can do," he answers. "And to do that, I will make any sacrifice, no matter what I lose. I won't regret it."

Unnoticed by TJ and Tyrone, Elliott places his hand on top of Jacoby's, as he gets real quiet.

_"__Wow,__he__'__s__not__only__a__nice__guy,__but__he__has__dreams__and__goals__too!__"_ Tyrone thinks to himself.

Anthony finishes working on the car the Youma egg is in, and immediately it comes to life as a living thing with wheels on its ankles and shoulders. TJ and Tyrone run into the garage to see what all the commotion is, but they slip on some oil and fall into a stack of tires.

"Anthony!" Jacoby yells out.

"Coby," Elliott says, grabbing his wrist.

"I know…"

The Youma then traps Anthony and raises him like a car and reveals her black star on her stomach. She then extracts his Pure Heart Crystal, and gets down on her shoulders and ankles, which turn into wheels. She then speeds off with the crystal.

"Damn it, his Pure Heart Crystal was taken," TJ says, getting out of the tires and spotting Anthony.

"Coby, my new best friend, he didn't save me," Tyrone notices, disappointed.

"Newsflash B: you're a super hero, you're supposed to save yourself," TJ says.

"Oh yeah, right. Dark Dagger Power!"

"Armor of the Phoenix, Transform!"

The Youma is speeding down a canal, and Jacoby and Elliott are right behind her on Jacoby's dark blue motorcycle.

"Shall we stop her?" Jacoby asks.

"Yeah, let's put the pedal to the metal," Elliott replies.

Jacoby and Elliott then ride the motorcycle up the side of the canal, and then do a perfect back flip off it, causing it to crash onto the Youma.

"Good thing I was wearing my helmet," the Youma says. "Those things shouldn't be on public streets!"

A bell is then heard ringing, and then an orange and black, and a black dagger strike the ground in front of the Youma.

"You get your license from a cereal box?" Dark Warrior asks.

"You've just taken the pure heart of a guy who has gone after his dream of becoming famous. We will not allow you to do such a thing to people. For might and justice, handsome suited Brother in arms, Silent Warrior. In the name of the Phoenix, I'll punish you!"

"Stage hog!" Dark Warrior yells. "I peddle like a mad man while you grab the opening speech!"

"Well we didn't have all day to wait for you to catch your breath!"

"I won't let anymore traffic violations interrupt my driving! Let's play a game of chicken!" the Youma suggests, making spikes come out of its wheels.

Two daggers, a dark blue one and a dark red one, then strike the ground.

"Wait!" a voice cries out.

"Back off you old rusted jalopy!" two voices say.

"Invited by the new age, I'm the nark in your engine. I'm Dark Hawk's Eye, and I fight with magnificence!"

Dark Hawk's Eye looks the same as Dark Sabre, except his colors are dark blue. His uniform consists of dark blue boots, black pants with a dark blue stripe on both sides of his legs, a dark blue, skin tight shirt with the kanji of air inside a white circle over his heart, black and dark blue gloves, and a dark blue headband with the symbol of the hawk (a feather) on it. He also has a cape which has the symbol of the hawk on it as well.

"Also invited by the new age, I'm the rust on your exhaust pipe. I'm Dark Tiger's Eye, and I fight with perfection!"

Dark Tiger's Eye looks the same as Dark Blade, only his colors are dark red. His uniform consists of dark red boots, black pants with a dark red stripe on both sides of his legs, a dark red, skin tight shirt with the kanji of earth inside a black circle over his heart, black and dark red gloves, and a dark red headband with the symbol of the tiger (a tiger's paw) on it.

"Now give back that Heart Crystal, or we'll harm you!"

"They're Brother Soldiers too?" Dark Warrior asks.

"Just how many of us are there?" Silent Warrior asks.

"Too many if you ask me!" the Youma answers. "Vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom!"

"Hawk's Sheer Feathers!"

Dark Hawk's Eye holds his left hand up, and a rush of feathers goes to his hand. He then closes it, only to open it again with a powerful ball of razor sharp feathers. He then does a 360 to the right, and slams the ball to the ground, where it goes straight for its opponent.

"Tiger's Paw Slash!"

Dark Tiger's Eye runs once in a circle counter clockwise, and then a ring appears around him. He raises his right hand, and the ring goes around it. He then slashes his hand diagonally downward from the upper right, causing a massive 3-stripped cut to go towards his opponent.

"Finish the job, Silent Warrior," Dark Warrior says.

"Phoenix, Flare Up Now!"

The Youma is destroyed, and the egg pops out of the driver seat of the car Anthony was working on.

Dark Hawk's Eye then takes the Heart Crystal over to Silent Warrior.

"Give this back to its rightful owner," he says.

He and Dark Tiger's Eye then disappear into the sunset.

Later, at Game Edge, the other guys have joined TJ and Tyrone. Tyrone has explained the whole story to them, and how Jacoby has just seemed to disappear.

"I'm sorry I accused you guys of chasing girls, when you were really chasing guys!" Styve exclaims.

"It not what you think Styve," TJ says.

"This is no time to be arguing," Tyrese says. "We need to investigate these two new Brother Soldiers."

"Prometheus and Athena are working on that," Styve says.

Elliott then walks into the room.

"Where's Coby at?" Tyrone asks.

"He's right here," Elliott replies, moving out of the way.

"That's Coby?" Styve asks.

"I thought he'd be bigger from what you told us," Damon says. "He's kind of short, and looks like the upperclassman that stole my old crush."

"He goes to our rival school, New Haven Academy" Tyrese explains, looking at their uniforms.

"I knew that I knew him from somewhere," TJ says to Tyrese.


	4. TJ's Jealousy

"Elliott, whom I look up to, invites me to a concert today, but another problem appears there! To you who gets in the way of a nice romantic evening, I, Silent Warrior, will defeat you!"

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 93

TJ is headed over to Ashley's house because he has some cookies that he made in Food Science that day.

"They're burnt on the outside, but frozen on the inside, so it'll all come out ok," TJ says to himself.

He gets to her house and begins to ring the doorbell. No one answers, so he tries the door, which is open. TJ walks in to be greeted by some smooth jazz.

"The atmosphere in this house is very adult," TJ says to himself.

He then walks over to the living room, where he finds a book about genetic engineering.

"Since Ashley is a college student, it makes sense for her to be studying such hard subjects like Future Considerations of Genetic Engineering."

TJ then accidentally drops his cookies on the book, and it becomes sticky with chocolate chips. He then feels very bad about it, and tries to clean it up, which results in him rubbing the chocolate into the pages. Ashley then walks into the room to see him on his knees, moving his right hand vigorously.

"TJ, what going on?" she asks, shocked at what her view is giving her.

"I've failed at being your prince!"

"No you haven't, I don't even know what's going on."

She then spots a cookie and takes a bite. Her face then turns sour, but she eats it to make him feel better.

"It's good to have something bitter every now and then," she says. "Teej, you're my prince just the way you are now."

TJ's Jealousy; the Bright and Talented Elliott Jones

Later, in the park, TJ is talking with the guys.

"And she ate the whole batch," he says, finishing up his story about what had happened at her estate.

"I hope she doesn't get a stomach ache," Tyrone says.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah, that's saying too much," Tyrese adds.

"Thank you."

"If the heat had gone through the cookie, there's a smaller probability of food poisoning."

"Oh no, here comes the explosion!" Prometheus yells.

"I'll prepare a barrier!" Athena exclaims.

TJ is about to get mad, when he just laughs it off.

"Today, I'm going to be completely different," he explains. "Tyrese, can you teach me about generic I mean genetic engineering? And Damon, can you teach me how to cook?

"Genetic engineering?" Styve questions.

"I've decided I want to get closer to being a better prince for Ashley, even if it's only a little. Tyrone, you can help me with French and Japanese, and Styve can help me with patience and meditating and Spanish. I'll be the perfect husband!"

"Pourqui, Takato-kun?" Tyrone asks.

"Did he just say husband?" Athena asks, falling off the park bench.

"It's for my training in being a prince," TJ continues.

"I'd love to T, but I just remembered Athena's grooming today," Tyrone says. "Come on Athena, let's go."

"I just remembered that they need me at this garage I just started working at today, so I'll have to decline too," Damon adds.

He and Tyrone then run off out of the park.

"But I thought you stopped working on cars because of the low pay…" TJ calls after them.

"Well, to begin, let's look at the basics of biology and chemistry," Tyrese begins.

"Forget it Rese," Styve cuts in. "He'll only get bored with it and quit."

"And what does that mean?" TJ asks.

"When I tried teaching you Spanish before, you didn't get it. And then I tried teaching you the ways of patience and mediation, and you ended up reading Marvel Stars the whole time."

TJ tries to argue with Styve, but he leaves with Tyrese.

"Everyone is tired of trying to teach you things, and then you doing it your own way," Prometheus explains. "Besides, you're smart, you can do it yourself. At the rate you're going, Ashley will probably end up not wanting to marry you. It's probably how you ended up with her not being Timmy's mother."

"This time I am serious about their help," TJ whines, running off.

"I guess he was serious this time. But speaking of Timmy, this has really been bothering me. If Ashley isn't Timmy's mother, why was he so comfortable with her, and why did Ashley turn into her when fighting Shadow Warrior? I should've asked Lady Tokimi all of this."

Elsewhere, in another part of the park, Elliott is playing a trumpet as Jacoby ponders.

"There's no mistaking that a strong, evil force is in the Floating City of Valhalla," Jacoby says. "When the force becomes strong, it seems that a monster appears and attacks the civilians."

"There's no use worrying," Elliott says, taking a break. "We just got our memories back of being Brother Soldiers, and we have a mission to do. Neither one of us might remember what the human identities of the Original Brothers are, but we do recognize them as the same ones from long ago. Right now, we need to get the talismans back, extract the powerful energies from them, and give the Sacred Crest to the real soverign."

"If we only knew which three people have the talismans inside their Pure Heart Crystals."

"The only problem with this mission is that by keeping the correct pure hearts, those three owners will die."

"It's for saving this world though. Sometimes, sacrifices are needed in order to succeed the greater good. This is the mission that was given to us."

TJ then appears on the scene, hearing the trumpet from the other side of the park.

"Wow, he's so talented," TJ says to himself. "He's the ideal prince."

"Uh oh, Tiny Tim alert," Elliott whispers.

"What's up dawg?" Jacoby asks, seeing TJ inch his way closer to them.

"Do you want something from us?"

"Not much Coby, I'm jus fascinated by Elliott's phat sounds on the trumpet," TJ responds. "If this were two years ago, I'd swear he was the Chosen One, I mean a prince, I mean wow!"

"Watch this," Jacoby says, throwing a small ball at Elliott.

Elliott catches the ball on the bell of his trumpet, and balances it, all while playing the trumpet. When he finishes the song, he throws the ball up with his trumpet, and then catches it in his hand.

"Yo nigga, that was sweet," TJ says, applauding the performance.

"I'll be back later guys, I've got to take care of some things," Jacoby says, putting his helmet on, then getting on his motorcycle (don't ask how it got fixed so fast from the last episode). "Take care of yourself, Tiny Tim."

"For some reason, I'm not even mad about that. But how did you know T was for Tim?"

"He knows that this isn't a problem that aimlessly running around will solve," Elliott says.

TJ is confused by Elliott's response, but before he can question him, Elliott suggests they go to this art gallery not too far away.

"Tim was it?" he asks as they walk in.

"Please, call me TJ," TJ replies. "Are you going to be a trumpeter when you get older?"

"I don't know," he replies. "I'm not really sure what my purpose for being here is. I can't get a hold of which road to take, therefore making me a little lost."

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do either, so I'm lost too!"

A boy then walks up to them, and says to Elliott how much he admires him because of the painting he made. TJ looks around the gallery and notices a painting hanging above a sculpture, both created by Elliott. The boy then says he's looking forward to his exhibition this weekend.

_"__I__get__it__now;__he__can__'__t__decide__what__he__wants__to__do__because__he__'__s__so__good__at__everything,__"_ TJ realizes to himself. _"__Ashley__would__really__like__him.__I__'__d__better__make__sure__they__never__meet__then__…"_

"I haven't found any heart snatchers," Jacoby says on his Brother communicator to Elliott. "You still with TJ?"

"Yeah, you could say that…"starts Elliott.

He is interrupted by the sound of TJ, who has taken his trumpet and has started to play it near a fountain. He sounds horrible, so people start to throw money in the case so he will stop.

"I'll meet up with you two in five minutes," Jacoby says.

Five minutes later, Jacoby, Elliott, and TJ are sitting at the fountain, eating some hotdogs from the vendor. TJ is explaining to them what happened earlier that afternoon with Ashley.

"Don't worry about it T, I'm sure she thought nothing of it," Jacoby says. "You look good when you're trying. Guys get better that way.

"Here, take her to this," Elliott says, handing him a pair of Jazz tickets. "I'm sure she'll enjoy them."

In the lab, Professor King has made another Youma egg, and Krys-tal is sending it off.

That night, TJ and Ashley arrive at the concert. Ashley is dressed in an expensive evening gown, and TJ is dressed in his dress Brother Uniform (it resembles that of the Marine's dress blues).

"I ever tell you how much better you look without the mask?" TJ asks. "Though, the mask does have sex appeal."

"Well thanks, TJ," she blushes. "Where did you get that uniform anyways?"

"Damon made them for all of us after that visit we did to the past. He thought they would be cool if we could still look uniform when not in uniform."

"TJ, don't you think you're trying a little hard with this jazz concert?"

"Excuse me, but don't forget I am a future king! Which means right now, I'm a prince. Just because I look like this doesn't mean I'm not refined!"

While standing in line, the other guys and the guardians in their human forms, run into them, each of them dressed in their dress uniforms as well. Prometheus and Athena are dressed in a tuxedo and evening gown.

"We want to apologize for earlier," Damon says.

"We weren't sure if you were serious," Styve says. "But now that we know you are, I'll make sure you don't fall asleep during this concert."

"I brought some pamphlets to go along with it," Tyrese says.

"Reading those will put me to sleep," TJ says to him.

Backstage, the Youma egg flies into a dressing room, and merges itself with a saxophone.

Inside the auditorium, Jacoby and Elliott are sitting up in a balcony, when Jacoby spots TJ.

"There's TJ and his group of thugs," Jacoby jokes. "And that must be Ashley. She's pretty fine."

"Damn, she does look good," Elliott says, taking the binoculars from him.

"You're drooling."

"It's nice to be young."

"You sound like an old man."

"Only if you want me to."

During the concert, there's a section of slow songs and TJ starts nodding off.

"You're not paying attention," Styve says, hitting him upside the head.

"I was just resting my eyes," TJ snaps back.

"Turn around, you're making too much noise!"

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

By then, people are looking at them, so they stop arguing and pay attention. Suddenly the saxophone soloists' sax starts to shake. It then turns into a Youma, and begins playing itself, causing music notes to come out and knock out the people in the audience. It then takes the pure heart of the saxophonist.

"Quick guys, cover the exits," Ashley says.

They all run to the exits, and close the doors and windows. They eventually wind up at the main entrance just as the Youma is headed their way.

"Come on everyone, let's transform," Damon says.

"Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Fire-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Lightning-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Dagger Power!"

"Prometheus Shinka!"

"Athena Shinka!"

"Armor of the Phoenix, Transform!"

Prometheus' white diamond lights up, and he begins to float. The light from his symbol then engulfs his entire body. From the light, a pair of arms and legs come forth, and then a head. As the light fades, a man with a golden tan, bald head, and a white robe are revealed. On the back of the robe is the symbol of the Phoenix in gold.

Athena's stripes light up and she begins to float. Light and feathers then envelope her body. The light then expands and gets taller as she changes from beast to human form. When it reaches its rightful size, the light fades to reveal a woman in sky blue robes with long brown hair and fair skin.

The Youma is coming out of the building, when the five daggers stop her.

"Stop it music maniac," Dark Sabre says.

"You couldn't carry a tune in a bucket," Dark Knight finishes.

"Thanks for destroying this quiet, peaceful night full of me and my girl enjoying a nice show with our friends. We're the Brother Soldiers, fighters of justice," Silent Warrior says.

"We right wrongs," Dark Warrior says.

"And bad songs," chimes in Dark Blade.

"So in the name of the Phoenix, we shall punish you!"

The Youma begins to finger its keys, which makes a high-pitched sound come out of its mouth. It then focuses a powerful beam on the Brothers, which knocks them all down.

"Star Slinger! In a beautiful night with the moon so bright, a serenade fits this setting. All other noise should disappear, and that means you!"

"Dark Thunder Bolt Jolt!"

The Youma jumps out of the way, and Dark Knight's attack hits the building.

"Try to hit the monster next time," Dark Sabre says. "There are still people inside."

"Come on, try and hit me again," the Youma says, jumping back in front of the building.

"Tiger's Paw Slash!"

Two daggers then strike the ground as the Youma gets hit by the attack.

"Brought by your off-key singing, Dark Hawk's Eye joins the show."

"Brought by your lack of talent, Dark Tiger's Eye has also come to give you a few lessons."

"Dark Hawk's Eye, Dark Tiger's Eye, who are you?" Yellow LightStar asks.

"Don't ask us anything," Dark Hawk's Eye replies.

"We are only interested in the talismans," Dark Tiger's Eye says. "We don't want to get involved anymore than that."

"So you're not really Brother Soldiers?" Dark Blade asks.

"Nope, they're just a couple of wannabes," Dark Knight responds.

The Youma recovers, and begins another sound wave attack. Silent Warrior sees this, and jumps up and tackles Dark Tiger's Eye to the ground, saving him from it.

"Thanks for saving me," Dark Tiger's Eye says.

"Well it's kind of my job," Silent Warrior says bashfully.

"Ok, that's enough song and dance. Hawk's Sheer Feathers!"

"Now Silent Warrior!" Yellow LightStar says,

"Phoenix, Flare Up Now!"

After the Youma is destroyed, Dark Hawk's Eye takes a look at the Heart Crystal. It ends up not being a talisman.

"Hawk, Tiger," Athena calls out.

"Who are you?" Prometheus asks.

"What are the talismans?" Dark Sabre also asks.

"If you want to know so much, use your own powers and investigate," Dark Hawk's Eye responds as he and his partner walk off to return the pure heart.

"It's too bad the rest of the concert got cancelled," Ashley says to the guys as they walk home.

"I'll take you to a jazz concert sometime soon," TJ says, making Ashley happy.

"Hey Ash, did anyone ever tell you that you look so fine in that tight evening gown?" Styve asks, taking her arm.

"Of course someone did, who do you think I am?" TJ asks, getting mad.

The other guys start asking her for a date, and TJ starts bouncing around, telling everyone to stay away from her. Up on a pedestrian bridge, Jacoby and Elliott are watching.


	5. Are they Friends or Foes?

"You want to have your first time in a romantic setting with someone you love. It's the dream of any guy or girl. I won't forgive those who lack delicacy and stomp on a young man's pure heart, going after the hearts that yearn for that special time! In the name of the Phoenix, I'll punish you."

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 94

"It's too nice of an afternoon to go to Styve's house to study," TJ says to himself in the park after school. "This weather is too good to spend wasting away my youth."

"TJ, you should go anyway," Prometheus says. "You passing these finals will decide whether you'll be going to the college of your choice or not."

"But it's the middle of the school year. These are only midterms. I want to go out on a date with Ashley."

As soon as TJ finishes saying Ashley's name, he sees her at a stop light with a guy on the back of her motorcycle.

"There's Ashley," he says to Prometheus. "Who's that guy with her?"

Are they Friends or Foes? The Other Brothers Mysterious Mission

"Wait a minute, that's Paul," Prometheus says.

"Oh yeah, I see that it's him now. It's Paul, one of Miranda's brothers," TJ responds. "Paul is in college with Styve now."

"Hi T, what's up?" Paul asks as TJ comes up to the bike.

"Nothing much, what are you doing here?"

"Miranda left the house this morning without her wallet, so I thought I'd drop by and give it to her. As soon as I started walking, Ashley saw me and offered to give me a lift so I wouldn't have to walk all the way to Game Edge, and then to Café Mileto."

"Oh, ok, for a minute there I thought you were just some guy. You seem to have this habit of being on Ashley's back."

"TJ!" Ashley says, turning red.

"Well last time you were giving him a lift to work, remember? By the way, you look great in that black leather biker outfit."

"Thanks T."

"Yeah, you're so well proportioned, you look good in anything.

Ashley turns red again, and TJ keeps complimenting her. Paul is staring at them in awe.

"Have I done what with Ashley?" TJ screams out.

He has joined Paul while he is working at Café Mileto.

"Lower your voice TJ," he says. "I just wanted to know if you two have made love yet."

TJ starts to blush, and Paul gets the wrong idea.

"Oh, I see, you haven't yet. It's expected, I guess," Paul comments. "I mean, you're only in high school, and she's a junior in college. It's ok though, you should be more concerned with studying anyway."

"Well, have you done it yet?" TJ asks, getting personal. "You're now halfway through your freshman year at Valhalla U."

"Well, there's my girlfriend, but I haven't done it yet, even though I really like her."

"Why not? If you like her so much, why not go ahead and do it?"

"I want it to be special. I want it to be with the one I love at the best time, and the best place. Until then, I'm going to wait. Isn't that what everyone thinks?"

"Dreaming about sex; that's very mature," Jacoby says, chuckling.

He and Elliott have been at the table opposite them whole time.

"It's very romantic," Elliott says. "The first two to do it were Adam and Eve."

"There are many types of sex though. There's casual sex, and then love making, and of course sleeping around."

"You sure do know a lot about it," TJ says to Jacoby.

"In 15th century Italy, if a young boy and girl had sex, they had to get married," Elliott continues. "We've got to run now, see you later."

_"__They__'__re__so__mature,__"_ TJ thinks to himself.

"You know, I've got lots of snacks over at my place," Paul says. "Why don't you and the guys stop by?"

"Oh yeah, I love snacks!" TJ says enthusiastic. "Styve never has any good stuff; we'll definitely be there!"

TJ then notices people staring at him.

"Does anyone have a paper bag for my head?"

Outside, Elliott and Jacoby are talking about Paul.

"These kids today, so full of mischief," Elliott says. "We don't have the luxury of thinking about lustful activities right now."

"It's kids like him that are dangerous," Jacoby says, talking about Paul. "He's full of wonder and pureness. It makes him an excellent target for the heart snatchers."

In the lab, Professor King is talking to Krys-tal.

"Have you found the next target?" he asks.

"Yes I have," she answers. "The target is a boy who dreams of his first lay."

"His first lay, huh? I haven't been laid in ages. Well, he's about to be laid off! His Pure Heart Crystal will soon belong to the Order of the Revelation!"

Paul has made it home, and is cleaning up for the guys.

"Maybe I'm thinking about this sex thing too much," he says. "I should just do it when the time is right."

A Youma egg then flies in through the window, and it merges with the vacuum cleaner. The vacuum immediately turns into a monster and takes Paul's Heart Crystal. The Youma then runs up to the roof with it, when a dark blue and a dark red dagger strike in front of him.

"Not so fast hose head! I won't allow for you to take that pure heart, I'm Dark Hawk's Eye."

"Now give back that crystal before we have to harm you. I'm Dark Tiger's Eye!"

"Just try to get this heart back," the Youma yells. "Tracking attachment: blow!"

"Nope nope, we won't have any of that. Hawk's Sheer Feathers!"

The attack knocks the crystal out of the Youma's hand, and it flies into a passing trash truck.

"Shit, where'd the pure heart go?" Dark Hawk's Eye asks.

"I think it fell into that truck," Dark Tiger's Eye points out.

"Let's go then."

"Foolish Brothers, I'll find it before they do," the Youma says, putting its suction attachment to the ground. "It's amazing what machines can do these days!"

At Paul's door, the guys have arrived. TJ is ringing the doorbell.

"You kept everyone waiting while you were at the café you know," Prometheus scolds.

"It's ok Promeeth, we at least get food out of it," Tyrone says.

"I don't want to have to clean Miranda's room again for her," Damon complains.

"We can study anywhere, I guess," Tyrese says.

"Rese, are you planning on having a study session here?" Styve asks.

"Of course, is there anything wrong with it?"

TJ is still ringing the doorbell when the guys yell at him for ringing it too much. TJ tries the door and sees if it's open. As they walk in, they see Paul lying down on the floor, knocked out. They all rush in and TJ checks his pulse.

"His Heart Crystal has been taken," Athena says, noticing the blank look in his eyes.

"We've got to get his Heart Crystal back, or else…" Tyrone starts.

"I know, but where do we start looking?" TJ asks.

Paul suddenly gets up, and starts looking at the five guys strangely.

"Sex, I must have sex. Bend over," he says, looking at the guys.

"Oh no, I think I'm beginning to understand now," TJ says. "When a person's pure heart is taken, so are their pure thoughts. He wanted to cherish his first time, but now he's willing to do anyone."

Meanwhile, the Other Brothers and the Youma are on the lookout for the Heart Crystal. The Youma's sensors have picked up on its trail, and have found it in a junkyard.

"The Heart Crystal is somewhere within a 10 mile radius of this place," Tyrese says, using his computer. "I can't pin-point its exact location yet."

"We'll have to split up to look for it," Styve says.

"My boys are on fire, I need sex," Paul says, sitting up in the bed the guys have put him in. "Someone, anyone will do, just spread 'em."

"No Paul, remember your dream," TJ tries to remind him. "Besides, we're all guys here, that wouldn't work out too well."

"I don't care who you are, I just need some satisfaction."

"Ok hot stuff, time to settle down," Styve says. "I call upon the power of the ancient scrolls; evil spirits be gone!"

Styve's sutra puts Paul back to sleep.

"Hurry guys, I'll stay here and keep him under wraps, you find that heart crystal."

Out on the streets, Tyrese still doesn't have an exact fix on the crystal. He does, however, have a fix on the Youma. Over hearing on her communicator, Ashley arrives on her motorcycle.

"I'll give you a lift to the junk yard," she says.

"Ok guys, I'll go there," TJ says. "You, Damon, and Tyrone look around and see if you can find the crystal."

"Ok," Tyrese says. "I think we should transform though, people might be suspicious of three guys just roaming the city looking for a Heart Crystal."

"Ok. Armor of the Phoenix, Transform!"

"Let's Rocket!"

"Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Lightning Dagger Power!"

"Dark Dagger Power!"

Ashley holds the flower up, and it begins to shimmer and shine. It becomes transparent and reveals small stars inside. The stars spill out and cover her body, making it transparent with stars inside. White star dust then pans up her body from her feet, creating her uniform. She ends with a smile and sparkles going across her eyes, creating her signature mask. Her ending pose has her standing in front of a giant yellow star shaped flower with sparkles.

Silent Warrior and Yellow LightStar arrive at the junkyard, and they spot the Youma fighting with Dark Hawk's Eye and Dark Tiger's Eye.

"You're too late, Dark Hawk and Dark Tiger," the Youma says. "I've already gotten the Pure Heart Crystal."

The black dagger then strikes down in front of the trio.

"Only Paul is entitled to that Heart Crystal!"

"Huh, who's there?" the Youma asks.

"How dare you steal his pure heart, corrupting his dreams of his first lay. It's not right to deprive a young man of getting some for the first time. Handsome suited Brother Soldier: Silent Warrior! In the name of the Phoenix, I shall punish you!"

The Youma begins to attack Silent Warrior, but he jumps out of the way.

"Give us that crystal!" Dark Tiger's Eye yells.

"Not on your afterlife!" the Youma replies, throwing vacuum bags at them.

"Star Slinger!"

"Not another one," the Youma complains, getting hit by the blast of stars.

"The crystal of a pure heart does not belong to someone with no heart. I, Yellow LightStar, will make sure you give that crystal back and become one with the trash in this yard. Now Silent Warrior, show her the power of Virtue!"

"Phoenix, Flare Up Now!"

After the Youma is destroyed, the Heart Crystal goes rolling down the hill the monster was on.

"Now to give this back to Paul," Silent Warrior says.

"We've got to stop him," Dark Hawk's Eye says to his partner.

"Silent Warrior, back off nice and easy," Dark Tiger's Eye shouts.

Dark Haw's Eye catches up to Silent Warrior, and puts him in a headlock.

"If he doesn't give that back to its owner, he'll die," Yellow LightStar explains.

"We know that, but there have to be some sacrifices," Dark Tiger's Eye shouts back.

"Why?"

"It's something you wouldn't understand," Dark Hawk's Eye says.

"It's our mission," Dark Tiger's Eye adds.

"We have to get it."

Dark Hawk's Eye is about to hit Silent Warrior when Yellow LightStar throws her trademark card.

"We don't need to fight," she says.

"I've got the Heart Crystal," Dark Tiger's Eye says. "It doesn't have any powers though."

Silent Warrior then grabs the crystal from him.

"Silent Warrior!" the Brothers call out, catching up.

"We're out of here," Dark Hawk's Eye says. "Do what you want with it."

"What does this mean?" Yellow LightStar wonders.

"We've got to get this back to Paul," Silent Warrior says, addressing his teammates.

"I wonder if that boy who dreams of his first lay will be all right," Dark Tiger's Eye says after the others have left.

"I'm sure he will be," Dark Hawk's Eye comments.

"I'm glad that his pure heart wasn't a talisman."

"What are you saying! No matter what, we have to find the talisman."

"Yes, I know, that is our mission."

At Paul's, the guys have returned his Heart Crystal, and he doesn't remember a thing.

"Paul is…" TJ starts.

"Back to normal," Styve finishes.

"Now we don't have to worry about him not keeping his thing in his pants," Damon comments.

"Yeah, sex is something you should do with someone you love," Tyrone adds.

"In 15th century Italy, if a boy and girl had relations with one another, there was a strict rule saying they had to get married," TJ explains.

"Isn't there someone you know that's always trying to get some?" Styve asks, teasing.

"I don't know what you're talking about," TJ replies.

"Guys, we need to worry more about studying then having sex," Tyrese says. "Let's get started."

"You mean we really are going to do that?" Damon cries.

"It's a good thing that Paul recovered," TJ says to Ashley, walking outside to the balcony.

"Yeah, his dream recovered too," Ashley adds.

"That first time…"

"Paul's dream is great, and I'm glad we're the ones who got to save that dream. TJ, do you remember our first time?"

"Oh yeah, umm…"

"Teej, I don't believe it, you don't remember!"

"That's…it was…"

"No Timothy, a person's first time is supposed to be important!"

"Who said it was my first time? With moves like yours, I'm sure it wasn't your first."

"Timothy Davis!"

"I'm just kidding."

"Well, do you remember?"

"Umm… look, the moon is so beautiful."

"Oh TJ!"


	6. TJ the Romance Doctor

"The pure love of a girl named Marcy, tastes slightly like flour. Confess your love you fried chicken! And don't forget the collard greens on the side! I can't forgive you for stealing such a delicious sounding pure heart! In the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you."

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 95

Krys-tal is in the lab talking to Professor King.

"There must be a Pure Heart Crystal in the heart of pure lovers," Professor King says.

"May I have another Youma egg?" Krys-tal asks.

"How many Youma pods are you going to waste before you find the correct pure hearts? And what about those Brother Soldiers who keep getting in our way? If it stays this way, it won't matter how many Youma pods I give you because it will all be in vain."

"Then I will head out personally this time."

TJ the Romance Doctor

At school, TJ is on his way to meet Marcy so they can talk in private. She has requested this private meeting with TJ.

"Yo Marcy, what's up?" TJ asks, greeting her.

"Something's up with Melvin," she replies.

"Girl, you trippin'."

"No, I'm serious. I feel as though he's hiding something from me. Maybe he's found another sista to be with. That man whore! Every day I made his favorite fried chicken; fried chicken of sweat, tears, and love!"

"I'll talk to him later and casually bring it up to see what's going on, but I think you're overreacting."

Later after school, TJ goes up to Melvin to ask him what's going on.

"TJ, Marcy's been acting strange lately," he says.

"Really, how so?" TJ asks.

"Well, I think she's found some other guy to be with."

"Trust me Melv, I doubt she's boning some other chump," TJ says, laughing at the thought.

"TJ, that's not funny! She doesn't go for playas like most of the females out there. You know what, I'm dippin."

"Damn boy, stop trippin."

As Melvin leaves, TJ realizes that Melvin seems to have strong feelings for Marcy.

"I've got to think of some way they can prove their love for each other to each other."

TJ decides to go to Styve's for some advice.

"Well, since they both like each other, I've got a simple solution," Styve says, a little later at his dorm.

"Well, what is it?" TJ asks impatiently.

"There's this event in the park that's perfect for it. Great Seneca State Park is having a contest for boyfriends and girlfriends to test their love for each other. All you have to do is have Marcy and Melvin enter the contest so they can express the feelings they hold for each other."

"Wow, that sounds phat. I want to enter with Ashley."

"You can't do that T, you might win, and then that'll make them even sadder."

Later, TJ arrives at the park with Marcy and Melvin. Marcy runs up to the place where they're signing up for the contest, but TJ surprisingly reads that the contest is full.

"Why did you drag us here?" Melvin asks.

"I wanted to enter you two into the contest because you're having doubts," TJ explains.

"Uh, TJ…" starts Melvin.

"Yeah?"

He and Marcy take out their tickets at the same time. They are both then surprised that they both had entered the contest. They had bought a ticket each, but were embarrassed to tell each other about it.

That night, Marcy decides she needs to get all the sleep she can in order to win the contest the next day. In bed, she starts to count sheep, thinking she'll fall asleep faster, but it does the opposite.

In the park, Krys-tal appears, and then she embeds a Youma egg into the new Lover's Monument, to be presented tomorrow at the contest.

The next morning, Jacoby and Elliott are at the park.

"I feel an evil presence in this park," Jacoby says.

"A Youma monster is going to appear today," Elliott states.

"We can't let them have the talisman."

Marcy is very nervous as the contest is about to begin. TJ tells her and Melvin to try their hardest to win. As they walk up to the stage, they run into the other guys.

"When there's love in the air Ty has to be there," Tyrone says.

"It looks like fun," Damon adds.

"It'll be good for witnessing," Tyrese comments.

"Witnessing what?" Styve asks.

"You know, as a witnessing. Come on guys, oh never mind."

"Everyone, are you living full of love?" the announcer asks as the contest starts. "The couples here are the selected people who are overflowing in love! Today, we'll have these couples compare how deep their feelings of love are!"

As the contest begins, TJ yells out Marcy and Melvin's names. Tyrone then spots Jacoby and Elliott.

"Go Coby," he yells out.

"You're looking good as ever," Damon says to Elliott.

"Guys, we're here for Marcy and Melvin, remember?" TJ reminds them.

In the first game, all of the girls go behind a door and their partner has to try and find them. The only clue is one of their hands, which is sticking out through a hole. Jacoby goes first, and he finds Elliott with no problem.

"I wonder if they are in _that_ kind of relationship," Tyrese comments.

The announcer tells him to call out his name, but at first he refuses. Eventually, he does and he is correct. Up next is Melvin.

"_I__remember__she__had__a__band-aid__on__her__finger,__so__this__should__be__easy,__"_ Melvin thinks to himself.

He goes straight for the hand with the band-aid on it, but it's not the right girl.

"You have to be Marcy, she has a band-aid on her finger," he protests.

_"__What__'__s__he__going__on__about?__"_ Marcy thinks to herself. _"__I__had__a__band-aid__three__weeks__ago.__Well,__it__shows__that__he__notices__little__things__about__me.__"_

Melvin begins to apologize for picking the wrong girl.

"Why's he acting so strange?" Jacoby wonders. "I mean it's so much just for one little game."

"Hey, this isn't a game for some people," Elliott points out. "I think being able to openly become that serious is a wonderful thing. I hope he wins the contest."

In other events, Elliott and Jacoby keep winning the events. Melvin is messing up everything. They finally reach the last game called "Confess your Love." The announcer says that the winner of this contest has the purest heart of all.

"I want to announce that we are dropping out," Jacoby says about him and Elliott. "We only entered this contest as a joke, and if we keep going, we might actually win this. Just remember that love is everything. Peace."

After they leave, the couples confess their loves. Marcy and Melvin are the last couple to go. As Melvin begins his confession, he trips on the wireless mic's cord.

"Marcy, you're very smart. I don't even know how a thuggish brotha like me ended up with someone as sweet as you. You're as cheerful as the sun on a hot summer day. I know that I'm always acting hard and bad, but you always know how to make me seem as gentle as a kitten. Sometimes I ask myself how I got you, and I know that it's through God's grace that I'm here with you. To protect your beautiful smile, I would die for you."

The announcer calls it, and they win the contest. He then uncovers the monument and asks the two to light it up.

"Marcy, this is the monument of our love," Melvin says.

Just as they turn the monument on, the Youma Die Heart appears.

"Pure Hearts be mine!" she yells.

"You leave Marcy alone," Melvin yells.

"It's not her I'm after, it's you!" Die Heart yells, revealing the black star on its eyelid.

"Oh no, Melvin," TJ yells.

"Quick, transform," Tyrese says.

"Armor of the Phoenix, Transform!"

"Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Fire-Dagger-Power!"

"Dark Lightning-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Dagger Power!"

The pure heart then appears, but the five daggers also appear.

"For destroying the love that they just realized they have, I won't let you just walk off with his heart. No matter who'll forgive you, I won't. I'm Silent Warrior!"

"Dark Sabre!"

"Dark Blade

"Dark Knight!"

"Dark Warrior!"

"And in the name of the Phoenix, we will punish you!"

"Die Heart, give these boys some playmates," Krys-tal says, appearing in her Order of the Revelation uniform (red, very revealing one piece mini skirt). "Boys your age should be behaving like gentlemen."

Die Heart creates some girls for the guys.

"Would you care to dance?" one asks.

"Sure, why not?" Dark Sabre responds.

They begin to dance, and then the girls turn into electrocuting monsters.

The dark blue and dark red daggers then appear.

"Invited by the new era and helping those that fight for the greater good, I am Dark Hawk's Eye, fighting with integrity!"

"Likewise, helping those who see the greater good, I am Dark Tiger's Eye, fighting with magnificence!"

"Die Heart, introduce them to their dance partners," Krys-tal commands.

"No thanks, we dance alone," Dark Hawk's Eye says. "Hawk's Sheer Feathers!"

The other monster illusions disappear as Die Heart is hit with the attack.

"Guys, this is no time to be confused by some illusions," Dark Hawk's Eye says.

"No matter how many Youmas you destroy, I can always make more," Krys-tal says.

"Then we'll just destroy you then!"

"You guys are about 10 years behind my fighting level," she says, blasting the two Other Brothers. "Catch up to my skill, and then we'll see. Buh-bye!"

Dark Hawk's Eye then goes over to Marcy, who has been hit down by Die Heart.

"It'll be ok," he says to her.

"What about Melvin?" Marcy asks.

"This isn't a talisman," Dark Tiger's Eye says, returning it to its owner.

"Phoenix, Flare Up Now!"

Later, Marcy and Melvin light up the monument, and everyone cheers for them.

"Everything turned out so well," Styve says.

"Yeah, and to think this was all your idea," TJ says to him.

"Melvin looks very pleased," Tyrone says.

"Yeah they both tried so hard," Damon adds.

"I wish I had a girlfriend like him," Tyrese comments.

Everyone turns and looks at him, and he covers his face.


	7. A Pair of the Past

"I guess you can say Jacoby is an attractive guy, but Damon, you shouldn't forget about the high school senior that broke your heart! What is that dangerous look in your eyes? While saying things like that, Damon gets attacked! For now, I, Silent Warrior, will defeat you!"

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 96

"I don't feel like going to Steve's house today," TJ comments to Damon.

It's before school, and the two of them are on the way to NorthWest Academy.

"Come on T, I made my famous roast beef sandwiches today," Damon says.

"Really? Sweet! I'm so lucky to have a brotha like you for a friend. Not only are you strong, but you're an amazing chef too."

"My cooking isn't all that. It's just that since I'm a bachelor, and my parents passed away during the war, I need to know how to do a lot of things for myself."

"I think you're doing a great job at it."

"Thanks T."

On the street, Jacoby is riding his motorcycle, thinking very deeply. Unnoticed, he is headed straight for TJ and Damon, who are crossing in the crosswalk. Jacoby then realizes what is going on, but it's too late to stop. He heads straight into TJ and Damon.

A Pair of the Past: Dark Hawk's Eye and Dark Knight

"Oh shit, guys I'm sorry, is everyone ok?" Jacoby asks, rushing of his bike. "Are you two injured?"

"I'm ok, thanks to Damon," TJ says.

TJ and Jacoby then turn and look at Damon, who has a cut on his forehead.

"Oh great, I didn't meant to run into you guys, I was just thinking real hard," he apologizes.

"I'm ok, it's just a little cut," Damon says.

"Here, take this," Jacoby says, handing him his headband. "Put it around your head to cover that cut."

"Oh, thank you," Damon says, glossy eyed.

"You're a brave one, to jump into danger for your friends."

Jacoby then gets on his bike, and bids the two farewell. Damon is still watching him as he disappears.

"Don't forget that Coby is a guy," TJ says. "Even if he is a smooth talker, don't forget you're a boy too!"

"Of course, I know that," Damon replies.

At the penthouse condo that Jacoby and Elliott share, Elliott is laying in their pool, thinking about the conversation he and Jacoby before he left for school.

_"We have to find the Chosen One, the real Soverign" _Jacoby says._ "The talisman, which is the key to the Chosen One's power, is locked inside of three Pure Heart Crystals. I'll get them for sure."_

_ "Even if you have to sacrifice the owners of those pure hearts?" _Elliott asks.

_ "Even if I have to sacrifice those owners."_

_ "For world peace?"_

_ "It's for world peace. There isn't much time left, the silence is coming."_

Elliott gets out of the pool and goes to a table which has his communicator earrings on it.

"The land is in an uproar," he says. "Coby, have you got anything?"

"Yeah, it's around here somewhere," he responds. "I can feel the energy, but can't tell where it's coming from."

Around the corner, Tyrese has caught up with TJ and Damon.

"T, do you know Coby's address?" Damon asks.

"Coby as in Jacoby that new guy?" Tyrese asks.

"What are you going to do with it?" TJ asks.

"I need to return his headband," Damon replies, blushing.

Unnoticed on the street, Krys-tal is watching the three of them.

"That boy right there will be my next target," Krys-tal says, looking at Damon.

She then makes a strong wind come, and it blows the headband out of Damon's hands.

"Oh no, without that headband, I won't have an excuse to go to Coby's house!" Damon cries, chasing after it.

"An excuse?" Tyrese asks.

The headband flies under a car, and then a Youma egg appears and merges with it. Damon gets to the car, and sees it under there.

"Stupid bandana, there you are," Damon says, reaching out to it

As soon as he touches it, the Youma Scar appears.

"I want your pure heart!" Scar says.

Damon does a flash step back from the car as Scar comes from underneath it.

"Looks like a Heart Snatcher," Tyrese says.

"Looks to me like she's going to need more than a pure heart," TJ says.

"Quick TJ, transform."

"Armor of the Phoenix, transform!"

"Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

"Give it up kid, your heart's about to be mine," Scar says.

"Dark Ice Blizzard Storm!"

"What are you doing up so early? Silent Warrior's the name, and you're history!"

"Damn, what are they doing back here?" Krys-tal wonders. "Scar, don't waste your time on them, let's go."

Krys-tal and the Youma then fly off. In an unseen corner, Dark Hawk's Eye and Dark Tiger's Eye are watching.

"I couldn't tell if that was a talisman or not," Dark Hawk's Eye says. "That stupid negro Silent Warrior got in the way."

"Why don't we just tell them everything and fight together?" Dark Tiger's Eye says.

"The silence is coming soon. To prevent that, we have to sacrifice somebody. Do you think that they can do that?"

"So what are you going to do?"

"They'll come after him again. In the meantime, let's change back and keep an eye on him."

After school, TJ runs up to Damon's locker to get him so they can go to the mall to cruise for girls. A person tells him that Damon has already been to his locker and is probably outside. TJ runs outside and finds Damon walking through the parking lot.

"What are you doing out here?" TJ asks.

"I'm looking for the headband that got away this morning," Damon replies.

"Damon, don't forget that …"

"I know, I know, he's a guy. It's not like that."

As if cued, Jacoby comes up in a black Mustang Convertible. Elliott is in the car also.

"I'm glad I was able to catch you before you left," Jacoby says to Damon. "Would you like to hang out with me and Elliott?"

"Sure!" Damon agrees.

"We really should get to Styve's house," TJ insists. "Don't you see a problem with this?"

"What's the problem? Can't guys go for a ride together?"

"Don't worry; I'm sure he can take a day off. Besides, there's nothing wrong with 3 brothas all going for a drive in a nice new sports car…ok, well you know what I mean," Elliott chuckles.

Jacoby invites TJ to come along too, but he refuses, so they drive off.

"I don't care anymore!" TJ pouts as the speed off.

"Let me introduce you to my life partner, Elliott Jones," Jacoby says, once they're on the road.

"It's nice to finally meet you officially," Elliott responds.

"How old are you guys?" Damon asks.

"Well, we're both in our fourth year of high school, but Elliott is actually the same age as you and TJ," Jacoby explains.

"Oh wow, so you guys go to New Haven Academy. I heard that school's tough as nails."

"That's a nice earring you have," Jacoby points out, noticing it shimmer in the sunlight. "It looks good on you."

"Oh, thanks…"

"I'm sorry I was kind of forceful earlier."

"What is it that you wanted?"

"Just to become better friends with you."

At Styve's, TJ arrives by himself, and the others start to question him.

"Damon is out right now with some people," TJ says.

"More than one girl? That's what's up," Tyrone says.

"The other people are guys."

"Are guys?" Styve exclaims.

"Oh no," starts Tyrese.

"Have Damon's preferences changed?" Tyrone ponders.

"That's not it…"

"The other people are Jacoby and Elliott," TJ says.

"Maybe he's interested in a manage-o-three," Tyrone says, pronouncing it the way I spelled it.

"But that would be three guys?" Styve cries. "Wow, and all this time I figured Damon to be a lady killer. Maybe he's try-sexual."

"Guys, that's not it…" Tyrese continues to try to say.

"Well Styve, you're the one who looks at people in the locker room," TJ says.

"I do not," defends Styve. "I only saw that guy once, and that's because I didn't know he was there."

"Guys, that's not it!" Tyrese yells.

"What do you mean, Rese?"

"We shouldn't leave Damon alone. This time, the Heart Snatchers are after him."

TJ makes the brilliant idea of calling him on his communicator. He finds out that he and the other two guys are at a nearby park.

"We'll be there right away," TJ says.

"I'll be ok," Damon insists. "Besides, if push comes to shove, I can transform."

"What are you doing with those two guys?" Tyrone asks, appearing in Damon's eye (the communicator earrings project an image in the person's eye, so only they can see). "I thought I was your best friend!"

The other guys try to ask him something similar to that too.

"Who would of thought that one little car trip would create such a hassle?" Damon says to

himself. "It's not like that. I just admire someone who can be so confident in themselves, that's all. I've got to go guys, they may start wondering why I'm taking so long to check the time."

Damon closes the channel, and starts to head back to Jacoby and Elliott. Before he reaches them, Scar appears.

"Your pure heart that looks up to your ideal man; now to take your Pure Heart Crystal," she says to Damon.

Jacoby and Elliott rush over to fight it, buy they get thrown back by her attacks.

"Make sure you get his pure heart this time, Scar," Krys-tal says, appearing.

In the bushes, Dark Hawk's Eye and Dark Tiger's Eye are watching what's going on.

"It seems everything is going according to plan," Dark Tiger's Eye says.

"Yeah," Dark Hawk's Eye agrees. "It's too bad about the boy though, but we have no choice."

The green heart crystal is extracted, and Damon goes limp.

"How odd; his Heart Crystal is a brilliant green," Dark Hawk's Eye comments. "I didn't know they came in different colors. Come to think of it, the first one was red, and he had two heart crystals, one looking demonic."

"If we wait any longer, they'll get away," Dark Tiger's Eye says. "We can wonder about all that later."

The two then rush off, and then the dark red and dark blue daggers are thrown.

"We'll be taking that crystal," Dark Tiger's Eye says.

"We need the talisman at any cost," Dark Hawk's Eye adds.

"Take care of them Scar," Krys-tal commands.

On the ground, Damon can make out that there's a battle being raged.

_"Brother Soldiers," _he thinks to himself. _"We still have a chance. But why did they wait so long to fight? Why did they wait until my pure heart was taken? I think I get it now; they didn't' feel anything at all as they watched Coby and Elliott get beat up."_

The other daggers then appear, and Silent Warrior and the Brothers appear.

"Need any help fellas?" he asks.

"No!" Scar yells.

"That's enough! The bad one who takes the pure heart of an innocent boy must be punished. In the name of the Phoenix, I will not forgive you!

"Dark Shaded Sickle!"

"Dark Fires Engulf!"

Scar stops fighting the Other Brothers and focuses her attacks on the Original Brothers. The Other Brothers take this chance to examine Damon's Heart Crystal.

"This pure heart is not a talisman," Dark Tiger's Eye reports.

"Please, give it back," Silent Warrior pleads. "He'll die without it."

"It's kind of like mud wrestling, only you're not relaxing!" Scar says, attacking Dark Warrior and Dark Blade.

"They seem to be having trouble," Dark Tiger's Eye points out.

"I know; they're pathetic," Dark Hawk's Eye moans.

"Tiger's Paw Slash!"

Dark Tiger's Eye hurts the enemy, and Dark Sabre and Silent Warrior take this chance to grab Damon. They go behind some bushes and return his Heart Crystal.

"Are you ok?" Dark Sabre asks as Damon comes to.

"I'm angry!" Damon yells. "Dark Lightning-Dagger Power!"

The green dagger then appears and Scar stops.

"You almost put my friend Damon through the ringer. I cannot allow you to continue. Dark Lightning Bolt Jolt! Now, Silent Warrior."

"Phoenix Flare up Now!"

After the Damon is destroyed, the Other Brothers begin to walk off, when a green dagger stops them.

"I don't understand you two," Dark Knight calls out. "You always seem to appear right after the Pure Heart Crystals are revealed. It's almost as though you are heart snatchers yourselves."

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Dark Hawk's Eye asks.

"I'm going to send a shock to your systems because I cannot let you go without punishment today."

"Hawk's Sheer Feathers!"

"In the name of the elements I call upon the forces of nature to banish this guy. Brew a storm, summon the clouds, bring down the heavens! Dark Lightning Bolt Strike!"  
>The two attacks cause a wave of light, blinding everyone, and then the two are seen fist fighting each other. The two warriors are equally matched kick for kick, punch for punch. Finally the two both land a solid punch on one another. Dark Knight, however, is the first to fall to the ground, and Dark Hawk's Eye runs off with his partner.<p>

"That was foolish of you to do that," Dark Tiger's Eye says as they're running off. "Now they'll think we're enemies too."

"Well, he got me good too," Dark Hawk's Eye says, showing his wrist.

"Coby, Elliott, where are you guys?" Damon calls out, changing back.

"Look over here," Tyrese says, noticing Elliott and Jacoby in the bushes.

"They were tossed in there when the monster attacked," Damon explains.

Damon then notices Jacoby's wrist.

"That monster hurt you Coby, take this."

He picks up the bandana from the ground and ties it on his wrist.

"_Coby truly is a wonderful guy,"_ Damon thinks to himself. _"Someday, I hope I can turn out to be a man like him."_

"What do you guys think of Damon's attitude?" TJ asks the guys the next day on the way to school.

"I don't know T, it looks rather serious," Tyrone says.

"Maybe he reminded him of his old high school senior," Styve suggests.

They walk past a store, and only Tyrese notices Damon inside trying on a suit.

"_Go for it man, I understand what you're thinking."_


	8. Tyrese gets Targeted

"Rese, my cousin, you've been acting weird lately. Is something wrong? You know you can talk to me anytime. Perhaps a clumsy guy like me can't do much, but I'll do everything I can. Bad people who speak ill of my family, I will punish you!"

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 97

Tyrese is walking down the hall after school, when Dr. Shirley, the principal, stops him.

"Mr. Gibson, you forgot this," he says, handing him one of his books. "Tell me, is there something bothering you? It's not like you to forget things."

TJ is rounding the corner when he sees the principal talking with Tyrese.

"I wonder what that's all about," he wonders, staying hidden.

"This is the year of entrance exams for college; I'm sure you're more than excited. I have high hopes for you in having the high scores for the city, representing our school. I've also heard that you've been helping out some of the 'bad' students with their studies," Dr. Shirley continues. "I hope it's not getting in the way of your studies. If it's bringing you down, you can tell me."

Hearing this, TJ knows the principal is talking about him, and he starts to feel bad.

"I'm sorry sir, but even though you are the principal, I don't think it's right for you to say things like that," Tyrese replies.

"All I meant Tyrese is that I want you to concentrate on your studies," he responds.

As TJ is listening in on the conversation, Melvin happens to spot him and comes running up.

"Hey TJ, don't forget you said you're treating me to pizza today for letting you copy my homework!" he says. "You have to buy some for Marcy too, we're a package deal."

He drags off TJ, and the principal leaves. Tyrese stands at his locker for a moment, thinking about the conversation.

_"Is that all I'm good for, just studying?"_ he wonders.

Agent of Water; Tyrese gets Targeted

Tyrese is at the park, sitting on a bench, still thinking about the conversation with the principal. Ashley happens to be passing by, when she spots him.

"Is something bothering you?" she asks, sitting next to him. "You look dazed, like you're not yourself today."

"Ashley, if you take studying away from me, what do you think would be left?" he asks her.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, it's just something I've been thinking about today. See, my father is a doctor, and I've wanted to be one ever since I was little. So I've made it a point to always study and do my best. I've always believed it to be my dream to be a doctor, but…"

"Now it isn't?"

"I'm starting to feel like I have no dreams at all."

"What makes you think that Rese? To be a good doctor is a very noble dream."

"But people who have real dreams shimmer and shine. They stand out from the crowd. Take TJ for instance. He's got many dreams, and he's so radiant. I could never be like him."

"Well, he does have a lot of dreams, maybe too many for him to handle."

"Ashley, I can't be a good doctor just by studying a lot."

"Well then, that's a shame," Ashley says, standing up. "I think I could probably stand taking a shot if it was given by a handsome brotha like yourself."

"Wait, you mean Hot-shot Hunter is afraid of needles?"

Ashley shakes her head, and Tyrese starts laughing.

"I'm glad you find that funny," Ashley says, smiling.

"Thanks Ash, it made me feel a lot better."

"Headed off to study now?"

"Yes, but I think I'll stop by the gym first for a few laps."

Tyrese then leaves, and Ashley watches him as he goes.

"You shine enough just as you are now," she states to herself. "Don't ever lose that special thing about you Rese."

From a distance, Krys-tal is watching Tyrese walk away.

"That must be the genius boy everyone's been talking about," she states. "He must have a pure heart filled with knowledge and confidence."

Tyrese reaches the gym and changes into his swim trunks. He then heads to the pool area. No one is around, and he feels at peace with the quietness. He then dives in and let's his mind go blank as he swims. Unnoticed, Elliott jumps into the pool as well.

_"How joyously he's swimming," _Elliott thinks.

Tyrese then sees Elliott as he swims up beside him.

_"He's so elegant, as though he is one with the water,"_ Tyrese comments.

The two boys then surface at the other end of the pool.

"Hello there," Tyrese starts.

"In another life, you must have been very close with water," Elliott responds.

'What's that you say?"

"Please, race with me."

"Yeah, go for it, ready?" Jacoby asks from the side.

"To the other end, ok?"

"Sure," Tyrese responds.

The two boys line up on the edge, and then Coby signals for them to go.

_"Wow, he's pretty fast,"_ Elliott thinks.

_"This is becoming very competitive,"_ Tyrese notices.

The race ends and it's a tie.

"Well, looks like we tie," Tyrese comments.

Elliott gets out of the pool and starts to walk away.

"You slowed down," he says. "Why were you trying to go easy on me?"

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to," Tyrese starts.

Elliott gives him a look, and Tyrese decides to leave, very upset.

"I think you hurt his feelings," Jacoby comments.

"I was only trying to figure out why he didn't want to win," Elliott responds.

"He was trying to be your friend. He doesn't have confidence in himself, and subconsciously wanted to avoid conflict with you. Now look what you've done."

"I just wanted a good race," Elliott says defensively. "But I can't leave him feeling hurt like that…"

"What a loser he must think I am," Tyrese says to himself outside. "I guess this is why I don't have many friends…"

At the Masaki Shrine, the other guys are studying, or at least trying too.

"I don't understand how this saying is supposed to go," Damon says, looking at his French homework.

"I know; it's simple, like no use crying over misspelled silk!" Tyrone exclaims.

"That's, 'don't cry over spilled milk,' Ty," Tyrese says, walking in.

"Yea, that's it!"

The guys then rush over to Tyrese, asking him a million and one questions.

"OK, everyone, that's enough!" TJ yells, getting in between the guys and Tyrese. "You all need to learn to study for yourselves."

"Oh my goddess!" Tyrone starts.

"TJ is actually making sense," Damon finishes.

"Is he sick or something?" Styve asks. "Should I take your temperature?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" TJ angrily asks.

"TJ it's ok," Tyrese interjects. "Feel free to ask me questions."

"Definitely not! Tyrese has got to study a lot more to be a doctor. He's different from us. Now, if anyone tries to bother him, you'll have to answer to me, in the name of Avalon!"

"Only focus on studying…you know TJ, maybe you're right. Thank you for reminding me, but I forgot something real important back at my place; I need to go get it."

Tyrese then turns and leaves with a sad look on his face.

"What is this all about?" Tyrone asks. "TJ turning into a study buddy while Rese forgets something?"

"The roles are completely switched around," Damon comments.

"Well let's get back to studying then before TJ comes around," Styve says.

"You know what, I forgot something too!" TJ then says, running after Tyrese.

The guys then drop to the floor, wondering what is going on.

_"What just happened with Rese?"_ TJ wonders. _"Was it something I said?"_

On a pedestrian bridge, Tyrese is thinking quietly about TJ.

"Even TJ is telling me to just study," he says. "I really don't have anything else besides that. I can't take this anymore!"

Jacoby then comes by on his motorcycle.

"My partner is itching for a rematch," he says. "I hope you don't turn him down. I'll give you a lift over to the gym."

"No that's alright," Tyrese replies. "I'll walk over there."

Elsewhere, Prometheus and Athena are out for an evening stroll as their human selves.

"What a beautiful evening," Prometheus states.

Athena doesn't answer and he gets upset.

"Don't you think so?" he tries to continue.

She then stops, looking across the street.

"Hey, it's Tyrese," Athena says. "Shouldn't he be studying with the others?"

At the Order of the Revelation headquarters, Professor King is working on another Youma egg. He finishes it and tells it to go to the next carrier of a Pure Heart Crystal.

Back at the Gym, Tyrese enters to find Elliott already ready.

"Did Coby have to push you, or did you come of your own free will?" he asks Tyrese.

"I came here on my own," he answers, getting undressed. "I apologize for what I have done, or are you just mocking me?"

"I just want a proper race is all; will you take my challenge?"

Down on the street, TJ is looking for Tyrese when Athena runs into him.

"What's he doing at the gym now?" TJ asks.

"I'm not sure, but Prometheus is keeping an eye on him," she replies.

"Come on, let's go keep an eye on him too."

"It'll be 100 meter freestyle," Elliott is saying.

"Everyone ready?" Jacoby asks. "Go!"

The two boys jump off at full speed.

_"He's like a speeding bullet,"_ Tyrese thinks.

_"So the boy really is good,"_ Elliott says to himself. _"But I am determined to win this."_

_"Why is he smiling? I've never met anyone like him before. I might lose this race."_

_ "Why am I so determined? Is it because I'm afraid of losing?"_

_"No, it's because I don't want to run away. If I slow down now, I'm running away again. The important thing is to give my best effort."_

The two reach the finish, and it's a tie again.

"How do you feel?" Elliott asks. "It's not a bad feeling to race with your best effort, is it?"

"Thank you," Tyrese replies, taking his hand and getting out of the pool.

"Same to you too. It was really fun; we'll need to do it again sometime."

Tyrese nods his head, and Elliott and Jacoby leave the pool area.

"Maybe I'll swim just a little longer," he says.

Suddenly, the Youma Dovelin appears. Dovelin is in a one piece swimsuit, with a snorkel and lifesaver around her waist.

"I will take your pure heart that questions the way things are going in your life," she says.

Tyrese starts to run and starts to call out his transformation phrase, when the Youma hits him with its extracting beam. Outside, Prometheus spots TJ and tells him Tyrese is being attacked. TJ then transforms and runs inside. Just as the Youma is about to extract Tyrese's crystal, the dagger strikes before her.

"Look who I find when I'm trying to find my friend: something that's misbehaving! I'm the warrior of truth and justice, Silent Warrior! In the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you."

Not pleased, Dovelin shoots him with water from her snorkel. Silent Warrior jumps out of the way, but the monster throws a life raft at him and it traps him.

"Dovelin, extract the crystal first, and then take care of him," Krys-tal says, appearing in her Order of the Revelation outfit.

The Youma then reveals its black star on its bald head, and pulls out the pure heart. There is a brilliant flash of blue light, and Tyrese's bright blue Pure Heart Crystal reveals itself. Krys-tal then starts to walk towards it.

"Don't touch that!" Silent Warrior yells. "Tyrese's heart is kind and smart. He's going to be the best doctor in the world."

"Quiet you!" she snorts.

She then examines it and realizes it's not a talisman.

"With this not being a talisman, there's no need to keep it," she says, preparing to crush it.

Just as she is about to, Yellow LightStar's card smacks it out of her hand.

"I will fight anyone who threatens the life of a young man," she says.

"Dovelin, destroy these pests," Krys-tal commands leaving.

The Youma shoots water at the female warrior, but she jumps out of the way and hits her with her star attack, knocking her into the pool.

"Good thing I have my floaties," the Youma says.

The demi gods then swim by and poke holes in the floaters, causing Dovelin to struggle in the pool. Yellow LightStar throws another card to pop the donut around Silent Warrior.

"Silent Warrior, go ahead and take care of this menace," she yells.

"Phoenix Flare Up Now!"

After the Youma is taken care of, Silent Warrior returns the Pure Heart Crystal.

"Thank you, Silent Warrior," Tyrese says, getting up off the ground.

In a corner, Dark Tiger's Eye and Dark Hawk's Eye are watching.

"It wasn't a talisman either," Dark Tiger's Eye says.

"I'm sure that makes you happy," Dark Hawk's Eye responds, heading for the door. "Let's go get something to eat."

"I'm sorry Tyrese," Silent Warrior starts. "I think I said something that I shouldn't have said earlier."

"No, not at all," Tyrese replies. "I was just feeling down a little. But thanks to you, I feel a lot better now."

"Oh, well it's not problem, I guess."

Silent Warrior starts to walk away, when he notices Yellow LightStar still standing with Tyrese.

"So I guess you found the solution?" she asks him.

"Yes," he says. "I finally got it: it's important to do my best."

"So does this mean you're in a good mood?" Silent Warrior asks.

He then notices Yellow LightStar looking at Tyrese. Tyrese is just standing there, still wet form the water, still only in his swim trunks.

"Remember, Tyrese, she's _my_ Yellow LightStar," Silent Warrior reminds him.

"I won't give up," Tyrese replies.

"Forget it!"

"I won't give up."

"It's not possible!"

"I won't give up."

The two then start walking circles around Yellow LightStar. Silent Warrior eventually slips and falls into the pool.

"Ok, that's enough playing, we need to get back to studying."


	9. Silent Warrior and Dark Hawk's Eye

"Hey, do you know about motocross? It's a really brutal race where you cross bumpy dirt roads on motorbikes. Coby, who loves anything with wheels and a motor, is participating today. But there are bad guys using such a race to set a trap! In the name of the Phoenix, I won't let that happen!"

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 98

"There are Five Brother Soldiers and an annoying helper known as Yellow LightStar that keep interfering with our plans to retrieve the Pure Heart Crystals which contain talismans," Professor King is saying to Krys-tal. "There're also Dark Hawk's Eye and Dark Tiger's Eye who seem to appear right when our Youma Heart Snatchers appear. It seems they are looking for the talismans just like us."

"They may be on to our plans," Krys-tal comments.

"I want you to set a trap for them then; the best way to get rid of them is to do it on our grounds."

"As you wish Professor, I will kill them both."

Silent Warrior and Dark Hawk's Eye's Terrific Team Up

TJ, Ashley, and the others are at a motocross race, watching Jacoby win the race.

"He is awesome at everything," TJ comments.

"Yes, his skill is off the hook when it comes to auto sports," Ashley says.

"This could be a problem," Tyrese mutters.

"What's wrong Rese?" Tyrone asks.

"I was so wrapped up in the race that I forgot what page of my Latin book I was on."

Everyone falls to the ground, surprised he brought the book to begin with. After the race, Jacoby is checking out his bike, when the second and third place winners come up beside him.

"I didn't know they were letting niggers race these days," the one says.

"Yeah, this isn't a sport for their type," the other agrees.

"The faster racer should win, regardless of skin color," Jacoby replies.

The guys start getting close to him, when Ashley gets in the way.

"This is my race," she says, pointing to the sponsor's banner. "Anyone I want to race can race it."

"You guys just need to work harder to win," another racer says, coming up to the group.

The men all leave, and Ashley apologizes for their behavior.

"It isn't your fault Ashley," Jacoby says. "Even in today's age, racism still exists. People like them don't want the advancement of us colored folk, which makes us strive even more for success."

"Wasn't the guy who broke it up that famous racer, Tony Stewart?" Elliott asks.

"It sure was. Now that's an honest, hard-working racer right there."

"He may have a pure heart…" Elliott whispers to him. "I'll keep an eye on him."

Not too much later, Ashley, Tyrese, Damon, Tyrone, and Styve have all gone to the metro stop, to head home. They then notice that TJ isn't with them. As they get on the train, they notice TJ at a stand buying souvenirs.

"He'll miss the train," Damon says.

"Let him miss it," Styve replies. "Serves him right for not doing that when we first got here."

The train pulls off, and Ashley notices TJ running after it.

"Well, he's old enough to manage," she says. "He can catch the next train."

TJ goes back to the metro station and notices the schedule says the next train won't come for another hour. Complaining and whining about waiting, Jacoby then comes up on his bike.

"Would you like a ride?" he offers.

Very happy, TJ takes the offer and climbs on the back. The two are riding down the road, when a big truck gets behind them. TJ turns to see it's the guys from earlier trying to run them off the road. Jacoby does some fancy riding, and manages to lose them. They then hide behind some bushes, waiting for the truck to pass.

"We should be alright back here," Jacoby says calmly.

They then see the truck and Jacoby shoots a beam out of his eyes.

"Wow, you're a mutant too?" TJ asks.

"Yes, but I don't like to use my powers like this," he replies.

The beam hits the tires and the guys stop the truck and get out. They then start looking around for where it came from.

"Stay close to me," Jacoby says, putting TJ behind him.

TJ begins to tell him he has abilities too, but decides not to say anything. The guys then come to the bushes and Jacoby jumps them.

"And next time I won't go so easy on you," he yells after them.

"Wow, you're a pretty good fighter," TJ comments. "You and I should spar sometime. I'm a champion Tai Ching Cheng Poi, also known as 'monkey kung-fu,' fighter myself."

A little further down the road, Tony is at a waterfall, practicing jumps off of the dirt hills. He stops at the waterfall and gets off his bike to get some water. As he does this, Krys-tal appears and puts an egg into his bike. The bike then turns into a Youma and starts to attack Tony. In the bushes, Dark Tiger's Eye is watching.

"We've got trouble by the waterfall," he says to Jacoby.

Turning away from TJ, he tells Dark Tiger's Eye that he's still with TJ and will get there as soon as he can. He ends the conversation, then goes to start his bike.

"Something's wrong, it won't start," he says. "You might want to go back to the metro stop TJ; I'm going to walk to the nearest gas station."

Before TJ can protest, he leaves. Being as curious as ever, TJ decides to follow him. Back at the waterfall, the Youma has extracted the crystal of Tony's heart.

"Don't even think about it! No one gets Pure Heart Crystals except for us. Fighting with elegance, Dark Tiger's Eye! Tiger's Paw Slash!"

Dark Tiger's Eye attacks the Youma and then checks the crystal. It turns out to not be a talisman, so he returns it to Tony.

"It doesn't matter if that was a talisman or not," Krys-tal says, appearing. "I was waiting for you to appear, Dark Tiger's Eye."

The Youma then makes a double of itself and starts running around him, tying him up. A dark blue dagger then strikes in front of Krys-tal.

"Good, looks like Dark Hawk's Eye has fallen into my trap as well," she chuckles.

TJ finally catches up to see the two Other Brothers and the bad guys.

"Armor of the Phoenix, transform!"

"If you don't surrender now, I will kill him," Krys-tal says, holding a knife to Dark Tiger's Eye's throat.

"This fist of mine is burning RED! Fist of the Phoenix Flare!"

Silent Warrior clenches his fist and says his phrase. When he says that, it begins to glow red with fire. He brings up the other fist and it glows too. His eyes light with fire as his body becomes engulfed in flame. He then thrusts his fists forward and a fire bird flies from them.

The attack flies at Krys-tal, knocking her back, kicking and screaming. The dagger then appears and catches everyone's attention.

"Don't act like a coward…"

"Who's there; who threw that bird at me?" Krys-tal questions.

"I am the handsome suited Brother Soldier in arms: Silent Warrior! A fight should be handled fairly and with honor. Though I'm not aligned with either of you, I can't let this two on one fight continue. In the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you!"

Krys-tal snaps her fingers, and the Youma starts chasing Silent Warrior.

"Quickly, go help your partner while I distract them," he says, flying past Dark Hawk's Eye.

"Stop interfering and mind your own business," Dark Hawk's Eye replies.

Silent Warrior and Dark Hawk's eye keep trying to fight, but they end up in each other's way.

"I see what's going on," Krys-tal laughs. "Use the chaining attack!"

The monster then throws handcuffs at them, chaining one of their wrists to the other.

"Great, now we're stuck together," Dark Hawk's Eye complains.

"You have to escape now Hawk," Dark Tiger's Eye yells. "Don't forget about our mission."

Annoyed, Krys-tal wraps her hair around Dark Tiger's Eye, and throws him into the waterfall. Seeing this, Dark Hawk's eye starts running away from the battle ground.

"We're going the wrong way," Silent Warrior yells out, trailing behind him.

They eventually come to a cave, where they stop and rest.

"Dark Tiger's Eye may be alive," Silent Warrior starts. "Are you just going to throw your partner away and escape?"

The monsters come by and he tells him to stop talking.

"Let's go save him," Silent Warrior resumes when they leave. "Are you just going to let him die?"

"If we go out like this, we will die," Dark Hawk's Eye replies.

"Brotha you have issues. That's your boy out there, and you're just going to run away? You are a bad person."

"What the hell do you know? We made a promise to each other. That promise, was if something happened to one of us, we wouldn't go back and help out. The one who survived would go after the talismans for him."

"What is so goddamn important about these talismans that you'll go as far as that to get them?"

"There's no need to explain such things to you."

"The ones with the heart crystals are going to die. How can you be so cold?"

"The silence is coming, Silent Warrior. In order to protect that, we need the talismans. I don't want to make any sacrifices, but if it's going to save the entire world, a few lives can be spared. What would you do?"

Dark Hawk's eye then slumps down, and Silent Warrior notices the injury on his shoulder. He tells him to stand still, and proceeds to heal him with his own ability.

"Why are you doing this?" Dark Hawk's Eye asks.

"I can't ignore a wounded person," he replies. "Brothas have to help each other out in this world. I have a favor to ask you though."

"What's that?" he wonders, expecting something real deep and serious.

"This might not be the most appropriate time, but could you scratch my back please, I can't reach it with us tied together."

Dark Hawk's Eye blushes and does so.

"You know, I always thought you were quite obnoxious and annoying," he says. "But like this, being here with you, Silent Warrior…"

"Yes, what about being here with me?" Silent Warrior asks shyly.

Before he can finish, the monster comes into the cave. Quickly, Dark Hawk's Eye jumps on top of Silent Warrior to hide them from view.

_"__He__smells__just__like__Coby,__"_ Silent Warrior thinks. _"__Could__he__really__be__…"_

The monster blasts the rock they are hiding behind, and the two run out of the cave back into the forest. Outside, Krys-tal is waiting for them and tells the Youma to kill them. This time, the two Brothers fight together. The monsters shoot out a tire and the two hold their arms up, causing the attack to hit the chains and free them.

"How did they get along so fast?" Krys-tal wonders. "Just a second ago they were bickering like school girls. They're nothing like the uncoordinated couple they were a few moments ago."

She then notices Dark Tiger's Eye climbing out of the lake.

"Damn, he's still alive too!" she complains.

"Let's finish this guy off, Silent Warrior. Hawk's Sheer Feathers!"

"Phoenix flare up now!"

They combine their attack and destroy the two monsters. Krys-tal then decides to leave.

"I'll give you a little bit of credit, Silent Warrior, but don't interfere with us anymore," Dark Hawk's Eye says as he goes over to his partner. "We won't let anyone interfere with our mission."

"You broke our promise," he says, seeing Dark Hawk's Eye come up to him.

"I didn't save you though," he defends, "he did."

He points up to the cliff edge where Silent Warrior is standing, quietly.

"You know Hawk, in this light he kind of looks like…"


	10. The Flaming Passion

"If there's love in confessing your feelings with all your heart to the one you've fallen for, there's also love in saying nothing and watching over them, bearing it all without a sweat. A Youma is after a pure heart like this, and I'm going to stop it."

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 99

_"__Earth,__moon,__sun,__stars;__earth,__moon,__sun,__stars;__earth,__moon,__sun,__stars__…__fire!__I__am__flame,__flame__is__light;__I__am__fire,__fire__is__sight!__Please__sacred__flame;__show__me__the__meaning__behind__these__visions.__What__is__going__to__happen?__That__ominous__dream__I__'__ve__been__having__lately__…__what__is__it__trying__to__foretell?__I__can__feel__this__uneasy__presence,__but__can__'__t__understand.__Please__Tauro__Demos,__show__me__the__way!__"_

The Flaming Passion which Burns within a Woman's Heart

Styve is in his fire-reading room, trying to figure out the dream/vision he is repeatedly having. The Brother Soldiers are all frozen in stone. Silent Warrior is holding two broken swords; an expression of fear cast upon his face. A black tornado is destroying the city as Styve and Tauro Demos watch on, the only ones that aren't frozen. A single light then appears which splits into three. A red light then sweeps over everything, destroying all…

Outside the reading room, Nicole is watching Styve. Grandma sneaks up behind her and taps her on the shoulder, but she doesn't realize it.

"Nicole…" she whispers into her ear.

She turns around and then jumps back, seeing Grandma's scary face in just flashlight shadows.

"Are you trying to sneak a peek at my grandson?" she asks, turning the flashlight off.

"No, it's nothing like that," Nicole says, calming down. "Lately I've noticed Master Stevyn staying up real late doing fire readings. I'm a little worried about his health."

"Stevyn has always been like this," she says, getting serious. "He won't listen to me though, just like his father. It's best to just let the knuckle head go on until he's ready to stop. 'I am my own lord through heaven and earth,' that is."

Grandma then goes off, and Nicole isn't too happy with the solution she gave her. She decides to go in and try to get him to come out.

"Don't push yourself too hard," she says, walking into the room, in a pleasant voice. "I brought some chicken from dinner since you didn't eat."

Styve doesn't seem to notice, and continues chanting with his prayer beads. Determined to get him to snap out of his trance, Nicole leaves, only to return with a whole bunch of his favorite foods. She then starts promoting each item, as if she's on an infomercial. Styve still doesn't notice her there.

"Stevyn, what are you trying to see in the fire?" Nicole wonders. "Isn't there a way I can help you out somehow?"

Nicole then notices that one of his sleeves is starting to catch embers from the Great Flame. She starts to reach out to him, when an aura appears around him.

"_R__in,__pyou,__tou,__sha,__kai,__jin,__retsu,__sai,__zen_!"

The first words Styve has spoken above a whisper, he calls forth his spiritual powers and the flame get bigger. Nothing seems to appear in the flames though, and he lets out a sigh. He then notices Nicole standing next to him.

"Sorry, this is really serious business girl," he says to her. "Could you come back later? I have to decipher this vision I've received."

"Sure I can," Nicole replies. "But please, bind your sleeves so you don't catch fire."

Nicole hands him two bands that were on her wrist. She then leaves quietly, feeling bad that she can't help him.

In the lab, Professor King is caressing a Youma egg, telling it how much he loves it.

"I truly love how these things work," he says to Krys-tal.

"Indeed professor, they are truly works of art," she agrees.

"It's such a shame that you have already wasted so many of my beautiful creations. These demon eggs from my home world are all precious to me."

"It is only because of others, which we won't mention, who always interfere with our goal. I have a better plan this time though. My precise calculations and movements are also an art form."

"That's good to hear," he says, gloating over his works. "The end of the world, the arrival of evil and the destruction of everything! I wonder how my sons would embrace this darkness, or be swallowed up by nothingness!"

The next day, Styve is on his way home from campus, yawning and drained of energy.

"Maybe I should skip Study Buddies today," he says to himself, yawning some more.

Nicole is close by, watching him from behind a phone pole.

"You must be exhausted," she says quietly.

As she sighs, TJ pops up next to her.

"Stevyn, you must be very tired," he says, narrating her. "Nicole says this as she watches from afar behind a telephone pole…please continue on Nicole."

"I'm worried about Styve because he hasn't been sleeping well lately. He's been pushing himself to do these fire readings."

"I'm sure I know what he's worrying about."

"Really, you have some idea what's going on?"

"Of course, I'm a guy too. You said he can't sleep at night right? It must be girl related!"

"Girl related? What hussy could he be interested in?"

"Styve must be doing a fortune telling to see when you two are going to hook up," TJ continues.

"Me and him…hooking up?"

Nicole's eyes then get so happy tears start to form.

Elsewhere in the city, Krys-tal is at a train station. She then puts the egg into one of the train's cars.

"If anyone with a pure heart gets on, it will activate," she smiles.

A little later, Nicole is coming back from shopping, when she spots Styve talking to Jacoby.

"All day I've been noticing you yawning," Jacoby is saying to him. "It's rude to yawn so loud in public."

He leans over and puts his hand on Styve's face.

"You must be staying up late; you're getting dark circles under your eyes," he explains, touching his eyes.

Nicole sees this and starts to flip out.

"Because you're so tired, I'll give you a lift home," Jacoby continues.

"I'm a lucky guy today!" Styve squeals, putting on the spare helmet.

Nicole slumps to the ground as Styve gets on the bike.

"That guy is so handsome…maybe that's who Styve is staying up late praying for," she moans. "My love is over."

Nicole drops her bags and crawls away.

"Are you ready?" Jacoby asks.

"Sure, let me just tie my sleeves down," Styve responds, putting the bands Nicole gave him on his sleeves. "These are like good luck charms for me."

"Styve, Stevyn, wake up!"

Styve jolts awake from another one of the vision nightmares. He is at his house with the guys having a study session.

"I know freshman year at Valhalla U can be overwhelming, but you shouldn't overwork yourself," Tyrese says.

"There's no way I'm going to get desperate over my freshman year of college," he laughs. "This is my first year; everything is a breeze."

He then excuses himself to go the bathroom to wash the drool off his face.

"Well, it's like they say, 'life is short, so let's enjoy it with love!'" TJ says out of nowhere.

"Love? TJ, do you know something?" Tyrone asks.

"Sure, call it a gut feeling."

"The only thing about TJ's gut is that it's starting to show," Prometheus comments. "Your gut has also been wrong on what you thought was going to be on the exams!"

Tyrese and Tyrone start scolding TJ for not being serious about exams, but Damon gets a thoughtful look on his face. He then walks outside the room for some air.

"Even someone who has a hard time with love looks more pleased than you," he says to Styve as he comes back from the bathroom. "What's going on son? Does this have something to do with the new enemy?"

"Thanks for looking out man, but I'm not sure what it is," Styve replies.

"Well hey; when you figure it out, let a brotha know what's good. You know the Brother Soldiers are always down for a good fight. I just hope it's not the day before exams."

At the last comment, the two boys laugh heartedly.

That night, Nicole is out for a jog, thinking about what she saw earlier with Jacoby and Styve. She stops at a park to get a drink from a fountain, when she hears a soft melody. In the park, Elliott is playing a violin. Nicole goes up and hides behind a bush. She then spots Jacoby walking over to him, and recognizes him from earlier. The two start talking, but Nicole is too far away to hear what they're saying.

"I'm worried about the success of our mission," Jacoby is saying. "Huge sacrifices are going to have to be made when the true Pure Heart Crystals are found. Is what we are doing worthless?"

"The silence is approaching," Elliott says, grabbing his hand. "We need to find those three talismans. We may have to sacrifice everything. The wheels of destiny have already started turning. A new awakening will arrive again, very soon. The only thing we can do is collect those talismans."

"For that…even if it means sacrificing everything. I'm sorry; my will was weakened by the moonlight."

Jacoby then pulls Elliott into his chest and tells him they will figure everything out. Nicole sees this and becomes furious.

"That two-timing clop-hopping Jezebel!" she murmurs. "I can forgive Styve for his choice of lifestyle, but I can't forgive this!"

A few days later, on a rainy afternoon, Nicole confronts Jacoby.

"What type of grudge do you have against me?" he asks. "Please make this quick, I'm busier than I look."

"Shut up and fight bitch!" Nicole yells back.

She runs towards him, but Jacoby moves out of the way, and she slips and falls in the mud. She gets up and tries again, but keeps slipping. She gets up again when Styve calls out her name, throwing her off and slipping right back into the mud.

"I was passing by when I heard all this ruckus," he says, walking over to Jacoby. "Coby, what's going on here?"

"I see how it is," Nicole says, getting up. "You really are with him, aren't you? You don't even have to say anything; I'd prefer that you didn't."

She then walks over to Jacoby.

"Be a good man to him," she says. "Don't make Stevyn sad, please break up with that other guy."

Nicole then walks off in the rain.

"Shouldn't you go after her and explain that me and you are just friends?" Jacoby asks.

"I don't know," Styve replies. "She's such an idiot sometimes…"

Back at the Masaki Shrine, TJ is sitting with Prometheus and Athena on the deck of one of the temples.

"I wonder what happened to Styve today," Athena comments.

"Maybe he got caught up with some things at school," Prometheus responds.

"Nicole isn't here either," TJ notices. "Maybe Styve stopped at 7-11, and he and Nicole are doing adult things."

TJ then starts making moaning sounds, and Athena covers her ears while Prometheus rolls his eyes and tells him to knock it off.

"Something bad is going down," Damon says, coming up to the deck.

"What's up?" TJ asks.

"Nicole is saying goodbye to Grandma."

Outside, Grandma is giving Nicole some parting words.

"Many events will happen in a long life," she is saying.

"Why are you leaving?" Tyrone asks.

"Please don't ask," she replies, running off.

Sadly, Nicole runs off. As she reaches the grand stairs, Styve is walking up them. Passing by, they look at each other, but not a word is spoken.

_Tomorrow,__I__'__ll__leave__here__forever,__with__a__person__you__don__'__t__know.__Actually,__that__person__was__supposed__to__be__you__…_

The other guys walk up to Styve as Nicole disappears down the stairs.

"You should go after her," Tyrone says to him.

"It doesn't matter," Styve responds.

"You don't get it, do you?" TJ asks. "She'll really leave."

"Who cares where such a rash and stubborn female goes."

"Styve…she really cares about you."

"Then why can't she believe in me?" Styve asks with tears in his voice. "She's so insecure about everything that now she thinks I'm dating Coby!"

"Styve…why don't you tell her?"

Styve just stares down the stairs, not saying anything. TJ then slaps him on the back, almost knocking him down the stairs, and tells him to hurry up.

_Right__now,__what__I__recall__on__the__way,__is__you.__I__am__wishing__that__this__solitude__will__someday__fade__away.__Goodbye,__is__the__last__word__…__that__I__could__not__say__forever.__For__me,__you__'__re__still__one__of__the__most__pleasant__memories__of__my__youth.__I__must__leave__you__…_

Nicole arrives at the train station, and sadly begins to board the train.

"Nicole!" Styve calls out, running up behind her.

She looks back at him, but continues moving forward. As soon as she places her hand on the train door, the whole car explodes with light.

"To-den!" the Youma cries out, coming to life.

"A monster that looks like a train conductor, how clever!" Nicole exclaims.

Krys-tal then appears in her Order of the Revelation outfit.

"Looks like we've finally caught something," she chuckles. "To-den, get her pure heart!"

"Styve, help me," Nicole cries out as the Youma reveals her black star on her armpit.

"Nobody does this to my friends…nobody! Dark Fire-Dagger Power!"

Krys-tal picks up the heart crystal just as the red dagger flies by her.

"Stop right there! Trying to steal that girl's pure heart? The fires of passion burn within this soldier, and singe those who oppose him. Handsome suited Brother Soldier, I am Dark Blade, and in the name of the dark fire, I will torch you!"

Krys-tal quickly grabs the pure heart and tells To-den to do something with Dark Blade. Before he can react, the enemy captures Dark Blade with a train handle.

"This isn't even a talisman," Kaorinite complains.

"Dark Shaded Sickle!"

Dark Warrior's sickle knocks the crystal out of her hands and frees Dark Blade. Dark Sabre jumps up to catch it. The daggers then strike the ground.

"No accidents and obeying all the rules is the To-den line's motto. Using a popular train line for your schemes won't fly in my book. In the name of the Phoenix, Silent Warrior will punish you."

"To-den, deal with this problem, I'm out of here," Krys-tal says, leaving.

"Line extension!" To-den cries out.

She then produces metal train tracks and places them in patterns all around the soldiers. She then turns her hands into wheels, and starts racing on the tracks. As she's racing around, she's slamming into each of the boys.

"I'll stop her. Dark Lightning Bolt Jolt!"

Dark Knight's attack only adds to the intensity of the Youma, and her attacks start shocking the soldiers. To-den then places the tracks in a circle around the guys, with one track leading out, which she hops onto.

"Next stop is to hell!" she screams, backing up to get a good running start.

"You want to speak of hell?" Dark Blade asks. "You took the pure heart of someone close to me. That is punishable by all means necessary. I'll unleash my full power and show you the real gates of hell. Demon Rightus!"

Dark Blade holds out his hand above his head, and an enchanted circle appears around his feet. A circle of fire then appears above his hand, and begins to spread down his body. As it does so, his appearance changes from human to demonic. When the fire reaches the circle on the ground, an explosion occurs. When that fades, a very tall, bull looking demon with horns, a nose ring, cow tail, and dressed in gold, red, and black armor is in its place.

"M-m-m Master Tauro Demos?" To-den cries.

"Demon spawn, I will make you suffer for harming a friend of mine. Calling forth the dark powers of the dark priest, I summon my demon staff! With this staff, I shall bind thy power. Akuryo Taisan!"

With his staff in one hand, he pulls out one of Styve's sutras with the other, and then slashes it with the staff, sending it towards To-den. When it attaches to her, it halts her movement.

"What's this, an unexpected emergency stop?" she cries out.

_"__Disintegrate,__you__black__dog__of__Rondanini!__Look__upon__yourself__with__horror__and__tear__out__your__own__throat!_ _Way__of__Destruction__number__99:__H__ō__rin:_ _Disintegrating__Circle!_"

Placing his staff in front of him, it begins to spin clockwise, creating a circle of flames with demonic symbols outlining the circle. As his staff spins, he begins to float off the ground. He then shoots a powerful blast of fiery energy at To-den. To-den is completely scorched, and taken care of.

"I didn't even get a chance to use my attacks today. Thanks a lot, demon cow-boy!" Silent Warrior complains, slapping him upside the head.

"My bad, Lord Katsuhito," Tauro Demos responds.

"That thing called you master," Dark Warrior points out. "Are these more Youkai's?"

"No, these are known as Youmas. They are monsters from my home dimension that normally only a top level demon, such as us Youkai Demon Knights, would command. Something strange is going on here…"

Dark Sabre returns the pure heart to Nicole, and she slowly starts to awaken.

"I didn't know they had demons fighting with them," Dark Tiger's Eye says.

"Guess there's more to them than we realized," Dark Hawk's Eye comments back as they walk off.

Nicole wakes up, and notices the Brothers around her.

"Could you guys excuse us please?" Tauro Demos asks.

The guys leave and he kneels down next to Nicole.

"You're the demon from the temple!" she exclaims, jumping to her feet. "There's a statue of you at the Masaki Shrine! You must be the Masaki Demon!"

"Yes, the shrine was built in honor of me and my clan, the Youkai Demon Knights from the Tao Nebula. My name is Tauro Demos," he explains. "I am one of 10 demons in my tribe, if you've been paying attention to Grandma's stories and training."

"If I've been…wait you called her…who are you?"

Tauro Demos then changes back into Dark Blade.

"You're a Brother Soldier?" she asks, even more confused. "Wait, where's Styve? Did you save him?"

He then powers all the way down to Styve.

"You're…so does that mean the others…why didn't you tell me?" Nicole asks.

"I didn't want you to get involved with this," he explains. "There's a lot going on now, and I know you're safer if you don't try to protect me."

"Does grandma know all this?"

"She knows I was born with the demon inside me, but she doesn't know about the Brother stuff, so let's keep that between us."

Styve then takes one of the bands off his arm and puts Nicole's hair back.

"Next time, give me a real arm band, and not one of your hair ties," he teases. "And also, you owe Coby an apology. We're friends, and that's it. I'm not gay, and I don't like him as anything more."

They get up and start to head back to the shrine.

"Hold onto my arm Nicole, I don't want you to faint."

She takes his arm and puts her head on his shoulder.


	11. Tyrone's Decision to Resign

"Tyrone was on the football team, and he had a nice girl back at his old school when he first came to this world. Looks like the Youma is after the heart of an athlete who works passionately. I will stop this, in the name of the Phoenix!"

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 100

It's after school, and Tyrone is looking out the window at some kids. He overhears some of the students talking about the last day of school

"Let's get some memorative sweatshirts," one boy says to his girlfriend.

'Yeah, then we'll look tight," the girl responds.

"I think you'll look pretty stupid," Tyrone comments to himself. "It's as though everyone has someone, everyone except for me…"

Tyrone's Decision to Resign from the Hero Business

"We don't have much data about the new enemy," Athena says to Tyrone as they walk around the school grounds. "What in the world are those ungodly creatures that form with real world materials to become Youma monsters? Tauro Demos says Youmas are a special type of demon utilized by the Youkai Demon Knights, but he hasn't sensed the presence of any of his brethren."

"Something's missing in my life," Tyrone says, not listening. "I'm already a junior in high school, and I feel doubts towards my own life in this twilight. Wasn't there a philosopher that once said 'there's nothing more interesting than teen love?'"

"No one ever said that."

"I wish some fine girl would come up to me and say 'hey playa, you are _so_ fine. Would you be my man?'"

"And who do you think is going to do something like that? This isn't the medieval ages you know."

"When am I going to meet the girl I'm destined for?"

Just then, a volleyball comes rolling up to him from the gym. A tall, fair skinned girl with medium length brown hair, and mesmerizing green eyes, then comes out, chasing after it.

"Hey Daulin, I see you're still playing volleyball," Tyrone says, greeting her.

"Yeah, but only until the summer," she says. "I'm not going to continue next year in college. Ty, why did you stop playing football when you came back from former Europe? Your flying somersault reception was the phatest."

"Well, I really wanted to continue football…"

"Daulin, what's going on out there?" the coach yells from inside the gym. "I told you to get the ball, not take a break. Let's go!"

"Got to go Ty, she's the drill sergeant of all coaches," Daulin explains. "I'll see you around."

That night, Tyrone is getting ready for bed, when he spots some of his old football trophies. He remembers playing football back in his world, and back at his school before transferring to the Floating City of Valhalla, and doing his patented flying somersault reception to win the state championship. He then remembers Daulin being there, cheering for him from the sides.

Meanwhile, in the Order of the Revelation lab, Krys-tal is bringing some tea to Professor King as he looks under a microscope.

"Here you go Professor, some nice hot tea," she says to him. "I also tried baking cookies today."

"How come you can make this right, but you keep failing at finding the talismans?" Professor King asks. "I don't mean to say it like this, but with your continuous failures, maybe your approach is wrong."

"I know, I'm sorry. I must be making you stiff, having to create all these eggs."

"That's it! An athlete should have the talisman. I'll go send one out right now! And speaking of sports, it's been a while since I've played any. Perhaps I will today."

"If I may ask, Professor, what is your favorite sport?"

"…stair stepping."

"You're unusually early for someone who's always tardy," Daulin says to Tyrone, catching up with him and Athena (who is invisible to her) on the way to school the next day.

"Well I haven't been lately," he responds.

"Hey Ty, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

"Daulin, what kind of guy do you like?"

"I like a guy who's into sports, preferably football. When I first met you, all your skills and talent in the athletic field impressed me. I wanted to tell you, but I was shy."

"I get it; you're joking with me…"

"Tyson…How come you're not going to play football anymore?"

"I'm in third year of high school now."

"That doesn't matter."

"But I'm very busy."

"Studying for your senior year?"

"Well, lots of things…"

Before the conversation can continue, Daulin's pager goes off, telling her that there's an extra practice that morning.

That afternoon, at Styve's house, Tyrone is reading Terrific T: DW comics, instead of doing his work.

"Look at this T," he says, showing the book to a sleeping TJ. "Here's a picture of Terrific T: DW without his shades on! He's just so masculine and everything you'd expect in a man. Of course, that makes sense since the character is based off of me!"

TJ puts his head back down. The other guys continue to go on with their work.

"Oh come on guys, you all look so dead. How bout some drinks and snacks?" he asks, taking out a 6-pack of Terrific T Soda, and some Terrific T fruit snacks. "Look Damon, it says on the box that you can send in for a badge for each of the Brother Soldiers."

"Wow, that's great, I never win anything," Damon says.

"Tyrone, I don't think you've opened your books once since you've been here," Tyrese comments.

"I'm sorry Rese, but the Tyrone that protects the city in the name of power just doesn't feel like studying today. I'm a bad kid, and I don't really care. I even sometimes cheat on tests."

Everyone then looks at him, except for TJ who has fallen back asleep.

"Maybe I'll just quit being a Brother Soldier for a while," he says quietly.

Everyone then drops what they are doing, and TJ jolts awake by the comment.

"You look like you've been hit on the head," Tyrese comments.

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel too well today. I'm going to go," Tyrone says, leaving.

"Tyson, wait a min…"starts Athena.

"Just let him go," Damon says.

"You're as clueless as young cub sometimes," Prometheus sighs.

"Everyone has a time when they want to be alone," Styve says.

At the school gym, Daulin is practicing spiking the ball, when Krys-tal enters.

"Looks like this girl is working hard," she says to herself. "Pity I have to take her heart; oh well."

Krys-tal releases the Youma egg, and it goes into a volleyball.

Tyrone is at Game Edge playing his normal racing game. Instead of winning like he normally does, he swerves, and then crashes.

"What happened?" Jacoby asks, coming up to him. "The normal rhythm is gone from your driving."

Jacoby and Tyrone leave the arcade, and take a walk.

"Jacoby, do you have a girlfriend?" Tyrone asks, breaking the silence.

"No, I already told you that," he answers.

"Isn't there someone you like? I wonder what kind of person a genius racer would like. Is it someone with special talent?"

"What is it that you want to know?"

"Don't you ever feel that you want to be a normal high school boy? Do you ever get lonely because you know normal happiness is so far away?"

"Are you sacrificing some normal happiness?"

"Umm…no…"

"Well I don't know what normal happiness is, but I sure do know that I'm not abnormal. What I am now is the closest form of my true self. The Jacoby Watson that likes motor sports can only live this way. There are more important things to me than happiness, I think."

"More important things?"

"Don't worry about it," Jacoby says, leaving.

"Sorry for asking you those weird questions."

"Let's race again sometime, Tyrone."

Jacoby reaches the end of the block, and turns the corner, meeting up with Elliott.

"The land is rustling again," Elliott says.

Evening rolls in, and Tyrone finds himself in front of the school gym. He hears noises inside, so he goes up to the doors. Inside, Daulin is still practicing her spikes.

"How did I ever let her go?" he asks himself.

Just as he is about to go in and say hi, he notices the manager, Sean, walk up to her. They talk for a little bit, and then he kisses her. Tyrone is shocked, but is not surprised that the only beautiful girl in his life at the moment happens to be taken. As Sean is leaving, Daulin reaches into the basket to get another ball. The ball she reaches for is the one with the Youma egg in it. As soon as she touches it, the Heart Snatcher appears. Tyrone then contacts the others.

"Guys, it's an enemy at NorthWestern Institute! Dark Dagger Power!"

Hike Queenie blasts Sean and Daulin, and then gets ready to take Daulin's Heart Crystal, when the orange and black dagger appears.

"Wait a minute! I'm the handsome Brother Soldier of style and power, Dark Warrior! I'll give you the wrath of my sickle in the name of Power and with divine punishment!"

Hike Queenie throws an energy ball shaped like a volleyball at him.

"Dark Shaded Sickle! This kind of dirty trick doesn't work on the Brother Soldiers!"

"I'm not impressed," she says.

She then throws a volleyball net at Dark Warrior which traps him. Next, she puts her hands together, like she's setting the ball, and her black star is formed. She then gets the Heart Crystal from Daulin, and Krys-tal appears.

"This isn't a Pure Heart Crystal, just a pure heart," she says, examining the crystal.

The guys then arrive outside the gym.

"Armor of the Phoenix, Transform!"

"Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Lightning-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Fire-Dagger Power!"

Just as Krys-tal is about to throw an energy blast at Dark Warrior, a Fist of the Phoenix flies by, freeing him.

"What's going on here?" she asks.

"How dare you try to hurt a talented female athlete. You want to play, then I'll play with you. I'll out do myself, and out do you too. I'm Silent Warrior, and in the name of the Phoenix, you're through!"

"Hike Queenie, take care of Silent Warrior too," Krys-tal commands, leaving.

Hike Queenie hurls the ball at Silent Warrior. He dodges it, and it ends up going towards Dark Sabre.

"I don't want to touch it," he cries out, setting it up in the air.

"Got it!" Dark Knight says, hitting it.

"Great play," Dark Blade says, spiking it.

Dark Warrior then notices that Daulin is struggling without her pure heart, so he challenges the Youma to a 1 point match.

"You want it, you got it. I'm going to show you my best serve," Hike Queenie says.

She then places the Pure Heart Crystal inside of the ball.

"Thunder ball, spike attack!" she calls out, serving it.

"Watch it Dark Warrior, that ball is precious," Dark Blade warns.

_"I'm a Brother Soldier,"_ Dark Warrior thinks to himself as the ball comes his way. _"And as one, there are certain things that only I can protect."_

Dark Warrior gets into position as the ball comes speeding towards him. He closes his eyes, and an enchanted circle appears around him.

_"_"_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams!"_

Dark Warrior's wings appear, and then he rushes at the ball and does his famous flying somersault reception, catching the ball.

"Ha, I did it!" he exclaims.

_"I know that reception anywhere,"_ Daulin says to herself. _"I understand now. Tyrone is Dark Warrior."_

"I don't believe this," Hike Queenie says, starting to create another ball.

"Oh no you don't!" Dark Warrior yells. "_Fate of the three sparrows, bond of the four dragons, obstructing the five directions, return to the six villages. Heavenly wind, orangutan, spoon, cane of elm, a thousand ashes, a thousand wisdoms, the measure of white clouds, tread not on the scarlet light that embraces the new moon! Adhering Blossom: Niban Kagizaki!"_

Dark Warrior's holy attack creates a symbol below Hike Queenie. The symbol then releases a pure light of power, completely destroying her.

"I don't think we were needed here today," Dark Tiger's Eye says to his partner, as they hide in a corner.

"A demon and an angel on their team," Dark Hawk's Eye comments. "I wonder what other surprises they have."

"Yeah!" Dark Warrior exclaims, giving a peace sign.

The next day, Sean and Daulin are walking home after school, when they run into Tyrone.

"Hey Tyrone, if you ever spot Dark Warrior, please thank him for saving me," she says, winking.

Tyrone walks away, agreeing with her, and knowing that she knows now. He then hears a voice calling out to him.

"Oh handsome brotha," the female voice calls out. "Would you go out with me tonight?"

Tyrone looks up to see Athena in her god form, with a rose for him.

"Oh Athena," he says as she takes his arm. "Thank you."


	12. A Birthday Wish gone Bad

"It's almost my birthday! I wonder what Ashley will get me. Hey, you over there, you aren't invited to the party! A Youma that ruins such an important day will never be forgiven. In the name of Silent Warrior, I'll punish it!"

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 101

"Krys-tal, have you found the next target?" Professor King asks.

"Yes professor, I believe this one is it," she replies. "According to my research, he has a very pure heart; the purest I've detected so far."

"I'm pleased to hear such things. I'll give you my strongest Youma yet! You know, you're the only one I can truly count on."

A Birthday Wish gone Bad

"Today is May 24th!" TJ proclaims.

Nobody is really paying any attention to him. School just let out, and they're all headed towards Manchester Farms.

"Do you know what this means?" he continues. "Today is the biggest day ever!"

"Did you pass an exam without having to take a makeup?" Styve asks.

"Shouldn't you be on campus or something?"

"Maybe the test results came back negative," Tyrone comments.

"Guys, today is my birthday!" TJ shouts, annoyed.

"So, that means it's Tyrone's birthday too, right?" Damon asks.

"Yea, but in my world we didn't really celebrate birthdays, so I could care less," Tyrone says. "Besides, I wouldn't want to steal this spotlight from TJ."

"Thanks champ," TJ says, giving him a hug.

"Now that you're 17, you've got to start being more responsible, and more mature," Tyrese states.

"Is that all any of you have to say?" TJ whines.

"Just because it's your birthday don't think you can be late for session today," Styve bellows. "We're doing studying and a spar session. And since Grandma is out of town for a convention, we can go all out with powers and everything."

TJ stops to pout and the guys continue on, leaving him behind. Before heading to Styve's, he decides he's going to go home and grab some things. On his way, something happens to catch his eye in a store window. He gets closer to see what the sparkling is, and it turns out to be a fancy looking cross.

"I wish someone would get this for me," he says to himself. "Look how that platinum chain just blings in the sunlight. People would be so envious of me if I had this hanging from my neck."

TJ then thinks of it as an epic story, where the knight saves the princess, and in return she gives him something of valued treasure.

"That's it, I'll get my real-life princess to buy it for me," he decides.

Unknowingly, Krys-tal is watching him from the shadows. Up in a coffee shop, Elliott and Jacoby are enjoying a cup coffee, when Elliott spots TJ running down the street.

"He seems excited today," he says casually.

Later on, after stopping by his house, TJ happens to run into Ashley on the street. Immediately he embraces her, throwing her off guard.

"What are you so happy about today?" she asks him. "Did you pass an exam without taking the makeup?"

_"__She__'__s__acting__so__coy;__I__guess__what__people__really__need__are__just__lovers__and__not__close__friends.__" _"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" TJ answers. "Anyways, no, I want you to buy me something. There's this really sick cross I saw over at Jared's. If my princess is going to get me something, it should be a valued treasure."

TJ starts dragging her toward the store, and Krys-tal figures he must be talking about the cross.

"TJ, Christmas is half a year away," Ashley responds awkwardly.

"Don't you know what today is?" TJ asks, raising his voice.

"Of course I do; how could I forget…the first day…we…met!"

"Are you serious?"

"Didn't I respond seriously?"

"You stupid, dumb, jezebelling, cunt-whore bitch! How could you be so stupid?"

TJ then storms off, leaving Ashley perplexed with a crowd of people staring. TJ ends up at the park, and sits on a bench, cursing Ashley. Jacoby and Elliott happen to be passing, when they spot him.

"What's wrong, Tiny Tim?" Jacoby asks.

"You shouldn't cuss so much, it makes you seem unintelligent," Elliott informs him.

"Ashley forgot my birthday," TJ tells them.

"Well that's no good that your girlfriend forgot your special day."

"That fucking dumb bitch cunt ain't my girlfriend anymore!" TJ yells.

"Well that's good to hear, maybe now I have a chance," Jacoby says. "I find you to be quite an attractive brotha," he whispers in his ear.

"There you go again, Coby," Elliott sighs.

"I'm not kidding. I'm rather fond of you, Tiny.

"You know, I've got to get over to Styve's shrine," TJ says, jumping up.

He then runs out of the park towards Styve's house, and Jacoby laughs.

"You know Coby, a pure hearted person like TJ might have a talisman," Elliott says, seriously.

"I don't want to believe it," he says sternly.

"Hey, is TJ there?" Ashley is asking Styve on the phone.

"Not yet, why what's up?" he responds.

"Well, I ran into him on the street, and I guess I made him mad. He raised his voice, calling me a cunt-whore bitch, and ran off."

"Ash, you don't understand a man at all. Today is TJ's birthday."

"So that means it's Tyrone's birthday too, right?"

"Yeah, but don't let TJ hear you say that."

Outside, TJ is climbing the steps, now feeling bad for the nasty things he said to Ashley. He walks into the studying room, surprised to see all the lights out.

"Did they already have the meeting?" he wonders.

"Surprise!" everyone shouts, turning the lights on.

"I made all your favorite foods," Damon says, pointing to a table filled with all sorts of food.

"We also reserved a VIP room at the club," Tyrone gloats. "Having contacts in this town has all the right perks."

Tyrese then walks up to him and hands him a present.

"We do have a party planned with all our homies, but this is just our little thing," he explains. "We have something planned for Ty too, but don't tell him."

TJ opens the present, which is actually a book with practical advice for college entrance exams for 12th grade. TJ thanks the guys and tells him he appreciates the book.

"We took the time to plan this surprise thing for you; you could at least show more enthusiasm!" Styve yells.

"Today, as the other birthday boy, I say we forget all about studying and do some serious partying!" Tyrone shouts.

"I agree with Ty, let's do it!" Damon agrees.

"But just for today you guys," Tyrese says.

_"__I__really__wish__I__could__get__something__from__Ashley__…"_

Ashley heads over to Jared's and sees the cross he wants.

"This must be it," she says. "I'll take the one in the window please."

The saleswoman, Krys-tal in disguise, grabs it for her, and puts it in a box. As she's doing this, she puts a Youma egg into the cross. As Ashley leaves the store, Krys-tal goes as well.

"Doesn't she look familiar?" Elliott asks.

He and Jacoby happened to be patrolling the street, when they noticed Ashley and Krys-tal.

"She must be her next target," Jacoby concludes.

"You called her a dumb cunt-whore bitch?" the guys exclaim.

"I called her some other names too," TJ explains. "But I feel really bad about it."

"Are you sure she even forgot?" Styve starts.

"Well, she knew it was Tyrone's."

"Have you even ever told her when your birthday is?"

"But she knew about Ty."

"That's because I told her," Tyrone says. "It came up in conversation one time when I first came here."

"If Ashley really loves me, then she should automatically know," TJ defends.

"When's Ashley's birthday?"

"I don't know, but I'm a guy. Guy's forget all the important stuff. That's what females are for, like getting napkins at Burger King, or making sure the stove is turned off."

"TJ, you're a train wreck," Damon sighs.

"I've got to go apologize to her," TJ says, getting up and running off.

On his way out of the shrine, a little ways down the road, he happens to run into her coming towards the shrine. He gives her a hug and kisses her, telling her he's sorry for being an ass towards her earlier.

"I got something for you," she says, handing him a box. "A sick cross, for the illest brotha I know: Prince Takato."

She takes the cross out of the box, and puts it around his neck. As soon as she does, it reacts to TJ and the Youma appears. Ashley has no idea what is going on.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asks.

"I will take the pure heart that cares about this girl," Senishienta responds.

The Youma has super strength, and catches Ashley off guard, throwing her across the street. She then turns to TJ, and traps him against a wall. TJ grabs his Phoenix Star out of his pocket, but before he can call the phrase, she knocks it out of his hands.

"The name's Senishienta," she says. "And you shouldn't try to hit people with strange objects."

"I wasn't going to hit you with it," TJ replies.

Senishienta then grabs his hands and traps them in diamond. She then pumps up her bicep to reveal her black star. The beam shoots out and into TJ, bringing out his pure heart. TJ's pure heart is different than the others: instead of being the single color, it is brilliant with magnificent light, so bright you need sunglasses! Surrounding it is black flame, representing the Black Phoenix Soul Edge, and angel feathers representing the Angel of Retribution. In a side alley, Dark Tiger's Eye and Dark Hawk's eye are watching.

"His Pure Heart Crystal is brighter and odder than any other we've seen," Dark Hawk's Eye says. "It must be a talisman!"

"Will you be able to do this mission, or do you want to save him?" Dark Tiger's Eye asks him.

"I can't save him. We'll all have to endure sacrifices in order to save the world. I'm still very upset though."

TJ's crystal begins to float towards Senishienta's outstretched arm, when the trademark card strikes her hand, causing the crystal to go back into TJ. Senishienta looks up to find Yellow LightStar on top of a construction crane.

"A pure heart is a light that brightens up the darkness of night. I won't let you steal shining pure hearts," she yells to her. "I will protect his shine! Star Shower!"

Yellow LightStar throws a shower of stars at the Youma, trapping it in a star shower. She then swoops down and takes TJ away to a rooftop.

"Go ahead, transform into Silent Warrior," she says to him.

"I can't," TJ starts. "That Youma knocked the Phoenix Star out of my hand. It's probably still down there on the street."

They look down at the street to see Krys-tal pick up the star.

"I recognize this from the front of Silent Warrior's armor," she's saying. "Is it possible he could be…"

"Damn it, we'll have to retreat for now," Yellow LightStar says to TJ. "The enemy seems to be after you. This is my fault."

Senishienta happens to look up, and sees the two of them on the roof. She quickly jumps up and TJ and Yellow LightStar start running across the rooftops. Eventually, they come to a parking garage, where they figure they can hide out.

"Go ahead and get out of here," Yellow LightStar is saying.

"No way, I'm not leaving you here alone," TJ proclaims. "Transformed or not, I can still fight."

"How cute of you," Krys-tal says, cutting off their escape route.

"TJ, call the others," Yellow LightStar says.

TJ grabs his communicator earring, but Krys-tal notices and shorts it out.

"I'm not going to let Silent Warrior call his pals," she taunts.

_"__Promeeth,__I__hope__you__get__this,__I__need__help!__"_ TJ telepathically says to Prometheus.

"Are you sure about this, Hawk?" Dark Tiger's Eye asks behind some cars.

"Yes, I'm sure," he responds. "Our mission is to collect the talismans and get the Sacred Crest. For that purpose, sacrifice is unavoidable."

"Is it ok that we ate all of his cake?" Tyrone asks the guys.

"Well, it's your cake too, in my book," Damon says, licking his fingers.

"Yeah, it's fine," Styve adds. "He's probably having makeup business with Ashley right now anyways."

"I wish I had someone to have makeup business with," Styve and Damon sigh.

"Guys, TJ's in trouble!" Tyrese says, coming in from the balcony with his communicator in his hand. "Just got word from Prometheus: TJ had to contact him telepathically; something is wrong."

"Come and fight me!" Senishienta says, turning her arm into a sword.

"TJ, get out of here," Yellow LightStar says, bringing out her Astral Sword to fight.

"I can't leave you behind," TJ shouts back.

TJ gets up, only to have Krys-tal get right in front of him.

"Does this trinket belong to you?" she asks, taking out his Phoenix Star.

TJ reaches for it, but Krys-tal drops it on the ground and puts her foot on it.

"If you don't surrender your Pure Heart Crystal, I will crush this star, putting an end to Silent Warrior."

In the background, Yellow LightStar uses one powerful slash and breaks Senishienta's sword.

"TJ I'm coming," she says, heading his way.

Unfortunately, Senishienta isn't finished yet, and throws her own shower towards Yellow LightStar. The shower completely traps her in a diamond casing. Krys-tal then laughs hysterically. Nearby, the two Other Brothers are watching.

"I hate to see him in such pain," Dark Hawk's Eye says. "But it hurts me even more knowing I'm going to have to let him die…


	13. Krystal's Last Stand

"There's a talisman inside my Heart Crystal? On top of that, the enemy found out who I really am! Krys-tal took my star, so I can't transform into Silent Warrior, and Ashley got imprisoned in diamond trying to protect me. Tell me, what should I do?"

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 102

Four daggers appear, and Krys-tal looks up.

"We're the Brother Soldiers: we're here to right your wrongs!"

"You're too late, Brothers," she says, laughing. "If you want your precious Yellow LightStar, I suggest you come to Valhalla Tower."

Krys-tal and Senishienta then disappear with Yellow LightStar.

"TJ, are you ok?" Dark Knight asks.

"I'm fine, but I have to go and rescue Ashley," TJ says.

They then see two shadows run out of the garage.

"It's just Dark Hawk's Eye and Dark Tiger's Eye," Dark Blade says.

"They're like vultures," Dark Knight comments, "always waiting for a pure heart to appear."

TJ starts to run off when Dark Sabre stops him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks.

"I've got to save Ashley," TJ responds. "If I hadn't have wanted that cross, none of this would have happened."

"It's too dangerous, it could be a trap. Besides, you can't even transform into Silent Warrior now."

"Do you think you can do everything by yourself?" Dark Blade asks as TJ runs off anyway.

Krys-tal's Last Stand

As TJ runs outside the garage, Jacoby and Elliott pull up in Jacoby's champagne Eclipse Spyder.

"Hey, you look like you're in a hurry," Jacoby comments. "Do you need a lift?"

"Yeah, thanks B," TJ says, getting in.

They pull off, and the Brothers come out of the garage.

"Come on, let's get to the tower," Dark Blade says.

"Have you and your girlfriend made up yet?" Elliott asks, in the car.

TJ doesn't respond.

"Everyone is living in this world by sacrificing something," Jacoby says. "There's always someone who's stepping on someone else."

"What do you mean by that?" TJ asks.

"Let's say, for instance, someone you know is in danger because they were covering your back." Elliott starts. "At times like that, the person in danger won't think about themselves and wishes for you to be safe."

"It could be your friend or your parent," Jacoby continues. "Everyone lives by stepping on someone else…"

The car then goes into a tunnel, and under the orange lights, TJ briefly sees Jacoby and Elliott as Dark Tiger's and Dark Hawk's Eye. He then remembers what the two Other Brothers said to him back when he was trying to rescue Paul's pure heart.

_ "Could they be Dark Hawk's Eye and Dark Tiger's Eye, the mysterious Other Brother Soldiers?"_

They come out of the tunnel, and TJ shakes the feeling, thinking that they are too nice to be those two.

"It might be ok for people who are stepping on others," TJ starts, "but what about those who are being stepped on? What about those being sacrificed for the greater good? I couldn't save my own life knowing that someone else's life was about to end. If people work together, there must be a way to do things without anyone being stepped on or sacrificed."

"TJ, you're such a nice person," Elliott says.

The three pull up to Valhalla Tower, and TJ gets out, thanking them for the ride.

"Is it ok?" Elliott asks as TJ enters the building. "He's going to die."

"We don't have any choice," Jacoby says. "We must find three pure hearts that contain the talismans in them, and unfortunately he has one of them."

As soon as TJ gets inside the building, all the doors and windows close and board themselves up.

"Welcome, Mr. Davis," Krys-tal says over the loud speaker. "If you look to your left, you will see an elevator. Take it up to the top floor."

"This place again…" TJ moans, getting on the elevator.

Outside, the Brothers have finally arrived at the tower.

"Ok, I'll blast the door down," Dark Knight says.

"No, it'll be no good," Dark Blade says. "There's an invisible force field around the building."

"We'll take the outside stairs then," Dark Sabre suggests.

As they begin to run off, Prometheus and Athena stop Dark Warrior.

"It's up to you to complete this mission," they say to him.

At the top of the elevator ride, TJ spots Yellow LightStar, still trapped in diamond.

"Don't come any closer," Krys-tal says, appearing. "If you value her life, you'll give up your Pure Heart Crystal."

"I don't care about myself, just don't touch Yellow LightStar," TJ says.

Senishienta then pumps up her muscle, and her black star appears. She then takes TJ's Pure Heart Crystal from him. When it appears, it starts to float towards Senishienta, but two figures suddenly come and steal it.

"Not you two!" Krys-tal whines.

"We won't let you take this heart," Dark Tiger's Eye says. "Well, is it one?"

"No, it's not a talisman," Dark Hawk's Eye responds. "It seems that the intenseness only reflects how pure the heart is."

Dark Hawk's Eye then returns the pure heart. He has a pleased look on his face.

"Well, even if it isn't a talisman, I have to kill you anyway, TJ, or shall I call you Silent Warrior!" Krys-tal exclaims.

"What, you're Silent Warrior?" Dark Hawk's Eye exclaims.

"That boy is not Silent Warrior!" a voice calls out, throwing an orange/black dagger.

The shadows of the four Brothers then appear, and then Silent Warrior gives a speech (with Tyrone's voice because it's really him.)

"Going after the pure heart of an innocent boy is one thing, but mistaking him for me is unbelievable! We're the Brother Soldiers, and we fight for justice and against evil. I'm Silent Warrior, and in the name of the Phoenix, I will deliver divine punishment!"

_"__Oh__my__gosh,__it__'__s__Tyrone!__"_ TJ thinks to himself.

"You're Silent Warrior?" Krys-tal asks. "There's something different about you," she states, noticing the orange marks on the black armor.

"What are you talking about?" Silent Warrior asks. "It's a perfect disguise…"

"What he means is of course he's Silent Warrior," Dark Blade says, as he and Dark Knight cover Silent Warrior's mouth.

"Well what about that guy?" Senishienta asks, pointing to TJ.

"Maybe he's a fan of mine," Silent Warrior says. "You can buy those Phoenix Stars at your local dealer for $19.95. I mean come on, how could a weak kid like him be a Brother Soldier?"

"Yeah, nobody so clumsy could ever be one of us!" Dark Blade adds.

Krys-tal gets mad, and throws the star down on the ground. TJ gets mad at what the guys are saying about him.

"Guess it's time for us to leave," Dark Tiger's Eye says.

"How rude, and we were just get started," Krys-tal says, touching her bracelet.

Part of the tower then explodes, and the two Brothers run off.

"Senishienta, take care of them," Krys-tal says, leaving to go after the Other Brothers.

On the roof, the two Other Brothers are waiting for her.

"I hope they taught you how to lose in the Bureau of Bad Behavior," Dark Hawk's Eye says.

"Yeah, give it up, Krys-tal," Dark Tiger's Eye adds.

"How nice, a couple of comedians!" she laughs.

Senishienta starts to attack the Brothers, and they all dodge the wave of diamonds. Silent Warrior then gives his own attack.

"Silent-o kick!"

Silent Warrior starts using some of his moves from when he was Terrific T: DW. The Youma falls and breaks her sword/arm.

"Ouch, that hurt," Senishienta cries out. "Huh, what's this?" she asks as a memo pops up. "Good for one broken lemure. Good, I need my armor. You'll pay for my deductibles!" she yells at Silent Warrior.

"I've got your deductibles right here you bullish bitch, and remember, I'm Silent Warrior: Silent Shaded Sickle now!"

"There's no attack like that," TJ says to himself. "And I think he's over playing his role."

"Here TJ," Prometheus says, coming up to him with the Phoenix Star in his mouth.

"Armor of the Phoenix, Transform!"

"What, you're…" starts Senishienta.

"You got that right!" Silent Warrior says, throwing his dagger. "I'm real; I'm the original; I'm on all the merchandise. I'm Silent Warrior! Take some lessons Dark Warrior; this is how you do the action poses! I'm smart, talented, and a handsome suited Brother in Phoenix Armor. And speaking of the Phoenix, I will punish you in the name of it! Phoenix, Flare Up Now!"

Back on the roof, Krys-tal is still fighting the Other Brothers.

"Damn it, I've got morons on my team," she says, sensing that Senishienta is dead.

She and Dark Hawk's Eye then jump at each other, and she pierces his left shoulder.

"Watch out Dark Tiger," he says. "She's really good at fighting."

"Come on Brothers, let me get rid of you all at once," she says, creating another explosion.

"Come on, it sounds like they need our help," Silent Warrior says.

"Why should we help them?" Dark Knight asks.

"Because they saved my life."

"Come on guys, let's go," the fake Silent Warrior says.

The guys run off, and Silent Warrior stops the other Silent Warrior.

"Thanks for helping out Ty, but can you get out of that disguise now?" he asks.

"Why? I like wearing your armor, it's comfortable. We should get armor."

"How did you transform anyway?"

"Prometheus used some type of magic to alter my appearance. Dark Dagger Power!""

Up on the roof, Krys-tal is about to create another explosion when the five daggers strike the ground in front of her.

"This is a television tower that broadcasts all types of shows to thousands of people here in the floating city. On behalf of all television viewers everywhere, we shall punish you!"

The guys jump down off of the beam they are on, and confront her head on.

"What are you going to do now?" Dark Warrior asks, back in his normal uniform. "Are you going to run off like you usually do?"

"I think you're forgetting," Krys-tal starts. "I invited you here. You see this vial I have?" she asks, taking out a small tube. "This contains fluid from the pods where we make the Youmas. You see this cross?" she asks, making the cross appear from where Silent Warrior had destroyed Senishienta. "As I pour this liquid onto the cross, it will make the cross turn into a diamond sword, giving me all the same powers as Senishienta!"

Krys-tal then throws a shower of diamonds at the Brothers, and they all dodge. Silent Warrior covers Dark Hawk's Eye, and realizes that he is injured.

"Why don't you leave now? We'll take it from here," he suggests to the wounded Brother.

Krys-tal attacks again, and Silent Warrior repeats what he said.

"You didn't find any talismans, so you don't have any reason to be here," Dark Knight points out.

"Fine, we'll leave," Dark Hawk's Eye says.

Krys-tal then creates a barrier, forcing them to stay.

"Why don't you just surrender now?" she asks everyone. "There's no way you can defeat me!"

"Never!" Dark Blade shouts, starting his celestial fire.

"Surrender this!" Dark Knight says.

"Dark Celestial Fires Release!"

"Dark Lightning Bolt Strike!"

Krys-tal is unharmed by the two attacks.

"What happened?" Dark Blade asks.

"She's created some type of force field around herself," Dark Sabre says, looking through his visor.

"It's too dangerous to stay together, let's split up" Dark Warrior says.

"No, don't separate."

"Do you have a good idea?" Silent Warrior asks.

"The only way to break the shield would be to use the Brother Elemental Attack!"

"We can't" Dark Blade protests. "She'll get us while we're charging up."

Krys-tal is about to attack again, when Yellow LightStar throws her card.

"I'll fight her," she says, taking out her Astral Sword.

As she sword fights her, the Brothers get into position around Dark Warrior. Dark Tiger's and Hawk's Eye watch on to see what's about to happen.

"Virtue Zinzuishou Power!"

"Dark Ice Power!"

"Dark Fire Power!"

"Dark Lightning Power!"

"Darkness Power!"

"Bother," Silent Warrior starts.

"Elemental," the Brothers says.

"Attack!" Everyone yells.

Dark Warrior rises off the ground as his sword collects the energy from the others. Once he is above everyone else, his silver wings spread and he shoots the energy down to Silent Warrior. Using his swords, Silent Warrior sends the wave of energy at Krys-tal. The attack hits Krys-tal full force, and she falls to the ground.

"Did you see that power?" Dark Hawk's Eye asks Dark Tiger's Eye in astonishment.

"Silent and Dark Warrior can harness the power of the others and create an intense attack," Dark Tiger's Eye answers. "I wonder if…"

"Wow, Dark Warrior, that was different," Silent Warrior says.

"Now that we both have our own swords, the attack can become even more powerful channeling it through me, and then sending it to you," he explains.

"Is she dead?" Dark Blade asks.

"If that's your full power, I feel sorry for you," Krys-tal says, getting up.

She lifts her sword to attack, when Dark Hawk's Eye decides to take advantage.

"Hawk's Sheer Feathers!"

The attack hits Krys-tal, and her attack backfires and freezes her in diamond. She then gets knocked back by the backlash and falls off the building to her death.

"Professor!" she screams as she falls to her death.

"Where did the Other Brothers go?" Dark Warrior asks, looking around.

"Yeah, why did they help?" Dark Knight wonders.

"I'm curious as to why you helped too," Dark Tiger's Eye says to Dark Tiger's Eye on the stairs.

"I can't explain it," he says. "Looking at them use all their power to fight, it reminded me of what TJ said in the car. You know, in many ways, he's a lot like Silent Warrior."

Later, everyone is back at the Masaki shrine.

"TJ, I'm sorry for forgetting about your birthday," Ashley apologizes.

"It's ok. I'm sorry for being so mean and calling you a bitch," he says, kissing her.

"Look at those two out there," Damon says.

"Yeah, they should really get a room," Tyrone comments. "Talk about setting the mood in someone else's house!"

"I feel so bad, we didn't even study at all today," Tyrese says.

"Guys, it's midnight, study time is over!" Styve says, in his bed wear (boxers). "Go to your own homes and study. TJ's birthday is over."

"These boys really don't mesh together," Prometheus says to Athena, curled up at Steve's feet.

At the Order of the Revelation headquarters, a phone is ringing, and Professor King picks it up.

"So, Krys-tal has been killed?" he answers, receiving this information from a mysterious woman on the phone. "Well then guess you're up to bat now!"


	14. And then he came, a Little Warrior

"'Dear TJ, how have you been man? I'm so jealous that you get to see Ashley as much as you want. The decision is final; I'm coming back there! Sincerely, TK.' What is this? Such a selfish and spoiled son will be punished, in the name of the Phoenix and Neo Avalon!"

_The opening credits have changed slightly. Instead of Krys-tal standing with Professor King, there are now 5 new demon girls. All of them are in shadow except for one with red hair. Also, Timmy appears in the opening as Little Warrior and as himself._

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix's Flames

Episode 103

There is a door somewhere underground, with a sign that reads "The Rapturers 5" on it. A phone rings, and then a white woman with red hair and a white lab coat picks it up.

"Hello," the woman answers.

"Krys-tal has failed," Professor King's voice says on the other end. "I've reviewed your résumé, and it seems that you're up next, Elmyra. I've also read your report, and I've changed the way we get pure hearts. I've made a gun that will shoot it out of their bodies."

"Excellent Professor," Elmyra responds. "I've also located the next target here on my computer. It's a boy with a pure heart who plays drums exceedingly well for someone his age. He just might have a talisman."

Elmyra then pushes a button, and machines starts to whir. A Youma egg appears on a conveyor belt, and gets filled with solution, and then it shoots into a tube. Another conveyor belt starts to move, which has the Youma egg in a box with a black star on it. It then loads onto a white Ford Escort wagon. Elmyra then emerges in the car from a subway entrance.

And then he came, a Little Warrior

On the way home from school, TJ, Tyrese, Tyrone, and Damon are walking together.

"I want to go to the BSU festival at Styve's college," TJ says to them.

"We want to go too," Tyrone and Damon say.

"Please let us go Rese."

"Besides, study session has been cancelled for today, so why not?" Tyrone adds.

"Sure, why not?" Tyrese says. "Besides, it'll be nice to take a break."

"What happened to Styve?" Damon asks. "I wonder why he wasn't able to have study session today."

Suddenly a boy on a bike speeds past the group.

"Whoa, what was that?" Tyrese exclaims.

The boy skids to a halt, but doesn't succeed, and crashes into a wall. He gets up, and wobbles into the nearby coffee shop.

"Hey guys, that was Styve!" Damon exclaims, going into the shop too.

Inside, Styve goes over to a table, where a white guy, about 5'9", with short brown hair and brown eyes is sitting, waiting for someone.

"Sorry I'm late," Styve apologizes.

TJ and the others quickly get a table near Styve, and begin to eavesdrop.

"Who's that boy?" TJ wonders.

"Maybe Styve's on a date," Tyrone jokes. "I mean, look at Jacoby."

"Maybe it's a girl dressed up as a guy," Damon says.

"It's doesn't look that way," Tyrese quickly disagrees.

"We're too far to hear any good stuff," TJ comments.

"So, do you need my help?" Styve asks the boy.

"Yeah B, I desperately need it," the boy responds.

A waitress then comes over to the table, and the guys are behind her, trying to hide.

"Something funny's going on here," Styve says, getting a feeling that he's being watched.

Styve looks behind the waitress, and the guys move around to the other side. Not seeing anything, he turns and looks at the other side, but they switch around. While all this is going on, the waitress is getting twisted around and around.

"Ah ha!" Styve says, finally seeing the guys.

The waitress then loses her balance and drops the coffee on Styve's head.

"Guys, why are you spying on me?" Styve questions. "Can't a brotha just hang out and talk to another without being disturbed?"

"I'll accept your offer," the boy says to Styve, laughing.

"So what exactly is going on here?" TJ asks as they all sit down.

"I'm in the Black Student Union at school, and as you know, the BSU Festival is coming up, so we've been helping set up. This guy that you've seen me talking to is Jacob East. He's a genius drummer, who's playing drums for a special drum line presentation at the festival."

"So you're part of the planning committee?" Damon asks.

"One of Grandma's friends begged me to join."

"More like you jumped at the chance," TJ inserts. "Remember your school festival? You were all about promoting yourself."

"You know, it's like they say 'water goblins get upset stomachs,'" Tyrone says.

"You mean, 'even water goblins can drown,'" Tyrese corrects.

"I'm just glad that stunt you pulled didn't make Jacob not want to perform," Styve continues.

"Oh, so you were negotiating with him to play at the festival."

"I want to play drums too," TJ whines.

"I have some drums you can play…"

"This is not what I had in mind!" TJ complains that night, beating a drum to attract people to play a goldfish catching game.

"You look good with that fish looking drum," Tyrone laughs.

"When Styve said he could get us in free, I thought he meant free," he complains to the others. "I didn't know he meant we had to work!"

Damon, Tyrone, and Tyrese are helping out the kids who are playing the game. Tyrese helps one girl catch a fish, and she gives him a kiss on the cheek. Tyrone, however, is not doing as well as the others are. A trio of two boys and a girl come up to him, ready to get some fish.

"Yo boy," starts one boy, "we want to play this game, so give us our paddles."

"Yeah, stop wasting our time," the other boy commands.

"Now, now kids, just be patient and I'll be able to help you in a second," Tyrone says through clenched teeth.

"Who said anything about needing help?" the girl says, snobbishly.

_"I can't believe these two faced little brats,"_ Tyrone thinks to himself.

He then taps the paper nets to make them weaker than they already are. He then gives the kids the nets, and they all fail at catching a fish.

"Serves those little brats right," Tyrone laughs, as they leave. "Kids just aren't my thing!"

"Goldfish catching, goldfish catching, come and get your goldfish!" TJ bellows with the drum.

Jacoby and Elliott then come up in some very nice Alpha Phi Alpha gear.

"Coby, Elliott," TJ says, stunned at seeing them. "Where did you get those?"

"Hey, how's it going?" Jacoby asks. "My older brother is a member of the Alphas, so he lent me the gear to look appropriate."

"Working hard, or hardly working?" Elliott jokes.

"Would you two like to play?" TJ asks.

"Sure, let's go for it."

Elliott gets a fish on his first try, but then gives it away to a little kid.

"Why'd you go and do that?" Jacoby asks, walking off after saying good-bye to TJ.

"We're too busy to have a cute little pet goldfish right now," he answers.

"Cute?"

"Getting jealous?"

"Of a little fish? Never!"

"They always look so cool, no matter what they do," TJ says angrily. "Ok, time for me to try this game out!"

TJ looks into the water, waiting for a fish, when he thinks he spots Lion-O in the reflection. He turns around, but nothing is there.

"I must be tired!" he says to himself.

Later, an upset TJ finds Styve sneaking around a little hut.

"Tell me that was my imagination," TJ says, thinking about Lion-O. "Huh? Oh, there's Styve. Styve, what are you doing?" TJ asks. "You said you were going to take over for me half an hour ago."

"Shh, quiet down, Jacob's trying to concentrate," he responds.

Inside, Jacob is beating his drums hard.

"He's been practicing for the last three hours," Styve comments.

"Wow, I didn't know that beating was an art," TJ says.

"Anything you put all your time into is an art, I think. Jacob has been doing this ever since he was little. Lately though, he's been getting this bad feeling, so he asked me to help him with meditation. People do well because they are working hard behind the scenes. So I'm here to calm his nerves."

Just then, a white Ford Escort wagon pulls up, and loud speakers come out of the sunroof.

"Jacob East, calling Jacob East: please report outside your room immediately," Elmyra's voice calls from the speakers.

"What's going on?" Jacob asks, coming out of the hut.

Elmyra quickly gets out of the car, and then takes out a cannon type gun. She then shoots it at Jacob, and the blast forces his Heart Crystal out.

"Armor of the Phoenix, Transform!"

"Dark Fire-Dagger Power!"

"I'll be taking this Pure Heart Crystal now, and hitting the road," Elmyra says.

Just as Elmyra is about to go and get the Heart Crystal, the red and black daggers strike before her.

"Stop right there! The only thing you're going to be hitting is rock bottom! One who goes after the pure heart of one who likes to beat their drum is an enemy of the traditional arts. For might and what's right, I'm the handsome suited Brother Soldier: Silent Warrior! And in the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you!"

"And with the powers of fire burning, the passions of the drums burning, I, Dark Blade will not let you escape! When the heat is on, you can bet that the heat will be on you!"

"Allow me to introduce myself," Elmyra says, taking off her lab coat.

She is now dressed in a female knight's armor that is black and red. There are military markings on the shoulders, and a gun on her back. Her skin has turned a light gray, and small horns are on her forehead. Also on her forehead is a red demonic symbol inside a black star, and on her back are two devilish red wings.

"My name's Elmyra of the Rapturers 5, and I'm more than you can handle! I'm from the Tao Nebula's Bureau of Bad Behavior, the best division of the Order of the Revelation!"

"Rapturers 5?" Silent Warrior asks.

"Elmyra from the Tao Nebula!" Dark Blade exclaims. "That's impossible!"

Elmyra then opens the trunk of the wagon.

"It's time to step up!" she yells. "Sawyer, get out here!"

A Youma with a drum around its waist appears, and quickly throws firecrackers at the two Brothers.

"Now, to get the Heart Crystal," Elmyra laughs.

Two daggers, one dark blue and one dark red, strike in front of her.

"I'm Dark Hawk's Eye, and I fight for might and what's right."

"Dark Tiger's Eye is my name, and Heart Crystals is my game."

"Not more party crashers," Elmyra complains. "Hey tiger tot, that's my crystal!"

"Finder's keepers," Dark Tiger's Eye taunts.

"I know this is your important first battle, but this isn't a Pure Heart Crystal anyway, so your mission is a failure," Dark Hawk's eye says.

"What? I'm out of here then. Sawyer, take care of them," Elmyra says, fleeing in her car.

"Shall we help them today?" Dark Tiger's Eye asks his partner.

"If we always help them, they won't be able to tell where their weaknesses and strengths are," Dark Hawk's Eye replies.

As the two leave, the Youma decides to have fun with Silent Warrior and Dark Blade.

"Follow the beat to your own defeat! We're going to make music together," she says.

She then takes out two drums, and puts them over the two Brothers' waists.

"What, you want us to make music?" Silent Warrior asks. "We're not even tuned!"

"I'm not looking for harmony; I'm just looking for harm!" the Youma retorts, shooting off more fireworks.

"I can't change into Tauro Demos with this thing on me!" Dark Blade cries.

"Hey, don't go after me, take him!" Silent Warrior pleads.

"Silent Warrior, you're such a traitor!"

"I'm not a traitor, I'm just being spineless!"

"But you have all that armor on. Besides, we're Brother Soldiers; we're supposed to stick…"

"Together!" a kid's voice calls out.

"Huh?"

"I'm here to help my fellow Brothers who can't seem to do anything right without me. You two need to shape up."

"That voice, I know that voice," Silent Warrior says.

Lion-O then rolls by, and the two can see the top third of a boys head. He has black hair, he's wearing a visor, and he has a headband on with the symbol of Virtue on it.

"I'm here, a Brother Soldier in training, I'm Little Warrior, and I'm also the future! And in the name of Virtue, I will punish you!"

"Little Warrior!" Silent Warrior and Dark Blade exclaim.

"Shouldn't you be in bed or something?" the Youma asks.

"Red Poison, Blood Attack!"

Little Warrior holds up a sword, and it begins to glow. He then spins around and calls out the name of his attack. Next, he stops spinning, and red lasers shoot from the tip of the sword, only this time, nothing comes out.

"Hey what happened?" he asks his sword. "You always worked in practice!"

The Youma then comes up and slaps him to the ground.

"Hey!" he cries out.

"Don't think I'm going easy on you just because you're the runt!"

"Red Poison Blood Attack!" he calls out again.

The sword lights up, and then it starts shooting the lasers. The Youma isn't killed by the attack, but it does hurt it, and also annoys it.

"Quick Silent Warrior, finish that thing!" Dark Blade says, getting him free of his drum.

"Phoenix, Flare Up Now!"

Later, everything is back to normal, and Styve introduces Jacob, who is now back to normal, and playing the drums well.

"Looks like Jacob got his confidence back," TJ says.

"Bend over, your head is in the way," Timmy commands.

"You sure do have a lot of attitude for someone getting a free ride," TJ barks, putting him on his shoulders.

"Hey there TJ," Jacoby says, walking up with Elliott.

"Who's the handsome little boy?" Elliott asks.

"Where?" TJ asks.

"Uh, the one on your back that looks just like you," Jacoby points out.

"No way I look like him!" TJ and Timmy both say.

"This is my cousin, Timmy," TJ says.

"Oh, I thought you weren't telling us something about you and Ashley for a minute," Elliott says.

Timmy forces laughter loudly at the comment, and TJ shuts him up.

"So, why are you back, huh?" TJ asks, after they leave.

"Papi told me he wants me to train here in the 71st century," Timmy replies.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're stuck with me again!"


	15. Timmy's Search for the Right Friend

"Hello everyone, I'm Prince Takato, known to some of you as Timmy, TK, or Little One. Now, I'm also known as Little Warrior. My dad has sent me back from the future to train to be a Brother Soldier, just like Silent Warrior. So for now, I guess I'll be fighting along side my boys."

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 104

"I've come back to train with all of you," Timmy is explaining to the guys the day following the festival.

"Who decided that you were just going to come back, and without a warning?" TJ asks, upset.

"I have a letter here from my dad."

"Let me see that."

"Here Uncle Ty, _you_ read it."

TJ gets upset.

Tyrone looks at it for a moment, and then reads it.

"It seems that you all have been chosen to train TK into becoming a better fighter, and a young man. I don't know how to thank you, but please, take good care of my son."

"That's it?" Styve asks.

"Lord Katsuhito is still TJ," Prometheus says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" TJ roars.

"You're right Promeeth," Tyrone says, ignoring TJ. "This letter has no complete sentences, just phrases, and there're scratches everywhere, instead of using an eraser, or printing it again."

Everyone is shocked at this.

"I knew it," Damon says.

"There's a place where he tried to sign it with his imperial kanji, but he erased it," Tyrese points out, looking at the letter.

"What kind of training are we supposed to give Timmy? He can learn how to be a prince better in the future."

"I hope you just don't catch TJ's clumsiness," Styve comments to Timmy.

"That's the same thing the future Styve told me," Timmy says. "He said that in the past, TJ always managed to mess up something with his stupidity."

"Styve, how dare you tell him things like that!" TJ yells, beginning to chase after him.

"I didn't say it, my future self did!" Styve yells back, running away.

"Well it would be pointless to learn education from TJ," Damon says as TJ and Styve run around in the background.

"Yeah, TJ would only be good for teaching you to fight," Tyrone adds. "He may be a prized kick boxer and picked up the art of Tai Ching Cheng Poi, but he's not exactly the quickest when it comes to studies."

"Well, I'm going to be going now," Timmy says. "I have to start my training right away."

After Timmy leaves, Tyrone finds another letter in the envelope the first one was in. He then reads it to the others.

To the 71st century TJ,

Studying is very important. Please make sure you study harder, so I am a lot smarter in the future."

"I hate studying!"

Timmy's search for the right Friend

Timmy is walking in the park, when he remembers what his father told him before he left for the present time.

"TK, what you need to have in the 71st century is the right type of friends. Try to get in touch with the ones you had the last time you were there. Friends can be very important to you."

"Hmm, what does Papi mean by the right friends?" he wonders to himself.

Timmy then spots an action figure on the ground, and picks it up. Timmy then notices a boy standing nearby.

"Is this what he means by right friends, a best friend?"

"Hi, that's my toy," the boy says. "If you want, we can go and play over there in that pool."

"That's not a pool, that's a fountain," Timmy says.

"Oh, so you think you're so smart huh? Would you like to see my little elephant?"

"What are you talking about?"

The boy then gets this look in his eyes, and then he pulls down his pants. Timmy is disgusted at the sight and is about to beat the boy, when his mother appears.

"That's enough out of you junior," the mother says, pulling his pants up. "As soon as we get home, you're going into a time out."

"But mom he made me," the boy says. "Help, in the name of the Moon…"

"White children," Timmy thinks to himself.

Timmy then spots a girl who is very pretty. He loses sight of her, though, when he blinks. He tries to go after her, but loses her in the crowd of people. While Timmy is looking for the girl, he spots Ashley.

"Ashley!" he yells, running up to her. "I've come back to get some training in."

He jumps into her arms, and starts kissing her on her cheeks. A few steps away, TJ is standing, boiling mad.

"Excuse me Timmy, but I'm here on a date with Ashley," TJ explains.

"Sorry buddy, but she's mine now," he says.

The two start to argue, but Ashley breaks it up.

"Come on guys, let's just eat our popcorn quietly on a park bench," Ashley suggests.

On the bench, the three are eating quietly, until Timmy tries to feed Ashley.

"Here, I'll feed you some," he says, picking up a kernel.

"What do you think you're doing, you little fungus?" TJ asks.

"I'm feeding Ashley some popcorn," Timmy replies.

"No you're not, I am," TJ says, shoving popcorn down her throat.

"No, I am!" Timmy argues back, shoving more popcorn down her throat.

Just as the two are fighting, and Ashley is choking on popcorn, Elliott and Jacoby appear, wearing their dojo robes.

"Looks like a family with an out of control kid," Jacoby comments. "Only I can't tell which boy is the child."

"Hi Coby, hi Elliott," Timmy says, noticing them. "You both look really professional in those robes, just like my dad and my uncle."

"Don't forget that I'm your father in the future, and Tyrone is your uncle," TJ says to Timmy.

"It can't be true, at least not the part about you!"

TJ and Timmy start arguing again, when Ashley recovers, and tells them to stop fighting.

"We're on our way to celebrate a traditional Japanese tradition with the master. Would you three like to come?"

TJ and Timmy reply no, but Ashley says yes, so they end up going. They soon arrive in front of a large house, with a huge yard. Inside, Ashley explains that they are about to attend a ceremonial tea ceremony. She could tell because she recognized the way the house living room was set up. All the guys are disappointed. They all go into the living room and sit down with their legs underneath them.

"Welcome, I'm glad you all could make it," a girl says, entering the room.

Timmy immediately recognizes her from earlier.

"I'm Tamela; I'll be your host."

"Tamela is a master in the famous Japanese tea style of Yaburakoji Burakoji," Elliott explains.

In the lab, Professor King is having his own tea ceremony.

"There's nothing more relaxing than a nice bowl of tea," he says to himself. "The whole process can be relaxing to both the body and the soul."

He then takes a sip of his tea, and then spits it out, knocking over everything, saying it's too hot. He then decides to call Elmyra to see if she's found another target.

"So Elmyra, have you found a victim yet?" he asks. "I was in the middle of my tea ceremony when it dawned on me."

"Funny you should mention the tea ceremony," Elmyra says. "I've found a girl by the name of Tamela Tamasaburou, who is an expert of the Japanese ceremonies. She'll be a perfect target for a Heart Crystal."

Professor King then puts a tea bowl into his Youma machine, and transports it to Elmyra. She then picks it up in her car, and drives off. She emerges from an airport strip.

Back at Tamela's house, Elliott, Jacoby, and Ashley are sitting just fine, sipping the tea. TJ and Timmy, however, are having problems with their legs getting numb.

"Timmy, let's go, my feet are asleep," TJ whispers.

"Unlike you, TJ, I'm able to stick it out just fine," Timmy responds.

Tamela then serves some dumplings to go with the tea.

"Oh yes, candy!" Timmy cries out, popping them into his mouth.

TJ then taps him on the shoulder, and acknowledges Elliott, Jacoby, and Ashley, who are delicately slicing open the dumplings, and not just popping them into their mouths.

"Now who looks stupid?" TJ asks.

Timmy responds to him by hitting his legs, which makes him quiver all over. TJ pinches him back, and the two continue to fight. Eventually, both of them start getting the shivers from their numb legs.

"You can relax your legs, if you'd like to," Tamela says, noticing them.

"We're ok," TJ and Timmy say.

"Watch this; I have an interesting trick for you."

Tamela then gets up, and starts to twirl a teacup on a stick.

"Wow she's good," Timmy says.

"Yes she is," Jacoby agrees. "She's attempting to do this trick with that very expensive cup. She wants us to feel comfortable because she knows that the ceremony can seem long and tedious."

"Did you say expensive?" TJ asks.

"Yes," Elliott says. "That tea cup is worth over ten million dollars. It's an antique, handed down from generation to generation."

"Wha wha wha what? Tamela, put that down now before it breaks!"

TJ gets up to stop her, when he trips over his feet because his legs are both asleep. He knocks into her, and the cup begins to fall to the ground. Elliott, Jacoby, and Ashley each rush up to the cup to stop it from falling. The cup lands in their hands, simultaneously, and they all land on TJ's back.

Later, TJ, Ashley, and Timmy are at Cone Zone, eating outside.

"TJ, you completely embarrassed me at the master's house," Timmy complains. "You were awful."

"TJ, please don't," Ashley says, noticing him getting ready to fight with Timmy. "You like Tamela, don't you Timmy?"

"Papi told me to make lots of friends here in the 71st century to add to the ones that I already have. That would be the start of an important meeting."

"If you had told me that earlier, I could've helped you," TJ says.

"You would have only messed it up like you always do."

"Well TJ, now we know why he's here," Ashley says, stopping TJ from saying anything else.

Later that day, TJ and Timmy are on their way back to Tamela's house with Prometheus. Timmy is wearing TJ's old dojo robe.

"You better not get it dirty kid, I want it back," TJ says.

"Yeah right, you gave this to me because you can't wear it anymore," Timmy shoots back. "You're so cheap you don't even buy me a new one! Some father!"

The two begin to argue, and Prometheus starts to tell them to stop, when TJ sees a white wagon speed past.

"Oh no, that's Elmyra!" he says.

"Quickly, we've got to help Tamela," Timmy says, noticing that Elmyra is driving into Tamela's yard.

Timmy then crawls under the fence through a hole, and TJ tries to follow, but he gets stuck because he's too big.

"Whoa, I need to stop this thing!" Elmyra cries out from the car.

"Hello, who's out there?" Tamela asks, coming out of the house.

"Oh, I think I ran off the road."

"Are you ok?"

"Capture!" Elmyra shouts, shooting the gun at Tamela.

"Oh no, her Heart Crystal has already been taken out," Timmy says to himself. "Phoenix Transform!"

Timmy holds out his transformation pinion, and it starts to glow brightly. He then trips, however, and falls on his back. His uniform consists of black boots, black pants with a red stripe on both sides, a black, skin tight shirt with the Phoenix inside a gold ring over the heart, black and red gloves with the fingers cut out, and a black headband with the kanji of Virtue on it. On his back is the Phoenix with the wings stretched out over his shoulder blades.

"Ah, this was too easy," Elmyra says.

"No!"

"Huh, who's there?"

A Lion-O dagger then strikes before Elmyra.

"How dare you attack my friend Tamela, I won't allow for you to continue stealing pure hearts. I'm a Brother in training; Little Warrior."

"Come out, Heart Snatcher," Elmyra says while Little Warrior is still giving his speech.

"In the name of the future, I shall punish you!"

"What's that you say?" Elmyra asks, not hearing him over the sounds of the Youma coming out.

"I said, I will punish you on behalf of the future!"

"And I should be afraid, ha! Come out, Chaagama!"

A woman on a flying carpet with her legs folded and a bowl of tea comes out of the Youma box. Little Warrior quickly grabs the Pure Heart Crystal, and Chaagama grabs him in a folding rug.

"Now, hand over that Heart Crystal!" Elmyra commands, throwing off her lab coat and revealing her true self.

"Hawk's Sheer Feathers!"

"Tiger's Paw Slash!"

"Huh?" Elmyra asks, avoiding the two attacks.

"Out of the present and fighting for the future, I am Dark Hawk's Eye!"

"Out of the present and fighting for the future, I am Dark Tiger's Eye!"

"Not you two, go away now!" Elmyra complains.

Little Warrior is freed from the carpet, and Dark Hawk's Eye examines the crystal.

"Thanks for saving me," Little Warrior says to him.

"We didn't come to rescue you," Dark Tiger's Eye says coldly. "We're here to check on the Heart Crystal. Too bad it's not a talisman."

"What, it's not a talisman?" Elmyra says. "Oh great, I'm out of here. Chaagama, do what you want to them, but I'm going back."

"That bitch, always looking out for number one," Chaagama complains as she leaves. "I'll take care of you th…huh, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Little Warrior asks looking around. "So they're not here, that's ok, I've got something to show you. Red Poison, Blood Attack!"

The attack doesn't work and the Youma is not impressed.

"I'm waiting to be scared," she says.

"Oh great, now why isn't it working?" Little Warrior wonders to himself.

The attack then begins to work, but he's too far away from the Youma.

"I'll take one step at a time," he thinks, inching closer.

"Ah how refreshing, a nice bowl of tea," Chaagama says, sipping on her tea.

Little Warrior finally gets close enough, and the attack starts to hit her.

"Oh no, Little Warrior is fighting a monster all by himself," Prometheus cries out. "Quick TJ, transform."

"Yeah, I'm coming," TJ says with leaves stuck in his hair. "Armor of the Phoenix, Transform!"

Back on the battlefield, Little Warrior is still fighting Chaagama, when the black dagger strikes the ground.

"Leave it to me, Little Warrior!"

"Huh, who's there?" Chaagama asks.

"Sorry I'm late, but now I'm here, and there's no need to fear. I'm the big, the only, and the greatest of them all; I'm Silent Warrior! And in the name of the Phoenix, I shall punish you!"

"You're late," Little Warrior complains.

"It's only because you had to go and rush into things," Silent Warrior says.

"It's because you're too big, Silent Goof ball!"

"That's enough of the talk, try some of my special tea!" Chaagama says, throwing tea at the two.

They dodge the tea, and it hits a rock, dissolving it. They both start to run, and Chaagama chases them on her carpet. Every now and then, Little Warrior would get a good hit in with his attack, but it isn't enough. Eventually, the two heroes come to a wall.

"Now for the last sip of tea you'll ever have!" Chaagama yells, throwing the tea pot.

"Star Slinger!"

The attack knocks the bowl of tea away from the Brothers.

"How dare you use the ancient technique of tea serving to attack these two warriors. The tea service is supposed to be all about hospitality. Silent Warrior, let's teach her some manners."

"How dare you try to tell me how to be a good hostess," Chaagama yells at Yellow LightStar. "In fact, I'll give him my hospitality when and where I want to, and now might be a good time."

Chaagama gets off of her flying carpet, and then removes her robe to reveal a thin blouse.

"It appears that the time has come for me to truly entertain someone," she continues, undoing the bow on the back of her blouse. "You shall be surprised at how I truly entertain."

"Quickly Silent Warrior!" Yellow LightStar yells, knowing what's about to happen.

"Huh? Right. Phoenix, Flare Up Now!"

When the attack hits Chaagama, her blouse goes flying.

"Silent Warrior…"starts Little Warrior, after the battle.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asks.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me."

In the back corner, behind the house, Dark Hawk's Eye is holding Tamela in his arms.

"That boy's got a pure heart," she says, weakly.

Later, TJ and Timmy are headed down the street back to Tamela's house, when they spot Elliott and Jacoby walking very fast out of the gates.

"I wonder what that was about," TJ comments to Timmy.

Inside, the two can't seem to find her, until a stirring rod strikes down before them.

"You're in the house of traditional teas. I am the master for those teas. I fight for justice, and I fight for good teas. I'm Tammy Warrior!"

Shocked at this display, the two rush out of the house.


	16. Damon's Power Surge

"Damon is training up at a temple in the mountains. What's wrong man, are you worried about something? Damon, your troubles make us worry too. Don't forget, all of us have your back too!"

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 105

Damon is running in the mountains, training alone. He's running through a forest, when he trips over a tree root.

"_Why, why did I lose to someone like that?"_ he thinks to himself.

He then thinks back to a week ago when they were facing a Youma. He throws his attack, but the Youma reflects it easily. Silent Warrior then finishes off the enemy.

"When it comes to brute strength, usually I am depended on," Damon says to himself. "I need to get more power."

Damon's Power Surge

"Elmyra, come here," Professor King calls out.

"Rapturers 5, Elmyra speaking," she answers.

"What is the status on the next target?"

"The next target has already been chosen. This person must have a pure heart, for he has been training alone on the mountains for the past four years. His name is Kakusui Yakushiji, and he's a monk at the Nicheren school. I have a question professor."

"What is it Elmyra?"

"What kind of shape is the talisman supposed to be?"

"Well, if the pure heart is a true talisman, it will turn into one of three holy items: an enchanted gauntlet, a holy sword, or a golden staff. When the three items are gathered together, the Sacred Crest will appear."

Professor King then sends the Youma case over to Elmyra, and she drives off in the car. She appears out of an aqueduct.

"Hey Promeeth, check this out," TJ says, regarding a post card in his hands. "It's from Damon. It says that he's training at some temple up in the mountains."

"Training?" Prometheus asks.

"Yeah, and get this: it's right next to on of the hotels Ashley's family owns. This makes me lucky!"

"TJ, you can't seriously be thinking what I think you are."

TJ talks to the others, and the four guys decide they have nothing better to do (it being Saturday and all) so they decide to go and pay Damon a visit. On the train, TJ and Tyrone are pigging out on the food.

"You could at least take a breath every once in a while," Styve moans. "You have pieces of your lunch stuck on your cheeks."

"We're hungry too," Prometheus and Athena cry from the duffle bags they are hiding in.

"It'd be nice if you gave us some of that food," Athena says to Tyrone.

Both TJ and Tyrone give them each a shrimp.

"Why didn't Timmy come along?" Styve asks.

"Huh?" TJ says, pausing with his mouth open. "Oh yeah, well I used my skills and told him to stay home, and as his future father, of course he listened to me."

"That's not true," Prometheus speaks up. "He snuck out the back door while Timmy was in the bathroom."

TJ and the guys finally reach their destination, and start to complain about all the stairs leading up to the shrine.

"You know guys, there's a nice hotel around here," TJ comments. "Do you guys want to stay there?"

"We came to help out Damon," Styve bellows.

"It doesn't matter where we stay, as long as we can help Damon," TJ insists.

"You're saying some really decent things today, TJ. It doesn't matter to me as long as I can study," Tyrese says.

"Stop it, that's enough!" Prometheus yells. "The real reason TJ came up here is because Ashley is visiting a hotel nearby that her family owns.

"So you lied to us about helping Damon train?" Tyrone asks.

"And you didn't mean it when you said you wanted to study?" Tyrese adds.

"Guys, we're on a trip. We can do lots of objectives!" TJ pleads.

"Then it's settled," Styve says. "We're staying at the temple."

The guys all climb the stairs, and then complain when they finally reach the top. Tyrese points out that it has 52 more steps than the Masaki shrine. They then notice Damon working out. They also see another guy running around.

"Hi guys," Damon says, noticing them at the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to support you," TJ says. "Hey, what's that guy doing over there?"

"Oh, that's Kakusui. He runs 50 laps around these mountains everyday."

"Is he the teacher here?" Styve asks.

"Yeah, he's the only other person up here."

Later, Damon is walking around, when he notices Kakusui sitting under a waterfall.

"Ouch, that's cold," Damon says, touching the water.

He tries to stand under it, but it's too cold for him.

"How can I become like this?" Damon asks, referring to his invulnerability. "I'm in a kind of slump, and my techniques aren't effective."

Kakusui then comes out of from under the water, but doesn't say anything. Damon then snaps at him. Kakusui points to his mouth.

"The water is so cold that it has frozen it shut," he says, muffled.

Damon laughs at this remark.

"That's better," he says, getting it unstuck. "'There is no path that lets me live my life other than this path, therefore, I walk this path.' That is my favorite quote."

"Is the path always the right one?"

"Well, sometimes it isn't, but it only helps me to learn from my mistakes. Despite this being the path I chose, whenever my training doesn't go quite well, I keep wondering if this was the right path…"

"Even you have doubts?"

"Ha, I won't lose to anyone in terms of wondering about my life!"

That night, everyone is sleeping in Damon's quarters.

"Hey Damon, why did you suddenly decide to come up here?" Styve asks.

"I don't have a particular reason," Damon lies.

"You shouldn't hold your worries inside," TJ says to Damon.

"Yeah, as you can see, TJ doesn't have a problem letting his business out," Styve comments.

TJ gets upset at the comment, and throws a pillow at him. Styve throws it back, along with his own, and one hits Tyrone. Tyrone gets upset and throws a pillow back, but it misses and hits Tyrese. A big pillow fight then ensues. The next morning, Damon is up before everyone, and is looking at them as he leaves the room.

"Thank you for coming guys," he whispers, "but this is something that I want to solve by myself this time."

Damon starts his workout, and all the noise wakes up the others.

"Maybe there's nothing we can do to help him," Styve says, watching him out the window.

At breakfast, TJ and Tyrone are shocked to find that all they're eating is a bowl of cereal.

"I'm not going to get any energy from this," they complain.

"This will make one's brain work better," Tyrese says.

"This will make a person lose weight," Styve adds.

"I want to eat something good while I'm on my trip," TJ complains some more. "I know, let's go eat at the hotel."

"TJ, you're always thinking about girls!" Styve scolds. "But I wouldn't mind eating there either."

"Well, what are we going to do with this cereal?" Tyrese asks.

"We'll eat this too," TJ says.

As TJ is stuffing his face, Tyrone takes out some swimming trunks.

"I brought mine too," Styve says taking his out.

TJ takes out his also.

"At least one of you was only thinking about Damon," Athena says.

"Actually…" Tyrese says, bringing out his trunks.

The guys then go over to the hotel and get food from the all you can eat buffet. They then go and find seats by the pool. While they are eating, TJ spots Ashley.

"Hey Ashley," he says as she comes up to them. "You look phat in that business suit. Want to get together and do something?"

"Sorry I can't babe," she replies. "I'm really busy today."

She walks away, and then TJ sits down, mad. Styve gets up and stretches, and then hears some voices from across the pool.

"Hmm, look at that light skinned brotha over there," one voice says.

"He is so fine," another one comments.

"All four of them is fine," a third adds.

As the four guys are listening in, they prepare to go visit, when the girls then start hollering over some other guys.

"You little heffers!" Styve yells out.

TJ then looks to see who they were talking about, and notices it's Jacoby and Elliott.

"Look guys, it's them," TJ says, getting up.

They all go over and talk to them, sitting in lawn chairs.

"What are you doing here, Tiny," Jacoby asks.

"Those are some tight designs on your trunks," Tyrone says to Elliott. "Marc Edwards?"

"Of course, and thanks," he responds. "You all look well yourselves."

"We should probably start heading back," Tyrese suggests.

"I don't want to leave," TJ whines.

"You already know that Ashley is busy today, so why don't you just give it up?" Styve asks.

TJ gets upset at Styve's tone of voice, and goes to push him in the pool, but he misses and falls in himself.

"The wind is bringing me the scent of foul ground," Jacoby says to Elliott. "Something is going to happen."

Meanwhile, Damon and Kakusui are training in the mountains. They are both meditating to nature.

_"Wow, he's really good at this,"_ Damon starts to think, when he hears snoring. "Do you always take a nap during training all the time?" he asks aloud.

"Only when I'm sleeping," he responds. "It's important to relax sometimes. Don't try to overexert yourself."

On the road, TJ is walking back when Elmyra's car speeds by him. Recognizing the car, he begins to run. The car reaches Damon and Kakusui, and Elmyra points the gun at him.

"Get out of here," Damon yells. "You don't know what you're dealing with here."

"No way, you go, she's after me," Kakusui says. "A person cannot do it alone. People need people."

Elmyra then shoots the gun, and his Pure Heart Crystal is taken. Damon then dives into a bush.

"Dark Lightning Dagger Power!"

TJ then appears and transforms too.

"Armor of the Phoenix, Transform!"

A green dagger then strikes in front of Elmyra.

"One who lays hands on this man will not be forgiven. I, Dark Knight, will punish you."

"Oh please, you want to fight?" Elmyra asks. "Well, Demonderuru will fight with you, let me get her. Step up!"

A Youma with a giant paintbrush then appears, and begins to fight Dark Knight. The black dagger then strikes the ground in front of the two fighters.

"Stop right there! No matter what evil things you do, even if the ones for justice fall seven times, they will get up the eighth time. For what's right, I'm a handsome Brother Soldier in Phoenix armor. I am Silent Warrior! And in the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you!"

"We the Brother Soldiers will punish you too," the other three say, appearing in a tree.

"That's ok guys, leave this to me," Dark Knight says. "I'll defeat them by myself this time. Dark Lightning Bolt Jolt!"

Demonderuru reflects the attack back at the guys with her paintbrush. Dark Tiger's Eye then appears and looks at the Heart Crystal.

"Your mission is a failure again," he says to Elmyra. "This isn't a talisman, just a pure heart."

"Yeah, so why don't you just leave, puff pants?" Dark Hawk's Eye says.

Elmyra then gets mad and tells Demonderuru to finish them all.

"Why do you think she's speeding off?" Dark Hawk's Eye asks.

"She probably went home to change her pants," Dark Tiger's Eye replies.

"Would you like some help Dark Knight?"

"No thanks Hawk, I want to do this alone," he replies.

"Suit yourself," Dark Tiger's Eye says, "but don't overexert yourself."

The Brother Soldiers continue to fight against the Youma, but don't succeed, and eventually get tied up.

"Dark Knight, don't try so hard," Silent Warrior says. "Let's all combine our powers."

"Together we are one," Dark Blade says.

"Believe in everyone," Dark Sabre says.

"Let's fight together," Dark Warrior adds.

Dark Knight then remembers what Kakusui said about working together. "A person can't live alone."

"It's important to relax sometimes," Dark Knight says.

He then closes his eyes and starts to meditate.

"Wake up!" Demonderuru shouts, throwing a blast at them.

"In the name of the elements I call upon the forces of courage and nature to banish this Youma. Brew a storm, summon the clouds, bring down the heavens! Dark Supreme Lightning Bird!"

Dark Knight calls forth his powerful thunder bird and defeats the Youma.

On the train ride back, TJ and Tyrone are pigging out again.

"Next time you need to discover yourself, just come to us," Styve says.

Everyone laughs as the train goes off into the sunset.


	17. Destiny's Calling

"Jacoby and Elliott are very unique people. I'm sure that they met each other in a unique way as well. Especially since Jacoby said Elliott is his 'special friend,' maybe…maybe…no way! You with the perverted mind: in the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you!"

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 106

Jacoby is driving through the city on his motorcycle, deep in thought.

"In those days, I just wanted to be like the birds. Just like the birds; escaping the force of gravity and disappearing into the sky…:

Destiny's Calling; The Past of Jacoby and Elliott

Jacoby pulls up on a hill overlooking NorthWest Academy.

"I just wanted to escape my destiny. No matter when it was, what I won from my battles were all new parts of myself…"

Professor King is in his lab, running on a treadmill.

"Exercise is good stimulation for the brain," he's saying. "Elmyra, I have a suggestion for the next target. Why not find an athlete?"

Elmyra enters some data into her computer, and an image of a female track star pops up.

"They say she's the best in the school district," Elmyra tells him.

"Excellent, I'll create a Youma for you right away."

The Youma is loaded into her car, and she takes off in pursuit of the target, emerging from a zoo.

TJ and the guys are all at NorthWest Academy, walking around the school grounds.

"This school has the best gym facilities," Tyrone comments. "I really want to transfer here next semester. I'm thinking of rejoining the football team."

"I'm sure you'll make it no sweat," Styve says. "Unlike TJ here, who quit the team after freshman year. He doesn't seem to stick to anything."

"You know, Stevyn, it's comments like that that put a strain on our friendship," TJ hisses.

"I'm just saying; how do you expect to get into a good college with that lack of dedication?"

"Don't worry T, you'll get into school just fine," Tyrese says. "No matter what school you apply to, as long as you pass the entrance exam, you can always count on them having to maintain racial quota."

"I don't think that made him feel any better."

As they start to argue about it, the other guys notice a young attractive light skinned female running on the track..

"Hey guys, it's Eva, the school's track star," Damon points out.

Eva notices them, and runs over to greet them. They all go and sit down on the bleachers on the far side of the track.

"My cousin Tyrone is thinking about transferring to our school next year," TJ starts to explain.

"Wow, you sure do have a lot of relatives around here," she responds. "First the brain master Tyrese, and now Tyrone. Soon you'll be telling me you have a son going to the local middle school."

TJ starts to turn red and looks away as he thinks about Timmy. Tyrone and Damon laugh and decide to sit on the bench with Eva. As soon as they do, Eva grabs both of their hips. As if being attacked, both boys jump off the bench.

"Don't be so alarmed," Eva laughs. "I was just feeling your hips. They're strong and sturdy. You both should go out for the track team."

"TJ could be the manager," Styve comments.

"Are you suggesting I'm lazy?" TJ asks.

"No, I'm just saying with as involved as you are with everything, it'd probably be better for you to manage than for you to join."

TJ agrees with the comment and the others give a sigh of relief.

"I'm impressed you're training so hard, even on the weekend," Tyrone finally says.

"Well to be honest with you, I've always been confident with my talents," she starts. "I've always dominated in both men and women track events. But there was this one guy I could just never beat. This brotha ran like the wind…"

She then thinks back to a race she had with him.

"I heard he quit running though," she continues. "Even that being the case, I still feel I have to beat his records, if I can't beat him.

In the distance, Elmyra is watching the group. Unknown to her, Jacoby is watching her watching them.

"Well we'll let you get back to practice," the guys say as they leave.

"Speaking to her inspires me to get back into baseball," TJ says as they're walking away.

"As long as you try hard, you can do it," Styve tells him. "You're really good at baseball; you should get back into it."

They then hear Eva let out a squeal. As soon as Eva was alone, Elmyra showed up in her Rapturers outfit.

"There's no need to run, I only want your pure heart," Elmyra explains.

She then shoots her extraction cannon, but Eva is fast and dodges it.

"That's quite enough," a voice says as five daggers appear. "A school yard is no place to try and bully people. In the name of the Phoenix, we will punish you!"

"I don't have time for this today," Elmyra complains. "Hurdler, show these boys a good time!"

Elmyra's trunk pops open, and Hurdler comes racing out. She looks like a giant running shoe with legs arms and a head.

"I'll stop her; Dark Shaded Sickle!"

Hurdler jumps over the sickle like it's a hurdle, and Dark Warrior is shocked.

"Now try my hard line!" Hurdler laughs.

She throws a chalk line at them, tying them all together. Elmyra then shoots Eva while she is distracted, removing her pure heart.

"Elliott, get over to NorthWest quick, the target this time, Eva Terry," Jacoby says on his communicator. _"Eva Terry…both of us remember her…she's actually how I met Elliott, back before I knew anything about Dark Hawk's Eye, or being a soldier…"_

[Flashback]

Jacoby is having a vision, very similar to Styve's, however he has no idea who any of those people are.

"The illusion of destruction had cast a shadow upon my heart."

As the city is being destroyed by the black tornado, a light is seen. Jacoby turns towards the light to see Dark Hawk's Eye.

"We have to find the Chosen One quickly," he says. "Only you and I can do this. The silence is approaching."

Jacoby wakes up from his dream, standing at the starting line of a race he's in. Next to him is Eva.

_"I struggled hard to escape my destiny in those days. I could beat anyone at sports. Running was only something to pass the time. Motor sports were the only thing that kept my interest, that is, until I met Elliott."_

Jacoby wins the race, and Eva comes up to congratulate him.

"Jacoby Watson, I've heard of your rep," she says to him. "You're really great. There's someone that really wants to meet you. He's a very talented artist, Elliott Jones."

"That was a very impressive race," Elliott says, greeting him. "You didn't even break a sweat. I think you were holding back."

Jacoby just shrugs it off.

"You can hear the wind rustling, can't you?" Elliott continues.

Jacoby can tell that he's getting at something that has to do with his dreams and his past life, but he wants no part of it.

_"It was then that I realized that he was THE one, and that he knew exactly who I was. I was born with the destiny of a soldier, but in my heart, I didn't want to acknowledge that fact yet. It was because I knew once I did everything would change, and that I was something I couldn't accept."_

"What do you want from me?" Jacoby asks coldly.

"Would you be a model for a painting of mine?" Elliott asks innocently.

"I'm not interested in that sort of thing."

Jacoby turns his back as he says this, and leaves Elliott looking hurt.

A few nights later, Elliott is on a cruise ship, performing on his saxophone. Jacoby is also on the ship, sitting at one of the dinner tables, listening to his playing. Both of them are dressed for the formal occasion in tuxedos. Elliott is in an all white tuxedo, while Jacoby is wearing a black one.

"That boy is really talented," someone comments.

"I heard he's a natural protégé, dominating in all academics, matching up there with the super genius Tyrese Gibson," another says.

"Well I heard he didn't have any friends, not that it bothers him since he doesn't really like people."

Elliott can hear them talking, and then looks at Jacoby, who also heard them. Elliott has a sad expression on his face, but Jacoby just gets up and leaves the dining hall. He winds up in a grand hallway, and spots an enormous painting of a city in ruins. It's titled _The Destruction of Avalon._ Elliott then comes in and sits on the stairs of the hallway.

"You seem to know a lot about me," Jacoby says to him.

"Well, you're very famous around the school," Elliott replies. "You also have many fans. One of them wants to ride along the coastline with you in your car, even though he is a boy."

"How can such a nice and innocent guy paint such a horrible imaginary scene?" Jacoby asks, still looking at the painting.

"It isn't imaginary!" Elliott says with an angry expression on his face. "I can see my past and my destiny…and so can you."

"The memories of my former life, and the destruction of the world, are no business of mine! I'm only interested in motor sports, and if you want to save the world, you can do it on your own."

"I don't want to do it either!" Elliott shouts back with tears in his voice. "I have a dream too you know; a dream to be a great musician…"

The next day, Jacoby is at a motorsports race, when he's walking by his garage and spots a boy keeled over.

"Please, help me," the boy cries out.

Jacoby walks towards him, but when he gets closer, a dark shadow emits from the boy. Suddenly he is engulfed, and then changed into a monster. The monster lunges at him, and he jumps out of the way. Using his mutant abilities, he tries shooting it with his eye beams, but it has no effect. He spots a crowbar and picks it up, but when he tries to hit the monster, it grabs onto the bar and throws him back against a wall. The monster has him cornered, but before it can strike, a blue light flashes. In a ball of light, a dark blue dagger is floating. Jacoby puts out his hand and reaches for the dagger.

"Don't touch that blade!" Elliott calls out from the door.

The dagger falls from the ball of light and lands at Jacoby's feet.

"Once you do, you can never return to your normal life."

Elliott pulls out his own dark red dagger and holds it up. Suddenly, a deep red light comes from it and engulfs him. When it fades, Elliott is transformed into Dark Tiger's Eye. He then leaps from his spot, and kicks the monster back into a pile of tires. He gets ready to use an attack, when Jacoby steps in the way.

"There's a little boy inside there," he pleads. "Are you ready to kill him too?"

"The silence is approaching," Dark Tiger's Eye responds coldly. "If I don't do this, there will just be more sacrifices."

"So then, you don't choose the methods?"

"No, I do not choose the methods, and I will accomplish the mission by any means necessary."

The monster jumps out of the pile of tires, and Dark Tiger's Eye knocks Jacoby out of the way. The monster, however, manages to get a good slash in on Dark Tiger's Eye's shoulder.

"Waters of the Jungle: Slash and Gash!"

Using the same sequence as he does for the Tiger's Paw Slash, Dark Tiger's Eye uses three water induced slashes to attack the monster. The attack takes care of the monster, and he turns back into a little boy. Dark Tiger's eye then slumps back, and Jacoby catches him.

"You shouldn't have tried to save me," Jacoby says quietly. "If you hurt your hands, you won't be able to play your instruments."

"I didn't snoop around you just because you're a soldier," Dark Tiger's Eye starts to explain. "Before I knew that you were the one…I was watching you from nearby when you were racing for the first time. I always wanted to ride in your car along the coast line, just once…you never ask any favors of anyone, you're always faithful to your feelings."

"I'm not faithful, I'm always running away…"

"No Coby, I know more about you than you do, and only because I watch you all the time. I don't want you to take the same path that I took. But still, I was happy when I found out that you were the one…"

Jacoby looks back at the dark blue dagger on the ground.

[End flashback]

_"That was then, back in the beginning of everything…"_

Elliott has now joined Jacoby in the trees.

"Are you ready for this?" he asks.

"Yes, let's do it, Coby."

"Dark Hawk-Dagger Power!"

In his transformation, wind and feathers come out of his dagger. The feathers surround him in a circular motion, eventually forming with his body. When the wind dies down, he is in his uniform. His background is a deep blue studded space with a hawk in the background.

"Dark Tiger-Dagger Power!"

In his transformation, energy flows from his dagger, causing the ground to break apart. The shards form the ground then form to Elliott, creating his uniform. His background is a deep red studded space with a tiger in the background.

"Hawk's Sheer Feathers!"

Dark Hawk's Eye's attack knocks the crystal out Elmyra's hand. She turns and sees him smirking at her. On the other side, Dark Tiger's Eye jumps down from the sky and karate shops the rope, freeing the Brother's from Hurdler's grasp.

"Both of you coming out in a mess…" Elmyra complains. "Hurdler, finish them all off!"

Elmyra leaves and Hurdler begins to do her hard line attack again.

"We won't fall the same trick twice! Dark Celestial Fires Release!"

Hurdler quickly runs and dodges the fire, but is shocked to see Dark Hawk's Eye running at the same speed as her.

"You can't escape from me," he says to her. "I'm as fast as the wind, and nothing escapes that."

He then runs ahead of her and captures her in a headlock.

"Now, Tiger's Eye!"

"Tiger's Paw Slash!"

Dark Hawk's Eye holds Hurdler until the last minute, then jumps out of the way when the attack connects.

"Now Silent Warrior!"

"Right! Phoenix Flare Up Now!"

The Youma is destroyed, and the Other Brothers check out the heart crystal. It ends up not being a talisman, and they hand it over to the Brothers.

"They're a powerful pair," Dark Blade comments as they leave.

"Yea, we could learn something from them," Silent Warrior agrees.

_"So I accepted my destiny as a Brother Soldier. Now, I have a mission to find the Chosen One in order to save the world. I can't rest during these times of conflict, but sometimes…"_

"I'm glad I met you," Jacoby says, turning to Elliott.

"What's that?" Elliott asks.

"Let's just keep driving together. I won't let you go home tonight."


	18. An Artful Explosion of Love

"Timmy has a girlfriend? Because I'm his guardian, I can't just sit around and watch! I'll become the cupid of love and do some match making. Hey you over there that's getting in the way of my love spell: I'll punish you if you don't behave!"

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 107

TJ is looking through the kitchen for some snacks for him and the guys.

"There's never anything to eat in this house now that Timmy is here," he complains. "He and Prince eat food like there's no tomorrow. Hey, what's this in the oven? It's an apple pie!"

TJ grabs the pie and heads upstairs with it.

"Whoa, TJ, did you make that pie? Athena asks, seeing him come upstairs with it.

"Nope, I found it in the oven when I went downstairs," TJ replies.

"Good, that means it's safe to eat," Styve says.

"Yes, I don't want to get sick while studying for finals," Tyrese adds.

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" TJ shouts.

"Never mind them, let's just eat," Tyrone says, cutting up the pie.

The five guys and the two cats finish up eating their first slice, when Timmy comes in the room.

"Hey guys," he starts, "have you seen my pie that I left in the oven?"

Timmy then notices TJ polishing off his crumbs.

"Tell me you didn't just eat it?" Timmy asks, astonished.

"I'm sorry Timmy, we didn't know it was your pie, TJ just gave it to us," Styve says.

"And how, TJ, are you going to compensate me for the pie?"

"Don't worry little man, in the name of the Dark Flame, I will make sure this peanut head compensates you very well!"

"Traitor," TJ growls.

"Aw man, I really wanted Melanie to have that pie," Timmy whines to TJ. "You're such a bad father!"

"Who's Melanie?" TJ asks, rolling his eyes at the father comment.

"Huh? Oh, look at the time, I got to go," Timmy says, embarrassed.

An Artful Explosion of Love: Timmy's first Love

"Where is Timmy headed off to in such a hurry?" Tyrese asks after Timmy leaves.

"Timmy has started these art classes," TJ explains.

"Perhaps he has found a new 'friend' there," Tyrone says.

"I say we stop wondering and finish off the rest of this pie," Damon says.

"Well, it wouldn't be polite to just leave a few slices," Styve says, eating some more. "TJ, you can deal with this pie situation later."

At the art school, Timmy is hiding behind a gate, watching Melanie come up to the school.

"She has some flowers in her hand," Timmy says to himself. "I wonder if they're for me."

Elliott then comes up to the school and Melanie stops him.

"These are for you, Mr. Elliott," she says, handing him the flowers. "They mean passionate love in the language of flowers."

"I don't believe this," Timmy says. "He's stealing my girl!"

"Timmy, is that you back there?" Elliott asks, hearing some noise. "Come on, class is about to start."

Later on, TJ and Prometheus stop by the school.

"You shouldn't be sneaking around," Prometheus says.

"I'm not, I'm just checking up on him," TJ lies.

They then spot Timmy working on something next to a girl.

"That must be Melanie," TJ comments.

"What are you making?" Melanie asks Timmy.

"Huh? Oh, it's supposed to be this Sacred Crest thing that I saw in a picture in my dad's room," he responds.

"Here, let me help you with this sculpture," she says. "Just tell me what to do."

Timmy explains what it looks like, and Melanie starts to mold the clay. Soon, it looks like a real crest.

"Now, just add beads for jewels, and some paint, and I think it'll look like what you described."

_"Wow, she's going to be my wife!"_ Timmy thinks to himself.

"Looks like things are going well with Timmy and his lady friend," TJ says to his cat.

TJ and Prometheus then spot Elliott.

"What's he doing here?" TJ wonders.

"He must be the teacher," Prometheus explains.

"Melanie, you should let Timmy do his own work," Elliott says, coming up to them. _"Wait a second, this sculpture…could this boy…"_

"Anything for you," Melanie says.

_"Back away from my girl!"_ Timmy thinks, burning with fire.

"Hmm, looks like it's up to the soldier of Virtue to bring these two closer," TJ says, getting up.

"Oh brother," Prometheus sighs, "here we go again."

Meanwhile, in the lab, Professor King is on the phone with Elmyra.

"Take a look at this Professor," Elmyra says, sending him an image through her computer.

"What's this?" he asks. "It's beautiful."

It's a sculpture of an angel.

"Believe it or not, a 10 year old made this sculpture," Elmyra explains. "She is the genius Melanie, and if she had the insight to make this, she must have a pure heart as well."

"I'll send over the Youma right away."

In the back room of the class, Elliott is working on a painting. Jacoby then comes in and sits in the window sill.

"I couldn't find any traces of Elmyra," he says to Elliott.

"Good, now I can finish my painting," Elliott says.

"Where'd you get those from?" Jacoby asks, noticing the flowers.

"Are you concerned?" Elliott asks.

"A little."

Elliott laughs.

"Is it from a girl friend?"

"Of course."

"I didn't know there was someone who would actually risk falling in love with you."

"I didn't know you would act so jealous."

"I'm not jealous; I just can't allow you to get into a relationship with anyone else but me right now."

"Coby, that's called jealousy."

Meanwhile, in the classroom, TJ has appeared. Timmy is less than pleased.

"What are you doing here, TJ?" Timmy asks, annoyed.

"Don't worry about me," TJ replies. "Just call me the cupid of love."

"I've got a couple of other names for you!"

The two are about to fight when Melanie interrupts them.

"Are you his brother?" she asks TJ.

"He's something like that," Timmy replies.

"Please be good friends with Timmy," TJ says.

"Huh?" Melanie asks.

"I've opened the doors of opportunity for you," TJ whispers to him.

"Just hurry up and leave before I step on your foot," Timmy growls.

Just then, Elmyra's car bursts through the front wall.

"I've got to work on those entrances," she says.

"What's going on?" Melanie asks.

"This won't hurt!" Elmyra shouts, shooting her gun.

Melanie is hit, and her pure heart is taken out.

"Looks like I'll have to finish this later," Elliott says, putting down his paints.

"Don't be mad about it," Jacoby says. "We have our mission that comes first. Dark Hawk-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Tiger-Dagger Power!"

"Finally, a pure heart, and no Brothers!" Elmyra says.

"Think again," Dark Tiger's Eye says, throwing his dagger.

"Not again! Chiseler, come on out!"

The Youma Chiseler, a Youma wearing an art apron and bearing art tools, comes out of the car.

"I've got to get Melanie's pure heart," Timmy says.

"You can't transform here," Prometheus says, coming up to them. "If you do, they will know that you're a Brother Soldier."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on transforming."

Timmy gets up, and the rushes at Elmyra. He then jumps towards her, and bites her arm.

"Ouch!" she yells. "You little yard ape!"

"This is the precious pure heart of Melanie, and I won't give it to anyone."

Dark Hawk's Eye then comes up and gets the Heart Crystal.

"Hey guys, I need to give that back," Timmy says.

"You can have it," Dark Tiger's Eye says. "It's not a talisman."

Dark Tiger's Eye gives the crystal back to Timmy, and he puts it back in to Melanie.

"Oh great another, failure," Elmyra says. "I'm out of here."

Elmyra leaves, and the two Other Brothers decide to follow her.

"Here you go," Timmy says, laying down Melanie.

"I think I've found my prince," Melanie says, watching Timmy run off with TJ.

"Phoenix Transform!"

"Armor of the Phoenix Transform!"

Timmy and TJ transform (Timmy just stands there and his outfit appears). Dark Hawk and Dark Tiger's Eye are fighting Chiseler in the park.

"This Youma is weak," Dark Hawk's Eye says.

"Oh yeah?" the Youma asks. "Well try my creation, number 001."

A monster made from sand then appears and goes after Dark Hawk's Eye.

"And now creation number 002," Chiseler says, making another sand monster to go after Dark Tiger's Eye.

The two monsters chase the two Other Brothers away from the playground set where Chiseler is. Just then a black dagger strikes the ground before Chiseler.

"How dare you attack an innocent school girl trying to perfect her sculpting. In this world, we need more artists to show us the lighter side to life. For truth and justice, a handsome Brother Soldier. I am Silent Warrior! And in the name of the Phoenix, I shall punish you."

"And in the name of the future," Little Warrior says, running up into Silent Warrior's introduction pose, "I, Little Warrior, will punish you. So take that, paint-by-number face!"

"I don't need you taking my introduction," Silent Warrior says.

"Come on Silent Warrior, we have to attack."

"Right."

"Deadly Double Flying Dragon Kick!"

The two jump and try their flying kick, but a wall of sand blocks it.

"How about you two hit the dirt," Chiseler says, creating a sandstorm to keep the two on the ground.

Meanwhile, Dark Tiger's Eye is running from 002. He runs towards the end of the park, where a lake is, and then does a perfect jump/back flip onto a tree branch overhead. The monster doesn't stop, and falls right into the lake, where it dissolves.

_"So it seems that water is their weakness,"_ Dark Tiger's Eye thinks to himself.

He then sees Dark Hawk's Eye and 001 come by, and he tells him about the water. Dark Hawk's Eye tosses the monster into the water, and it dissolves.

"Let's go back and help Silent Warrior," Dark Hawk's Eye says.

They get back and see that Chiseler is gloating over Silent and Little Warrior.

"I bet your weakness is water too," Dark Tiger's Eye says.

"Maybe, but you're not a water person, so I'm safe," Chiseler says.

"Oh yeah? Waters of the Jungle: Slash and Gash!"

"Oh great, I knew I should have used waterproof clay, but it's just so damn expensive!"

"Hey warrior twins, how about you finish it?" Dark Hawk's Eye says.

"No problem," Little Warrior says.

"You can count on us," Silent Warrior adds.

"Red Poison Blood Attack!"

Nothing happens.

"Come on Little Warrior, you can do it," Silent Warrior encourages.

"Working now!" Little Warrior says as the red beams come out.

"Phoenix Flare Up, Now!"

"Guess we'll be seeing you," Dark Tiger's Eye says as the two run off.

"Wow, what great Brothers they are," Little Warrior says. "They're way more dependable than Silent Warrior."

"Hey!" Silent Warrior exclaims.

Later, after class, Timmy and Melanie are walking together.

"Here, I have this for you Takato," she says, giving him a sculpture of him as an angel.

"Thank you, and just call me TK," he responds.

As she walks off, TJ and the others appear.

"You should thank me for getting her to notice you," TJ says, butting in.

"And you should get to work on that pie you owe me," Timmy retorts.

"What? I thought you had forgotten about that."

"It's still the same day!" Tyrone points out.

"I'll make one for you," Damon volunteers.

"That's ok, TJ owes me this," Timmy says.

"Well, it is TJ's fault," Styve mentions.

"Yeah, you should make up for your crime," Tyrese adds.

"Ah, I can't believe I'm surrounded by sell outs," TJ yells, running off.

"Come back here you little thief!" Timmy yells chasing him.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me!"


	19. TJ and the Language of Love

"The moon whispers in the breeze, a waltz drifts in the air of the mansion of roses, and a song of hope for the future sung in a very high voice by a Youma. Wait a minute, that's not a waltz at all!"

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 108

"An afternoon in the late spring heat," TJ is saying. "In your nicely air-conditioned mansion, the happiness I can feel as I day dream about nothing."

"Don't even try it, TJ!" Tyrone says in his ear.

TJ and the guys are at Ashley's place doing some studying for their final exams. They are also there because her mansion has the a/c turned on, and it's a hot day outside. TJ is doing his normal thing, sleeping during the session, but the guys keep getting on him about it. Tyrese is looking around, admiring the books.

"You guys came over for the air, didn't you?" Ashley asks.

"Of course not," Styve says. "This homemade sweet tea is good too…oops!"

"Thanks for the compliment."

"You have a great selection of books," Tyrese says to Ashley.

"Oh thanks," she says.

"Let's see. There's _Easy Math for Easy People_, _Speak French in 5 minutes or Less, _and _Easy Cooking for Lazy Chefs._"

"It doesn't seem very consistent," Tyrone comments.

"Well, I like a lot of different things," Ashley explains. "There're so many interesting things out there that I can't decide what I want to major in."

"That's great Ashley," Damon says. "You're like a jack of all trades but master of none."

"That's not really a compliment, Damion…At any rate; you guys do need to do some more studying. You should start with math."

"I'm terrible with math," TJ moans.

"In your case, I think you mean you're also terrible at math."

The doorbell then rings, and TJ goes to answer it, for it's the butler's day off.

"Bonjour monsieur," the guy at the door says.

"Umm, no thanks, we don't want any," TJ says, starting to close the door.

"Pardon?"

"Je ne parle les francias."

Ashley then comes to the door and recognizes the man.

"Bonjour Edwards," she says. "Nice to see you again. Guys, this is Edwards, my old French teacher."

"Bonjour," says Tyrone perfectly.

"Bonsoir," Styve says.

"Salut," Tyrese says with a little hesitation.

"Merci," Damon says.

"That means thank you," Styve whispers to Damon.

"At least I was polite," Damon points out.

"Ashley, I'd like to invite you and these fine young men to my party tonight," Edwards says.

"Don't worry, we'll be there," Ashley says.

TJ and the Language of Love

"Edwards is a Frenchman that lives in the mansion across town," Ashley explains to the guys. "He frequently calls on young people to his place for extravagant parties."

"I, for one, am looking forward to meeting people from other countries," Tyrese says.

"I'm glad to be spending time with Ashley," TJ comments.

"TJ, this party will have foreigners."

"That's right T," Ashley says. "Most of the conversations will be in French."

"Oh no," TJ whines. "A romantic evening with Ashley; speaking French."

TJ continues to say this as Ashley goes on.

"We're all going to have to study our French a little harder today," Ashley says to the group.

"I'm not in the mood to study," TJ whines.

In the lab, professor King is thinking about who could have a Pure Heart Crystal. He decides to call up Elmyra.

"Rapturers 5 Elmyra, speaking," she answers the phone.

"Ah yes, Elmyra, I was just thinking about who the next target could be."

He then turns on a record player, which is playing some demonic waltz music.

"What's that excruciating noise?" Elmyra asks, holding the phone away from her ear.

"It's a waltz, my dear," he replies. "One who likes to waltz and dreams of the future must have a talisman in their pure heart."

"I think I've found someone on my computer. His name is Jacques Edwards, and he hosts parties hoping to attract young people who dream of the future."

"Excellent, I'll create a Youma monster for you."

"I have a bad feeling about this one," Elmyra moans.

While the music plays in the background, Professor King places the record player into the Youma machine, and ships it off to Elmyra. Her car appears in a lake, still playing the waltz.

That night, the guys are accompanying Ashley to Edwards' party.

"Bonnuit mademoiselle," one guy says to Ashley.

"Ah, this is too much French," TJ says, overwhelmed at the first sound of French speaking. "I think I'll go get some juice to help relax."

TJ walks off, and some girls come up to Ashley.

"Hello there, Ashley," a blonde one says. "I see you've brought some men with you."

"Wow, you guys speak English?" Damon asks, relieved.

"Yes, we are studying English in school."

"Hey, where did TJ get to?" Styve asks, noticing his missing friend.

Over near a bar, TJ is looking through his French dictionary.

"Great, even they aren't having any trouble speaking," TJ mumbles, looking at the guys talk, thinking it's all in French. "Even Damon and Styve aren't having a problem."

TJ then reaches for a glass, which he thinks is filled with juice, but is really filled with brandy. Tyrese is with Mr. Edwards, discussing his reason for having so many parties.

"I think it's great how you invite all of us here so often," Tyrese says. "And the students all study such advanced subjects!"

"I like to hold these parties for young people because they are the future," Mr. Edwards explains. "I want to make up for it by helping young people find their callings."

"That's' a good idea, I will try hard for the future as well."

Styve, Damon, and Tyrone are all sitting together, discussing how much more advanced the French students are than them. They then see TJ walk over to Ashley.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, TJ," Ashley introduces as he walks up.

"Bonjour, Bonjour, ca va et moi bein!" TJ says, slurring his words.

"Hello there, TJ," one of the girls says.

"You know, there's an old saying that says you shouldn't eat sweets outside of a bed, but then what would there be if there was a world where kids couldn't do adult things?"

"TJ, what are you going on about?" Ashley asks, nervous.

"Then you take two cups of sugar, add milk and a clock, and you have it there. And don't' forget the whipped cream, or else you're useless as a woman."

"You know, Einstein's theory of relativity was once described by baking," one of the girls says.

"And I heard that sweets in bed can help you relax," the other says. "This man is really something."

"Merci, merci, and scrambled eggs omelet!" TJ says, smacked.

"Oh no," Tyrese says, going over to Ashley. "TJ's drunk," he whispers in her ear.

"Excuse me ladies, TJ and I need to get some air," Ashley apologizes, dragging TJ with her.

The lights then dim, and a spotlight goes on Mr. Edwards.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce the sensational, Elliott Jones, and his partner, Jacoby Watson."

The lights then go back on, and Elliott and Jacoby are in the middle of the floor. Elliott then begins to play his violin and Jacoby the piano.

Outside, the guys have all joined Ashley.

"What were you doing drinking?" Ashley asks.

"I thought it was ginger ale," TJ responds.

"That's not ginger ale, its brandy!" Styve scorns.

Meanwhile downstairs, Elmyra has arrived in a rather striking red evening gown.

Elliott finishes playing, and TJ and the others go back inside.

"Hi Elliott, Coby, what are you guys doing here?" Tyrone asks.

"We never miss a party," Jacoby replies.

_ A Waltz for the Moon_ begins to play, and Elliott asks Ashley to dance. She happily obliges.

"Great, now whom shall I dance with?" TJ pouts.

"You can dance with me, if your girl won't mind?" a French girl says to him.

Tyrese and the others watch as TJ and the girl waltz perfectly.

"I had no idea he could waltz like that," Styve says.

"I guess it's because he's prince of the new moon," Damon concludes.

"I want to dance with her next," Styve says.

The guys begin to fight over her, so they start to do rock, paper, scissors. Meanwhile, as Elliott and Ashley are dancing, the two have a conversation about Edwards.

"They say that he built a fortune thinking that money could buy him his future," Ashley says. "But, after he got all the money, he had no family or friends. So, he didn't know who to give the bright future to."

"Sometimes it's necessary to make large sacrifices in order to get a bright future," Elliott argues.

"Building a future by sacrificing a lot doesn't mean anything if there is nobody left to enjoy that future. It's impossible to do it alone."

The dance is over, and the second one is beginning. The guys are so busy doing the rock paper scissors that Jacoby goes and dances with the girl.

"How would you guys like to see something nice?" Edwards asks, coming up to the five guys.

Edwards takes them outside to a large garden where all sorts of flowers are growing, and where a lake is flowing.

"My dream is that the young people will make a beautiful future, just like this garden," he says to them. "I'll go inside and get some refreshments."

"What a boring party," Elmyra says, leaning against a wall.

She then takes out her gun and starts filling the place with sleeping gas. Edwards walks in and sees a lady standing in the smoke with her back to him.

"Young lady, you must get out of here at once," he says.

She turns and around to reveal herself as Elmyra, still in the dress and now a gas mask. She then switches modes on the gun and shoots out his pure heart. Outside, the guys are headed back when they see the smoke.

"Armor of the Phoenix, Transform!"

"Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Fire-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Lightning-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Dagger Power!"

"This time the pure heart is mine!" Elmyra laughs.

"Dark Tiger-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Hawk-Dagger Power!"

"Tiger's Paw Slash!"

Dark Tiger's Eye attacks, and Dark Hawk's Eye grabs the crystal.

"Hey, not again, can't you guys give a girl a break?" Elmyra whines. "Come on out Chiquan."

Her trunk opens, and the smoke appears, but when it disappears, Chiquan still isn't out yet.

"What's taking so long? It's time to step up!" Elmyra shouts.

Chiquan then starts to climb out of the trunk, but she trips on her gown and falls to the ground. Chiquan has an old-style record player for a body, and is in an elegant evening gown with a mask.

"Oh, what an entrance. Can I go home now?"

The five daggers then strike the ground.

"You can't leave now that the party's just started," Silent Warrior says.

"Yeah, because you're no Cinderella," Dark Sabre says.

"You've crashed this party, now it's time to crash you," Dark Blade says.

"You can't be the last one to show up, and the first one to leave," Dark Knight says.

"Because this isn't a story book like Snow White, Cinderella, and what else?" Dark Warrior says.

"All of them," Silent Warrior says.

"Right," Dark Warrior says with a big sweat drop.

"So in the name of the Phoenix, we shall punish you!"

"This crystal isn't a talisman," Dark Tiger's Eye says.

"Oh man, I'm getting such a migraine. Chiquan, finish them off."

The Youma starts to turn the handle on its side, and plays some bad music with notes that come out and attack.

"This is pathetic," Dark Hawk's Eye says. "Hawk's Sheer Feathers!"

The attack breaks the handle.

"She was so pathetically out of step," Dark Hawk's Eye comments. "We'll be seeing you round."

The two leave, and the Original Brothers are left with the Youma. Chiquan begins to attack them with more music from her record.

"Star Slinger!"

Yellow LightStar's attack breaks the record.

"Music is for enjoyment and relaxation, not for making people suffer," she says.

"Shut up," Chiquan says, throwing her phonograph speaker at her and missing terribly. "Great, that was my last weapon."

"Phoenix, Flare Up Now!"

After the battle, the party resumes, and _Tuxedo Mirage_ begins to play. Ashley and TJ dance together, and the guys start doing the hand game again to see who gets Ashley next. Outside, Dark Hawk's Eye and Dark Tiger's Eye are watching everyone from a tree.

"Believing only in a rosy future, and entrusting that dream to the next generation," Dark Tiger's Eye says.

"I guess that's one way to live," Dark Hawk's eye comments. "But we're running out of time. The silence is approaching soon. To prevent that, we have to find those talismans."


	20. Tyrone's Pure Heart Worries

"Well it's true that of the five of us, only Tyrone hasn't had his pure heart hunted. But, none of us are thinking that he doesn't have one! That's not even it man, please calm down!"

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 109

The phone in the underground laboratory is ringing. It's Elmyra calling Professor King.

"Professor, I've been investigating the Sacred Crest," Elmyra says, "and I've started to notice a shadowy figure of someone holding it."

"That shadow you're seeing is the person who will use the Sacred Crest," Professor King explains. "If the person who gets it is on my side, I will be able to destroy the world. But, if the person is on the other side, my plans will be destroyed. We have to get that crest before the Brother Soldiers do!"

"What was that?" Elmyra asks, hearing a breaking sound.

Professor King had been so excited that he broke the phone.

"Sounds like you've broken the phone. We'll have to deduct that from your pay."

"That's ok, Elmyra, I'll make those Brothers pay for it…with their lives!"

Tyrone's Pure Heart Worries

TJ and his friends are studying at Styve's. TJ is celebrating because he just finished his French homework. The other guys are happy too because it's a personal best for him: 23 minutes.

"Umm, TJ, I don't think you should celebrate too hard," Tyrese says, interrupting the moment. "You got the last five questions wrong!"

"Ah, damn it!" TJ yells, getting upset.

"Just correct the problems and go on," Tyrone says.

"I don't want to work anymore; I'll just end up getting more problems wrong. I don't want to feel the pain of getting my hopes up again."

"Oh come on!" Styve bellows. "Did you forget the pain you had when your Heart Crystal was taken by one of the Youmas?"

"Yeah TJ, that was the most painful experience ever," Damon says.

"I don't ever want that to happen again," Tyrese says.

"Yeah, it was as painful as almost drowning in a pool," TJ says.

Tyrone is sitting there, listening to the guys talk about their encounters with the Youmas, and looking depressed.

Later, Tyrone is by himself, thinking about his purity.

"What's up, boo?" Athena asks.

"Athena, why do you think that a Youma hasn't attacked me yet?" he responds. "Everyone except for me has had their Pure Heart Crystal taken."

"Maybe it's not pure…but that couldn't be!" Athena corrects herself.

"Maybe it's because I'm TJ from another dimension, so since they already got him, they don't need to get me."

"Are you worried about it?"

"Not really…"

Tyrone ends up at the gym, working in the batting cages. TJ happens to come by, but Tyrone doesn't see him, and hits him with a fly ball.

"Oh TJ, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you come in," Tyrone apologizes, going over to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok," TJ responds, rubbing his head. "The real question is: are you ok? You looked a little down at the study session."

"Yeah, I'm fine now; I just needed to whack some balls."

"Are you going to be ok by yourself?"

Tyrone is about to say of course, when he notices both cats behind TJ.

"Are you asking because I haven't been attacked by a Youma? I'm not worried about that at all." _"I can't believe I'm the one without a pure heart,"_ he says to himself.

Tyrone leaves the cages about an hour later, and goes over to Game Edge. He decides to try his luck at the UFO catcher game. TJ then walks in and asks him the question again. He responds that he is ok.

"Maybe Athena is thinking too much about it," Prometheus says.

"Of course, Tyrone wouldn't worry about such things," TJ says.

"Which part of me isn't pure?" Tyrone asks in a low voice. "If they can't even notice my pureness, the enemy isn't very good."

"You're not trying to set yourself up as a target, are you?" Prometheus asks, catching some of what Tyrone said.

TJ immediately begins to shake Tyrone, telling him that getting his Heart Crystal taken is the worst feeling ever, and that he'd better stop talking about it right now.

"What would happen if they did attack you and take your heart crystal?" TJ yells.

"I'd capture it and put it back myself!" Tyrone says casually.

"That's impossible man! Please don't do something so rash!"

While TJ is banging Tyrone against the machine, he is collecting a lot of toys.

"No way…" they both say shocked.

Tyrone, TJ, and Prometheus decide to leave, and they run into Athena on the street. Tyrone now has a big bag full of toys from the catcher game.

"You know Ty, TJ has a pure love for Ashley," Prometheus starts. "But he also has a pure love for eating and sleeping, not to mention a pure hatred for studying, causing him to purely want to ditch studying. But, if you're saying that _that_ is a pure heart, then you have to realize that he's just an idiot."

"Thanks a lot," TJ moans.

"Even the enemy can't see through to your true purity, Tyson," Athena adds.

"I told you guys, I'm not worried about it," Tyrone protests.

"Now, you're sure you're not going to try anything dumb?" TJ asks.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise," Tyrone lies. "Here, I've got to go to the library; take one of these toys."

"No thanks, my mom will only make me clean it with all the rest of the junk in my room."

Down at the library, Tyrone finds a book on pure hearts.

"'A pure heart is a heart that deeply focuses in on one thing at a time.' Well, TJ is one who concentrates on one thing at a time…so much as to be considered foolish by most. I think about so many aspects of things. Maybe I'm more mature in that aspect?"

"Hey there," Jacoby says, spotting him.

"Oh, hey Coby, Elliott."

Jacoby and Elliott are both shocked when they see Tyrone put back the book on pure hearts.

"Looking for more books on girls?" Jacoby asks.

"Elliott, Jacoby, what do you two know about pure hearts?" Tyrone asks.

"[Gasp] you think he knows that we know about the talismans?" Elliott whispers to Jacoby.

"Tal…?"

"Tal…?" Jacoby asks.

"Tal…?" Elliott asks.

"Tal…king for instance, is there something like that, what kind of actions would a person with a pure heart do?" Tyrone asks.

"T…ry doing something to help others."

Just then, a truck goes by asking for blood donors. Tyrone hears this and goes racing off.

"What was that all about?" Elliott asks.

"Probably something about girls again," Jacoby responds. "We probably read too much into it."

"He took me seriously, even though I just thought of that off the top of my head. A dangerous purity."

Tyrone then comes back and hands them each one of his prizes.

"So this is what they call a prize now a days," Jacoby says.

"Oh come on, lighten up," Elliott laughs.

Outside, Tyrone races up to the donation truck and tells them to take as much blood as they want.

_"Donating blood is such a pure act,"_ he thinks to himself. _"I'm so pure, I should be stopped!"_

"Elmyra, have you found the next target?" Professor King asks on the phone.

"Yes, the owner of a pure heart type that I can't figure out yet," she responds. "But I'm afraid that the Brother Soldiers might interfere again," she says.

"You just worry about the victim; I'll take care of the Brothers."

The next day, TJ is with Ashley at a park.

"…and everyday he lies about his age, going from one donation to the next," TJ is saying to her.

"I'm surprised he's able to keep going," Ashley responds. "In any case, stick around him, in case a Youma attacks him. Also, make sure he keeps his strength up."

Down the road, Tyrone is rushing off to another donation truck. The guys and cats are watching behind some bushes.

"If Ty's pure heart ends up being a talisman, it's going to get dangerous," Tyrese says. "But if that's true, then he'll be targeted eventually."

"It's like he can think about nothing but giving," Styve points out. "Enough is enough."

"In the end, we'll have to save him if that happens," Prometheus says.

"I wonder why they haven't attacked him though," Athena ponders. "Maybe because he isn't of this world, his heart isn't pure…"

TJ then goes up to Tyrone and tells him that he and the others (who are still hiding in a bush) think he should stop. He also brings him some vitamin drinks.

"Thanks for the drinks T," Tyrone says, "but I've got lots more blood to give."

Just then, Elmyra's car appears across the street, and she targets Tyrone.

"Ha, I've finally found you Tyrone!" she says, laughing. "Your pure heart is mine!"

She shoots her gun and out comes his pure heart, which is just as radiant as TJ's, but unlike the others, is silver and has angel feathers around it.

"Tyrone, are you ok?" TJ asks, going over to him.

Tyrone looks up at him with blank eyes.

"I knew I had a pure heart," he mutters.

He then begins to laugh, and starts to run away with his bright silver pure heart.

"Hey, come back here!" Elmyra cries, getting back in the car.

TJ runs after him too, and the guys begin to also. Athena trips on one of the vitamin bottles, and she and the three guys fall. TJ remains on the trail. Elmyra finally catches up with Tyrone in a parking garage.

"Good, he's stopped running," she says. "What horribly strong mental powers he has to be able to make it this far. I hope this crystal isn't damaged."

"Stop it," TJ says, appearing behind her.

"What's this? Every black person must think that they are a Brother Soldier. I think it's time for you to meet my Youma. Doorknob-der, step up!"

The Youma appears, with a door for a shield. Elliott and Jacoby are watching from behind a pillar.

"Doorknob-der, it's starting to feel crowded in here. Close off the place," Elmyra barks.

"Right boss," she says.

Doorknob-der seals off all the exits, vents, windows, etc. TJ then notices that Elliott and Jacoby are in the garage as well.

_"If I don't do something, Tyrone will lose his life"_ TJ thinks to himself.

"If we don't do something, we'll lose the Heart Crystal to that bitch," Jacoby says to Elliott.

"Now, to claim my crystal," Elmyra says. "An odd looking pure heart like this must be a talisman!"

"That Heart Crystal looks strikingly similar to TJ's, only it's silver" Elliott says. "What exactly is going on here?"

"I thought I said not so fast," TJ says in his Silent Warrior tone.

"Just who do you think you are?"

TJ then holds up his Phoenix Star, and Elmyra starts to put two and two together.

"He's still carrying that toy around," Jacoby comments.

"No, something is different," Elliott says.

"Armor of the Phoenix, Transform!"

"I don't believe it," Jacoby says after the transformation is done.

"I don't believe it," Elmyra says.

"Well believe it bitch, because I am Silent Warrior, champion of justice. How dare you go after a boy who wanted nothing more than to treasure his pure heart. I will not forgive such insubordination! For all that's right, a handsome Brother Soldier in armor: Silent Warrior! And in the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you!"

"Doorknob-der, get rid of him," Elmyra demands.

"Sorry," she replies.

"What did you say?"

"I'm a door slammer, not a fighter."

"Oh, just try anyway."

"Ok then: Doorknob-der Reluctance Attack!"

The Youma starts to attack Silent Warrior, and catches him by pinning him down with her door shield. Elmyra starts to walk over to Tyrone, when a toy is thrown at her.

"That's the last toy you'll receive from me," Elliott says.

TJ turns his head to see what's going on.

"Dark Tiger-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Hawk-Dagger power!"

_"I don't believe it,_" Silent Warrior thinks to himself. _"Elliott and Coby are Brother Soldiers too!"_

"Three Brother Soldiers?" Elmyra exclaims.

"Hawk's Sheer Feathers!"

Dark Hawk's Eye blasts Doorknob-der off of Silent Warrior, and Dark Tiger's Eye gets the Heart Crystal.

"Please, give that back to him," Silent Warrior protests. "He's my friend, and I don't want to lose him."

"Don't worry, it's not a talisman," Dark Tiger's Eye says.

"Dark Celestial Fires Release!"

"Dark Lightning Bolt Jolt!"

"Dark Ice Blizzard Storm."

The attacks from the Brothers can be heard against the doors Doorknob-der put up.

"Oh great, now they're all here," Elmyra whines. "Finish off the Brothers in here, quick!"

"Tiger's Paw Slash!"

Dark Tiger's Eye takes care of the Youma before it has a chance to attack.

"I told you I wasn't very good at fighting," Doorknob-der says.

Silent Warrior then pulls out his swords.

"Oh no," Doorknob-der cries. "Quick, take Elmyra first, not me."

"Get off me," Elmyra says, pushing her.

"Quick, take off his helmet and maybe he'll lose his power!"

"Phoenix, Flare…" starts Silent Warrior.

"I'm ready for you this time," Elmyra shouts, pulling out a sutra. "Fire Demon Elmyra…"

"Up."

"May the merciless embrace of fire take thee!"

"Now!"

"Fire Buster!"

A demonic symbol of fire appears before Elmyra, and emits a powerful flame. Silent Warrior's attack hits Elmyra's attack, and then reflects off of it, hitting the Youma, and killing it.

"What happened?" Silent Warrior wonders.

With the Youma destroyed, all the doors disappear and the Brothers enter.

"Not a step closer, or this boy right here gets barbequed," Elmyra says, pointing her gun at Tyrone who's still unconscious. "Even your ultimate attack was no match for my Fire Buster Sutra! Now everyone, huddle together."

They all look at each other and wonder if she's bluffing.

"I said move it, move it, move it! Now, huddle up cozy!"

All six Brothers gather together in a huddle.

"Good," Elmyra says, facing them. "Now to claim my prize."

As if on cue, a bag of toys gets thrown at Elmyra.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" she asks Tyrone.

"Dark Dagger Power!"

"Huh, I don't believe this, you're a Brother Soldier too?" Elmyra asks in astonishment.

"Dark Crescent Beam!"

Dark Warrior grabs his sword with his right hand and raises it to the sky. Two crescent moons collide on the tip, causing it to have an orange glow. He then circles the sword once clockwise from his head, and at the 10 o' clock pulls it back behind him. He then brings down his sword in a diagonal slash, shooting forth a concentrated beam of energy.

Dark Warrior aims his attack at her gun, destroying it.

"I can't take this pressure. I'm taking a personal day!" Elmyra screams, running for her car and then speeding off.

"Seems to me like she needs more than just a day," Dark Blade says.

Dark Tiger's Eye and Dark Hawk's Eye begin to walk off when Silent Warrior spots them.

"Wait Elliott, Coby, please tell me why you want Pure Heart Crystals," he says to them.

"Elliott?" Dark Sabre asks.

"And Coby?" Dark Knight also asks.

"Why do you want the talismans even if it would sacrifice one's life?" Silent Warrior continues.

"Don't try to investigate it," Dark Hawk's Eye says.

"You shouldn't get involved," Dark Tiger's Eye comments.

The two soldiers then walk off.

"Are they the enemy too?" Dark Warrior wonders.

"Why won't they join us?" Dark Knight asks. "I thought we all supported the Avalon Kingdom."

Later, Elliott and Jacoby are talking about the previous battle.

"I don't regret transforming in front of him," Elliott says. "We had to do so to save our lives, plus we couldn't have let that witch get the crystal if it was a talisman."

"I still don't know if it was right to reveal ourselves," Jacoby insists.

"Remember, he transformed in front of us first. Maybe we all have something in common after all. Besides, I wanted to save him and Tyrone. There's something about those two…"


	21. The Deaths of Hawk and Tiger

"Please Elliott…Jacoby…stop chasing after someone's Pure Heart Crystal. I'm sure we can work it out because we are the same: we are Brother Soldiers. Even if we don't' have the talismans, we can still save the world. I'll show you; I'll still save the world!"

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 110: The Climax part 1

Jacoby and Elliott are at their place, discussing the talismans and Pure Heart Crystals. Elliott is lying on his sundeck in his swim trunks. Jacoby is staring out the window at the rain.

"Earth to Elliott, come in Elliott," Jacoby says.

"What?" Elliott asks, innocently.

"It's like you go into your own world sometimes."

"Anything to get away from this world."

"Well, we have to talk business."

"Of course we do. I had a vision this morning," Elliott says. "I felt something, and I think it means we're close to the talismans."

"I felt it too," Jacoby says. "I'm sure we'll find what we're looking for today."

The Deaths of Hawk and Tiger; the Talismans Appear

Elmyra is at her terminal, working on a program to find the holders of the pure hearts.

"By inputting this data, the computer should be able to tell me who is holding the pure hearts," she says to herself. "Why didn't I think of this sooner?"

Elmyra walks over to her cubby, and puts on her "work" shoes (slippers).

"Ouch, who put this tack here?" she cries out.

She then goes to her locker, to get her other shoes, and when she opens it, she discovers it's full of snails.

"Eww, how'd these snails get here?" she yells. "What's this, a note? 'Snail lady in the station wagon should crash and die?'"

Elmyra then hears some of the other Rapturers talking. They are all covered in shadow, except for a blonde one.

"I heard that Elmyra messed up again," one girl says. "They should really retire old hags like her."

"Yeah, she used her demon power and still failed," another says. "They should call her 'El-Failure' instead."

"Come on now girls, we have to support her, she's our leader," the blonde says.

"Who do you think is going to be the next one the Professor calls?" the first one asks.

"I received a phone call from Professor King earlier."

"That Marcella," Elmyra says under her breath, addressing the blonde. "She's all sweet and goodness when I'm around, but as soon as I'm gone she's nothing but trouble. She must have done those things to me."

Elmyra goes back to her computer to find that it is finished with its search.

"What, I don't believe it?" she says. "HE is a holder of a talisman? I should have known it all along."

Jacoby is sitting in the living room, when the fax machine rings. He neglects to answer it, and the answering machine picks up.

"Jacoby Watson, Elliott Jones, this is Elmyra," the voice on the machine says. "I now know your true identities as Other Brother Soldiers. Once I knew your names, it was easy to find your number and address. I have some interesting news for you. I've found the owners of the pure hearts that contain talismans."

At this, Jacoby looks up from staring out the window.

"Well, that's all I needed to say to you, guess I'll be hitting the road now. Oh yeah, by the way, just in case you didn't know, this means that we've won in this little search for the crystals. Maybe…"

The machine cuts off on her, but she immediately calls back.

"Your stupid answering machine cut me off. Anyway, like I was saying, maybe we'll let you join us. Don't worry; no one knows your secret except for me. Come meet me at the Marine Cathedral at 12:00 pm, here's a map to get there."

"I know she's not bluffing," Elliott says walking in. "I can feel that we are near the talismans."

"Ever since this battle began, my hands have gotten dirty with the blood of innocents," Jacoby says. "No matter what I do, I'll get the talismans now."

Elliott then comes up to him and grabs his hands.

"Coby, don't worry about it," he says. "You hands still look clean to me."

Meanwhile, the other guys are all thinking of what has been happening in this battle so far.

Tyrese is at the school thinking.

"_What are the talismans?"_ Dark Sabre asks Dark Tiger's Eye.

_"Our goal is to get the talismans,"_ he answers.

Damon is at his apartment.

_"Are you going to do whatever it takes to get them?"_ Dark Knight asks Dark Hawk's Eye.

_"Yes, by fair means or foul,"_ he responds.

Styve is at his dorm.

_"Can't we work together?"_ Dark Blade asks Dark Tiger's Eye.

_"No, we'll probably end up being enemies anyway,"_ he answers.

Tyrone is at Game Edge.

_"We are all Brother Soldiers,"_ Dark Warrior says to the two Other Brothers.

_"Stop it,"_ Dark Hawk's Eye says. _"We're fighting for different things."_

_"We're willing to sacrifice anyone,"_ Dark Tiger's Eye adds.

_"Even if it is the person with a pure heart."_

TJ is on his bed, thinking about how he didn't realize sooner that his two new friends were the Other Brothers.

_"Why do they stay so secretive from us?"_ he wonders.

Just then, Prince walks in.

"Phone for you," he says. "Somebody named Jacoby."

Later, Timmy is out with Ashley downtown.

"TJ went to go meet with Coby and Elliott somewhere," Timmy tells her.

"Is it true that they are really Dark Hawk's Eye and Dark Tiger's Eye?" she asks. "Is it alright for TJ to be going?"

"Jacoby and Elliott…they aren't bad people…I knew but didn't say anything because I thought you guys already knew who they were."

He then catches a glimpse of a familiar figure.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asks.

"Nothing, I just though I saw someone I knew," he responds, not seeing the figure anymore.

Elsewhere, TJ is in an elevator. When he gets off, he is at the top of a building that has an aquarium for its walls. He then spots Elliott and Jacoby.

"Wow, this place is so cool," TJ says. "Next time can I bring the others?"

Jacoby then gives TJ a cold look.

"Don't ever appear in front of us again, Silent Warrior," he says.

"We're all Brothers, can't we fight together?" TJ asks.

"I won't allow you to fight half-heartedly or to slow us down any longer."

Elliott then grabs TJ from the back while Coby snatches TJ's Phoenix Star off his school uniform. Elliott then tosses TJ on the ground.

"That's mine, give it back," TJ commands.

"You're in no position to be giving orders," Jacoby barks back. "I don't ever want to see you or Silent Warrior again, or else you'll die! Dark Hawk-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Tiger-Dagger Power!"

"We've been searching for the three Pure Heart Crystals hidden in the pure hearts of people, which contain the talismans," Dark Hawk's Eye says. "If we don't get all three, then the Sacred Crest will not appear."

"The end of this world is coming, and the only way to save it is to find the Chosen One, the real sovereign, who can use the Sacred Crest," Dark Tiger's Eye explains.

"The Chosen One and the Sacred Crest?" TJ asks, confused.

"This battle has nothing to do with you."

The back doors fly open to reveal a helicopter, which is waiting for the two Brothers.

"Jacoby, Elliott!" TJ screams as they lift off. "But I am the Chosen…"

Just then, TJ spots a tall man with very light skinned, almost Hispanic looking, light brown hair, and an athletic build.

"My name is David Kirkland, and you don't have much time," he says with the hint of an island accent. "You want to save them right? Well listen up. They're headed to the place of battle specified by their destiny. Today, however, they are in danger."

"But I can't transform," TJ says.

"Only you can save them…"

"Who are you?"

"An…old friend of theirs…"

TJ looks at him, then lifts up his watch, which starts to shine in the sunlight.

"DarkStar!"

The two Other Brothers are in the helicopter, flying towards the Marine Cathedral, which is a new church that's floating over the water. The church is still under construction, but is almost completed.

"Now we'll be able to meet the owners of the talismans," Dark Hawk's Eye says.

"Remember, whatever happens, we have to get those talismans," Dark Tiger's Eye states. "We must ignore each other's well being and go for it."

"What are you going on about at this time?"

"You're right; ignore me."

The two touch down at the front of the building and walk in.

"Some hostess, she's not even here to greet us," Dark Hawk's Eye comments.

In a control room, Elmyra is looking at a foosball table, which resembles the hallway the Brothers are in.

"Excellent," she says, "they didn't even think that this could be a trap."

Elmyra then grabs the sticks like she's about to play a game.

"I feel something strange in the air," Dark Tiger's Eye says. "Look, over there, did that wall just move?"

One of the little pink tablets on the wall moves slightly, then the eyes on the angel on the tablet light up.

"It's a trap!"

"Let the games, begin!" Elmyra screams in her room, moving the sticks back and forth.

Elmyra's movement of the sticks causes multiple tablets to move back and forth in the room.

"Watch it Tiger, these things could crush us," Dark Hawk's Eye yells out.

The two dodge the tablets pretty good.

"Come on, come on, let's play!" Elmyra cheers.

"I've had enough of this, Hawk's Sheer Feathers!"

"Tiger's Paw Slash!"

All of the tablets are destroyed. Suddenly, Dark Tiger's Eye notices that they missed one, and that it's headed towards Dark Hawk's Eye.

"Watch it!" he calls out.

Dark Tiger's Eye pushes him out of the way, only to get slammed by it, and then taken into a secret passage.

"Tiger! Tiger, why did you do that?" Dark Hawk's Eye calls out, trying to find him.

Elmyra is then heard over the loud speaker.

"Dark Hawk's Eye, I have one of the talisman holders," she says.

"Where are you?" he asks.

"Follow the sound of the organ," she responds, beginning to play.

Dark Hawk's Eye races down a hall, until he comes to Elmyra, who is sitting at an organ across a long corridor from him. She turns around to face him, and the music continues to play. She then turns off her tape player.

"Welcome, Dark Hawk's Eye," she says. "I've now got one of the talisman holders."

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"I'll let you know. Look next to me and tell me what you see."

He looks to her left to see Dark Tiger's Eye bound to a block by vines.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asks.

"It's simple really: Dark Tiger's Eye is the holder of one of the talismans," Elmyra says, laughing.

"What!"

"Looks like you didn't dirty your hands enough. Your very own partner here has a Pure Heart Crystal with an Amazon Talisman."

"I don't believe it," Dark Hawk's Eye says, starting to run down the corridor.

As soon as he gets on the bridge, arrows start flying from both sides of the wall. Dark Hawk's Eye is struck down by the massive amounts.

"Didn't you know that anyone who tried to cross this that wasn't me would be dealt with?" Elmyra taunts. "Don't worry, I haven't taken his pure heart yet, I have my eyes set on another one."

"Where?" Dark Hawk's Eye asks, weakly.

"Why you, silly boy."

"The talisman is sealed within a pure heart; there's no way I can have one."

"You'll find out soon enough, or maybe you won't. With your injuries, you'll probably die right away once you're hit by my Heart Extractor."

Dark Tiger's Eye then wakes up and frees himself from the vines.

"Don't worry Coby, I won't let you die!" he shouts, running across the bridge.

"Elliott, no!" Dark Hawk's Eye screams.

Dark Tiger's Eye starts to run across the bridge, and the arrows immediately begin to fire. As he struggles on, the arrows keep piercing at him, but he never gives up. Eventually the arrows run out, and Dark Tiger's Eye is still standing. He is only a few feet away from Elmyra.

"What, it's out of ammo?" Elmyra shrieks.

Dark Tiger's Eye makes it to her, but with no strength left, falls on her.

"Get off me!" she screams, accidentally pulling the trigger on her gun.

Dark Tiger's Eye's brilliant dark red Pure Heart Crystal then comes out of him, and he collapses to the ground. A quick flash of rose petals fly by. The Pure Heat Crystal then turns into a tiger's paw.

"I don't believe it," Dark Hawk's Eye says. "We do have the talismans. Chosen, is this the punishment we deserve?"

"Well, that wasn't so hard," Elmyra says, turning to him. "Now it's your turn."

"Not so fast, hot pants!" a voice calls out.

Elmyra and Dark Hawk's Eye turn to the direction of the voice. For a minute, only a shadow is shown, bathed in holy light from the stained glass window on the ceiling.

"Is that the Chosen One?" Dark Hawk's Eye asks.

The light then fades, and standing there is DarkStar. DarkStar's uniform consists of all black under armor with red stripes zigzagging across the sides of his arms and legs. On the left breast plate is a red X in a circle, and he has a belt that also has a red X on it. His hair is spiky, and a visor covers his eyes.

"It's you, Silent Warrior!" Elmyra exclaims.

"I won't let you harm him," DarkStar says.

He then rushes at her, knocking her off the bridge. She grabs a rope and slides the rest of the way down.

"Talisman, please go back into the body of Elliott," DarkStar says to the talisman.

"No, let it be, we've found the other talisman," Dark Hawk's Eye says. "Take this," he says, throwing him the Phoenix star. "It's caused us so many problems, but it's a lot stronger than DarkStar form. Now, I must extract my talisman. Hopefully you and the Brothers will be able to find the third one on your own."

"Coby no, we can save the world without the Sacred Crest. I'll save the world using my crystal, the Zinzuishou, like I have before."

"It's strange, the way you say it. It makes me feel as though you can do it. You know, just a minute ago, when you were in shadow, you looked a lot like the Chosen One. Now, take my talisman and Elliott's. Elliott, it's not fair, you've gone into your own world again. Don't worry though, I'll be joining you soon. DarkStar, Silent Warrior, find the last talisman."

Dark Hawk's Eye then pulls the trigger, and his dark blue Heart Crystal is extracted. Just as the Brothers appear, it turns into a sword. David is looking on from another doorway.

_"I must do something,"_ he says to himself.


	22. The Magnificent Sacred Crest of Hope

"An evil trap set by Elmyra! There were talismans inside Dark Tiger's Eye's and Dark Hawk's Eye's Pure Heart Crystals. Jacoby, Elliott, don't die on me! Just watch; even if there aren't any talismans, I will save the world!"

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 111: The Climax part 2

The Pure Heart Crystals of Jacoby and Elliott have been extracted to reveal two of the three Amazon Talismans, and TJ, who has powered down from DarkStar, is trying to figure out how to put them back.

"It doesn't matter what happens to us," Dark Hawk's Eye struggles to say. "Please protect the talismans, and find the last one. Give the Sacred Crest to the Chosen One."

"Who's the Chosen One?" Dark Warrior asks. "It isn't Silent Warrior?"

"Just because he is the prince of the New Moon, doesn't mean he is the Chosen One who can control the Sacred Crest. The Chosen One is the only one who can save the world. When he gets the Sacred Crest, the world will be saved, and he will rescue us from the time of destruction."

Dark Hawk's Eye then gets quiet, and his eyes go blank.

"NOOO!" TJ yells.

The Magnificent Sacred Crest of Hope: Silent Warrior's True Power

"I can hear a faint beating," Dark Sabre says to TJ. "But we've got to find a way to put the talismans back."

"How do we go about doing that?" Dark Knight asks.

"You don't go about doing that," Elmyra says, appearing in front of them. "I'll collect these treasures if you don't mind."

Elmyra picks up the two talismans, and places them in her arms.

"I do mind," TJ says. "You've stolen pure hearts for the last time around here. Armor of the Phoenix, Transform!"

"Demon Rightus!"

"Well well, if it isn't my brother Tauro Demos," Elmyra laughs.

"So it is you!" Tauro Demos responds. "Why are you doing this? Where is your honor as a Youkai Demon Knight?"

"I'm part of a new clan now called the Rapturers 5! When you and the other knights disappeared on us, we had to make our own way!"

"Elmyra, give us back those crystals!" Silent Warrior demands.

"I don't think so, silent twerp," Elmyra says. "It's time you felt my full fury. Try out my new Fire Buster II, patented!"

Elmyra then uses her firepower and creates a ring of fire around the Brothers.

"Dark Ice Blizzard Storm!"

The attack fails on the fire.

"I guess it's just too hot," Dark Sabre says.

"Well, then, you know the old saying: 'An eye for an eye fights fire with fire.' Dark Celestial Fires Release!"

"Stop it, you're making the flames bigger," Dark Knight cries.

"There is no flame that is too powerful for the original fire demon Tauro Demos!"

"You won't be able to put these flames out big brother," Elmyra taunts as she runs off.

Yellow LightStar and Little Warrior then crash through one of the top stained glass windows.

"Lion-O extinguish!" Little Warrior says, turning his faithful toy into a fire extinguisher.

He manages to put out the flames, then he and Yellow LightStar jump down to the ground.

"I didn't even get to try my new spell," Tauro Demos moans.

"You'll get her next time," Silent Warrior assures him, patting him on the head.

The Brothers then run after Elmyra while Silent Warrior stays behind with Yellow LightStar.

"Can you watch them for me?" he asks, pointing to the Other Brothers.

"Yes, now go and hurry up," she says. "You've got to catch Elmyra and get those talismans back."

"Those pesky Brothers are following me," Elmyra says as she runs. "I'll slow them down with this."

She stops and throws some sutra scrolls on the ground.

_"__Black and white net! Twenty two bridges, sixty six crown strings, footprints, distant thunders, mountain peaks, valleys, night shadows, cloud sea, cyan line! Fill up the circle and zoom to the edges of the sky! Way of binding number 77: Heavenly Rickshaw of Silky Sky: __Tenteikuura!"_

Just as the group rounds the corner, they become stuck in her kido spell which sticks them to the ground.

"Oh great, we can't move," Dark Warrior complains.

"So long, losers," Elmyra laughs, running off again.

Silent Warrior then shows up.

"Don't step here, Lord Katsuhito," Tauro Demos says. "Go ahead and get her, I'll get us out of this mess."

"Don't worry guys, I'll get her," he says, flying over them.

Silent Warrior chases Elmyra until they reach the nearly completed sanctuary of the cathedral. Above them on a shelf, and unnoticed, David is watching.

"Stop right there," Silent Warrior calls out throwing his dagger.

"What do you want?" Elmyra asks.

"Taking one's heart and taking the lives of people is unforgivable. How dare you take their pure hearts, and then steal their treasures. I won't allow for you to do wrong anymore. For what's right, I'm a Brother Soldier in armor, I'm Silent Warrior! In the name of the Phoenix, I shall punish you!"

Silent Warrior then pulls out his swords.

"I think that helmet's cutting off circulation to your brain," Elmyra says. "I've blocked your wimpy powers before, remember? There's just too great a difference in power between us. If you don't want to die, you should surrender now."

"I'll never give up, even if that means my body gets beaten up. Those talismans are coming back with me! Phoenix, Flare Up Now!"

_"__Ye lord, mask of blood and flesh; all creation; flutter of wings; ye who bears the name of man. Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges: march on to the south! Way of destruction number 34: Shot of Red Fire: Shakkahou!"_

Silent Warrior's attack is cancelled out by Elmyra's upgraded attack through her Fire Buster II sutra.

"I told you I'd stop you," Elmyra cackles. "You've gotten in my way so many times before, Silent Warrior. Today, I shall give my thanks, for all those times. Fire Buster…"

"That's enough!" a voice calls out.

Both Silent Warrior and Elmyra turn to see David.

"David Kirkland, what are you doing here?" Silent Warrior asks.

"Elmyra, I will now have you return the talismans to us," David says.

The others rush in and gather around Silent Warrior.

"Who's that?" Dark Knight asks.

"That's…" starts Tauro Demos.

"Dark Shark-Dagger Power!"

In this transformation, water comes from his dagger, and then he is covered in it. When he surfaces from the water, he is in his uniform with his staff. His ending background has a large trident in it. His uniform is almost a replica of Dark Knight's, except it is a deep green. His uniform consists of dark green boots, black pants with a dark green stripe on both sides of his legs, a dark green, skin tight shirt with the kanji of time inside a white circle over his heart, black and dark green gloves, and a dark green headband with the symbol of the shark (a shark) on it.

"It's Dark Shark's Eye!" Little Warrior exclaims.

"What brings you here?" Silent Warrior asks.

"The last Amazon Talisman," Dark Shark's Eye says, indicating the trident on top of his staff, called Poseidon's Trident Staff.

"Why thank you, you've saved me time and effort trying to find the last talisman," Elmyra says.

"Like I'd ever let you, a brainwashed demon of the Order of the Revelation, get your hands on the talismans. They don't belong to evil, dishonest people like yourself. Check it out!"

The trident part of the staff then disconnects itself, and floats to his outstretched hand. It starts to glow, and so do the other two talismans. They then float to him, and Elmyra gets upset. Dark Shark's Eye then closes his eyes and concentrates on his talisman. A light shines from it and draws the other two talismans into a triangle. He then opens his eyes.

"Eye of the Shark," he says, causing his headband to disappear, and his symbol of the shark to glow brightly on his forehead.

Yellow LightStar and the two Other Brothers suddenly appear before him.

"What's going on?" she asks. "And what's Dark Shark's Eye doing here?"

"Eye of the Hawk," Dark Shark's Eye calls out, causing Dark Hawk's Eye's headband to disappear and make his hawk symbol glow brightly.

"Eye of the Tiger," he says, causing Dark Tiger's Eye's headband to disappear and his symbol of the tiger glow brightly.

The three Other Brothers are all standing with their eyes closed in front of their respective talismans. Out of the hawk sword and the tiger's paw, the dark blue and dark red Pure Heart Crystals appear. They then float back to their owners. The three then open their eyes, and Dark Hawk's Eye looks at Dark Tiger's Eye.

"I guess there was no victim after all," Dark Tiger's Eye says to him.

"With the talismans all together, no sacrifice is needed," Dark Shark's Eye explains.

"They were brought back to life," Dark Warrior comments. "I didn't know they had this much divine power!"

Back in the lab, Professor King notices that something is happening between the balance of good and evil. His lab is shaking violently, and beakers are breaking. Somewhere else, a boy is having seizures as dark power flows around him.

"Now that the three talismans are together, will their true power finally be revealed?" Tauro Demos asks.

"Just watch," Dark Shark's Eye responds.

The light, which created the triangle, then forms three more lines, creating a pyramid. Sparkles appear in the center of the pyramid, and then the Sacred Crest of Hope appears. The crest is a white pentagon with a golden symbol on the front that looks like a sun resting atop a pyramid and on the back, is a golden phoenix bird within a black star.

"It is said that the Sacred Crest of Hope will bring the world to light or darkness, depending on who uses its infinite power," Dark Shark's Eye continues to explain.

"That crest is mine!" Elmyra shouts, firing her Fire Buster II.

"Go for the crest, Silent Warrior," Tauro Demos yells. "I'll stop this fire!"

As Tauro Demos uses his demon staff to absorb the flames, Silent Warrior struggles to get to the crest. He and Elmyra race towards it, hoping he gets there first. Finally, with a great leap, Silent Warrior lunges at the crest.

As soon as he touches it, a bright light flows from him and the crest. He then places the crest on the Phoenix Star, and emerges from the light which causes his armor to turn white, and his swords to grow longer. He ends in a fighting stance with his fists up, and the Sacred Crest outlined in a fiery background with the Phoenix behind him with outstretched wings, causing him to look as though they are his own wings. In this new form, he has a fiery black Phoenix glow around him, the Sacred Crest of Hope on his chest, angelic wings of fire, and his swords are at his side. (This is his new transformation sequence for each time he touches the crest).

"Ah, another transformation," Yellow LightStar notes. "He is now Sacred Silent Warrior of Hope."

Little Warrior then gets gems added to his sword that are the same as the gems from the swords of destruction and power. Dark Warrior's sword also changes to a stunning silver blade, and his headband turns orange with silver trim and the kanji on it turns silver as well.

"Wow, this is cool!" Little Warrior says.

"Yeah, new threads are always the best," Dark Warrior agrees.

"Fire Buster II!" Elmyra says, firing at Sacred Silent Warrior.

Silent Warrior, with blank eyes, looks up at the fire coming towards him, and then just holds his hands up. The fire is deflected right back at her, and she is thrown out a window.

"Could it be?" Dark Hawk's Eye wonders. "Could he be the Chosen One?"

Dark Shark's Eye smiles as he watches Sacred Silent Warrior stand in the light.

Outside, Elmyra has managed to survive, and she gets into her car.

"Those rotten Brother Soldiers, I'll get them yet," she says speeding off.

Her cell phone then begins to ring.

"Rapturers 5, Elmyra here," she answers.

"Hello Elmyra, I guess you failed again, huh?" Marcella asks. "Your duty as a Rapturer of Rapturers 5 is now terminated."

"What do you mean terminated?" Elmyra asks.

She then notices that she's not paying attention to the road, and she tries to slow down, but her brakes have been sabotaged. She then notices a note in the car.

"Scream if your breaks don't work and you're headed down a windy hill," she reads aloud.

She starts to scream as the car goes over a cliff, and she crashes into the water, never to be heard from again.

Back in the cathedral, Sacred Silent Warrior is still floating where he stopped Elmyra. He then powers down to Silent Warrior, and feels very weak.

"Silent Warrior can't be the Chosen One," Dark Hawk's Eye says, "for the Chosen One has unlimited power. The new duty of the Other Brothers will be to find the Chosen One. Silent Warrior, you hold onto the crest for now. Dark Shark's Eye, it is good to see you again. With the talisman's being revealed, we remember everything from the past. Will you be joining us now?"

"Yes, I'm here to fight as an Other Brother once again," he responds.

Somewhere, in a different and dark place, a boy is struggling with deep breaths, gasping for air.

"Professor King, word has it that our enemies now have the Sacred Crest."

"That's ok Marcella," he says. "If they really knew how to use it, we wouldn't still be standing here. But look, there's not even a crack in the Order of the Revelation hideout, nor are the eggs destroyed."

"Call me kooky, but I think I know someone who may be able to use the Sacred Crest, and I think you know who I'm talking about too."


	23. A New Purpose for Pure Heart Crystals

_The opening credits have changed yet again. Now, instead of the sequence of the flare attack after Silent Warrior appears, he instead goes into Sacred Silent Warrior mode and does a new attack. Dark Shark's Eye now appears with the Other Brothers on the far side of the Neo Avalon Kingdom. Around Professor King, Elmyra, and Marcella are now colored in while the other girls are still in shadow. Also, Krys-tal is back, but is only in her lab coat. Elmyra is behind Marcella since she is now the active Rapturer. There is also a boy, whom we meet in this episode, featured with Timmy._

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 112

Professor King is talking to a boy whose face is shadowed.

"Messiah of Maelstrom, I've conducted a new way to extract pure hearts," he says to him.

"That's all good and wonderful for you, just get me those pure hearts," he says. "I'm not feeling too well because I don't have enough pure hearts to feed off of. Get me those hearts and I shall come to power as the true Chosen One: the Sovereign of Silence!"

A New Purpose for Pure Heart Crystals

Professor King is in a classroom at the Order of the Revelation headquarters, teaching the Rapturers 5 (now Rapturers 4) his new method of heart snatching. All the girls are shadowed except for Marcella. Marcella has blonde hair, glasses, is about 5'5", and Caucasian skin.

"I've created a new type of Youma monster," he says. "What happens is one of you takes a Youma case to the spot where you want to attack. Open the case, and then the Youma will pop out. When it finds its victim, it'll suck the pure heart right out of their mouth, and then swallow it, securing it till she returns back to our hideout."

Professor King is using a yellow dipping duck as a demonstration.

"Once she returns with the crystal, we'll squeeze the heart out and give it to the Messiah of Maelstrom."

While the other Rapturers are paying attention and taking notes, Marcella is reading _Hollywood Glamour_. Professor King notices her not paying attention, and gets mad, tossing her things off the desk.

"My lecture not good enough for you Marcella?" he questions. "Movie star trading cards in my classroom? I'm sitting here explaining your new mission and you're ogling over the latest teen idol! To think you would bring such things as this to work!"

"Oh no sir," she replies. "Actually, I was looking for the next victim to get heart snatched. His name is Freddie Prinze Jr., and he's filming a movie right here in the floating city. I'm sure that his heart will be good enough."

"Good then, I'll create a Youma for you, for we know that Silent Warrior can't be a true Chosen One. When the time comes, the Crest will choose its own user."

Professor King hands her a briefcase with a black star on it. On the star is a yellow bird (their new symbol). Marcella then gets into her street clothes (a trench coat and hair bonnet with glasses) and walks off. She reappears walking out of a furniture store's dresser.

"Celebrities who show dreams to their fans must have hearts purer than most," she's saying to herself. "I will use that energy to awaken our sovereign."

At the Masaki Shrine, David is talking to the others about the Chosen One.

"The Chosen One, the real sovereign, is the one who can use the full power of the Sacred Crest of Hope," he explains. "If I'm correct, when he uses the Sacred Crest, the evil Messiah of Maelstrom, also known as the Sovereign of Silence, will be history, and the world will be filled with divine light. But, if the evil messiah gets the Sacred Crest, the world will be destroyed, and the future you saw when you brought Little One home will change as well."

_"That's what my vision is about,"_ Styve thinks to himself.

"So you've come from guarding the space/time dimensional warp to fight once again?" Tyrese asks.

"Right," David answers.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Tyrone asks.

"No, I'm sorry, that's all I know. Since I am an Other Brother, I will be working alongside Dark Tiger's Eye and Dark Hawk's Eye. I must go now, see you later."

"How come those three are working alone?" Damon wonders.

"He could've told us a lot more," TJ complains.

"Don't be so needy," Prometheus yawns.

"Yeah, I'm sure he has his reasons," Athena adds. "It could change the timeline for him to reveal too much to us."

"It's too bad TJ isn't the Chosen," Damon says. "I guess he can't be chosen for everything."

"We need to think of a way to find the Chosen One ourselves," Tyrese says.

Timmy then comes into the room.

"Where's Dee?" he asks.

"David just left," Tyrone says.

"Aw man, I wanted him to take me to the park."

"He's too busy to be with a squirt like you," TJ adds.

"What park?" Damon asks, ignoring TJ.

"Shaffer Park."

"I'll take you," Tyrone speaks up.

"Ty, we don't have time for such things; we have important business to conduct," TJ scolds.

"Teej, don't say such nagging things like Reese."

"Tyrone, what's at the park?" Tyrese asks. "And what do you mean like me, I don't nag."

"Nothing, I just want to spend time with my nephew from the future.'"

"Tyson!"

"Ok, ok, I'll confess. Today, Freddie Prinze Jr. is shooting a film with Sarah Michelle Geller."

"I'll take Timmy, he's my future son!" TJ says suddenly.

"You know, she's practically my girlfriend, all she has to do is look at me," Damon says. "I'll take him."

"Are you coming Styve?"

"I guess it'll be ok to go," he replies.

"Come on Reese, you come too. Who knows, maybe the Chosen One will be there."

"Why would he be there?" Tyrese asks.

TJ doesn't answer and Prometheus looks at him.

"They'll never convince him," Athena whispers to Prometheus.

"Well, what do you say?" TJ asks.

"I think she's the finest white girl ever," he says, agreeing to go.

"I don't believe it, they got Tyrese," Prometheus exclaims.

"Our world is doomed," Athena comments.

At the park, Marcella is snooping around, looking for Freddie. She then sees him across the way.

"Oh Freddie, honey…" she starts. "Maybe he'll like some of my homemade sweets. Hmm, now where's tall dark and famous?"

She starts to walk towards him when she is knocked down by force.

"Just what do you think you're doing blondie?" a trio of girls asks.

"I'm just going to give him some of my delicious pastries," Marcella explains, showing them some cakes.

"You think just anyone can go up to him and socialize?" the second girl asks.

"He doesn't even like sweets anyways," the third girl inputs, stepping on the cakes.

"You just stay away from him," they say, walking off.

"Oh wow, those girls are going to get it," Marcella says after they leave.

"Why is a pretty girl like you on the ground?" Freddie asks, coming up behind her.

She turns around to see him, and starts to blush.

"What happened?" he asks.

"I made these sweets for you, but your fans knocked me down and stepped all over them," she explains.

He then kneels down and takes a sample of some of the cake.

"It's delicious," he says. "I love sweets, especially in bed. Why don't you stick around and watch the shoot."

As he leaves, she believes they are destined to be together.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the park, the guys have arrived. They are watching Freddie and Sarah do a scene as an audience looks on. Marcella comes up next to TJ unnoticed.

_"Oh Freddie, if I steal your pure heart and kill you, this movie will be incomplete,"_ she's thinking to herself. _"But I won't forget; I will engrave your last performance deep into my eyes!"_

In the back, Timmy is complaining that he can't see. As he's jumping up and down to get a good view, a strong wind comes and blows his bandana off of his head.

"Oh no, my bandana! Mama Krys bought it for me!" he says, running after it. "Someone please, stop that, it's very important to me!"

A young Blatino high school boy is sitting on a bench, when he hears Timmy yelling. He then sees the bandana and goes after it. Just before it falls in the river, he catches it.

"Thank you very much," Timmy says, catching up with him.

The boy then falls to his knees, grasping his head.

"Are you alright?" Timmy asks.

"Yes, I'll be fine," the boy answers. "I'm just a little dizzy. Head rush I guess."

"Hi, I'm TK, but you can also call me Timmy. I know I'm young, but I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to hang out here at the park."

"That would be fine, you're not so young. I'm Eugene King, but you can just call me Gene."

Eugene is fair skinned, about 5'11", has light brown eyes, and looks very similar to Styve, only with a low fade instead of the shaved look.

During the film break, Marcella starts to look for Freddie again. She is planning on getting an autograph before she steals his heart. As she spots him, she starts to go over to him when she notices he's with Sarah Michelle Geller.

"It's nice working together, isn't it?" she asks, leaning in for a kiss.

"It sure is," he says, kissing her back.

Marcella gets upset and throws off her trench coat, bonnet, and glasses to reveal a female knight's armor that is black and yellow. There are military markings on the shoulders, and a staff on her back between her demonic wings. On her forehead is a yellow demonic symbol and small horns. Her skin is also now white and her eyes are red. This is her Rapturer Marcella uniform.

"It's time to step up, Western!" she yells, opening her briefcase and bringing out her Youma.

Western is a female cowboy with two pistols.

"Ah, it's a monster!" Freddie yells. "Sarah, get out of here."

He starts to run with Sarah away from Western.

"You think you can just take your pure heart and run? Western, after them!"

Western then takes out a horse on a pogo stick and starts to chase them, shooting people with her water pistols. As she chases him, Marcella spots the three girls from before.

"Give a little extra to them," she commands. "It never serves to trash someone's cake."

Timmy spots the whole thing from some bushes, but he can't transform in front of Eugene. Elsewhere, TJ and the others are beginning to eat, when they see people running.

"Must be part of the movie," he says.

They then see western go by.

"Why must it always be when I'm trying to eat?" he yells.

"Just transform," Styve says.

"Armor of the Phoenix, Transform!"

"Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Fire-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Lightning-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Dagger Power!"

Western throws a horseshoe at Sarah, and then starts to throw one at Freddie when the five daggers knock it out of the air.

"Huh, who's there?" Marcella asks.

"Interfering with the filming of peoples' entertainment movies, and then hitting a beautiful actress shall not be rewarded. Even if they forgive you, I won't. I'm Silent Warrior."

"And in the name of the Phoenix, we'll run you out of the town!" the Brothers all say.

"Western, take care of them!" Marcella commands.

"Phoenix, Flare up Now!"

"Target practice!" Western laughs, hitting the flames with her gun.

"It didn't work," Dark Blade says.

"The Youmas are getting stronger," Dark Sabre notes. "Do you recognize this woman, Dark Blade?"

"Yeah, it's Marcella, another missing Youkai Demon Knight. What is going on here?"

Western then captures Freddie and starts to suck his pure heart out of him. When it comes out, she then swallows it.

"Eww, that's disgusting," Silent Warrior says.

Just then, the Sheer Feathers and Tiger's Slash hit Western. She starts to spit up the heart, but she swallows it back down.

"Who's there now?" Marcella asks.

"Dark Tiger's Eye, and Dark Hawk's Eye," they reply, throwing their daggers. "We're pulling the plug on this production."

Marcella then spots Timmy and Eugene in some bushes.

"Quick, the boy in the bandana," she yells.

Western ties up Timmy, and then Marcella threatens to kill him if they come after her.

Just then a dark green dagger strikes the ground, freeing Timmy.

"Which one of you threw that?" Marcella asks.

"Not us," all the Brothers reply.

"Poseidon's Trident Thrash!"

In this attack, Dark Shark's Eye lifts his staff so that the points are facing the sky. The trident then begins to charge. He then swirls it around until he brings it down in front of him, causing three powerful beams to shoot from it, frying the enemy in its path.

"Shark's Eye!" exclaims Timmy.

"Silent Warrior, move to the next power phase."

"Right. Sacred Phoenix Power!"

Grabbing the Sacred Crest of Hope, Silent Warrior upgrades himself to Sacred Silent Warrior.

"What's this?" Marcella asks.

"Phoenix Swords Clash!"

In this attack, Silent Warrior starts it off like the flare attack, but instead of placing the swords together after the middle pose, he lifts them up high, where they start to gather energy. He then calls out his attack, and slashes down with massive force, then crosses the slash again, causing a cross slash to go toward the enemy, destroying it completely, yet refreshing the pure heart.

"Not so hot to trot without your heart snatcher, are you?" Sacred Silent Warrior asks.

Marcella then runs off. Sacred Silent Warrior then powers back down to Silent Warrior, exhausted from using the crest. Timmy runs back to Eugene, but trips in the process. He has a cut on his knee.

"Here, let me help you," Eugene says, holding out his hand.

Energy starts to flow around Eugene, and suddenly he heals Timmy's cut.

"Wow, that was cool," Timmy says.

"Kids at school think it's weird, and they make fun of me for it."

"I think it's a great ability," Timmy says, thinking of what TJ can do.

Eugene then gets very tired, and asks Timmy to come home with him.

"Why are the enemies still after Heart Crystals?" Dark Sabre wonders.

"Other Brother Soldiers, why don't we work together?" Silent Warrior asks.

"We can't," Dark Hawk's Eye answers.

"We'll find the true Chosen One," Dark Tiger's Eye says.

"What do you mean?" Dark Blade asks.

"We're not in the same league."

"We were doing fine before you came along, remember Lord Yggdrasil and the Youkai Demon Knights? And where were you during the Dark Legion saga? Come back here!"

The Other Brothers just walk off.

"Why's Shark's Eye playing favorites?" Dark Warrior wonders.

Timmy walks with Eugene all the way to his house, which is actually a mansion. His father greets them at the door.

"Is this your new friend?" Mr. King asks.

"Yes pops, this is Timmy," Eugene responds.

"Will I see you again?" Timmy asks.

"Sure you will," Mr. King says. "I'll make sure of it."

Mr. King shuts the door, and then walks down a hallway. He comes to a dead end, and then places his hand against the wall, revealing a palm indicator, which opens a door. He walks in and puts on a lab coat. A shadow then covers his head, and it is revealed that Mr. King is actually Professor Tomoe King!


	24. Timmy's Risky Friendship

"So this is Timmy's new friend, Eugene King. He looks an awful lot like Styve, but way nicer. Athletic and somehow fragile, unlike you, Timmy. Make sure you aren't rude to him and embarrass me! If you do, I'll have to punish you, in the name of Neo Avalon!"

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 113

TJ is in the bathroom shaving, and Timmy is taking a bath. Timmy is humming happily.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" TJ asks.

"Well, I made a friend at the park today," Timmy responds, thinking about Eugene.

"What kind of person is it? A girlfriend perhaps? How far along in the relationship are you? Tell me all the details!"

"Why are you so concerned about it? I won't tell idiot TJ anything."

"Just tell me!"

"Mind your own business!"

The two start to argue and a water fight ensues.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Prince yells from downstairs.

Timmy's Risky Friendship

Ashley is standing at a pond elsewhere that night, looking at the stars. She then hears a noise and turns around to see Jacoby, Elliott, and David.

"We've been expecting you Ashley, or should we say Lady Yuna?" Elliott announces.

"So, you're the lost soldiers of the Silver Millennium Revolution," she says to them.

"We're also soldiers of the new era, Lady Tokimi," David says.

"Dark Hawk-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Tiger-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Shark-Dagger Power!"

Now in Elliott and Jacoby's ending poses, their talismans are featured as well as their animals, just like David's. After the transformation, leaves blow by Ashley, and suddenly she is Yellow LightStar.

"Guarded by the bird, I am Dark Hawk's Eye of the sky."

"Guarded by the beast, I am Dark Tiger's Eye of the land."

"Guarded by the fish, I am Dark Shark's Eye of the sea."

"Together, we are known as the Other Brother Soldiers of the Silver Millennium Revolution," Dark Hawk's Eye says.

"Silver Millennium Revolution?" Yellow LightStar asks.

"You want to know, hear me out," Dark Shark's Eye starts. "We are Brother Soldiers with powers greater than the others. In the past, our duty was to stop the Holy War known to us as the Silver Millennium Revolution, when Lord Mithos Yggdrasil infiltrated the Moon Kingdom. As you already know, we failed."

"When we were reborn in this era, not only did we not posses our full Amazon strength, but also the enemy had already touched base on this planet," Dark Hawk's Eye continues.

"We had overlooked it; it was our mistake," Dark Tiger's Eye explains. "We were trying to get our Amazon spirits back."

"Where are they?" Yellow LightStar asks.

"We have no clue what King Gareeth did with them, but it does not matter, for we are still stronger than our comrades."

"The Order of the Revelation is the enemy that has reached Earth, isn't it? Why don't you all work with Silent Warrior, our prince and Chosen One?"

"He and the rest of the Original Brothers would only get in the way," Dark Hawk's Eye says.

"This battle is impossible for the power of Silent Warrior," Dark Tiger's Eye comments.

"Even Dark Blade and Dark Warrior will be no match," Dark Shark's Eye adds.

"They are the most powerful enemy yet," Dark Hawk's Eye states. "We will defeat them, princess."

The next day, Timmy is seen leaving a bookstore with a very pleased look on his face. TJ is following behind him.

"Where have TJ and Timmy gone?" Ashley asks the guys over at the Masaki Shrine.

"Well, Timmy came to me this morning," Tyrone says. "He asked me what he should wear when visiting a friend. I told him something not too flashy, but something with good taste."

"He stopped by my place too," Tyrese says. "He asked me what kind of present he should take to his new friend's house because it was the first time he had been invited to a friend's house. I told him a good book is always a perfect gift."

"I saw him and TJ on my way over here," Damon speaks up. "He asked me if he should take a snack, and I told him it sounded good. I would have given him some cookies I just made, but they were back at my place."

"Who were the cookies for?" Tyrone asks.

Damon doesn't answer.

"They were headed to his friend's when you saw them leaving here, Damon," Styve says. "He had also asked me about going to his new friend's house, but before I could answer, TJ took him and said he would escort him."

Near Eugene's house, TJ is chuckling to himself, thinking about how easy he got out of studying today by tricking Styve. Timmy had gotten a book at the bookstore for Eugene.

"So what's your new friend like?" TJ asks.

"Well, my friend is a little weak, but seems to be ok," Timmy replies.

"Helping a sick friend, that's what I'm for," TJ says, picturing Timmy helping a sick girl in bed.

Meanwhile, at the Order of the Revelation hideout, Professor King is talking to the Messiah of Maelstrom (always in shadow).

"I'm going to need a lot of energy before I can emerge as the Chosen One," he says. "You must bring me pure hearts."

"I will get you that pure energy through the pure hearts," Professor King replies.

"Wow, what a huge house," TJ exclaims, walking up to the King Mansion. "It's as big as Ashley's place."

TJ walks up and rings the doorbell for Timmy because he's impatient to meet the friend. When the door opens, TJ is shocked at the greeter.

_"No way, it's can't be her,"_ TJ says, seeing that the woman who answered the door looks a lot like Krys-tal, only in a black dress.

"We're here to see Gene," Timmy says.

"Oh, hello, you're Gene's friend from yesterday, aren't you?" Professor King asks, coming to the door. "I'm Gene's father, Professor King. This is my assistant, Katherine. Gene is busy at the moment, but feel free to wait in the waiting room."

"Thanks a lot mister."

_"That woman looks a lot like Krys-tal, but it can't be her, not in this household," _TJ convinces himself.

Meanwhile, in the lab downstairs, Marcella is reading a book, and crying.

"It's so sad how he dies in the end," she says, closing it.

The phone rings, and she picks it up.

"Rapturers 4, Marcella speaking," she answers.

"Do you have the next target?" Professor King asks.

"Yes, he's an author. I happen to be going to his autograph session later today to pick up his pure heart."

At the autograph session, Marcella appears and gets the autograph, but forgets about the heart snatching.

Back in the house, TJ and Timmy are waiting.

"What's taking so long?" TJ wonders.

"TJ, you're a guest: act like one!" Timmy snaps.

Eugene then comes into the room, and TJ is shocked Timmy's friend is a boy.

"I never said it was a girl," Timmy says.

"But you lead me on," TJ says. "I didn't know he was going to be the son of the principle of the smartest school in the city. Kind of funny how he looks like Styve too…you aren't related to Styve Carmona, are you?"

"I did not, you assumed, and look what happened, and he looks nothing like Styve."

"I just wanted to introduce myself as your guardian! Besides, you're always chasing after fresh girls!"

"It's not my fault I'm more popular with the ladies than the idiot TJ!"

The two start to argue, and Eugene begins to laugh.

"Hi TJ, nice to see you again. Please, come upstairs to my room," Eugene says. "And no, I don't know a Styve Carmona."

"You two know each other?" Timmy asks.

"Yeah, we used to play football together at NorthWest Academy before my accident…then my dad opened up a new school and became principal, so it was only right for me to go to school there."

Katherine then comes in with some sodas.

"Oh what do you want?" Eugene asks in a mean tone.

"I'm just bringing some refreshments," she replies.

"Go away, we're going to my room," he says, taking the drinks from her.

After she leaves, Eugene explains that his father is a scientist and that she's his assistant, even though she does more than assist sometimes.

"Where's your mother?" TJ asks.

"She passed away a long time ago," he explains.

The three then head upstairs to a dark room with many little lights.

"Wow, it's so cool," Timmy exclaims.

Eugene then collapses, and TJ and Timmy rush over to him.

"Are you ok?" TJ asks, bending down to pick him up.

As he does so, his Phoenix Star falls out of his pocket.

"What's this?" Eugene asks, picking it up.

As soon as he touches the star, he falls into a short trance.

"I feel much power in this star," he says in a dark voice.

He then snaps out of the trance, and looks at the two.

_"Give him your gift,"_ TJ says telepathically to Timmy.

"Here Gene, I got this book for you," Timmy says, handing him the book.

As he does so, a letter falls out.

"Free book signings by the author?" TJ exclaims. "Come on, this guy is the best at mysteries!"

At the signing session, Marcella is starting to leave when she remembers her duty.

"Excuse me sir, but may I ask a favor?" she asks. "I want your pure heart."

She then rips off her clothes and reveals her uniform. Next, she opens the case and brings out Henshuu, a school teacher looking monster. The Youma begins to attack the audience.

"It's time to step up!" Marcella cheers.

TJ, Eugene, and Timmy are all racing down the street. TJ reaches the book signing first only to see Henshuu attacking the people.

"Timmy, the book signing's over," TJ says, winking at him.

"Right," Timmy says, understanding. "Come on Gene, let's go into that arcade over there."

"Armor of the Phoenix, Transform!"

Henshuu gets the pure heart, when the black dagger strikes before her.

"Wait just a minute. I didn't get my signature yet! One who hurts talented authors is an enemy to the Brother Soldiers. I am Silent Warrior, and in the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you!"

"Henshuu take care of him," Marcella says.

"Right chief editor," she says, throwing a large sheet of paper at him.

The paper covers his body and forces him to the ground. Henshuu then creates a large pair of scissors.

"Time to cut and paste!" Marcella cheers.

"Wait, you can't do that to me!" Silent Warrior cries.

"And why not?" Henshuu asks.

"Well, uh, because you can't judge a book by its cover?"

"Go ahead, cut and paste," Marcella repeats.

"Poseidon's Trident Thrash!"

"Ouch, that fried me," Henshuu says.

"Dark Shark's Eye," Silent Warrior sighs.

"Leave the fighting to us," Dark Hawk's Eye says appearing.

"Hawk, Tiger, Thank you."

"Hurry and escape."

"You're not going to swarm us again are you?" Marcella asks.

"Tiger's Slash and Gash!"

'I'm always prepared for a sudden shower!" Henshuu says, pulling up an umbrella.

The slash still hurts her though.

"The pen is mightier than the sword!" she roars.

"I thought I told you to leave," Dark Hawk's Eye says.

"But why?" Silent Warrior asks.

"You're in the way."

'Paper Cut!" Henshuu commands.

"Hawk's Sheer Feathers!"

"Paper change!" Henshuu says, attacking with multiple book pages, and blocking the attack. "Ah, just in time."

'Dark Shaded Sickle!"

Using his sickle, Dark Warrior grabs Henshuu around the waist and pulls her back.

"Dark Warrior!"

"Dark Blade!"

"Dark Knight!"

"Dark Sabre!"

"We're all here," Yellow LightStar says. "Dark Hawk's Eye, we may not be as strong as you three individually, but together we are a fighting force."

"Quickly, finish them all off," Marcella says to Henshuu.

"I don't have any weapons left," she replies.

"Quick Silent Warrior." Yellow LightStar calls.

"Sacred Phoenix Power! Phoenix Swords Clash!"

"Sorry honey, but this is my exit," Marcella says to the Youma as the attack comes near.

"Thank you everyone," Silent Warrior says.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you skipping study session," Dark Blade says.

Later, Timmy is talking with TJ in TJ's room.

"We went over to Game Edge," he explains. "It was Gene's first time. You didn't tell me you knew him"

"I'm glad you had fun," TJ says. "You didn't tell me he was the person you met in the park. He used to be one of the best student athletes in the floating city, but then something happened. Now he doesn't do any sports."

"I want to become better friends with him; he's such a tight person."


	25. Marcella's Dream

"What is your dream? No matter how far away it is, if you have a heart to keep wishing for it, your dreams are bound to come true. Stop doing evil deeds, and become a good person. If you can Marcella, you'll be the star tomorrow!"

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 114

"Professor, I need Pure Heart Crystals in order to awaken as the true Chosen One: the Sovereign of Silence," the Messiah of Maelstrom is saying to Professor King.

"Of course messiah, I will see that it gets done," he replies. "Our team is working night and day to bring you to full glory."

Meanwhile, in the Rapturers 5 office, where the door has now been changed to Rapturers 4, Marcella is recording herself on the computer singing and dancing, while the other ladies are working_._

"I turn around, when you call my name. Suddenly the world does not look quite the same. Oh my gosh it can't be you; I think I may be turning blue…" she sings.

"_And now for the newest hit song by that duo sensation, Mya and Sysco_," the announcer on the TV says, interrupting the song.

"Oh yes, it's Sysco! He's the newest man of my dreams!"

Marcella's Dream

At the Masaki Shrine, the guys are all studying, with the TV on. They are watching the same program that Marcella was in the lab.

"Wow, look at the fans go crazy over the two of them," Styve comments.

"They call them the May-Co maniacs," Damon says.

"Wow, you'd think they go to a school just for being that," TJ adds.

"You can study to be a Mya maniac?" Tyrone mumbles.

"Tyrone, what did you just say?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, I don't have time to be an idol chaser."

"Are you sure, the idol is your favorite: Mya," Athena says.

"Have I told you guys about Athena's laryngitis?" Tyrone asks, covering her mouth. "She's not aloud to talk. Guys, you know I don't have time for that with finals coming up. We'll be seniors next year, well except you Styve."

"_Sysco and I are looking for a boy or a girl to be with us in our next music video,_" Mya says on TV.

"I'd like to do that," Tyrone says quietly.

"Come tomorrow at noon for the auditions at town hall, and bring your swimsuit because it's going to be a beach video."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Tyrone says as the TV goes off.

"Are you really going to go?" Damon asks.

"Of course not! Now Tyrese, can you help me with this problem?" he asks, changing the subject.

In the lab, Professor King is doing some measurements with a Youma pod and sugar cubes.

"Our messiah is waiting for a pure heart," he says to Marcella. "I hope you have the next target ready."

"The next target will be Sysco, the singer," she says. "He's got a new, top chart pop hit, and he's…"

Marcella then drops her things while trying to show him a picture.

"Marcella, it seems to me that all of your targets have been famous people who are easy on the eyes," Professor King comments. "I don't want you to get work mixed up with your hobbies."

"Oh no professor, I'm only trying to please you," she says, pretending to sob. "I believe his heart will be good for us. They say that celebrities have higher charisma than ordinary people. I only aim to please you and the messiah."

"There there Marcella, I only asked because I was concerned. I know that you try your best. Now, go out there and get me that crystal."

Happy, Marcella picks up her things and leaves. Professor King then notices a magazine she left of him.

"Sysco spills his tanning tips, see page 13?" he says, looking at a centerfold. "I remember when I used to look like this. It's too bad you won't need to worry about a tan where you're going," he says, laughing crazily.

The next day, the guys are at Styve's house again, studying, when Athena wonders about Tyrone.

"Oh, he called earlier and said he wasn't coming today because he had a fever," Styve says.

_"Fever my tail, I know where to find him,"_ Athena thinks.

At the audition place, Tyrone is noting how there are a lot of people there. He then gets in line for registration.

"Excuse me miss," he says at the counter. "Will Mya be here today?"

"I'm sorry sir, neither she nor Sysco will be here till the final round tomorrow," the lady responds.

"That's not fair," Marcella says behind him. "I want him to meet his winner today!"

"That's funny, I'm standing right here," Tyrone says, turning around.

The two look at each other for a minute, then they grab each other's shirt (they're wearing the same one).

"Where'd you get that shirt?" Tyrone asks.

"I got it at their first Love, Love, and more Love tour," Marcella explains.

"Me too."

"Front row?"

"Yeah. Hi, I'm Tyrone," he says, extending his hand.

"I'm Marce…Mimi," she says, correcting herself.

"Good luck with your audition, and may the best fan win" Tyrone says, going off.

Tyrone goes first for his audition.

"Please state your name and tell us about yourself," the first judge says.

"I'm Tyrone Davis, third class senior high school," he says.

"What would you do if there were to be a kissing scene in the video?"

"I'd tell my parents not to watch it."

The judges laugh at the comment.

"What do you do if there's a scene where you need to cry?"

"That's simple, I take an onion and stick it in my pocket. Then, right before the scene, I take a big whiff."

"Thank you, we'll let you know."

Next, Marcella comes in.

"Please state your name and tell us about yourself," the judge says.

"My name is, my name is, um, Mimi Hanyu, third class senior high school," she says nervously.

"Just take your time sweetheart," a judge says. "Now, what brought you here today?"

"I want to be in a music video," she says. "I like to sing."

"Ok then, we'll let you know."

Later, everyone is lined up in his or her swimsuits, and Tyrone and Marcella are next to each other.

"Well no matter what, just remember we did our best," Tyrone says.

"Numbers 189, 285, 386, 251, and 252 have been selected. Thank you for auditioning, the rest of you may leave," the announcer says.

Tyrone and Marcella are excited, for their numbers are 251, and 252.

In the Order of the Revelation locker room, Marcella is wondering about what will happen if she wins.

"I can't lose with my looks or style," she says. "I've got all the right curves, I'm young, and I'm better than any boring human!"

She then has a vision of what is to come. She is at a concert, and everyone is screaming her name. She is waving to an audience of people who would die for her. In the back, Professor King is waving to her, saying he knew she could do it. In reality, he is asking her how she's doing.

"Marcella," he says.

"Yes professor?" she asks dreamily.

"Are you feeling ok?"

He then feels her forehead, and she opens her eyes, ending the vision.

"Are you ok?" he asks again. "Your eyes are all glossy, and you feel warm. I can't have my best worker working under the weather."

"I'll be fine," she says as he leaves. "What am I going to do? Do I become an idol, or do I steal the pure heart of Sysco? This could be my big chance, but on the other side, not doing my mission will make me a traitor."

_"May the best fan win,"_ Tyrone says in her memory.

_"I'm counting on you to succeed,"_ Professor King says in her memory.

"The Order of the Revelation can take a backseat to my dreams," she says. "I'm going for my dreams. I've got to be sneaky about this though."

She opens her locker to put her things away, and inside is a picture of Elmyra in a frame.

The next day, the five contestants are back for the finals auditions. Sysco is on stage, describing that the contestant with more than 80% will be the one chosen to be in the video. Tyrone is backstage, waiting for his turn, when he spots Athena.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" he asks.

"Let's just say I know you well enough," she says. "It's not like you to keep things from the others."

"I couldn't tell the others I've been fan chasing after they made all that fuss the other day. If I do good, this will give birth to the idol Dark Warrior."

Marcella then walks backstage.

"Remember Marcella, look the part, look the part, look the part, just look the part," she mumbles to herself. "They've got your dreams now. You've got to put it all forth; give it all you've got. Go for the gold and get that Sysco!"

Tyrone is then called to go on stage, and he wishes Marcella good luck.

"Please tell us why you'd be good for the job," Sysco says.

"I think you should vote for me because I'm determined, and I have a good rep. If chosen, I promise to do my best and not forget those who got me here."

"Cute kid," Jacoby says.

He and the other two Other Brothers are by the doors, watching for heart snatchers.

"I don't think he'll win though," he finishes.

Tyrone finishes, and doesn't get 80%. Next Mimi goes on.

"Well, I did my best," Tyrone says to himself. "At least I'll be able to say 'I shared the same stage as Mya.'"

"The pleasure is all mine," a voice says.

He then turns around to see Mya.

"One day, all of my fans will forget me," she says. "It wouldn't matter if that day was as close as tomorrow because the memory of loving me will remain, and that will help them to find love later. I just hope it doesn't happen before we shoot this video. I love the beach. Now if we can only find our winner."

"And so that's why I should be picked," Mimi finishes.

The audience votes, and it's over 80%.

"It looks like we have our winner," the announcer says.

Mimi gets real excited, and she begins to daydream again. There are streamers and balloons going all around her.

"Oops, I'm sorry, we miscalculated, you didn't get 80%," the announcer corrects, bursting her bubble. "Guess we start back from square one."

In her mind, the pedestal she's standing on breaks, and she falls down a bottomless pit.

"Oh Mimi, I'm so sorry," Tyrone says, rushing to her.

"Back off if you know what's good for you!" she says, slapping him away. "I had you all fooled. I didn't come here for an audition, I came here for the pure heart of Sysco."

She then throws her clothes off, revealing her Rapturer outfit.

"Utahime, it's time to step up!" she says, calling her Youma.

The audience starts to scream and begins to panic.

"You all need to chill out," Marcella says, taking out her staff. _"Thy power floweth purely, ever unwavering. Accept my charm into thine embrace! _Rapturer Marcella: Charm Buster!"

As her staff lights up, it emits a golden glow, which causes the audience to fall asleep. Utahime gets Sysco's Heart Crystal, and then starts to go after Mya.

"Fist of the Phoenix, Flare!"

The attack knocks Marcella's staff away, and then the four daggers appear.

"This is no place for you to do such things," Silent Warrior says.

"Yeah, this was supposed to be for those with dreams," Dark Blade says.

"So in the name of the Phoenix, we shall punish you."

"Good, Brother Soldiers," Tyrone says, running backstage. "Dark Dagger Power!"

Tyrone's transformation has slightly changed. Now, when his headband appears, after it forms on his head, it turns silver. Also, his sword appears in his hand, and he does a fancy move to put it in its sheath before doing his ending pose.

The orange and silver dagger then strikes before Marcella.

"Stop it right now. Pretending to be an idol chaser, only to assault your idol! You are the enemy of every fan! Defender of every fan, Dark Warrior will deliver divine punishment for your actions!"

"Shut up, you don't know who you're dealing with," Marcella says.

"You're breaking the rules of the idol chaser. You're never supposed to hurt the idol you're chasing."

"Let me remind you, I'm from the Order of the Revelation; we're evil. Hurting is what we do. And because I care so much about Sysco, I'll treasure this heart forever! Utahime, get them!"

Utahime walks up to them, but instead of fighting starts singing.

"What are you doing?" Marcella asks.

"My voice is a highly tuned instrument," she says. "As all good singers do, I must properly warm up."

"What are you talking about? Warm up is over."

"Now, while she's not paying attention," Dark Sabre says.

"Sacred Phoenix Power!"

"Ok, I'm ready," Utahime says. "Now to start."

The music begins, and she opens her mouth, but nothing comes out.

"I forgot the words."

"Phoenix Swords Clash!"

"This is your swan song…"

"Got to get that crystal," Marcella says after she is destroyed.

"Dark Shaded Sickle!"

"Ouch, you broke a nail you meanies!"

Marcella then runs off.

"Why are they still going after Pure Heart Crystals?" Dark Hawk's Eye asks.

He and the Other Brothers are standing in the back of the auditorium.

"If they get enough pure hearts, they'll have an awesome amount of energy," Dark Shark's Eye explains. "Maybe they've already found the Messiah of Maelstrom…"

"Here, you give the crystal back," Dark Blade says, giving the heart to Dark Warrior.

"How did you know I was here?" he asks after putting the crystal back.

"Easily: Athena filled us in when you didn't show up yesterday at study session," Dark Knight explains.

Back in the lab, Marcella is still in her Rapturer uniform, explaining how she tried not to fail.

"It's ok Marcella," Professor King comforts. "Tomorrow is another day."


	26. Eugene and Timmy's Friendship

"Timmy, I hope you can be good friends with Eugene. Gene, don't worry yourself man, you're a good older influence that Timmy needs. Hey you, Youma! Future father won't allow you to force your friendship on someone else!"

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 115

"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow Gene," Timmy says, waving goodbye to his new friend.

"Bye TK, I'll see you tomorrow after school," Eugene replies.

Timmy is walking towards his home, when he spots David.

"Dee Dee!"

"Little One, it is good to see you."

Eugene and Timmy's Friendship

"Shark's Eye, it's been so long since I've talked to you," Timmy says, running up to David. "I thought you had forgotten all about me; you never come to play."

"I could never forget you, Prince Takato," David says. "And please, call me David. That is my name here in this world."

"Fine, if you want to be like that, you should address me as TK and not Little One or Timmy! But I get called all sorts of names, mostly by TJ. You call me TK, and I'll call you David."

"You haven't changed at all. It appears as though you've made many friends here in the Floating City of Valhalla. I'm sure that Lord Katsuhito sent you here to make many friends, didn't he? Well he had good intentions, for these friends should help you in your skills for when you become king."

"Did you talk to Papi before you came?"

"Yes. He said he sent you here so you could get experiences as a normal boy, and not have everyone be nice to you just because you're the prince."

"Can I see you anytime now, and not just in Lion-O?"

"Of course, I promise."

"Well then, I have to get going now, bye Dee Dee"

Just as Timmy leaves, Jacoby and Elliott appear.

"'And I can see you whenever I want?'" Elliott giggles.

"Dee Dee!" Jacoby imitates. "Nobody would even guess that he's a prince from the future. I'll try to be careful around him."

"He is the official heir to the throne of Virtue," David says, ignoring their teasing.

"But what about Zakia…oh I guess I shouldn't ask too much of the future," Elliott says, stopping himself.

"The fact you know about her is baffling."

"An odd premonition I got when Silent Warrior touched the Sacred Crest. I'm assuming that she is he and Ashley's…"

"Don't pry, Mr. Jones. I don't even think Ashley knows about Prince Takato's origins yet."

"Both of you are going to confuse me with all this future talk," Jacoby says. "Unfortunately, we have to focus on the Messiah of Maelstrom right now and can't help him out."

"Right. Now we just need to find the rightful holder of the Sacred Crest," David says.

"It seems to us that the Order of the Revelation is still planning something," Elliott comments. "We have to be on our guard."

In the Rapturers "4" office, Marcella is watching a soap opera. The guy in the show is dumping his girlfriend, and Marcella is getting teary-eyed over it. She then gets mad and breaks the TV. The phone then rings.

"Yo Marcella, what's up?" she answers.

"Yo," Professor King says on the other end. "Have you gotten the next target yet?"

"Yeah, he's the star of my favorite soap."

She then gets mad and breaks the phone.

"I'll teach you to steal my heart and go off with another girl," she yells.

"As soon as I'm reborn as the Sovereign of Silence, I'll cleanse the world of…" starts the Messiah of Maelstrom, when he gets a seizure. "Professor, I need Pure Hearts now!"

The next day, Eugene is upstairs sleeping, when he wakes up.

_"How did I get in my room?"_ he wonders. _"How come I can never remember what happens to me?"_

The doorbell then rings, and he gets up to answer it.

"Can Gene come out to play?" Timmy asks Katherine at the door.

"No, he's sleeping, now go away," she answers rudely.

Katherine then slams the door and starts to walk down the hall, when Eugene appears.

"Who was that?" he asks.

"That little boy you've taken an interest in," she responds.

"You had no right to send him away!"

"You know, you're lucky to have a father like yours that lets you do whatever you want. You're acting as though you're the same boy you were two years ago. With that body how it is now, you should be resting."

Eugene then gives her this look, and runs out the door.

"What was that look?"

Timmy is walking down the street, wondering about Eugene, when he hears his name called. He turns around to find Eugene running towards him.

"Hey, I thought you were sleep," Timmy says.

"Sorry about Katherine, she's such a bitch sometimes," he apologizes.

"You look like you're in pain."

"No, I'm ok, I was just worried she said something unnecessary to you."

Eugene then faints from exhaustion as TJ and Tyrese walk by.

"Quick, we can take him to the hospital my mom works at," Tyrese says.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault," Timmy says in a hospital room. "If I hadn't come to your house, you wouldn't be here right now."

"That's not true," TJ says. "He overexerted himself because he likes you. You're a good friend to him, Timmy. If you stay with him, he'll be happy."

Eugene is having a flash back as he lies in the bed.

_"My fish, what happened to my fish?" _he asks Katherine.

_ "You know exactly what happened, and it's up to you to clean up your mess."_

Eugene then has another flashback.

He's at NorthWest Academy, and all the kids are sitting away from him. One boy has a cut on his head. Eugene goes over to the boy.

_ "What happened?" _he asks.

_ "Stay away from me mutant!" _he yells, backing away.

_ "Can you believe him?" _one girl asks._ "First he hurts someone by slamming into them with a completely over dramatic tackle, and then he goes back acting all innocent like he didn't do anything."_

At home, he complains to his father that he's hurt one of his friends again, but he can't remember doing it. Professor King assures him that he's not a bad kid.

_ "Pop, it's like something evil is inside of me, fighting the good person in me, like a struggle for good and evil."_

"My mom will be in soon to see you," Tyrese says, walking into the room.

Eugene tries to get up, but Timmy tells him to stay down.

"I'm ok now," Eugene reassures him.

"My mom is coming in soon, just rest up," Tyrese says to him.

"That's ok, this sort of thing happens all the time. I have to leave now though; I'm not supposed to see any doctors except the family doctor."

He starts to leave, when Timmy goes with him.

"Hey, Eugene," TJ starts, popping his head out the door. "My mom makes some fantastic banana nut bread. Come by sometime and have some."

"Thanks, TJ," Eugene responds.

Outside, Timmy and Eugene start to walk, when Jacoby shows up in his Mustang Convertible.

"Hey guys, need a lift?" he asks.

"So, who's your friend?" Jacoby asks once they're on the road.

"This is my friend Eugene King," Timmy says.

"I think you go to my school. You wouldn't be the son of Professor Tomoe King, the principal, would you?"

"Yeah, that's my pops." Eugene answers.

_"Hmm, so this is the son of Professor King. Better keep an eye on him," _Jacoby thinks_._

"Maybe I shouldn't come over anymore, I seem to cause too much trouble," Timmy says.

"That's ok, you don't cause trouble," Eugene reassures. "Come over anytime."

At a restaurant, the guy from the soap is eating his dinner, when Marcella comes up to him.

"Excuse me, my friend would like to meet you. Can you come with me please?" she asks.

Just then, Jacoby gets a chill.

"Guys I just remembered, I ordered something from this restaurant. I'll only be a minute," he says, stopping the car and getting out.

"I have to use the bathroom, stay here," Timmy says, jumping out. _"I know what's going on, I sense it too,"_ Timmy thinks.

"So, where's your friend?" the guy asks Marcella.

"Right here," she says, pointing to the Youma Case.

"What kind of joke is this?"

"None," she says, revealing her Rapturer outfit. "How dare you go off with another girl; you'll pay! Utomodachi, step up!"

A Youma that looks like a young school girl with a jump rope and ponytails in a construction hat appears from the box.

"Dark Hawk-Dagger Power!"

"Come on pretty boy, let's be friends," Utomodachi says.

She's about to take his pure heart, when the Sheer Feathers attack blows by.

"Huh?" she asks as the dark blue dagger appears.

"There's only one way to a man's heart, and it's not by force. I'm Dark Hawk's Eye!"

"I was right," Timmy says behind some bushes.

He then takes out Lion-O and calls the guys.

"Quick everyone, on the double, come to Western park."

"We're there," the guys say.

"Right. Phoenix Transform!"

"Can't we just be friends?" Utomodachi asks Dark Hawk's Eye.

The Lion-O dagger then appears in front of Dark Hawk's Eye and Utomodachi.

"Who would want to be friends with a low-life like you? You're a bad person, and a bad friend that cannot be forgiven. For truth and justice, a handsome suited Brother in training. I'm Little Warrior! I will punish you in the name of the Phoenix of the future!"

"Get out of here dumb ass, you're not supposed to be here," Dark Hawk's Eye says.

"Dumb ass? I'm your future king and current prince!" Little Warrior exclaims.

Utomodachi starts to jump rope, which creates a shield around her.

"I don't want to play with you anymore!" she yells, running towards the quarreling two.

They jump out of the way, just as the five daggers appear.

"And no one wants to play with you! How dare you try to attack two soldiers fighting for a just cause. In the name of the Phoenix, we shall punish you."

"I'm out of here," Marcella says. "Too many Brother Soldiers for one day."

She runs away and Utomodachi starts to cry.

"You guys are mean," Utomodachi says, starting to jump rope again.

She then charges right at the Brothers, but they all jump out of the way. Instead of her stopping, she continues running through the park.

"We've got to stop her!" Dark Hawk's Eye says. "My car!"

"Eugene!" Little Warrior exclaims, running after him.

"What's going on?" Silent Warrior asks, running after the two.

At the car, Eugene is outside of it, having another one of his seizures.

"Get out of my way!" Utomodachi yells at him.

He then looks at her with pupil-less eyes. Suddenly, his eyes turn to fire, and a fiery glow surrounds him.

"Huh, what's going on?" Dark Hawk's Eye asks, appearing first.

Eugene then starts to float, and looks at Utomodachi. She is then frozen in place.

"What are you doing to me!" she asks.

Little Warrior and the others appear, and Dark Warrior tells Silent Warrior to transform again.

"Sacred Phoenix Power! Phoenix Swords Clash!"

Timmy then runs up to Eugene.

"No, stay away, something's wrong with me!" he says, running off.

"I want you to keep the future prince away from him," Dark Hawk's Eye says, detransforming.

"Why, because he's a mutant?" Sacred Silent Warrior asks. "I'm one too, as is Timmy and Tyrone."

"No, I'm one too, remember? It's because I said so," he answers, driving off.

"For what it's worth, I think you should become better friends with him," Dark Sabre says to Timmy.

Timmy just looks off in the direction Eugene ran off in.

"That display of power…" Dark Blade mumbles to himself. "It feels familiar. Who is that boy?"


	27. A Friendship Devoted to a King

"A beautiful flower has thorns. Just kidding! I wasn't talking about myself! A rose always comes with thorns, but the flower is beautiful and calms the spirit down. Hey you who stomps down on these feelings for flowers: I Silent Warrior, will punish you, in the name of the Phoenix!"

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 116

TJ, Ashley, Prometheus, in human clothes, and Timmy are in a toy store. Ashley spots a lion backpack, and tells Timmy she'll get it for him.

"What does he need it for?" TJ asks. ""I don't see you buying anything for anyone else."

"Relax TJ," Ashley starts, "he'll need this for his upcoming fieldtrip in school."

"She's right you know," Prometheus adds. "He'll be starting that summer session soon, and he'll need something to carry books in."

TJ gets mad at him for butting in, and pushes him into a shelf.

"You shouldn't take things out on Prometheus," Timmy says.

"He's right TJ," Ashley agrees.

"I've got an idea," he says suddenly. "Ashley, how about me and you go on a little picnic together, just the two of us?"

"That's not fair, I want to go too," Timmy complains.

"Bug off squirt, this is between me and her, not the third wheel!"

The two start to argue, when Timmy spots Eugene walking past the store. He is thinking about the great athlete Eugene used to be, and is wondering why he became sick all of a sudden.

"Gene," Timmy yells, running out of the store.

Eugene hears his voice, and begins to run away.

"Wait, aren't we still friends?" Timmy asks, puzzled.

He keeps on running, and TJ wonders why he left.

"So that's the former all-star athlete?" Ashley asks, coming out. "I'm sure he has a reason for all of this."

"Coby said I should keep him away from Timmy…"

A Friendship Devoted to a King

"I need more power," the Messiah of Maelstrom gripes. "You must get more pure hearts for me to feed off of."

"Of course," Professor King responds. "The pure energy from the pure hearts of humans!"

Upstairs, the doorbell rings, and Katherine answers it.

"Yes, what do you want?" she asks.

"Could you give this backpack to Eugene?" Timmy asks. "Thanks a lot."

Timmy then leaves, and Eugene appears behind Katherine.

"Give me that," he says, snatching it from her.

"Well, aren't we mister grabby-pants," she says.

"There's a letter in it. It says that Timmy and his family are going on a picnic, and he wants me to come."

"How selfish of that little boy. He knows the condition you're in, yet he insists on asking you out."

Just as he is about to protest, his father comes into the room.

"It sounds like a picnic with your new friend could be fun," he says. "You make sure to go. Since I'm so busy with this research and with being principal, it'll be nice for you to hang around a new friend."

The next day, TJ is carrying a huge basket of food to Ashley's car.

"Do you think you have enough stuff?" she asks him.

"I always pack prepared," TJ responds.

Timmy is looking down the street, wondering if Eugene will arrive.

"Maybe he couldn't make it today," Ashley says.

Just as they are about to leave, Prometheus, dressed in a football jersey, jeans, tan tims, and a baseball hat backwards, spots Eugene running towards the car, with the backpack. They meet up, then get in the car and head to the park. They end up at the Kenilworth Aquatic Gardens. Timmy is running around, having a good time playing football with Eugene, and Ashley is taking pictures. The guys then take out a baseball, and everyone starts to play. Timmy comments on how Eugene is really good at all the activities they're doing.

"Hmm, I told him to keep the prince away from him," Jacoby says. "I feel an unearthly evil aura coming from that boy."

He, Elliott, and David are watching from a nearby building.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Elliott comments. "It looks like a lot of fun."

Eugene then falls down, and Ashley runs up to him.

"Is everything ok?" she asks him.

"Yeah, I'll be ok," he answers.

TJ and Timmy are playing leapfrog when they hear Ashley ask him.

"Gene, are you ok?" Timmy then asks.

"Is he hurt?" TJ asks, getting up as Timmy tries to jump over him. They end up colliding into one another.

"Come on, let's go inside the green house," Ashley suggests. "I know the guy that works here."

"I'll get you as soon as I get TJ!" Timmy yells, chasing TJ.

"It was an accident, I swear!" TJ cries, running from the boy.

At Rapturers 5, Marcella is sitting at her computer. She then gets a call from Professor King.

"What color is your favorite rose?" he asks.

"I'll take a million pink ones, if they're free," she answers. "But a rose is worth nothing unless it's red."

"I have a target for you, Marcella. He's a botanist, who has a pure heart for creating the perfect hybrids."

"Yes, I see him on my computer. Trevor Alexander."

Professor King then puts a yellow rose into the Youma machine, creating Ubara. Marcella then picks up the briefcase, and walks off with it.

Everyone is inside looking at the flowers and plants. Ashley then sees her friend, Trevor.

"With another handsome guy I see," Trevor greets Ashley.

"Another guy?" TJ asks.

Ashley shrugs it off and then a bunch of kids show up surrounding Trevor, calling him daddy. There are six kids in all.

"Wow, that's a lot more than last time," Ashley comments. "More like a tribe"

Outside, Marcella is walking around, when she spots Trevor and the kids.

"Damn, could he have anymore children?" she exclaims. "I hate rugrats."

"Ok, you guys go and help mama at home," Trevor tells the kids.

The kids deliver his lunch and then take off.

"So how goes the research?" Ashley asks Trevor as they eat outside.

"I think I'm finally coming along on a new type of rose," he responds.

"How come you're not eating your pasta salad?" Ashley asks Timmy.

"TJ hasn't touched his either," he tattles.

"TJ, you have to eat yours too!"

"But I don't like it!" TJ complains.

"You won't know until you try it!"

Reluctantly he does, and then he tells Timmy to eat his too.

"She's like the mother and you're the kid and husband," Eugene laughs.

"How are you enjoying the food?" Timmy asks, turning red.

"I like it. It's been a long time since my family's been on a picnic," he says, getting serious.

"Sometimes families get busy, and don't have time for picnics," Trevor says. "It's more fun to spend time playing with your friends, than to complain about it!"

He slaps Eugene on the back, knocking him into Timmy, who falls into TJ, who falls into Prometheus' lap.

"Please get out of that area!" Prometheus cries.

Marcella is watching everything from behind a tree, and she sets her sights on TJ instead of Trevor. Just as she is about to open the suitcase, she remembers Professor King's words about Trevor. Everyone then goes into the rose room, and Trevor explains their history.

"Most of the roses that you see around the floating city come from here," he explains. "Using the latest technology, we can create hybrids of any color."

"Imagine, trying to get flowers to mate all day," TJ says laughing.

"You shouldn't use science to make flowers," Eugene suddenly says. "People should just leave them to grow naturally."

Timmy looks at him in wonder. Meanwhile, they all decide to go into the tropical room. Eugene opts to stay in the rose room. Marcella then comes up to TJ.

"Excuse me sir, but what's this plant's Latin name?" she asks.

"Back off babe, the plant specialist is over there," Ashley says.

"Well my bad, he's just so fine that I thought he was him. You think we can talk alone?"

"Sorry, but he's here on a family outing."

"Oh, who are they, your cousins?"

"No, they're my future husband and son."

TJ then walks off with Ashley and Timmy.

"Well screw you and your ill mannered family!" Marcella shouts after them.

She gets mad and is about to let out the Youma, when she thinks about what Professor King said. Elsewhere, TJ is ecstatic that Ashley referred to him as her future husband.

"Like this is news to you," Prometheus sighs.

"I'm getting worried about Eugene," Timmy says.

"It's ok to look for him then," Ashley says.

Just then a storm starts with hail and lightning. A glass breaks in the greenhouse and the lights go out.

"We should help keep the rain out," Ashley suggests to TJ.

Timmy is off looking for Eugene, when a bolt of lighting crashes.

"I hate thunder!" he proclaims.

In a smaller building, Trevor is trying to fix the hole with a piece of wood, but it's not staying.

"I'll help you," Eugene says, holding the ladder still for him.

"I need to protect those buds below," Trevor says. "They've got healing properties. See, there's more to roses, than just making pretty bouquets."

Marcella then comes in and throws a shovel at the ladder, causing the two to fall.

"A job is a job after all, and the only way to the executive chair is to get that crystal! It's time to step up, Ubara!"

Marcella then releases the Youma. A huge yellow rose-like heart snatcher then appears.

"Wow, look at those dull petals," Trevor comments. "Is this the result over fertilizing?"

Ubara gets mad at his comment and goes over to him and sucks out his Pure Heart Crystal. Timmy sees all of this and goes behind a door to transform.

"Phoenix Transform!"

The Lion-O dagger then strikes before Marcella and Ubara.

"How dare you attack an innocent man trying to make his living through botanicals. I cannot allow for such deeds to go unpunished. In case you didn't know, I'm Little Warrior! And in the name of the future, I will punish you."

Ubara grows yellow roses from her fingers and throws them at Little Warrior. Just as one is about to hit him, a yellow star flower and card appear.

"Who dare uses the yellow flower, my symbol for good, as an evil insight? I'm Yellow LightStar, and I won't allow such cheap imitations."

"And neither will I!" a voice says as a black dagger strikes the ground. "You dare attack this greenhouse, a place for flowers of all sorts to grow. You then attack a man trying to protect his pure hearts, shame on you."

Spotlights then appear on Silent Warrior.

"I stand for those who cannot stand for themselves, I am Silent Warrior! And now, in the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you!"

Ubara then starts to throw thorns at them.

"Red poison, blood attack!"

His attack actually works, but Ubara still grabs him and Silent Warrior.

"What are you doing, losing to a little boy like that?" Marcella sighs.

"Star Slinger!"

Yellow LightStar's attack frees the two and tears off Ubara's arms. Ubara then grows vines and sticks them in the ground. They then come up and grab the three fighters.

"We've got to do something Silent Warrior," Little Warrior says. "Her evil honors no bounds!"

Eugene then blindly grabs one of the roots of Ubara and suddenly his eyes turn to fire. Fire then surrounds him and he sucks the life force out of her.

"Now Silent Warrior!" Yellow LightStar proclaims.

"Sacred Phoenix Power! Phoenix Swords Clash!"

Marcella gets mad that she was defeated again and leaves. The storm has now stopped and everything is back to normal.

"What was that tremendous power?" Dark Tiger's Eye asks Dark Shark's Eye and Dark Hawk's Eye in the back of the room.

"It's an eerie pulse of darkness," Dark Hawk's Eye answers.

"Please be careful, Little One…" Dark Shark's Eye says quietly.

"That was some storm," Trevor says as his kids come in the room. "But the pure hearts are ok."

Everyone then looks up and sees a rainbow.

"It's for you, Gene," Timmy says to him.


	28. The Dark Secret of Eugene

"Do you know how hard it is to jump higher and better than anyone else? Athletes have their own set of problems you know. I can't forgive you for going after a sportsman's pure heart."

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 117

"This it the story of the Other Brother Soldiers," Lady Yuna starts. "Long ago, when the Silver Millennium existed, Queen Serenity had the Brother Soldiers guarding the moon from the planet Earth, in the kingdom of Avalon. While they were guarding the moon, the Other Brothers were out defending the vast corners of the universe, much like the Outer Sailor Senshi. Dark Hawk's Eye, Brother of the sky with the spirit of a bird, Dark Tiger's Eye, Brother of the lands with the spirit of a beast, and Dark Shark's Eye, Brother of the sea, with the spirit of a fish."

"We have stronger powers than the Original Brothers," Dark Hawk's Eye says.

"Our mission was to keep invaders from the outer realm getting into this solar system," Dark Tiger's Eye says. "But when we awoke from the legendary Phoenix' sleep, the enemy was already here."

"This will be the toughest fight ever," Dark Shark's Eye says. "That is why I have left the dimensional warp; for this battle requires all of our help."

The Dark Secret of Eugene

Everyone is at the Masaki Shrine listening to Ashley tell the story of the Other Brothers.

"Stronger powers than us?" Damon comments.

"I thought something was different about them," Styve also comments.

"Now I understand why they always act like we've got a plague or something," Tyrese says.

"They've been fighting on a lone star of destiny ever since the beginning," Prometheus continues.

"It's so touching how they all are fighting together for the mission," Athena cries. "And now that they have been reborn, they still have that dedication to the mission!"

"For now, I suggest staying out of their way and letting them fight," Ashley suggests.

Meanwhile, at Rapturers 5, Marcella and the other Rapturers are playing twister. Above her is a picture of Sean Hayes, a famous athlete. She thinks about him as she plays the game, telling herself she can do it. As her leg is up in the air, Professor King walks in and starts looking.

"I'm impressed you're training so hard," he finally says.

"Oh, Professor, what are you doing coming over to Rapturers 4, I mean 5?" Marcella asks, getting off the floor.

"I heard that the next target was a famous athlete, and I've made just the perfect Youma egg for the job. I figured I would hand deliver it."

"Don't you worry professor, I'll bag that Pure Heart Crystal," she assures him.

He gives her the box, and then she marches out.

"Now, to uphold my record in twister," he says, starting to play.

The same picture of Sean is upstairs in Eugene's room. He's writing a letter to him, when he stops and remembers seeing him on TV earlier.

_"Sean Hayes, a formerly weak child, has grown up to be a spectacular track runner. Perhaps today he will set another record for the books."_

Just as he finishes writing, Katherine pops in.

"My my, a fan letter to Sean Isaac-Hayes," she teases.

"Why don't you ever knock before entering?" Eugene asks annoyed. "What if I was doing man stuff?"

"Please, I've been around since you were in diapers. Nothing I haven't seen before."

She leaves and Eugene finishes the letter, putting it in an envelope.

"So what kind of letter is this?" Katherine asks appearing again.

"Go away, you're weird!" he shouts.

"I'm the weird one, yet you're the one writing a letter and aren't even going to mail it."

Later, TJ walks into his house from school, and he notices a pair of shoes at the stairs.

"Oh, do we have company?" he asks aloud.

TJ walks over to the den, and sees Timmy and Eugene talking.

"How rude Timmy, you didn't even offer our guest a drink," TJ scolds.

"I would have done it but I couldn't find any sodas. Why don't you do it?" Timmy asks.

"That's not the type of attitude to have when asking someone to do something for you!"

"It would improve if you'd get to it on those sodas! You're acting like I asked you to study, which we all know you're the worst at that!"

"That's something you should've kept to yourself!"

"Hey, you didn't have to punch me!"

"Well you didn't have to bite me!"

They start to fight, which ensues punching and yelling.

"Wow, I wish my house was like this," Eugene says. "It's so full of brotherly love."

"What is he talking about?" TJ and Timmy wonder.

"Hey, you wrote this?" TJ asks, looking at the letter on the table and dropping Timmy on the floor.

"Oh, it's nothing special," Eugene insists, "just an admiration letter to Sean Hayes letting him know that I am weaker now, but plan to get strong again, just like he did. But, I've decided not to send it."

"Why not, because you don't know the address? We can go give it to him personally."

"That's a great idea," Timmy says. "What do you think Gene?"

At Stadium 8, Sean is practicing and Marcella is watching from behind the fence.

"No admittance?" she squeals. "As if; there're no events today, so I can have him all to myself!"

She rips down the sign and blows her nose on it. An official comes out and Marcella puts the sign back up.

"So there was a pest to come between me and my love!" she scoffs.

At the entrance, TJ runs up to the door and tells Timmy and Eugene to hurry up.

"Why does he have to be such an embarrassment?" Timmy moans.

Up on another level, Jacoby, Elliott, and David are watching Sean.

"We've got to watch him carefully," David says. "The Order of the Revelation may have targeted him because he is famous."

"They say he'll break another record for the floating city," Jacoby adds.

Just then, Timmy runs up to David.

"What are you doing here shorty?" Jacoby asks.

"You're not alone are you?" David adds.

"No, of course not," Timmy responds.

They then hear whistles and see TJ and Eugene running across the field.

"Oh, there he is," Jacoby says. "And with…Eugene King?"

TJ is running from the officials because no one is allowed to be down there now, and Sean sees them.

"What is this, the Macy's after Christmas sale?'" Marcella complains, seeing them.

"I don't understand why you won't let us give this letter to Sean," TJ says. "Stop whistling, I don't understand that language!"

"It's ok TJ," Eugene says, "I'm happy seeing him on TV."

"Fellas, fellas, calm down," Sean says, coming up to them. "Now, what seems to be the problem guys?"

Eugene stands there, stunned, and TJ pokes him and reminds him about the letter. Over on the side, Timmy is cheering for Eugene, giving him edge to give the letter. Eugene starts to give him the letter, but then refuses and puts it back down by his side. TJ doesn't understand why he doesn't give it to him. Over behind the fence, Marcella is getting mad.

"I follow all the rules and they get to go talk to Sean," she complains. "Well it's time to step up! Undoukai, get that Pure Heart Crystal!"

The Youma, which looks like giant metal whistle, makes a giant ball and starts pushing it towards the officials, it catches fire as she pushes it and they all run. As TJ and Eugene run, he drops the letter and it burns up. TJ and Eugene run to the locker room.

"Stay here where you'll be safe" he says to Eugene.

"Armor of the Phoenix, Transform!"

He then goes outside and transforms into Silent Warrior. Meanwhile Undoukai is rolling Sean around on the ground making him dizzy. She then sits on him and tries to take his Heart Crystal, but he fights her. Just then the two daggers fly by.

"How dare you attack a man who is going for a dream he's been working towards. You don't seem to understand anything about work and determination. Well I won't let you steal his Pure Heart Crystal; such actions cannot be forgiven! For what's right…"

"We're here to stop you as Brothers Soldiers."

"Silent Warrior!"

"And Little Warrior!"

"In the name of the Phoenix, we will punish you."

"You know kid, I don't need you here," Silent Warrior says. "I can do this on my own."

"Yeah right, you need all the help you can get, silent goof ball!" Little Warrior retorts.

"How bout a three legged race?" Undoukai yells, throwing a ribbon at their feet.

The ribbon ties their feet together and they both fall down trying to run towards her. The Youma then gets back on Sean and Marcella forces his head still. Undoukai then takes his crystal and the two run away. As they pass the locker room, Undoukai spots Eugene.

"Are you ok little boy?" she asks. "If you're hurt, you should go see your physician."

Eugene looks up at the Youma, and his eyes are glowing again. Suddenly there is a bright light and the Youma is thrown back against the bleachers.

"Did you…see that…power?" Jacoby, Elliott, and David all exclaim to each other.

"That boy is definitely dangerous," David states.

"Undoukai, what are you doing?" Marcella yells.

"I don't' know what that thing was, but I'm lucky I had my shell or else I would've been seriously hurt," Undoukai responds.

Out of nowhere Little Warrior does the "Red Poison Blood Attack!" and Silent Warrior loosens the ribbon.

"Sacred Phoenix Power! Phoenix Swords Clash!"

"You'll pay for this Brother Soldiers!" Marcella yells running off.

Everyone is back to normal and Sean goes to talk to Eugene.

"You're not too healthy of a kid are you?" Sean asks. "I know exactly how you feel. Growing up, I wasn't the healthiest either."

"Yes, I know, I've read the reports on you," Eugene responds.

"Really? Well now I am and I know one day you'll be strong again too."

Later that evening, Eugene is watching the tri-athalons and Sean sets another record.


	29. The Brother Soldiers' Big Gamble

"Spades, Uno, and dominoes; games are all fun, but you shouldn't gamble underage. Not to mention, betting peoples' lives is uneventful! If you're an ill-willed person who wants to win by cheating, then you're going to have to deal with me!"

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 118

Eugene and Timmy are playing poker and Eugene is winning….until he picks the joker.

"Uhh, I always seem to pick the joker and lose," Eugene says as Timmy wins. "I don't have any luck at all."

"Aww, that's not true," Timmy says. "You're good at some card games. Come on, we'll play your favorite."

The Brother Soldiers' big Gamble

In his lab, Professor King is making a Youma heart snatcher for the next mission.

"There, this time I have outdone myself," he says. "This shall be the best one yet!"

He begins to laugh hysterically and Marcella looks at her watch, bored.

"Oh my," she exclaims. "I do believe it's time for a snack break, and it's your turn to get the snacks."

"What, my turn?" the professor complains. "Oh all right, I'll be back."

He then departs, and Marcella gets an idea. She then begins to add a whole bunch of random objects to the simple deck of cards the professor put into the Youma machine.

"Since I'm always getting blamed when they fail, he could at least get this part done right," she says to herself.

She then starts the machine, and everything goes normally, until it explodes, which sends a shockwave throughout the entire house.

"What was that?" Timmy wonders, upstairs in Eugene's room.

At first, things appear normal, but then Eugene's room begins to become unfocused.

"Wow, I didn't know you had an ocean view," Timmy says looking out the window.

Eugene looks out another window and sees the jungle. While he is checking that out, Timmy picks up Lion-O and contacts the others who are at Styve's place.

"Guys, something weird is going down at Gene's place," he says. "You've got to get over here right away."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tyrese says after Timmy disconnects.

"Armor of the Phoenix, Transform1"

"Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Fire-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Lightning-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Dagger Power!"

"Hey, there's a fish in my drawer," Eugene says.

"Hmm, I wonder if there's anything in other places too," Timmy wonders.

He then proceeds to open a cabinet, and a lion pops out. Eugene and Timmy then run out of the door and find themselves in the Sahara Desert at night. The door then disappears behind them.

"I don't feel too well," Eugene says suddenly.

"Oh no, Gene, you can't give in now, we've got to find a way out of here," Timmy says. "I'm sure the Brother Soldiers will come and save us…"

Outside, Professor King returns with the snacks.

"What's this?" he asks trying to go through the door. "It's been locked. Hey, let me in, this is my house! Open up I say!"

"The house seems to be connected with another dimension due to some type of dynamic shock."

Professor King turns around to see Dark Sabre explaining the phenomenon to the others.

_"Oh great, they've found out who I am and where the base is!"_ the professor thinks.

"We're not here to hurt you mister, we're here to take care of business. When you need help, the Brother Soldiers come to the rescue. I'm Silent Warrior, and if you don't know who they are, we'll just have to beat it into you!"

"Will you knock it off already Silent Warrior?" Dark Blade complains, smacking him on the back of the head. "What do you think you're doing in someone else's front yard? I apologize for his behavior; he can be a pain sometimes."

"My behavior? You're one to talk, problem cow-child!"

A fight then ensues and Professor King then believes he is just being paranoid about them.

"Will you two please stop fighting?" Dark Sabre finally says. "We need to hurry and figure this problem out. The house will disappear in one hour."

"Uhh, it's so hot, I feel like I'm going to die," Timmy complains.

The weather then changes from the hot jungle to the cold arctic, complete with penguins. The two then complain about being cold.

"Ok Knight, do your thing," Silent Warrior says.

"Wait," Dark Sabre shouts. "What is it you're exactly thinking, Silent Warrior?"

"Well, Dark Knight will blast through with his 'Dark Lightning Bolts' and if that fails I'll have Dark Blade use his 'Dark Celestial Fires.'"

"And what are you going to do?" Dark Blade asks.

"Just sit back and watch," he answers seriously.

"Can you all really do that?" the professor asks.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about us," Dark Blade says to him. "Silent Warrior's the only real dumb one here."

"Who are you calling dumb?" Silent Warrior argues, starting another fight.

"I need you two to stop fighting and listen," Dark Sabre says. "Now, we can't blast through because that would upset the balance between dimensions and make everything unbalanced in the house, and outside the house."

"Will you pay attention and stop day dreaming?" Dark Blade shouts at Silent Warrior. "This is why you're always ending up being embarrassed: you don't listen to what others say."

"Can I really trust you all?" Professor King asks.

"Of course you can, the only one who doesn't get it is him."

"Well, how do you propose we get in?" Silent Warrior asks, ignoring Dark Blade.

"That's easy," Dark Warrior says. "We'll use the Brother Transport."

"Ok, then let's do this."

The four Brothers then get into position around Dark Warrior and close their eyes. They then focus their energies on his sword as their energy starts to glow. A bright light then starts to form.

"Brother Teleport!"

In a blinding flash of light, the Brothers are teleported inside the King mansion. When they land, they are in an Alpine landscape.

"Are we in the right place?" Silent Warrior wonders.

Outside, the Professor is talking to the cats (they aren't talking back).

_"How ironic, me being helped by the Brother Soldiers,"_ he thinks to himself. _"But I can't afford to lose Eugene now…"_

He then remembers that he got the snacks for the day and begins to eat.

Back in the house, the Soldiers are at the bottom of a waterfall.

"There's no way Eugene can fit all of this into his house!" Silent Warrior exclaims.

"Oh don't worry Silent Warrior," Dark Sabre says. "We are definitely in Eugene's house. There should be a scene change…now."

As he says so, the scenery changes to a meadow.

"I'm so lost," Dark Knight complains.

Back outside, Professor King is stuffing his face with the junk food he bought.

"I'm getting worried Athena," Prometheus says. "It's already been about 20 minutes."

Across the street, Dark Shark's Eye is watching the house, when Dark Hawk's Eye and Dark Tiger's Eye come up to him.

"They all Brother Teleported into a dimensional rift and there is a chance they won't come back," he explains to them.

"It would be better for everyone if they didn't come back," Dark Hawk's Eye says.

"You don't mean that," Dark Tiger's Eye comments. "Shark's Eye, can't you do something?"

"If they had contacted me, I could've easily set the house right," he replies. "You don't become guardian of the dimensional warp without knowing some sticks, but now that they're in, I don't want to risk throwing them into another time or dimension."

Timmy and Eugene are walking through a forest when Timmy starts to complain about being hungry.

"Are you going to be ok?" Eugene asks.

"Hey, I'll be fine," Timmy says, starting to run again.

Just then, the scene changes and Timmy finds himself standing in a canyon. He starts to fall when Eugene grabs him. He's trying to lift Timmy back up when the Brothers appear in the same place on the other side of the chasm. Eugene starts to pull Timmy up when he looses his footing and they both fall.

"Now where are we?" Silent Warrior complains.

"Look, over there," Dark Knight points, acknowledging the falling boys.

_"Angelic Creation; Crawling Rope: Hainawa!"_

Unsheathing his sword, Dark Warrior points it at the two boys, and a yellow light comes from it. The light surrounds them like a rope, and he pulls the two up.

"Nice technique," Dark Blade comments.

"Thanks!" Dark Warrior replies. "Ever since Silent Warrior touched the Sacred Crest, I've felt all sorts of powers running through me and spells in my head."

"We won't be able to teleport out of here now with two extra people," Dark Sabre explains once everyone is situated.

"That's ok, you can leave me here, this is my house," Eugene says. "I'm the type of person who shouldn't have been born to begin with; it'll be ok if I don't make it."

"No way dawg, we won't leave anyone behind," Silent Warrior says. "We'll find another way to get out."

"You're Timmy's friend right?" Dark Blade asks. "Saying things like that would make him sad."

Outside, Professor King is chugging down a 2-liter Coke and Prometheus tells Athena there's only thirty minutes left.

Back inside, Dark Sabre has figured out a plan.

"The next time the area changes, we should be back inside Eugene's house," he explains.

The area then changes and the Soldiers are standing in mid air over the stairs. Dark Warrior, Silent Warrior, and Timmy all fall down the stairs and land on each other.

"This is crazy," Timmy complains. "I want to go home!"

They start to walk the halls when they come to a big doorway.

"I'm getting a strange vibe from whatever's behind this door," Silent Warrior says.

They burst into the room and are greeted by the Queen of Hearts.

"What the hell! Are you sure we're in the right dimension?" Silent Warrior asks confused.

"Hello, Brother Soldiers, I am Uikasaman," the Youma says, revealing her true self.

"She's the one who's been causing the temporal disturbances," Dark Sabre says.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Dark Blade asks. "Dark, Celestial…"

"Hold it!" the Youma yells out. "I'm not one for violence. How about we settle things through a little bit of gambling?"

The room then lights up to reveal several casino games.

"Ok then, I'll go first," Dark Knight says. "Roulette's my game."

The two play and Dark Knight's number wins, but then the number changes and he gets trapped in a playing card.

"Who's next?" Uikasaman asks.

"I'll go," Dark Blade steps up.

He picks Jenga. It appears as though he is winning until the Youma pulls a string on one of the sticks and the whole tower falls. Dark Sabre goes next and they play chess. As he puts down the finishing piece, the board explodes messing up the whole game. Silent and Dark Warrior decide to play a racing game, but when the game starts, their cars don't move and then they crash into each other.

"Well it looks like I win the games," Uikasaman laughs.

"Not yet you don't," Timmy says. "Me and Gene challenge you as well."

They decide to play the card game from this morning.

Outside, the professor is lying on the ground complaining about eating too much, and the cats say there's only ten minutes left.

Meanwhile, Timmy has three cards left and tricks the Youma into picking the wrong one by pretending to be sad when she is really picking the right card. Only Eugene is left, and the Youma tries to trick him by using the same tactics as Timmy. It almost works, but Eugene realizes what is going on and picks the right card.

"Now let us go," Silent Warrior says. "Timmy won your stupid game."

"Not just yet," Uikasaman yells. "If Eugene wins too, then you're free."

She places two cards on the table.

"Pick the right card and everyone goes home. Pick the wrong one, and I keep you all here forever."

Eugene starts to panic because he was always bad at this part of the game.

"Just trust in yourself," Timmy says. "It's like this morning. You just need to relax, focus, and then you can do it."

Eugene hesitates a moment, and then decides to go with his gut feeling. He picks the card, and it ends up being the right one. Uikasaman gets mad and hits Eugene, knocking him out.

"Hey, let us go!" Silent Warrior demands.

"I've changed my mind," she says. "I'm keeping you all here."

"Phoenix Transform!"

"What, you're one too?" Uikasaman asks.

"That's right and you're such a cheat. Red Poison Blood Attack!"

Nothing happens as usual and Little Warrior gets upset.

"Why isn't this working? I thought I charged it."

It then starts to glow and Little Warrior terribly misses the Youma. Fortunately he does hit Silent Warrior, freeing him from the card.

"Sacred Phoenix Power! Phoenix Swords Clash!"

The Youma is destroyed and the house goes back to normal. They all go outside and the professor gets up.

"Thank you very much for rescuing my son and my house," he says to them. _"Too bad you're going to regret doing so!"_

"Are you upset that Eugene made it back?" Dark Shark's Eye asks.

"Dark Hawk's Eye has more faith in Silent Warrior than he's letting on," Dark Tiger's Eye explains. "Probably more than either one of us."

"You have got to be kidding," Dark Hawk's Eye says.

_"Me and Eugene make a good team,"_ Timmy thinks to himself as the scene fades into the sun.


	30. A Destiny Written in the Stars

"Silence is approaching…quietly, but surely. Is this world really going to end? Hey you over there cheering 'yeah no more school,' this isn't the time to be so easy going!"

Silent Warrior: Phoenix' Flames

Episode 119

Styve is running through the dark in a nightmare. He passes frozen statues of Silent Warrior and the Brothers. He stops as a black tornado in the distance begins tearing up the city. There's a flash to his left, and he turns to see three shining lights, and then a holy symbol.

"You're the Chosen One, aren't you?" he asks it.

He then sees a tall masculine figure in shadow, with what appears to be horns on its head and devilish wings, holding a staff with a glaive at the end.

"Please, save everyone!" Styve cries.

The card of death then appears in front of him, and he grabs it. Very briefly he sees the glowing eyes of a boy. The figure then leaps off of its ledge towards Styve, and slashes down his staff.

"And if you put this number here, the problem will make more sense," Tyrese says to TJ.

Styve snaps back to reality, realizing he was only dreaming again.

_ "That ominous dream gets stronger and stronger," _he thinks to himself. _"But what in the world was that figure in my dream? It felt so familiar…it looks like someone I've seen before. Could it be…"_

A Destiny Written in the Stars

"Hi guys, is TJ in here?" Timmy asks coming into the room at Styve's place.

"Timmy, this is unusual of you to be here at this time," Tyrone says.

"You're not supposed to be here at all," TJ scolds. "We're having an important discussion."

"Lighten up T," Damon says.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, but I need a favor from my dear brother TJ," Timmy continues.

"What? You only call me that when you want something."

"Well…I would like to go to this new planetarium."

"Oh, you want to go to that new one they just built?" Tyrese asks.

"Yeah, it'll be a good learning experience and extra credit for my class."

"I'll take you," Tyrone shouts. "The narrator for the night show is DJ Clue."

"It's also close to here," Timmy says. "So, I was thinking I could invite Gene to go."

"Ok, then it's agreed," TJ says. "We'll all take you tomorrow."

"But why is Coby's group keeping an eye on Eugene?" Tyrone asks.

_"No, it can't be him,"_ Styve thinks, still pondering the vision. _"It's got to be a mistake."_

"The enemy is still collecting Pure Heart Crystals," Tyrese responds. "Maybe Eugene has a special one like TJ, Tyrone, and Styve."

"It could be a possibility," Damon agrees.

"Eugene is a nice guy too," Tyrone adds.

"You know, it'd be nice of you to pay for me as well," Timmy says, trying to get what he wants.

"No way son," TJ says. "I'm not paying for you."

"Come on now TJ, it's a father's responsibility," Tyrone taunts.

"Don't the uncles usually spoil their sibling's kids?"

"Oh please father?" Timmy whines.

"I haven't even planted your seed yet!"

"It's noble of you to start his education at such a tender age," Tyrese laughs.

"I wouldn't mind having a cute baby boy like him," Damon says.

"Then you can have him!" TJ cries.

Timmy then goes up to TJ and starts pulling on his leg. The two argue about it as Styve sits quietly, still thinking about what he saw.

Elsewhere, David, Elliott, and Jacoby are discussing the visions they've been having as well.

"Lately, that dream where the world falls to ruins has been getting stronger," Elliott says.

"We need to hurry and find the real soverign," David says seriously. "If they awaken the user of the Sacred Crest as the evil Messiah of Maelstrom…"

"That boy, Eugene King, he posses strange powers, unlike any mutant I've ever come across," Jacoby states. "We must quickly find out what he is. He's the only child of Professor Tomoe King, who we've targeted as having something to do with the Order of the Revelation."

"In the visions, that person who is standing in the light of the Sacred Crest…I think I'm beginning to see who it is," Elliott suddenly says. "I see a creature with devilish wings and horns on its head, holding a staff. I recognize the weapon anywhere. It's the Dragon Sword Staff."

"This can only mean one thing then," David says. "The Messiah of Maelstrom has the power of the Dragon of Destruction."

"Are you sure about that?" Jacoby asks, dropping his jaw. "Could the Soverign of Silence; the Messiah of Maelstrom, be that soldier of ruin…the one guarded by the Dragon of Destruction?"

"If that's the case," Elliott continues, "we may not be able to do anything anymore."

"The world will fall to ruin…" David whispers.

"No, even if that soldier were to be born into this era, we still have a chance to strike before he fully awakens," Jacoby puts bluntly. We must find the dragon warrior and destroy him before it is too late!"

"That's right," Elliott agrees. "We should never give up protecting this place."

"The silence will be coming soon," the Messiah says.

"It was perfect to make you the messiah," Professor King says quietly.

"Our success now depends on me, dear Professor. And if you want me to succeed, I suggest you bring me more Pure Heart Crystals. If not, you will end up like this!"

He takes a teddy bear and rips its head off. In the Rapturers 5 office, Marcella is watching the music video countdown and DJ Clue is hosting it.

"It looks like I've just found my next target," she says.

Just then the phone rings, and it's the professor.

"Do you like stars, Professor?" she asks him. "Oh goody! Well you'll be happy because our next target happens to be working at the planetarium."

"Excellent Marcella," he says. "Good luck."

He then hangs up and remembers an old saying.

"The stars know everything…" he says to himself.

He then starts to laugh hysterically, remembering who exactly it was who said such a thing, as he looks at a glass dome on his desk that looks like it has a mini universe in it.

The next day, Eugene is walking home from school, when someone starts yelling his name. He turns around, but it turns out to be another Eugene. He then continues to walk home when Timmy spots him.

"Hey, Gene," he greets him. "Want to come with me to the planetarium?"

"Oh, I don't know if I can," he starts. "My pops doesn't even know and, well…"

"It's ok to get sidetracked every now and then," TJ says. "Besides, your pa works late. You should get home way before he does."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll apologize to your dad as well," Timmy adds.

That evening at the planetarium, DJ Clue is explaining the story of Queen Andromeda. Marcella is in the audience and is completely dazed by him.

"Looks like Marcella is in the audience," Elliott says. "He must be the next pure heart target. Hey, there's TJ and his peanut gallery…with Eugene King?"

"Seems like this will be the best time for us to find out who Eugene King really is," Jacoby says.

_"Lord Katsuhito…"_ David thinks in his mind.

Getting a sudden feeling, TJ turns around and spots David.

_"Did he just reach out to me with his mind?"_TJ wonders.

David nods his head, and motions for him to bring the other four to the back of the auditorium.

"What brings you here, David?" Damon asks once the guys are in the back.

"Did an enemy appear?" TJ asks.

"Or does this have something to do with Eugene?" Tyrone adds.

"Please, don't keep us in the dark on this one," Tyrese pleads.

"We can help too, if you fill us in," Styve says.

"It is time for me to reveal to you the whole truth," David says. "I feel we won't be successful in our mission if we do not fill you all in. Our mission is to prevent the silence from approaching. The enemy is an intruder from another dimension in outer space, calling themselves the Order of the Revelation. They are dark agents who are using Youma demons from the Tao Nebula, and are awaiting for the silence to spread over the earth."

"What's this 'silence' you keep referring to?" Tyrese asks.

"It is the end of our world. Dark Blade, I'm pretty sure you and Tauro Demos been having visions, haven't you?"

"Yes," Styve replies," I've been having dreams, visions, and nightmares about the silence since the Dark Legion was taken care of, and those Youma monsters appeared. Even Tauro Demos is stumped as to what it ultimately means and how they are here. How did you know?"

"Because they are the same dreams that haunt me and the Other Brothers as well. They are visions of the world being destroyed."

He then makes his staff appear, and tells everyone to focus their thoughts on the talisman. Suddenly everyone is seeing the vision of the silence. The red sky, dark clouds; the Brothers being destroyed by a black tornado while the city is in ruins.

"It's horrible," Tyrese says.

"I can't believe this is what is going to happen," Damon comments.

"This is the silence," Tyrone whispers.

"If the Messiah of Maelstrom is resurrected, then this is what will happen," David says.

"That figure, is that him?" Styve asks.

"He is the final soldier that should not be awakened. He is the guide to death that appears at the time of destruction, and returns everything to nothing."

"This is horrible," TJ says, coming out of the vision.

"Soon, he will reveal to us what he really is. Tonight, we plan on stopping that awakening."

"Dark Hawk-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Tiger-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Shark-Dagger Power!"

"Guys wait," TJ calls out as they transform.

Suddenly some screams are heard and the guys realize there's a Youma on the loose.

"Armor of the Phoenix, Transform!"

"Dark Ice Dagger Power!"

"Dark Fire Dagger Power!"

"Dark Lightning-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Dagger Power!"

"Everyone get out of the building," DJ Clue yells.

Uchoten chases after DJ Clue and catches him.

"Good job Uchoten," Marcella congratulates. "Now to take care of this audience. You get that Heart Crystal. But first, can I get your autograph?"

He throws a chair at her as a response and Uchoten gets the crystal.

_"Thy power floweth purely, ever unwavering. Accept my charm into thine embrace! _Rapturer Marcella: Charm Buster!"

Marcella knocks out the audience, and Eugene starts to have a seizure. Timmy goes to help, but Dark Hawk's Eye stops him. The five daggers then appear.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little brat."

"How we don't wonder where you're at."

"With tackiness so shiny and colors so bright."

"We're here to give you a little fright."

"So in the name of the Phoenix, we will punish you!"

"Looks like no matter what you say, Shark's Eye, those boys can't just sit by quietly," Dark Tiger's Eye chuckles.

"Uchoten, take care of those pests!" Marcella whines.

The Youma starts to shoot stars at the Brothers, but they easily dodge them. Yellow LightStar then appears and throws her star shaped flower. It hits the Youma on the head and blocks the star that is throwing all of the stars at the Brothers.

"I have sealed away the evil star the tortures people," she says. "There will be no more wishing on stars for you!"

"You're so clueless," Uchoten laughs, taking off her hat to reveal a head full of stars. "Plenty of stars to go around!"

She then starts shooting stars everywhere, all at once.

"All she did was make it worse," Dark Warrior complains.

Eugene stands up trying to breathe, when he gets hit. Everyone turns to look at him. Suddenly his eyes glow with fire and energy starts to flow around him.

"He needs my help," Timmy says, struggling to get free of Dark Hawk's Eye's grasp.

"No, just watch," he says. "It's about to happen. The importance of tonight was that the planets are aligned and the planet of destruction, Saturn, will give off its radiance, bringing to light…him."

"Him? Who's him?"

Just as Timmy asks, Eugene's energy explodes around him.

"That really hurt me you bitch!" Eugene yells.

As he yells and holds out the "bitch," the sign of the dragon appears on his forehead.

"This can't be…" Dark Warrior starts.

"Eugene is really…" Dark Blade continues.

"A Brother Soldier!" Silent Warrior finishes.

"It's him, it's Dragon's Eye!" Dark Hawk's Eye cries out.

"It's the final sign!" Prometheus exclaims, bursting through the door with Athena in their demi god forms.

Uchoten starts to run away when Eugene looks her way, causing her to freeze in action.

"Sacred Phoenix Power! Phoenix Swords Clash!"

Sacred Silent Warrior takes care of Uchoten, and starts to go towards Eugene when Dark Hawk's Eye rushes past him.

"Hawk's Sheer Feathers!"

"Tiger's Claw Slash!"

"Poseidon's Trident Thrash!"

"They're attacking Eugene!" Timmy yells. "I've got to do something."

The three attacks combine with one another, to create one massive ball of energy. Timmy runs in front of Eugene and decides to use his body as a shield. Just before the attack hits, Sacred Silent Warrior comes and pushes both of them out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Dark Hawk's Eye yells at him. "He is the one guarded by the Dragon of Destruction: Dragon's Eye!

"When Dragon's Eye awakens, that means the world is about to end!" Dark Shark's Eye also yells.

"Get out of our way; you don't know the horror of the silence!"

"If we don't kill that boy, Dragon's Eye will awaken."

"And if he awakens, everything will fall to silence," Dark Tiger's Eye says.

"We can't kill him," Sacred Silent Warrior says. "He is a Brother Soldier, and Timmy's friend."

"Even if he is Dragon's Eye, we have no right to take the life of another human being," Dark Blade protests.

"You're all too cruel to say things like this!" Timmy cries.

"We knew you'd react like this," Dark Tiger's Eye says.

"There is no other way to save the world but to do so," Dark Shark's Eye says.

"No matter what happens, I won't allow him to awaken!" Dark Hawk's Eye yells.

Suddenly dark energy comes and Eugene disappears. He reappears in his room in his bed.

"It's not good to get sidetracked," Katherine says to him.

In the lab, Professor King is talking to a mysterious voice.

"Yes you are right, Lord Z," he says. "Choosing the Brother Soldier guarded by the star of destruction was pure genius. There couldn't be a better Messiah of Maelstrom."

As Professor King laughs hysterically, the small globe on his table flickers with light. Lord Z's laughter is coming from.


	31. Marcella's Mistake

"Eugene is missing! Nobody is at his house either! Coby's group said that he was the soldier of destruction, but I won't let them kill him. I, Silent Warrior, will save him!"

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 120

Timmy is running through the rain, thinking about what happened the day before.

_"Eugene King is Dragon's Eye, the Brother of destruction…"_

_ "He must be destroyed at all costs…"_

"If he is not, the world will be doomed for he could also be the Messiah of Maelstrom…"

Timmy arrives at Eugene's house and runs through the front door. He arrives to Eugene's room where it is completely empty. He feels sad then begins to cry.

"Where the hell did you take my friend?" he asks, turning around to see David.

"This is how the house was when I arrived, Little One," David replies.

"You took him away from me; all those bad things you said about him, you made him go away. I hate you!"

Marcella's Mistake

At Ashley's mansion, the guys are all gathered having a meeting.

"The house is completely empty now," Prometheus says, licking his paws.

"It's as though no one ever lived there," Athena adds.

"What are you doing Ashley?" TJ asks.

"I'm looking for information on Professor King on the internet," she responds. "It seems that he is the owner, founder, and principal of New Haven Academy."

"That's the school Jacoby, Elliott, and Eugene go to," Prometheus says.

"It's a school for the gifted," Damon adds. "Only the most brilliant end up there. Its grades range from preschool all the way through high school."

"We should go there and check it out," Tyrese says.

Just then, David and Timmy walk in.

"Timmy, where have you been?" TJ asks. "Thanks for bringing him by David. Timmy, how could you just go out in the rain like that without saying anything?"

"Just leave him be," Ashley says, looking at Timmy. "David, I want to know what you all know about New Haven Academy."

Reluctantly, David sits down and the butler brings him a drink.

"Strange things happen there all the time," he starts. "That's why Jacoby and Elliott enrolled there. It appears that Professor Tomoe King is associated with the Order of the Revelation, but we're not too sure about Eugene. All we are certain of is that he is Dragon's Eye."

"Why isn't he called Dark Dragon's Eye?" TJ asks.

"Don't interrupt," Styve hisses.

"Eugene is a nice boy," Timmy quietly says. "He isn't the enemy; you're making a mistake!"

"David, even if Dragon's Eye is the soldier of destruction, he's still a Brother Soldier like us, isn't he? There's got to be a way around this. Tauro Demos is certain there is more to him than we realize."

"This is why we didn't want to involve you all in this battle," David replies.

A phone is ringing and Professor King answers.

"Professor King, I've found a new target," Marcella says. "He's a doctor who's giving a lecture at school about alternate universes."

"That's ok Marcella, I have other plans," he says. "I'll give you a call back later."

"Hmm, something's up," she says, hanging up the phone. "Let me do a little spying."

She hits a switch under her desk, which turns on a mic in the professor's office. She then hears him talking to another Rapturer.

"Marcella tries hard, but she always seems to fail," he says to the girl. "Perhaps it's time for you to step up, Taneesha."

"Of course Professor King, the pleasure is all mine," she replies.

Taneesha then leaves and her cell phone rings.

"Taneesha, remember what we were just talking about?" Marcella asks disguised as the professor. "Well I'm putting operations on hold."

"Are you sure professor?" she asks.

"Yes, that's all for now. Ta ta."

"Ta ta?" Taneesha asks, hanging up the phone.

"Now, if I get rid of those Brothers this time I'll have to get the key to the executive powder room!" Marcella says to herself. "I'll need a little help from Elmyra to complete this job."

The guys arrive at New Haven Academy where the campus is open due to the discussion by the guest doctor.

"This place gives me the creeps," TJ complains.

"For once, I agree with him," Styve says. "I'm getting bad energy just from looking at the building."

"Well, it says open to the public for the discussion today, so let's take advantage of that," Tyrese suggests.

"Tyrese is right," Prometheus says. "Athena and I have even put on these ridiculous clothes so we can cover more ground."

"My clothes aren't ridiculous," TJ protests. "It's my extra school uniform."

"I feel like I'm baring it all in my school uniform," Athena complains. "I just hope it doesn't get cold inside."

Back at the mansion, Ashley is still reading up on the professor.

"What's this?" she exclaims, finding an interesting article. "'At age 15, All-State athlete Eugene King and his father, the esteemed genius Professor Tomoe King both survive a horrible lab fire which kills all other employees at the King Medical Institute. Due to the accident, star athlete Eugene is struck as sick and unable to compete in athletics for the time being.' How odd that only they survived..."

She then looks over at a sleeping Timmy and remembers what he said about Eugene.

At the school, the guys are snooping around, looking for anything suspicious.

"I suggest going to the computer lab to hack clues," Tyrese suggests.

A guard then comes up behind Tyrone and starts tapping him.

"Cut it out Damon," he says, not turning around.

The guard does it again.

"I said quit it."

"What are you talking about?" Damon asks.

They all then turn around to see the security guy towering over them.

"What are you all doing here?" he asks.

"We're lost and we're looking for the lecture hall," Damon says quickly.

He points in the direction and they start to leave.

"Hey! You forgot something," he yells.

They turn around to see TJ still standing there. They grab him and run off to the lecture hall. Not two seconds later does Marcella come walking by with the briefcase.

"And don't you look suspicious, Ms. Marcella. What's in the bag?" he asks.

She shows him and electrocutes him.

"I don't have time to waste right now," she says as Taneesha watches from behind a dark corner.

The guys split up and begin to search the school. Damon and Styve go up stairs, while Tyrese and Prometheus go to the lower level. Tyrone, Athena, and TJ check the main floor. Inside the security room, Elliott and Jacoby are watching the lecture.

"It's a good thing the teachers here are so involved in academics," Jacoby is saying. "It makes it a lot easier for us to get into off limits places like this."

"But the entrance to the Order of the Revelation headquarters doesn't seem to be that easy to find," Elliott replies.

The door then opens, and David walks in.

"Don't surprise us like that," Jacoby sighs.

"The boys are also investigating the school," he tells them.

In his lab, Professor King is watching the lecture.

"The time for our space to swallow the entire Milky Way galaxy in its entirety is approaching," he cackles.

On the throne, Eugene is sleeping, and dreaming about his past. In the dream, he is looking at some experiments in a lab.

"_Behold," _Professor King says in the dream to his colleagues._ "This is a special space that I prepared for delicate gene-splicing experiments._

"_Pops, what is that?"_ Eugene asks as a black hole appears in the special space dome.

Something goes wrong, and it begins to glow, reacting with Eugene's energy signal. It then explodes, causing a fire, and almost killing Eugene. He is protected barely by the symbol of the dragon on his forehead, but the professor believes he is dead.

_ "This mark, what does it mean?" he asks. "Someone, anyone, help us!"_

Something flies at the professor, taking out his left eye. A voice is then heard.

_ "Do you wish to save him?" _the voice asks.

_ "Yes, yes," _the professor cries._ "Please save him, he's too young to die."_

_ "I will save the two of you, but you must serve me for the end of time."_

_ "I don't' care, just save my son."_

_ "So be it."_

The professor's eye suddenly is healed by the voice, but turned into a star where the pupil should be. The faint glow of the dragon symbol is then replaced by a dark fire, which suppresses the dragon spirit from awakening and saving them.

"Now is the time for you to arise!" Professor King laughs crazily back in the present time.

Suddenly the lights go off in the lecture hall, and Marcella appears center stage in her Rapturer outfit.

"I love being in the spotlight," she says. "And I'm not giving it up either. It's time to step up, Upasocon!"

"What is that girl doing now?" Professor King sighs.

She releases the Youma, which looks like a humanoid computer, complete with a plug tail and mice shoulder pads, then does a charm buster to put the audience out.

"Dark Fire-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Lightning-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Dagger Power!"

"Armor of the Phoenix, Transform!"

She takes the doctor's Heart Crystal and gets ready to flee, when the five daggers appear.

"Yo Marcella!" Silent Warrior starts.

"How dare you go around breaking into school," Dark Sabre says.

"Yeah, this is a place for learning, not danger," Dark Blade says.

"I cannot forgive someone who disrupts the education of others," Dark Knight says.

"So in the name of the Phoenix, you are burnt toast," Dark Warrior finishes.

"You guys took all my speech, now what am I supposed to do?" Silent Warrior complains.

"Take care of them Upasocon," Marcella whines.

"Right boss," she says. "Flying mice!"

The Youma lets out computer mice, which go running all over the floor.

"Dark Celestial Fires Release!"

Dark Knight then gets up in the Youmas face and punches it in the stomach with the Dark Lightning Bolts. Dark Sabre puts on his visor and scans for more mice.

"Dark Shaded Sickle!"

Dark Warrior's attack defeats the rest of the mice. Upasocon then throws some floppy disks at Dark Blade and Dark Knight, which hit them pretty hard. Marcella does a charm buster on Dark Sabre and Dark Warrior. As the Youma continues throwing the disks, Marcella takes out Elmyra's machine.

"Star Slinger!"

"Red Poison, Blood Attack!"

Yellow LightStar and Little Warrior appear, taking out the rest of the Youma's arsenal.

"Finish the job, Silent Warrior," Yellow LightStar says.

"Sacred, Phoenix Power! Phoenix Swords Clash!"

"You're cornered now Marcella," Sacred Silent Warrior says, pointing a sword at her.

"That's what you think little boy," she says. "_Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain! Way of Binding number 44: Summoning of the Traveling Sparrows: Kakushitsuijaku!"_

Using this incantation, she then disappears through the machine only to reappear on the wall of TV's that was being used during the lecture.

"She can use this level of spell?" Dark Blade wonders in amazement.

"You thought you could stop me but you were wrong," she taunts. "Thanks to this machine my power is magnified ten-fold. So it's going to be my show from now on, boys!"

She then holds up her staff when a voice calls out.

"Huh, who's there?"

"Nicely done Marcella, I can see every crease and wrinkle," the voice says.

"That voice! It sounds so familiar. Oh no, it's you!"

"There's a reason why Elmyra never used brother Sacred's spell or this machine. You see, while the user is inside of it, if it's turned off or unplugged, the user is lost forever. And with us being younger Demon Knights, we don't have the control over space-time magic like him."

"You wouldn't!"

"It's not nice to take other people's jobs Marcella, ta ta."

Taneesha, in shadow, unplugs the machine and Marcella is gone for good. Sacred Silent Warrior stares in shock at Taneesha's shadow, and then powers down to Silent Warrior.

"Are you ok?" the Brothers ask.

In the back of the room, the Other Brothers are watching everything.


	32. Taneesha's Troublemaking Times

"A flower's life is short, and is mostly filled with pain. I can't forgive using beautiful flowers for evil deeds.! You're giving a bad name to plant shop owners everywhere! In the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you!"

_Now in the opening credits, Taneesha is filled in. Only two more Rapturers remain to be filled in around the professor. Also, Krys-tal is in a new outfit and the last soldier, Dragon's Eye, is featured with Eugene._

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 121

"Good-bye Marcella," Taneesha says from the shadows as she pulls the plug on Elmyra's machine.

Marcella screams as she is taken off the screen, and the Brothers are watching in marvel at what just happened.

"Wow, I don't feel too good," Sacred Silent Warrior says as he powers down.

"That crest seems to take a lot out of you," Dark Blade comments.

"What was all that about?" Dark Hawk's Eye asks as he and the Other Brothers watch from the back of the auditorium.

"Seems as though there was just a power struggle," Dark Shark's Eye replies.

"Too bad for their team," Dark Tiger's Eye says.

As the three walk off, Silent Warrior notices them in the back.

Taneesha's Troublemaking Times

"Wait a minute, where are you going?" he asks, running up to them. "I know you're after Eugene but please…"

"You have to reconsider this," Dark Knight says. "Dragon's Eye is a Brother like us."

"Please Dee Dee, don't do this," Little Warrior begs. "Don't let this pull us apart."

"Why don't we work together?" Dark Blade asks.

"Why not just listen?" Yellow LightStar says.

"Look, he's on our team and I'm the leader of this team," Dark Hawk's Eye says. "And I say we are going to do whatever it takes to save this world."

"I'm going to do whatever I can to protect him," Little Warrior says.

With that the Other Brothers leave and the others are left thinking about what was just said.

"Professor, what is taking so long for these pure hearts?" the Messiah of Maelstrom asks.

"Please, just a little longer," he responds.

"I need many pure hearts to awaken, and I cannot wait much longer."

He then falters for a second, and calls out Timmy's name.

"Messiah!" Professor King exclaims.

"Get me those damn pure hearts!" he yells.

At the Rapturers 5 office, where a new sign has been tapped up, saying Rapturers 3, Taneesha is at her desk when the phone rings. Taneesha has bright green wavy hair, red eyes, and a nice tan.

"Taneesha here," she responds.

"Ah yes, Taneesha," Professor King says on the other end. "I've been reading through your report, and I have to say I'm most impressed. Your idea to collect Pure Heart Crystals through plants is extraordinary. I was thinking of changing our way of collecting hearts anyway for the Youmas were proving to be quite useless."

"Don't you worry about a thing professor; you can count on me, unlike Elmyra and Marcella."

The room then lights up, revealing hundreds of flowers.

"Everything is ready to go."

The professor hangs up, and then Katherine appears.

"I've brought you some coffee," she says.

"Ah, thank you," he says grabbing his shoulder.

"Something wrong?"

"My shoulder has been bothering me lately."

"Here, let me help you," she says starting to massage his arm. "I picked up this little trick in my 'paralyzing do-gooders' class."

"Thank you."

"Why Professor, it's the least I can do. I mean you brought me back from the dead."

"It's a shame you waste your talents playing my secretary," he says, turning to her. "Don't you miss being out there in the field? We need you out there. I need you out there. Someone with your expertise and your experience knows how to get the job done. You're the only one I can depend on, Krys-tal."

With that last comment, he leaves her. She stands there a moment, pondering what was said and gets emotional.

"Yes my professor, for you."

Power then surges through her and her clothes fly off, only to be replaced from the foot up by a new Order of the Revelation outfit. It is an all black dress that reveals a little too much on all sides. She then teleports from the lab.

Up on the streets, Taneesha has opened up a shop and is selling her plants.

"Come everyone, come and get a Telulun plant. It never needs water or light. My price today is only one thin dime. That's right folks, just 10 cents," she advertises.

With this, people are rushing up to her to buy them. David walks by and sees her.

"A plant that needs nothing? I must check this out," he says, buying one.

Elsewhere, Timmy is running down the street with TJ and the cats chasing him.

"Why can't you ever seem to keep control of him?" Prometheus asks.

"He said he was going to the bathroom Promeeth, how was I supposed to know he was going to run off?" TJ answers.

"It's as though he's on a mission," Athena remarks.

"He's just like you; always rushing into things," Prometheus adds. "He really is your son after all."

"You always have to add that extra two cents!" TJ complains.

"I can't help it; he really is your son."

"For once can't you just leave it on a good note?"

"That lethargic attitude makes me want to say one last thing!"

"Do you have to talk like we're in school?"

"Let's just all calm down…"Athena starts.

She starts to back away, when she screams. Everyone on the street looks at her, and TJ has to pretend it was him, since they're both in cat form.

"YOW! Check out where we are," Athena yells out. "We're in a direct beeline with New Haven Academy!"

"Looks like he is on a mission."

Just as Timmy is about to enter the front gate, TJ grabs him.

"It's too dangerous kiddo," he says to him.

"I know Eugene has got to be somewhere in there," Timmy cries. "Someone has taken him."

"You have to trust in me and the Brothers; we'll find him."

"Will you?"

"Of course; I promise you as a champion of justice. Believe in your big brothers."

_"What am I doing here?"_ Eugene wonders, waking up on the messiah throne. _"And why am I wearing these clothes? I wonder what Timmy is up to today."_

Across town, David is in his lab studying the plant he bought earlier. The plant is sitting in a glass cage behind him on a shelf.

"According to this printout, the plant absorbs humidity around it for food and energy, thus it never needing to be taken care of," he thinks aloud.

As he is looking at his computer, the plant behind him begins to bloom. It then breaks its case and releases a red energy at David. Just as it is about to attack him, his staff appears.

"You've protected me again, Poseidon," he says.

Eugene is walking down the street when Taneesha spots him.

"Excuse me sir," she starts. "How would you like a Telulun?"

"What's that?" Eugene asks.

"It's a good fortune flower. And I happen to have just one left, so I'll give it to you for free."

"Oh wow, thanks miss. I'll give it to TK since it's like him: a bringer of good fortune."

_"Haven't I seen him somewhere?"_ Taneesha wonders as he walks off. _"Oh no, that was…"_

Eugene finally reaches Timmy's house and rings the bell. Timmy comes to the door and is shocked to see Eugene.

"Who's at the door?" TJ asks. "Is that Ashley?"

As he peeps in the hallway, Timmy walks out and slams the door in his face.

"What's with that damn attitude?"

Outside Eugene presents him with the plant.

"They say it's a plant of good fortune," Eugene explains. "It reminded me of you."

"Hey, you're a bringer of good fortune too, Gene," Timmy says.

"I don't think it's anything like me," he says. "I tend to hurt my friends without even knowing it. There's another person in me that I don't know about. It's why I'm afraid to make new friends these days."

At the door, TJ and the two cats are watching the two boys. Suddenly, Eugene feels faint and kneels down.

"Are you alright Gene?" Timmy asks, bending to him.

"Give me your Pure Heart Crystal," he whispers as his eyes begin to glow with the fire.

"What?" Timmy asks, not hearing him.

Eugene starts reaching for him, and TJ comes out the door. Before anything bad can happen, Eugene screams stop inside his head, causing the episode to stop.

"Huh? Oh no, did I do anything weird?" Eugene asks, becoming himself again.

"Not really, your eyes seemed like they were glowing though. How'd you do that?"

"He isn't able to answer that right now," Krys-tal says appearing.

"Katherine!" Eugene yells.

"I'm here to pick you up."

"It's you!" TJ gasps recognizing Krys-tal.

"It's time for us to go," Krys-tal says to Eugene.

"No, stop, help!" he yells as Krys-tal grabs him and then teleports away with him.

"What was that all about?" Timmy asks. "And who was that lady?"

"I thought she was dead," TJ says, ignoring the questions.

"Well, they never did find the body," Athena says.

"Man, I wasn't even able to help Gene," Timmy sulks.

"TJ, Little One," David yells, coming up to them. "I've been doing research on…hey, where'd you get that from?"

David has noticed the plant in Timmy's hand.

"It's mine!" he says. "Eugene gave it to me."

"Eugene King was here?"

The plant then starts to glow and he knocks the plant out of Timmy's hand.

"What the hell was that for?" Timmy asks, annoyed. "Eugene gave that to me!"

"That means that Eugene might be after your Pure Heart Crystal," David replies.

David points to the flower as it drains the energy from the grass around it. Red energy crackles through it.

"Just a bud can do this kind of damage," he explains. "But when it blooms, it can steal Heart Crystals. We need to go to the source and stop these plants. It seems they need many pure hearts, but I'm not sure what for yet."

"This is also my chance to prove that Eugene has nothing to do with this," Timmy adds.

They walk back downtown to where the store is.

"I have an idea," TJ starts.

"We'll go in the back, see what's up, and then stop this operation," Timmy finishes.

"Thanks for stealing my plan kid!"

They walk to the back of the store where they see Taneesha closing up shop. After she closes the last shutter, she throws off her lab coat to reveal a female knight's armor that is black and green. There are military markings on the shoulders, and vines on her back. On her forehead is a lime green demonic symbol.

"Heart Crystals, to the black star," she says, pulling out a black star that sucks up all the hearts she's collected. "Messiah's waiting."

"See, I told you Eugene had nothing to do with this," Timmy says.

"Argue later, we've got to stop this," TJ says. "Ready David?"

"Let's do this," he replies.

"Armor of the Phoenix, Transform!"

"Dark Shark-Dagger Power!"

"Phoenix Transform!"

The three transform together, and then the door opens and three daggers strike down.

"How could you deceive people into buying your cheap faulty plants?" Silent Warrior asks.

"And to only have their innocent-ness returned with their pure heart being taken," Little Warrior says.

"Only a coward would do such a thing as to hide behind an inanimate object," Dark Shark's Eye says.

"So I, Silent Warrior, am going to stop you, in the name of the Phoenix."

"Well, I'm impressed," Taneesha says. "It didn't take you long to figure out my operation at all. I'm Taneesha, the third former Youkai Demon Knight turned Rapturer, and you're about to see my plants put their petals to the metal. Go get them!"

The Teluluns then start to fly towards the Brothers, and they dodge them. There's not much room to use though because the whole shop is full of them.

"I'll get them. Red Poison Blood Attack!"

Nothing happens and Little Warrior is left looking dumb.

"I was curious to see what such a small soldier could do, but this is pathetic! _Form a torrential vortex and engulf those that oppose m! _Rapturer Taneesha: Vine Buster!"

She shoots vines out of her bracelet that head straight for Little Warrior.

"Oh no, Little One!" Dark Shark's Eye yells out.

He jumps in the way of the vines and they begin to drain his energy.

"Star Slinger! Flowers are supposed to bring serenity to humans. I will not allow using them for evil! Silent Warrior, purify these buds."

Yellow LightStar's attack frees Dark Shark's Eye and gives Silent Warrior time to transform.

"Sacred Phoenix Power! Phoenix Swords Clash!"

"Poseidon's Trident Thrash!"

The attacks wipe out all of the plants, except for one.

"It's a shame that you destroyed all my lovelies," Taneesha says as she sprinkles red dust on the last plant. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but I'm left with no choice. I'm turning this plant into a hyper-telulun. It is attracted to pure hearts, and once it gets one, it destroys it along with itself. I hate to waste your hearts, but I have enough in this star to complete my mission."

"That's what you think," Yellow LightStar says, throwing one of her patented cards.

It hits the star and causes pure hearts to go everywhere. As Taneesha runs to grab them, so does the plant and they end up getting entangled in each other.

"Get off me you stupid plant," she yells. "Sacred Silent Warrior please help me. Get it off. I'll be good I promise…"

The plant destroys her and itself and the pure hearts go back to their owners.

"What's this?" Yellow LightStar asks, looking down at the ground. "It's a school ID for New Haven Academy."

"It belongs to Taneesha," Sacred Silent Warrior notices.

"Seems that New Haven Academy is playing a bigger role in this than we thought," Dark Shark's Eye says.

"Well, as you can see Eugene has nothing to do with this," Little Warrior says.

"Oh Timmy…"


	33. New Haven Academy's Secret

"The next SAT exam is going to be held at New Haven Academy! Now that I think about it, anything called an exam is dominated by Rese. It makes me a little bit jealous, but if you use words like 'slip, fail, or fall,' when talking about me, I'll punish you in the name of the Phoenix!"

_In the opening credits, Veronica is now filled in on the Rapturers 5/Order of the Revelation part. Only one Rapturer remains to be revealed._

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 122

The guys are all at Styve's place discussing the student ID Taneesha left behind.

"Was she another Youkai Demon Knight?" Tyrone asks.

"Yes. There are 11 of us in our clan. You all met Maximus, Goliath, and Des Demona, led by the second oldest of the clan, Sacred, when we fought Lord Yggdrasil. The remaining warriors are Elmyra of the flame, Marcella of the charm, Taneesha of the plant, Veronica of technology, and the twins Crypto and Pando of witchcraft. They each have a human identity, but I don't know what they are."

"Then there's you as Tauro Demos," Athena adds.

"But that only makes 10, unless you count the twins as two," Prometheus says.

"Well, there's the last one, the oldest of us, Des Demoné, but Tauro Demos isn't sure what happened to him after the Silver Millennium Revolution. But regardless, it seems that New Haven Academy is connected with the Order of the Revelation after all."

"Makes sense," Damon comments. "Why not use people they already know and trust?"

"Guys, you won't believe this," TJ shouts, bursting through the doors. "Rese is the smartest kid I know. He got first place on the SATs with a perfect score."

"I wasn't the only one to get first place," Tyrese corrects. "This girl, Valery Mocha, from New Haven Academy tied with me."

"Wow, you tied with someone from that school?" Styve exclaims.

"The next exam is at the academy, so we can sneak in there while all the kids are testing," Tyrone plans.

"We don't have registration tickets though," Damon says.

"We're not going to take the exam B; all we need to do is be at the site."

"I've been automatically signed up for the second exam since I got first on the first exam, so there's no need for us to sneak in," Tyrese says. "You all can just be spectators."

New Haven Academy's Secret: The Messiah of Maelstrom Revealed

Later, the guys are standing in line outside of the academy.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of people here to take the exam," Styve comments.

"You wouldn't see me giving up my Saturday mornings for this crap," TJ states. "Especially with a thunder storm coming."

"Yeah Teej, these guys are nothing like you."

"Meaning what demon-cow boy?"

"Meaning hard work and dedication to your future just aren't words to describe you."

The guys all sigh and Tyrese shyly looks away.

Upstairs, Katherine and Professor King are watching.

"We sure have a lot of students here today," Professor King says to her.

"New Haven Academy is becoming more popular with its high caliber education," she responds. "Those that are gathered here are especially intelligent."

They then spot TJ and his group.

"Well, there are some that don't seem that way," she says as they watch TJ eating a bag of chips. "But, the enthusiasm these youngsters have towards the SATs is truly amazing."

"Haven't we seen that school uniform before?" Professor King asks.

"Yes," Katherine replies. "Each was a Pure Heart Crystal target. They are all probably here to watch that boy," she says, pointing to Tyrese.

"You idiot, that boy is probably a Brother Soldier!" a girl says coming into the room.

The two turn around to see Valery, a young blonde girl with piercing blue eyes, standing behind them.

"Ah, Veronica, it's good to see you. Is everything going according to plan?" the professor asks.

"Oh yes," she replies. "Smooth as silk. My project is ready. I've circuited the terminals the students will be using to take their pure hearts when I give the command."

She begins to leave when she looks at Katherine.

"Why don't you do something useful instead of standing there? I'm sure there's some garbage to be taken out somewhere. Cut the flirt act."

_"I've got to find Eugene,"_ Timmy thinks to himself, running downtown. _"Huh, Ashley is following me."_

Ashley watches Timmy continue to run down the sidewalk from her car. As she begins to pull off, she sees David in her rearview mirror. Timmy finally reaches his destination: Eugene's house.

"Where did Krys-tal take him?" he asks. "I know you're around here somewhere…"

Inside the building, the guys are all discussing the other students.

"Everyone looks so serious," Damon says.

"They're just serious about studying," Tyrese corrects. "They want to do good so they can get to good colleges so they can have great careers."

Just then, Valery comes down some stairs and up to the guys.

"So, you must be Tyrese Anderson-Gibson," she says. "I've heard so much about you, and I've been wanting to meet you for a while now."

"Rese is really smart," TJ says popping up.

"Oh, and who are you?"

"No one important enough to be taking one of these exams."

"You must be intelligent to be one of Tyrese's friends. What are your best subjects?"

"My friends says it's eating, but I think it's sleeping," TJ replies.

"You have got to be joking. Anyway, I have something I want to show you, Mr. Gibson."

With that, she drags him off and the guys are left puzzled. Outside a storm is brewing.

"Something is going to happen today," Elliott says. "The land is roaring with a dark aura."

"Yes, I can feel it in the wind," Jacoby responds. "Today we will meet the Messiah of Maelstrom. If these walls could talk, they'd tell of tales no school should know."

In a dark room, Valery is showing Tyrese projects that have been constructed by the science club.

"This is our prize piece," she says, pointing to a globe. "It's a mini-universe known as the Tao Nebula."

"Wow, that's unbelievable," Tyrese exclaims. _"But the Tao Nebula is where the Youkai Demon Knights are from…"_

"See, here at New Haven Academy, the talented are only accepted, and this would be the perfect place for you. We specialize in philosophy, entertainment, science, physical education, and professional experience. In some classes, the upperclassmen even teach the class while the teacher sits back and watches. That, of course, is only reserved for elite students like me."

"That sounds all good and all, but just because someone is smart doesn't mean they are ready to lead a class. Intellect doesn't make for a good leader. A good leader is someone who can understand the hearts and minds of those that aren't just good in academics, but also poor in academics."

"Whatever. You're making an emotional argument about science. In science, there is no need for understanding, just logic. I thought you and I would be able to be friends but it seems that maybe I was wrong. Well, there's the bell, I have class to attend to."

Tyrese stays behind a minute looking at the small universe.

"Didn't Tauro Demos say something about the Tao Nebula?" he asks himself.

"There's something suspicious about that Gibson boy," Professor King says to Katherine back in his principal's office.

"He could be a Brother Soldier," Katherine agrees.

"Of course he could be," Valery says coming into the room. "I'll find out who he really is."

"Professor, let me do it," Katherine suggests.

"Oh back off, you're just jealous!" Valery says, shoving her out of the way. "Professor King, I've programmed my nano-robots into every computer in the school. I can control them with this bracelet I've designed. It's kind of like a mood ring, changing to whatever I want it to."

She starts to leave when she looks over at Katherine.

"Why did you come back Krys-tal?" she asks. "Did you just want to play around with the professor some more?"

Katherine gets mad and Valery leaves. In another room, she activates the computer through her bracelet.

"It's time for Pure Heart Crystals to be mine," she says.

Upstairs, TJ and Tyrone are watching some students taking the exam.

"Wow, they're working so hard," Tyrone states.

Suddenly the students' Heart Crystals are taken out and dragged into the computers.

"We've got to find out who's doing this," Tyrone says.

"Ty, it's time to go to work."

"Right."

"Armor of the Phoenix, Transform!"

"Dark Dagger, Power!"

"It seems someone is taking the kids' Heart Crystals," Jacoby says to Elliott, running down a long corridor.

"The answers to our questions have got to be at the end of this hallway," Elliott says.

"I just hope my master access card works."

The hallway ends and the two are at a door. Jacoby uses the pass and the door opens. They then see someone sitting on a throne type chair.

"Who is that up there?" Jacoby asks.

"It's the Messiah of Maelstrom!" Elliott exclaims.

"The evil that can never be born will die here today!"

They start to run towards him, to kill him, when someone yells at them.

"Stop!" Tyrese says, throwing his blue dagger in front of them.

"Huh? Tyrese?" they both exclaim.

"The Order of the Revelation has been taking advantage of him," Tyrese explains. "He doesn't have anything to do with this, he's just an innocent."

"This is the root of all evil who will seal away the entire world into a place of silence," Jacoby yells.

"I won't let you harm Eugene King. You'll have to get past me first if you want to hurt an innocent human."

He runs over to protect him, when Valery walks in.

"Elliott Jones, Jacoby Watson, you two know students aren't allowed here," she says. "And Tyrese Anderson-Gibson, how convenient you made it down here. I know who you are, now it's time for you to know who I am."

With this comment, she throws off her clothes to reveal a female knight's armor that is blue and white. She has small white horns on her head, flowing black hair, and white skin. There are military markings on the shoulders of her armor, and circuitry on her back as well as small demonic white wings. On her forehead is a sky blue demonic symbol.

"I am the former Youkai Demon Knight Veronica, and you are now about to feel the power of the Rapturers 2! _May the merciless embrace of frost take thee: _Rapturer Veronica; Mosaic Buster!"

A swarm of nano robots goes flying towards Elliott and Jacoby and they are knocked to the ground, being slightly electrocuted and frozen at the same time. She then fires at Tyrese, but he dodges and they hit some balloons on the messiah's chair. The popping sound starts to wake him up.

"Such idealism to sacrifice yourself to save your friends leads to your death!" Veronica laughs.

"That's enough. Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

Tyrese transforms, then the dagger strikes and he goes into a speech.

"What's this?"

"My turn for introductions; I'm a soldier of peace, a fighter for might and justice, I am Dark Sabre."

"Ha! I knew it all along; you are a Brother Soldier!"

"Shut up you dumb bitch, aren't you just special? You use your powers for evil and it's time you got defeated with the powers of ice."

"Whatever you say. Rapturer Veronica; Mosaic Buster!"

"Dark Ice Blizzard Storm!"

The attack freezes the robots.

"That was a waste of time," Veronica says. "These robots move way too fast to be frozen by your cheap tricks."

They then break free of the ice and attack Dark Sabre.

"These little guys will stab into your body until only your pure Brother heart is left.

"It's wrong to misuse science!" Dark Sabre argues.

Just then the doors burst open and four daggers strike in front of Veronica.

"Back off you science shrew! You think you can wipe out our smartest Brother Soldier? Think again. I'm Silent Warrior and in the name of the Phoenix, I will end your little science fair."

"Veronica, as your older brother, I command you stop!" Tauro Demos growls.

"Just try and stop me, Tauro Demos!" Veronica yells, throwing another Mosaic Buster.

Tuaro Demos counters her attack with one of his fire balls.

"Hey, Valery," Jacoby yells out.

"What?" she asks, turning around.

"Dark Hawk-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Tiger-Dagger Power!"

"What, no way! I didn't expect you two to be Brothers also!" she yells as they transform.

"Hawk's Sheer Feathers!"

"Tiger's Paw Slash!"

The two attacks hit directly and she is thrown to the ground.

"Sacred Phoenix Power! Your beaker's buster sister; time for you to pay for your wrong doings."

"Sacred Silent Warrior! Just try to destroy me!" Veronica cries, getting up.

"Phoenix Swords Clash!" (last time it's used for the season)

"Rapturer Veronica; Mosaic Buster!"

They both attack, but Sacred Silent Warrior's attack is stronger, and the attack hits her bracelet, causing the robots to get confused and attack her.

"No nano, you've got the wrong person, get Sacred Silent Warrior!" she cries.

The robots keep swarming her until her body just disappears.

"This is what happens when you use science and don't put emotion into it, just realization," Dark Sabre says picking up her bracelet. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"Tauro Demos, don't you need to do that talisman thing?" Sacred Silent Warrior asks.

"No, these Demon Knights are different," he replies. "They will return back to the Tao Nebula, and be reborn."

"Veronica has failed," Professor King says to Katherine in his office.

_"Too bad for her," _Katherine thinks sarcastically. _"She was so arrogant. Good riddance. Now I don't have to think of a way to kill her myself."_

"We now know who the Brother Soldiers are," Professor King continues. "And it seems Tauro Demos has appeared as well. This should prove very useful to our cause."

Back in the room, everyone is quiet, when it starts to rumble. Eugene's chair then floats up and his eyes glow with the fire.

"This is only the beginning," a voice says. "Brother, do not interfere with this…"

_"Brother…can he be speaking to me?" _Tauro Demos wonders. _"Des Demoné, is that you?"_

At Eugene's house, Timmy is standing outside in the rain when Ashley and David come up to him.

"I know I'll find him and see him again," he says to them. "Because Eugene is my friend, I won't give up on him."

"It'll be ok sweat pea," Ashley comforts him.

Later, at the harbor, Elliott, Jacoby and Tyrese are talking with the other four watching.

"Your kindness allowed the messiah to get away today," Elliott says.

"But it also saved our lives," Jacoby comments. "And for this we are thankful."


	34. The Messiah of Maelstrom Awakens!

"The Messiah of Maelstrom: The Soverign of Silence, finally awakens. Is defeating Eugene the only way to save this world from annihilation? No, I won't let that happen! There has to be some way for everyone to be happy without anyone getting hurt!"

_Now in the opening credits, the last Rapturer, Crypto, is filled in. A ghostly figure floats above the professor in his shadow. The shadow is Lord Z. The Messiah of Maelstrom is also shown behind Eugene and Dragon's Eye, as well as Des Demoné._

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 123

Like a dark shadow watching over the city, New Haven Academy's main building towers in the darkness above the homes in the Floating City of Valhalla on its Capital Hill. Many of the students that attend the school are marching zombie-like into the building following a male voice.

"Come students," it bickers. "Come to New Haven Academy! Come and prepare yourselves for the Messiah of Maelstrom!"

"The winds are crying," Jacoby says to Elliott on a hill that overlooks the school.

"This planet is cowering at the horrors of the unknown as well," Elliott states.

The Messiah of Maelstrom Awakens! The Silence of Eugene King

At the house, TJ is shaving while Timmy is sitting in the tub. He is thinking about Eugene and how he was taken away by Krys-tal.

"What's wrong son?" TJ asks, walking over to the tub.

On his way over he accidentally trips over the floor mat and falls in. He apologizes, but Timmy decides to get even anyway and dunks him into the water. The two get into a water fight and Prince yells for them to knock it off. Later, the two head to bed when Timmy stops him.

"TJ, I'll be ok," he says. "You don't have to worry so much. Good night."

With that, Timmy goes to his new room (the upstairs garden room) and TJ stands there for a minute.

"TJ, we have some news for you," Prometheus says, coming out of TJ's room with Athena. "Students from all over that go to New Haven Academy are gathering at the school."

"We think it's a trap set by the heart snatchers," Athena adds.

"We better not let Timmy know of this," TJ says. "Come on, let's get the others and get down to Infinity Hill."

On the messiah's throne, the messiah is sitting, breathing heavily.

"If we don't get the pure hearts soon, he might not make it," Professor King says.

"Don't you worry professor," a boy says (same voice as the one in the beginning). "I Crypto, strongest and most powerful Rapturer of the former Rapturers 5, now Rapturers 1, will collect the Pure Heart Crystals for our Sovereign of Silence."

Crypto wears male knight's armor that is blue and red. In looks, he is about the age of 13. He has bright red hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. There are military markings on the shoulders of his armor, and pixie wings on his back. On his forehead is a blue and red demonic symbol.

As the two are talking, Krys-tal appears in the shadows.

"Unlike that useless hag Krys-tal, I will succeed in my job," Crypto finishes. "I will not disappoint you."

_"Traitor," _Krys-tal thinks as Crypto leaves. _"There is a hint of truth to his voice though. I did fail. But I know what I must do. In order to redeem myself I need to find the purest heart of all. I'm sure that little boy must have a pure heart. Yes, I will target Takato "Timmy" Davis!"_

Back at TJ's house, Timmy is having a nightmare. In it, Eugene is hung up on a cross, and is calling out for Timmy to help him, but Timmy is not able to make it fast enough. He transforms but he is still not fast or strong enough to catch up. Zombie hands then reach up and grab Eugene and rape/ravage him till he is left half dead. Timmy then awakens in a cold sweat.

"I have to go help him," he says. "I have to try one last time."

Students of the academy are continuing to march towards the school, when the guys arrive

"Superior students of New Haven Academy, now is the time to sacrifice your Pure Heart Crystals to us, the Order of the Revelation!" Crypto says over an intercom.

"There're so many of them," Tyrone comments.

"We've got to get in there and put a stop to this," Tyrese says.

They walk into a circular hall with a group of students. Suddenly, the students' Heart Crystals are taken and they fall to the floor. As the guys stare in awe, Crypto spots them.

"Seems like we've got some unwanted pests," he says to him self. "Gentlemen, outsiders are not allowed to come onto school grounds!"

She then traps them in a barrier and transports them to the floor above.

"Students, continue to give your hearts to our messiah," she says. "I will be back after dealing with the Brother Soldiers."

Jacoby and Elliott are watching at the entrance of the hall.

"Hey, where are we?" TJ yells as they are let out of the barrier.

They are let off in a nicely furnished office with a large desk in front of a wall of windows. Behind the desk there is a big office chair turned away from them.

"Greetings, gentlemen," Crypto says, turning around in the chair. "Welcome to our humble abode, Brother Soldiers. I am Crypto, the greatest and most powerful of the Rapturers you've faced."

"Well if you're so great, why didn't they use you first?" Damon asks.

"Come on let's do it. Dark Dagger Power!"

"Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Fire-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Lightning-Dagger Power!"

"Armor of the Phoenix Transform!"

As they are transforming, each says a little something to Crypto.

"With the darkness of the night, I, Dark Warrior, will deliver divine punishment!"

"With the element of ice-water, I will freeze your treacherous attempts. I am, Dark Sabre!"

"With the burning flames of fire, the Dark Blade shall slice through your evil."

"With the claps of thunder and flashes of lightning, I, Dark Knight, will blind your wrongful ways."

"For might and what's right, a handsome suited Brother Soldier in arms, Silent Warrior! In the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you."

"Impressive show fellas," Crypto laughs. "You should sell tickets, although it will never be as good as the show you are about to see."

"I've had it with your mouth," Dark Blade yells. "Dark Celestial Fires Release!"

Crypto disappears and the attack breaks the windows that were behind the desk.

"Huh, how did I miss?" Dark Blade wonders.

Suddenly, a blue and a red ball come flying at him. The red misses, but the blue hits him in the back. The guys run over to him and Crypto reappears behind them, laughing.

_"Angelic Creation; Crawling Rope: Hainawa!"_

Dark Warrior captures him with his rope, but he is then freed by another person. They turn to see another boy who looks exactly like Crypto, only with blue hair instead of red. His armor colors are an inverted version of Crypto's.

"This is my twin, Pando," Crypto introduces. "We share the same power, just as we share two different bodies."

"I figured she was the last Youkai Demon Knight!" Dark Blade exclaims.

"Nobody cares about your fake me out twin power," Dark Knight says. "Dark, Lightning Bots Jolt!"

The attack goes straight to their power staffs, and then is reflected back at him stronger than it originally was because of "twin power."

"All you guys do is run around," Crypto laughs.

"I guess they're not as tough as we thought," Pando also laughs.

At Eugene's house, Timmy is standing outside in the rain.

"I know I'll find my answers here," he says. "Well, time to go to work. Phoenix Transform!"

He transforms, and then runs into the house. Krys-tal is watching from Eugene's room.

"Well, that little powder puff is a Brother Soldier too," she says. "This is just the icing on the cake."

Little Warrior makes it upstairs and walks into Eugene's room.

"Gene, are you in here?" he yells out. "It's Little Warrior. I've come to rescue you."

"Sorry, but he's busy right now," Krys-tal says, coming from behind the curtains. "But I'll happily take you to him."

"You won't be taking him anywhere," Yellow LightStar says, throwing her card.

"Not you again you blonde hussy!"

Krys-tal creates an energy shield and knocks Little Warrior out the window. He lands in pain.

"This child is coming with me!" Krys-tal says, going after him.

"Poseidon's Trident Thrash!"

Dark Shark's Eye appears and tries to save the young Brother. Krystal makes a red fog appear, and then she disappears with Little Warrior.

"Dark Ice-Blizzard Storm!"

Dark Sabre's attack is absorbed and thrown back in his face.

"Together these two are strong," Dark Blade informs everyone. "It's almost as though they are invincible."

"Then we'll have to fight teamwork with teamwork," Dark Knight says.

"If we power them up, then get them to split up, I'm sure we can easily defeat them," Dark Warrior adds.

"Just like we did with the Gemini twins back in the day," Silent Warrior says, looking at Dark Sabre and Dark Blade.

"Dark Mist Paralyze!"

Dark Sabre collects water in his hands which are cupped together, and then releases a mist that paralyzes enemies. This time, the attack makes a dim fog around the room.

"Dark Shaded Sickle!"

"Fist of the Phoenix Flare!"

"Dark Fires Engulf!"

"Please, don't you know that you're only giving us more power?" Crypto laughs as he and Pando absorb all the attacks.

Dark Knight then jumps Crypto from behind and then runs off.

"Hey, come back here," he yells, chasing after him.

"Wait Crypto, it's not worth it," Pando says.

Before he can go after her, Dark Blade knocks him from behind. He then turns to chase him, and then the two Rapturers are separated.

"You'll pay for hitting me," Crypto yells. _"Demonic power, I beg of thee to reveal thy glory!_ Rapturer Crypto; Galaxy Buster!"

"How dare you run from me," Ptilol yells also. _"Demonic power, I beg of thee to reveal thy glory! _Rapturer Pando; Galaxy Buster!"

Dark Blade and Dark Knight both jump out of the way and the two attacks hit each boy. The power is too great and they are both destroyed.

"Alright, we did it," Silent Warrior exclaims.

As the guys celebrate, a dimensional rift suddenly appears where the twins died.

"Let me check this out," Dark Sabre says, pulling out his palm pilot and visor. "It appears to be a dimensional rift leading to an alternate space. If I'm right, this is where the bad guys have been hiding all this time."

"Then we should go in," Silent Warrior says. "Time to finish this once and for all."

"This portal feels so familiar," Dark Blade says as they head in. "I feel like I've been to this place before…"

Elsewhere, Dark Hawk's Eye and Dark Tiger's Eye are walking through a dimly lit corridor. As they reach the end, they see Professor King standing in front of the messiah's throne.

"Hello there, Mr. Jones and Mr. Watson," he greets them. "You're just in time for the ceremony."

A beam of light then shines down on the professor and Little Warrior is shown unconscious on an altar.

"Prince Takato!" Dark Hawk's Eye yells running forward.

He is immediately propelled by an invisible force field. At the same time, the Brothers appear and see Little Warrior on the altar.

"You're Eugene's…" starts Silent Warrior.

"Krys-tal," the professor calls as she appears. "It is time to revive the Messiah of Maelstrom."

"Soon the Messiah of Maelstrom; the Sovereign of Silence, will awaken," she laughs at the boys. "Using the Pure Heart Crystal's energy from this boy, he will rise!"

"Stop it!" Silent Warrior yells running into the barrier.

Eugene then opens his eyes and he begins to glow. An arm of light then extends from his chest and plunges into Little Warrior. It then grabs the angelic and demonic looking Pure Heart Crystal, causing Little Warrior to wake up.

"Oh Gene, I'm so glad you're alright," he says before going unconscious again.

The Heart Crystal is taken all the way out, and Little Warrior turns back into Timmy. The crystal then floats towards Eugene, ready for him to take into his body.

"If Dragon's Eye is revived, the world will end," Dark Hawk's Eye calls out.

"Professor King please stop," Silent Warrior yells. "If you truly love your son, you cannot let this happen."

"Love?" Professor King asks in his dark voice. "What is this 'love' you speak of?"

Before an answer can be given, Eugene swallows the Pure Heart Crystal and then bright lights begin to shine through him. His body rises, and then there is a blinding flash of light. When the light fades, a tall, dark male demon with dark purple skin, in black imperial knight armor with large devilish black wings, large horns on his head, and a devil tail is standing where Eugene was. He also has purple demonic tattoos on his arms, as well as one on his forehead inside a purple and black gem. He is holding a staff with a dragon wrapped around it.

"Look, it wasn't Dragon's Eye," Dark Hawk's Eye exclaims.

"They turned him into a Rapturer!" Dark Tiger's Eye states.

"No, he's not a Rapturer," Dark Blade speaks up. "He is my brother, Des Demoné, the lost leader and oldest of the Youkai Demon Knighthood!"

"Well what did you expect?" Professor King asks confused. "Eugene King is actually your twin brother, Stevyn Carmon. When you were born, your grandmother tried to keep you both from me, for my own safety, but I wouldn't have it. So we made a deal to let me keep Eugene and she keep you, that way both demons wouldn't awaken. I then started him in school one year after you, so you two would never meet by chance. Then, on the day I revealed to him and my colleagues my discovery of an alternate dimension, the Tao Nebula, Eugene's dormant demonic aura drew Lord Z's attention. You see, the Youkai Demon Knights are from the Tao Nebula, and Lord Z was your previous master. With the two of you split up, we were able to reprogram the demon to what we wanted. But, it wasn't until now that we could actually call forth the demon. Even though the hero Mithos Yggdrasil has taken your brother Sacred and his part of your clan, I was able to find and manipulate the remaining Youkai Demon Knights here. It was through them and Lord Z that I was able to understand how to create Youma eggs."

"My…father…" Dark Blade whispers. "It all is starting to make sense…"

"Allow me to introduce myself," the demon says. "I am the Messiah of Maelstrom; the Sovereign of Silence: Des Demoné, the Dark Knight Demon! I am the ruler of all the cosmos, and the bringer of the eternal silence."

"No, this isn't right! You're the leader of the Youkai Demon Knights! We fight for what we believe in, and to protect the Chosen One. We are not to be used by humans. Demon Rightus!"

Seeing Tauro Demos, Des Demoné is left slightly confused.

"I'm not brainwashed Tauros, I just finally have my eyes open," he says calmly. "Extinguish the humans and provide peace within the galaxy."

"You've done well in getting this pure heart," the professor says, turning to Krys-tal.

"Why thank you Professor," she starts. "Your words are but reward enough for…"

A jolt of energy strikes her down, and she dies.

"We don't need that sniveling bitch anymore," Des Demoné cackles. "She saw Eugene as nothing but a pain. How dare she treat the vessel that housed me in such a manner! We have other things to do. Come now, dear Professor."

"I won't allow you to leave here, brother," Tauro Demos growls. "_Wall of iron sand, pagoda of priestly form, shimmering fireflies of iron, fill until the silent end! Way of Binding number 75: Quintet of Iron Pillars: _Gochuutekkan!"

Tauro Demos' creates iron chains which attach to Des Demoné's hands and feet and are held down by 4 iron pillars.

"Dear brother, I cannot be stopped. You know your power is no match for mine," Des Demoné laughs. "_Disintegrate, black dog of Rondaniini. Look upon your burning soul and sever your throat! Dissplega: Geki!"_

Des Demoné easily breaks the binding spell, as well as the barrier between them, and binds Tauro Demos from casting any other spells on him. He and Professor King then disappear and the place starts to collapse. Silent Warrior grabs Timmy from the altar, then the seven run out of the building. Outside, Dark Shark's Eye and Yellow LightStar are waiting.

"This can't be good!" Prometheus yells, running up with Athena in their god forms.

"We've got to get those students out!" Athena says.

"I will use a demon portal to transport the students out of the building," Tauro Demos says to the others. "_Net of black and white, 22 bridges, 66 peerless domains, footprints, distant thunder, crest of the mountains, volatile earth, enshroud by night, sea of clouds, blue formations, rise into the towering circle and charge across the heavens. Bring forth thy demonic circle and remove those from this place! _Tenteikuura!"

A demonic circle appears around the students and swallows them up, transporting them back to their homes.

"Prince Takato!" Dark Shark's Eye exclaims, seeing him limp in Silent Warrior's arms.

"We need to leave and regroup," Prometheus suggests.

The guys run off, but the Other Brothers stay behind.

Later, at Ashley's place, everyone is gathered around.

"I will link my own life-force to Timmy's for the time being, so that he may survive without his heart," Ashley says.

"What have we been fighting for?" TJ asks. "Getting Timmy into a mess like this…"

The other four guys are sitting silently around the room, when David walks in.

"We will be leaving now," David says, coming into the room with Jacoby and Elliott. "We are headed back to New Haven Academy to kill the Messiah of Maelstrom. Des Demoné cannot go without being dealt with. Styve, I know how hard this must be, to not only find out you are twins, but to also have found not just your human brother, but your demon brother as well."

"Are you still saying shit like that?" Damon yells. "He is Eugene; a friend of ours _and_ Styve's brother!"

"There is no other way to save Prince Takato."

The three then walk out, and TJ speaks to the others.

"I don't want any more people unhappy," he says. "Eugene…Timmy…everyone…I don't want to see anymore blood spilled!"

"TJ…" Ashley whispers.

"We will not let anyone else get hurt in this struggle to save earth," TJ says.

As the sun rises, the five can be seen walking up the hill to New Haven Academy to fight their most deadly battle.

_"We have to do whatever we can do,"_ Ashley's voice echoes in their minds. _"We need to fight…fight for the things that we believe in!"_


	35. The Fate of 8 Soldiers

"The time for the final showdown has arrived. We have to end it here! We're the only ones who can stop the approaching silence. I won't hand them over; I will protect them: Timmy, Eugene, and the entire world!"

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 124

Deep within New Haven Academy, darkness looms within a large volume of space. Inside this space, Des Demoné and Professor King stand in front of a complex array of machines. Behind the wall of machines is a transparent dome containing small galaxies. Amongst the complex devices stands a crystal altar with a missing piece.

"It is ready now," Professor King says. "Now all that we need is the Sacred Crest to be installed upon this altar by your hands. Then, the light of darkness will illuminate the Lost Star system, the Tao Nebula. This light that shines through will show the way to our master, Lord Z. Once he is in this galaxy, all will be destroyed, and the earth will fall into silence. This pathetic era ruled by the light of lies will end, and the new era for the darkness of truth will begin."

The Fate of 8 Soldiers and the Broken Curse

TJ and the other four guys are standing outside the academy.

"This is where it ends," Tyrone says.

"That's right, we will finish it," Damon states.

"We must stop the Silence from approaching," Styve says. "And save Timmy and Eugene too."

"In the name of everything," Tyrese agrees.

"Everyone, Transform," TJ commands.

"Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Fire-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Lightning Dagger Power!"

"Dark Dagger Power!"

"Armor of the Phoenix, Transform!"

"Elemental Phoenix Power!" they all cry out as the transformations begin.

A lone helicopter flies towards the building, carrying the three Other Brothers.

"Dark Hawk-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Tiger-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Shark-Dagger Power!"

"We have no time to waste," Dark Hawk's Eye says to Dark Tiger's Eye. "We have to destroy the Messiah of Maelstrom, Des Demoné, before he is fully revived."

"In the end, there is no messiah for us," Dark Tiger's Eye says, taking Dark Hawk's Eye's hand. "We'll have to save the world with our hands, no matter what sacrifices we have to make. I'm sorry, Dark Blade…"

_"I only hope that our power will be strong enough,"_ Dark Shark's Eye thinks. _"We haven't always worked as a team. We'll have to this time. I can't stop thinking about what TJ said though. 'No one else will be sacrificed…'"_

"The crest is coming," Des Demoné says as he senses the Brothers running towards the building.

"How can you tell?" Professor King asks.

"I sense it. It is coming to us on its own. We will not have to go looking for it."

"How convenient for us."

"Yes, but we cannot allow visitors here until I have truly revived myself.

Des Demoné then closes his eyes and starts to focus his dark energy. As the Brothers are running close, Dark Blade feels the flow of energy and stops.

"What's wrong?" Silent Warrior asks.

"I just felt something," he replies. "It was faint, but still disturbing. It's my brother; he's doing something sinister. Demon Rightus!"

Just then, a dome barrier forms around the main building, the one they were running towards, leaving an opening in the shape of a black star at the top. (The shape is what all the original heart snatchers had tattooed on them to extract heart crystals). Inside the building, thousands of Youma egg pods begin to crack open, oozing out thick red liquid. From the liquid, thousands of humanoid monsters are being formed.

"This shield is made up of incredible levels of dark energy," Dark Sabre says, examining it with his computer. "The only way we'll get through is if we use the teleport."

As the five get into position to teleport, Dark Sabre's computer starts to beep rapidly.

"What is it Sabre?" Silent Warrior asks.

Before he can answer, the five start to see red liquid flowing out of every opening in the building. The humanoid monsters then begin to fly from the liquid, trailing its deep red ooze behind them.

"Here they come," Dark Sabre cries.

Youmas then begin splashing to the ground, only to reform in front of the brothers.

"Dark Lightning Bolts Jolt!"

"_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams. Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat! Angelic Creation Theory: Heaven's Wrath!"_

Dark Warrior's attack takes out a good chunk of Youmas, but more come to replace it.

"Raging Bull's Fury!"

"Dark Mist Suffocate!"

Dark Sabre does the same sequence as he does for the paralyzing mist, but instead of causing a fog, this mist instantly freezes the enemy.

The attacks hit the wave of Youmas, but more continue to come to replace it.

"It's like there's no stopping them!" Tauro Demos says. "_Ye lord, mask of blood and flesh; all creation; flutter of wings; ye who bears the name of man. Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges: march on to the south! Way of destruction number 34: Shot of Red Fire: Shakkahou!"_

"Flare Up Now!"

Silent Warrior's attack combined with Tauro Demos' kills a massive wave of the enemies, but more start to come after them.

"Wonderful job, Demoné," the professor praises.

"Thank you…uh…" Des Demoné replies.

"Something the matter?"

"Just a dip in my energy flow, that's all."

"Don't exert your powers."

"I just need to get used to being back in this body. Now, New Haven Academy is protected by the energy of darkness. We are now the Omega Zone. No one is able to come in, or out of here without permission from me. Now it is time for the Sacred Crest."

Des Demoné then reaches his hand up, and a dark portal appears like the ones the Brothers found after defeating Crypto and Pando. He then sticks his hand through to get the Sacred Crest.

"Dark Fiery Dragon Torch!"

Using his own version of the dispersing chant, he creates a rift in the air, outlined by glowing demonic writing. He then calls the pharse, and this causes a massive fireball to be created in Tauro Demos' hand. He then hurls the fireball at the demonic rift, and when they connect, a fire dragon is formed.

"Dark Ice-Blizzard Storm!"

"Dark Supreme Lightning Bird!"

"Dark Special Beam Cannon!"

Dark Warrior's energy flows to his hands, where he cups them together, then pulls them back to gather the energy into a ball. His angelic wings appear, and energy begins to form in them as well. With a strong thrust, he hurls his energy attack at the enemy, sending it a spiral wave of power.

"Flare Up Now!"

The Brothers each use their attacks and make a clearing around them.

"Now, while we have the chance," Dark Sabre says.

The five get into position for the teleport, when Des Demoné's hand reaches out and grabs Silent Warrior by the throat.

"TJ!" Dark Warrior yells, grabbing his foot.

The Brothers all grab Silent Warrior, trying to pull him back, but the hand is too strong. With the added bonus of the new wave of Youmas, the Brothers are over powered, and Silent Warrior is dragged into the portal. As soon as Silent Warrior is through, the Youmas retreat, forging themselves with the barrier around the school.

"Fuck!" Dark Knight says, hitting the ground.

"I can't believe this is happening," Tauro Demos says, looking at the barrier.

"Without Silent Warrior, we can't teleport," Dark Sabre mentions.

"Then what the hell are we to do?" Dark Warrior asks. "What about your demon portal, Tauro Demos?"

"Des Demoné is blocking me," he responds. "Since he is the oldest brother, his power is far greater than mine…"

Up in the sky, the helicopter is nearing the barrier.

"What is that?" Dark Hawk's Eye asks.

"It doesn't look like your typical barrier," Dark Tiger's Eye comments.

"Maybe we can get in from that black star opening."

They move in closer to the shield, when it suddenly spouts thousands of Youmas at them.

"What can we do?" Dark Hawk's Eye yells.

"We're going to crash!" Dark Tiger's Eye says.

The Youmas fly all around the helicopter, wrapping itself up in the propellers. This causes the helicopter to explode with the Soldiers inside.

"What happened; where are we?" Dark Hawk's Eye asks, echoing.

"Dark Shark's Eye?" Dark Tiger's Eye asks.

Both Brothers look above them to see Dark Shark's Eye hovering above them, holding his trident in the air, its three points shining with magnificent light.

"What have you done?" Dark Hawk's Eye asks.

"I have frozen all of time and space," he responds. "Take this opportunity to escape and join the battle."

"You hid this much power even from us?"

"I honestly had no choice. It is forbidden for me to use an attack such as this. It is called the 'Dark Dome Close.' For using this desperate summon, I will be punished."

"The most forbidden…"

"What will happen to you?" Dark Tiger's Eye asks.

"Go now, Brother Warriors! And, if you find the true Chosen One, the real soverign…"

Dark Shark's Eye gets quiet, his voice filled with warmth and sorrow at the same time.

"The Chosen One? Brother Warriors?" Dark Hawk's Eye questions

_"O countless fallen stars, benevolent wind and circle of eternal time. Gather before me and become a dividing blade. May the merciless embrace of time take you…_Dark Dome Close Absolute!"

Beginning his incantation, Dark Shark's Eye's entire staff begins to shine brightly with magnificent light. His own body then become to become light, radiating a warmth over everything. He then calls out the phrase "Absolute" and the light explodes form him, covering everything.

The two Brothers are teleported inside the barrier, and the helicopter resumes exploding.

"Good-bye, Shark's Eye," Dark Tiger's Eye says. "Your curse of darkness is now lifted. Unfortunately it came at the price of you sacrificing your life."

"Something wrong?" Professor King asks as time resumes.

"The Other Brother Warriors, as they seem to be calling themselves now, stopped time in order to get in here," Des Demoné explains. "I must hand it to them. They are quite clever."

"But nonetheless, your powers are far greater, Messiah of Maelstrom."

"That is all because of that Pure Heart Crystal I obtained from that little wretch they call Timmy."

"Don't you misuse his pure heart," Eugene says out of Des Demoné's body.

"Something the matter, Messiah?"

"Nothing!" Des Demoné replies, frustrated.

Before the professor can comment on his tired appearance, he transforms himself into Eugene.

"Now, I will go recover the Sacred Crest. You go and eliminate the two Brothers who infiltrated already," he says.

"Me?" the professor asks timidly.

"Just use those puppets you created. Now go, Youma King!"

"Of course master."

Outside, the barrier around the school is beginning to expand slowly. Dark Sabre is analyzing the situation with his palm pilot.

"The energy level of the barrier is rising steadily," he says.

"I can't believe we can't get in," Dark Knight says.

"Prince Takato…" Dark Warrior says quietly.

"The only thing we can do now is try to stop the perimeter of the shield from growing," Dark Sabre concludes.

"Have faith in Silent Warrior," Tauro Demos says to Dark Warrior. "Now, to stop that barrier, I can summon a binding, but I'll require the help of all of you as well."

The four then run off to the four pathways that lead up to the school's main building.

"I am the blazing blade of fire, making contact," Tauro Demos starts. "_Heart of the south, eye of the north, fingertip of the west, heel of the east, gather by wind, and scatter by rain. Provide thee with a binding to cast all shadows. Way of binding number 58: _Kakushitsuijaku!

"I am the shining sabre of ice, connecting through," Dark Sabre says.

"I am the noble knight of lightning, contact on," Dark Knight says.

"I am the worthy warrior, completing contact phase," Dark Warrior says.

Each one says their phrase, standing like they are on a cross. They then begin to glow and their lights shine from their extended arms.

"We are one, protecting destiny…Silent Warrior!" they all say.

In darkness, Silent Warrior awakens, finding himself completely alone.

_ "Where am I?" _he wonders, looking around. "Eugene?"

Silent Warrior spots the body of Eugene laying not too far from his own.

Dark Hawk's Eye and Dark Tiger's Eye are continuing to run down a long corridor, when they spot empty body suits along the floor.

"What are these?" Dark Hawk's Eye asks, disgusted.

"These are vessels I have created," Professor King answers, appearing ahead of them. "You two should know it's against school regulations to come into this area."

"Is that so? Wasn't it you who said 'everyone should pursue their own sense of justice,' Mr. Principal?"

"It's such a pity; we really wanted excellent students like you two to become vessels, like this man here!"

The professor then begins to laugh maniacally, and then a large red shadow emerges from his body. The professor's body falls to the ground as soon as Youma King is out of it.

"Hawk's Sheer Feathers!"

The attack hits directly, and Youma King shatters into tiny pieces. Each piece then quickly moves to a body suit, causing it to come to life. The Youma suits then begin rushing at them.

"Tiger's Paw Slash!"

The attack doesn't do much, and eventually, the two Brothers are caught up in a web.

"So much for you winning," one Youma suit says.

"Yeah, time for you to die!" another one demands.

_"Talismans…"_ Shark's Eye's voice says.

Suddenly the symbols of the Hawk and Tiger light up on the Brothers' foreheads, and they are freed from the web. Next, the Hawk Sword talisman, and the Tiger's Paw talisman appear.

"No fair, you're cheating!" a Youma calls out.

"Well you know what they say," Tiger's Eye says. "If you don't like what you see, it's time to get the hell out of the way. Flaming Tiger Uppercut: Shinryuken!"

Tiger's Eye uses his talisman and sends a flame shockwave through all of the Youmas. When the wave is over, only Youma King is left.

"There, it's him," Tiger's Eye yells.

"Right," Hawk's Eye says, unsheathing his sword. "Hawk's Winged Blade!"

Hawk's Eye runs up to King Youma, and then leaps in the air, holding his sword up. The light catches it, and then he plunges down into the eye of Youma King, destroying him.

"I thought I heard Shark's Eye's voice," Dark Tiger's Eye says.

A bright light flashes through the two brothers, and their transformation daggers appear.

"It appears our dark curse is lifted too," Hawk's Eye says.

"Yes, it is," Tiger's Eye says, grabbing his dagger.

"We've got most of our Amazon spirit power back, and we are now warriors," Hawk's Eye continues.

"Enough to do what we must do. Come on."

"Eugene…" Professor King says quietly as the two Bothers run off.

"The Sacred Crest," Eugene says to Silent Warrior.

"What about it?" he asks.

"I heard them say that they would all be destroyed if this room was illuminated by the fiery glow of the Phoenix and Sacred Silent Warrior. We must hurry, they'll be here soon."

Silent Warrior stands up and takes a look around.

"It's a good thing that you weren't hurt," he says with a smile.

"Please hurry TJ," Eugene continues. "Please bring out the crest now…it will also save TK."

"How did you know I was TJ?" Silent Warrior asks a few second later. "Did Timmy tell you?"

"…"

"You are not Eugene. Who the hell are you?"

"I am Eugene, in body that is."

"What did you do with him?"

"I absorbed him."

With that, Eugene rises off the ground and transforms back into Des Demoné.

"I am Des Demoné, a demon life-form from the Tao Nebula System, and leader of the Youkai Demon Knighthood."

A door suddenly opens behind Silent Warrior, and he turns to see Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye come out of it.

"We've finally caught up to you,"' Hawk's Eye says to Des Demoné.

"For the fate of the world, we will kill you," Tiger's Eye threatens.

"Wait you two!" Silent Warrior cries out.

Des Demoné turns around, and the darkness behind him parts like drapes, revealing the array of machines and the transparent dome containing the small cosmos and nebulas.

"My master, Lord Z, please wait just a little longer."


	36. Darkness my Old Friend

"With just a pinch of courage, anyone can be a soldier. With just a pinch of feeling for others, anyone can be the messiah. No matter how you have changed, please don't forget about the others who care about you. I will help you, in the name of the Phoenix…"

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 125

"I am sorry TK, I am really sorry," Eugene says, fading into the darkness of Des Demoné.

"Finally, he's gone," Des Demoné says, feeling the presence leave him.

Darkness my old Friend: Dragon's Eye's Destiny

"Eugene!" Silent Warrior yells.

"Enough of that, Silent Warrior," Hawk's Eye says. "He's not Eugene anymore."

"Got that right," Des Demoné says. "Eugene King has just died."

"That can't be true!" Silent Warrior cries out.

"From within the Tao Nebula, a great power is arriving. It is the great master of the Order of the Revelation, the Sovereign of Silence, Lord Z! All we need now is the Sacred Crest, and then Lord Z shall appear in our world, and the eternal silence shall begin."

"Then we'll just have to kill you now," Hawk's Eye says as feathers start to gather above his head.

"Prepare to die," Tiger's Eye says as he raises his hand for his attack.

"Oh no!" Silent Warrior states as he recognizes the preparations for the attacks.

"Hawk's Sheer Feathers!"

"Tiger's Paw Slash!"

"No!"

Silent Warrior dashes in front of Des Demoné and blocks the attacks. Its contact forces him to fly backwards only to land in an invisible force field that throws him back towards the Brothers.

"How nice of you," he says with a faint smile.

"You idiot!" Hawk's Eye yells.

"Stay out of our way," Tiger's Eye says as he and Hawk's Eye take out their talismans.

"Sorry fellas, but your talismans won't save you from me," Des Demoné says.

His eyes turn to fire and the two Other Brothers are trapped in a fire shield. They are then swung into a nearby pillar. The fire around them then melts into the pillar, melting them into it.

"If you don't want to see them die, surrender the Sacred Crest," Des Demoné threatens as he electrocutes the two.

"Don't do it!" Hawk's Eye yells.

"Silence!"

A ring of fire then appears around both warriors' necks.

"Perhaps I should kill one first to show I mean business," he says, making the one around Tiger's Eye's neck smaller.

"Wait!" Silent Warrior calls out.

"If you give him the Sacred Crest, I will have no respect or honor for you as long as I live," Tiger's Eye shouts.

"But…"

"Don't you even fucking think about it!" Hawk's Eye shouts.

"Silent Warrior!" Tiger's Eye yells.

Silent Warrior looks at the two for a minute, then at Des Demoné. He then holds out his hands.

"No!" Hawk's Eye shouts.

"Force, know thy plight; release the light! Sacred Crest, come with divine might!"

A ball of light appears in Silent Warrior's hands, and Des Demoné watches carefully. As the radiance of the light grows, so do his eyes. Professor King then walks out of the darkness, slowly. Breathing heavily, and with one hand over his chest in pain, he walks to the middle of the room.

"Eugene…" he says, barely able to talk.

He continues to walk towards Des Demoné.

"Eugene's father?" Silent Warrior says, stopping his summon.

"Eugene it's me…your pops…" he says, putting his hands on his shoulders. "This is my entire fault…that it ended up this way…"

"Youma King's empty shell," Des Demoné says, looking down upon him. "How filthy and irritating. Don't touch me!"

He flings the professor off his shoulders, only to use his power to have him float in front of him.

"Eugene…" he says, continuing to struggle against the dark power.

"Stop it!" Silent Warrior shouts, falling to his knees. "Stop it…please."

Outside, the Brothers are barely maintaining the Elemental Shield. The red Youmas are biting at them, hitting them, and doing whatever they can to break the shield. The Brothers look completely torn up.

_"Everyone, hang in there,"_ Tauro Demos thinks to the others.

_"They're getting more powerful,"_ Dark Sabre comments.

_"It's not going to get through us,"_ Dark Knight says confidently.

_"We can't let them out or risk the lives of everyone in the floating city," _Dark Warrior states.

Back inside, his struggling against Des Demoné's power is slowly depleting Professor King's life energy.

"Eugene…" he says still.

"Pops…" a small voice says, slipping out of Des Demoné.

The three warriors are shocked to hear this.

"Pops…" the voice says again.

"Impossible!" Des Demoné says, covering his face as his eyes fill with rage.

"Eugene?" Silent Warrior says, with renewed hope.

Suddenly Des Demoné's grip on the professor and the two Brothers loosens. They are still in the pillar, but the fire is gone.

"This body is refusing me," Des Demoné comments aloud. "This pain…"

"Pops…" Eugene's voice drifts through the room.

"Now! Kill him now!" Hawk's Eye shouts.

"No!" Silent Warrior shouts back. "Eugene is alive."

"Don't' be fooled," Tiger's Eye says. "There is no significance or importance to his being alive. The most important thing is to destroy Des Demoné!"

"Eugene, are you in pain?" Professor King asks.

"The crest…" the pain is making it difficult for Des Demoné to say much.

"The crest?"

"I need the crest. Without it…"

"But where can I find it?"

"Pops…"

Eugene's consciousness starts to shed traces of light within Des Demoné's darkness. He screams and stands up, but cannot stand alone without falling over. With a look of determination on his face, Silent Warrior holds out his hands, and the ball of light begins to form again.

"Why?" Hawk's Eye asks, as tears form at his eyes from frustration.

"You are not the Chosen One or the real soverign!" Tiger's Eye says, choking on his words. "You have no right to do with the crest as you please!"

"I am the Chosen One," Silent Warrior says calmly. "If I was not, I would not have been chosen as the Black Phoenix: Soul Edge, or to carry the Sacred Crest, or to have the mark of the Crest of Hope on my chest. I am the Chosen One, and I just realized what that means for the first time. Now, Eugene is still alive. It can't be true that there is no way to save this world without sacrificing someone innocent like Eugene."

From between Silent Warrior's hands sheds brilliant rays of light, piercing the darkness of the room.

"That…" Des Demoné says faintly.

"That's the crest?" Professor King asks.

The ball of light starts to expand, and then takes the form of the Sacred Crest. With the crest floating in his hands, he walks over to Professor King.

"Please," Professor King says, turning around to face Silent Warrior. "Please…I need that to save my Eugene."

Silent Warrior lowers his arms, and the crest floats towards the professor's outstretched hands.

"Thank you so much," he says.

Silent Warrior answers with a smile. Professor King then turns around and goes over to Des Demoné.

"Eugene, here is the crest," he says. "Did you want this?"

"Yes," he starts. "Hurry."

As Tiger's Eye begins to cry, Des Demoné grabs the Sacred Crest. Immediately a blinding flash of light shines, and Des Demoné rises to his feet, laughing triumphantly. A force then throws the professor and Silent Warrior away from him. Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye watch in despair.

"Silent Warrior," Des Demoné says. "When Lord Z comes, I will spare your life by making you a Youma vessel."

"Eugene can you hear me?" Silent Warrior yells out.

"It's useless. No matter what you do, it's too late now."

"You won't take Eugene or this world so easily!"

"Oh please, give it up. This crest is the crystallization of an ultra pure heart with love, hatred, happiness, anger, and sorrow all at their highest levels. To defeat Lord Z after he absorbs it, you would need a crystal, which is even more pure and powerful. You do not stand a chance in hell!"

Des Demoné places the crest into the slot on the machine in the middle of the machines on the table, and suddenly a great power rushes forth. A black pillar of light shoots straight up and out of the black star that is on the top of the barrier around the school. The Youmas in the barrier suddenly became stronger.

_"What's going on?"_ Tauro Demos wonders. _"Brother, what have you done?"_

_"What happened in there?"_ Dark Sabre wonders.

A Youma starts to break through and bites Dark Knight.

_"Silent Warrior?"_ Dark Warrior wonders.

The entire building collapses, revealing Silent Warrior and the others. The altar holding the Sacred Crest breaks, and then the crest itself shatters. Silent Warrior is stunned. Dark energy then starts to blast from the dome.

"This way, Lord Z," Des Demoné beckons.

A dark spinning nebula then appears in the dome.

"This is a result of your naivety and methods full of idealism!" Hawk's Eye screams.

"Phoenix, Flare Up, Now!"

Silent Warrior aims his attack at the giant dome and makes direct contact with Lord Z. Lord Z then opens his eyes and a ray of dark light shoots forth, hitting Silent Warrior. The beam causes him to fly back, and to drop his swords.

"Now that you can't power up again, you have no way of preventing the silence," Des Demoné says. "The world for my master and I is about to begin!"

As Des Demoné laughs at Silent Warrior, a beam of dark light hits him from behind. He turns around only to see a huge beam blasting out of the dome directly at him. He is knocked unconscious, and when the beam lets up, his father is by his side. Another beam comes to hit them, but Silent Warrior gets in the way and takes the full force of the blast. Barely able to go on, he falls to his knees, breathing rapidly, his armor tattered and torn. The black shield around the school begins to spiral outside, and it soon becomes a black tornado. The four Brother Soldiers are swept up in it, unable to maintain their shield any longer. Inside the eye of the tornado, a dark mass suddenly appears where the glass dome was. Sinister growls are being made from within it.

"Eugene?" Professor King asks.

"Pops," Des Demoné says, shedding traces of light within his dark essence.

"Eugene…"

"Pops, where are you? It's so dark in here."

"I'm right here, Gene."

"I have to help TK. Let me out of here!"

"I'm sorry," Professor King says, tears streaming down his face. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Forgive me. If only we could return to the old days…"

Memories of Eugene's childhood, and early high school days then flash through his head.

"Pops," Eugene says as the tears from his father's face fully revive his soul.

"Eugene!" he says, not believing his son has come back to him.

Silent Warrior looks up at the two as Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye look on in disbelief. Suddenly, a black star appears on Des Demoné's forehead.

"Get away you insect," he yells, pushing the professor away. "Get lost, there is no meaning to your existence anyway…so don't get in our way!"

He tries to stand up, but cannot.

"Die now Eugene King!"

"No, never," Eugene says.

"Damn you!" Des Demoné says, struggling to regain control.

"I…I…I have people who mean a lot to me! I will not let you destroy this world. You will hurt people no longer!"

With this final outburst, the black star shatters, and the sign of the dragon replaces it. His body then completely evaporates, and only the symbol of the dragon is left, shining brilliantly.

"Dragon Spirit Power!"

In this transformation, light shines from the sign of the dragon on Eugene's forehead, and then Eugene's whole body is shown. A dragon then comes and merges itself with his body, forming his uniform, which is just like Dark Warriors, only a deep black and purple. His uniform consists of black and purple boots, black pants with a purple stripe on both sides, a black, skin tight shirt with the symbol of the dragon (a dragon) in purple inside a black circle over his heart, black and purple gloves with the fingers cut out, and a black headband with the symbol of the dragon on it. He also has a black cape that has the outline of two dragon wings on it, which is also printed on his back. He still has the belt around his chest, and a sword/staff, the Dragon Sword Staff, on his back, under the cape. He pulls the weapon off his back and holds it next to him as he ends his transformation with the sign of the dragon in the background.

After he transforms, his body is now its right age of 18, and then he disappears.

"The Dragon of Destruction; the soldier of ruin has revived…" Hawk's Eye comments quietly.

At Ashley's, she is holding Timmy in her arms, stabilizing his life with her own life force. Suddenly, a light appears, and from it steps Dragon's Eye.

"It's you," Ashley says, looking up.

He disappears, only to reappear in front of the two, just as Athena and Prometheus enter the room. Dragon's Eye raises his hands to his chest, and then lowers them again, revealing Timmy's Pure Heart Crystal. The crystal then goes back inside of Timmy.

"The legendary Dragon's Eye of Destruction?" Athena asks, recognizing him from long ago.

"It's Eugene, he's back!" Prometheus exclaims.

"Thank you for being such a good friend to me, Prince Takato" Dragon's Eye says to Timmy. "Prometheus, Athena, take care of them."

"Lord Z is steadily growing in size and power," Tiger's Eye says.

"We have no way of stopping the silence now," Hawk's Eye says, looking away.

The ground starts to shake and everything begins to crumble. The pillars the two are trapped in breaks, and they are freed, although much of their uniform is torn apart from the fall. As the two rise slowly, they notice that everything is being destroyed as Lord Z expands.

"In the end, everything we did to prevent this was pointless," Hawk's Eye mutters.

"It's over," Tiger's Eye complains.

Between them and Lord Z, Silent Warrior is within shouting distance, on his knees. He has lost all hope and can't get back up.

"Silent Warrior, are you satisfied now?" Hawk's Eye asks. "Answer me damn it!"

He then falls to the ground, tears at his eyes.

"Lord Katsuhito" a voice calls out.

Silent Warrior looks around, but cannot find the voice.

"Silent Warrior," the voice calls again, appearing in front of him.

The figure of Dragon's Eye is now in front of Silent Warrior.

"Thank you Silent Warrior. Thank you for protecting my body. I have been reborn like the rest of you, thanks to your tireless efforts."

"Dragon's Eye…" Tiger's Eye says. "You're back…"

"Eugene!" Professor King says.

"I must go now pops," he says. "I am now the only one who can save the world from the silence. Leave everything up to me."

"I'll go with you," Silent Warrior says, struggling to get up.

"You cannot. To destroy Lord Z, you must do so with a single attack from within. It would have been possible for Sacred Silent Warrior, but now that you do not have the power of the Sacred Crest, you won't be able to even get inside."

"What will happen to you when you destroy him from within?"

"I am known as the Dragon of Destruction and the Soldier of Ruin because I have been given the power to destroy entire existences."

He then raises his right arm, and the Dragon Sword Staff appears.

"The only thing is that when I use this power, even I have no escape."

"No!" Silent Warrior yells, running towards him.

Dragon's Eye takes his staff and holds him at glaive-point.

"You cannot go where I go, my liege. Good-bye, friends. Demon Rightus!"

Just like Styve, an enchanted circle appears beneath Dragon's Eye, and fire above him. As it covers his body, he changes back into Des Demoné.

"But I thought Des Demoné was a Rapturer," Silent Warrior says.

"Lord Z had corrupted Eugene so much that my mind was clouded," he answers. "Now that the spirit of the dragon has revived my human side, the demon is also cleansed."

His voice echoes and all the Brothers feel his emotion as he does a back flip into Lord Z's sphere.

"Dragon's Dark Revolution!"

Slashes, grunts, and clashes can be heard coming from inside the sphere.

"Eugene!" Silent Warrior yells, running towards the sphere.

A force field knocks him back and he skids a few yards until he finally stops, flat on his face.

"I have to help," he says, slowly rising to his knees. "Sacred Phoenix Power!"

Nothing happens. He pauses a moment, then says it again, clutching the Phoenix Star tightly.

"Sacred Phoenix Power!"

He continues to call out the phrase, but nothing happens. Soon his cries of hope turn to shouts of anger.

"Transform damn it!" he yells out.

He then starts pounding the ground, still calling out the transformation phrase. Around him, the four Brother Soldiers are scattered, completely beaten by the tornado. Each, however, feels his desperate attempt to fight Lord Z.

"Silent Warrior," Tauro Demos says as the symbol of fire appears on his forehead and his unholy demonic symbol on his chest.

"Prince Takato," Dark Sabre says as the symbol of water removes his headband.

"Lord Katsuhito," Dark Knight says as the symbol of lightning removes his headband.

"Chosen One," Dark Warrior whispers as the dark symbol removes his headband.

"He doesn't care what happens to him," Hawk's Eye says as the symbol of the hawk removes his headband.

"His sincere, pure, emotions protect everyone," Tiger's Eye says as the symbol of the tiger removes his headband.

Silent Warrior's helmet's symbol then changes all the colors of the Brothers', and finally, with one last breath, he tries again.

"Sacred Phoenix Power!"

The impossible happens, and he changes into Sacred Silent Warrior. In front of the Phoenix star, his own Pure Heart Crystal guides him, giving him strength, as the Crest of Hope glows brightly on his chest behind the Phoenix Star. On his back, two fiery phoenix wings have appeared, encasing his two black angelic wings. He then leaps in the air, and flies toward Lord Z. Dragon's Eye's last words can be heard echoing in his ears as he plunges into the sphere. A series of explosions can be heard coming from inside. With a final, dying howl, Lord Z explodes, leaving a large crater where he was. Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye stand watching in amazement as they witness what just happened.

_ "If you find the true Chosen One, the real soverign…" _Shark's Eye's words echo in their ears.

"The true Chosen One," Hawk's Eye wonders. "Is it him after all?"

They both then look up to see a trail of embers flickering in the sky, and floating down from the sky, sparking gently, covering everything. Lying on the ground, the four soldiers regain some strength, and see the fire embers. In the center of the embers, Sacred Silent Warrior is floating down. His fiery wings glowing bright, his uniform tattered, his helmet gone. His hair is also fire like his wings, and his eyes are vacant with the fire. In his arms, he is holding a small, sleeping infant. On Sacred Silent Warrior's face is a blank expression of deep sorrow.


	37. Hawk and Tiger's Allegiance

"_Previously, on Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames, Eugene King had a personal, inner struggle with an inner demon known as Des Demoné. After taking the Pure Heart Crystal of Timmy, Des Demoné was awakened. Unfortunately for him, Eugene refused to give up and fought him from within. With the help from his father, who had been a pawn in this evil game itself, he was able to over come the demon, and he emerged as his true self, Dragon's Eye, the last Brother Soldier, and Des Demoné was freed from the brainwash of the Order of the Revelation and revived as the leader of the Youkai Demon Knights, and Tauro Demos' oldest brother. Finally reborn like the others, he returned Timmy's Heart Crystal to him, and then went to destroy the evil Lord Z, master of the Tao Nebula. Silent Warrior wanted to help, but he couldn't because he gave up the Sacred Crest to save Eugene, and therefore, could not become Sacred Silent Warrior. Dragon's Eye left and went into the heart of Lord Z to destroy him with his power to destroy existence. Wanting to help him, Silent Warrior repeatedly called on the powers within him, until finally, his Crest of Hope grew bright, and he drew power from the other Brothers. With this power, he was able to use his Pure Heart Crystal to transform to Sacred Silent Warrior, where he then went after Dragon's Eye. After what seemed forever, Lord Z imploded, and Sacred Silent Warrior appeared, holding a baby in his arms. And now, for the conclusion of Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames."_

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 126

"Jacoby, Elliott, please undo your transformations! Will we never understand one another? Why can't we feel each others' resolve? Is it fate to bicker and stay enemies until the end? Hawk's Eye, Tiger's Eye, undo your transformations now!

The Chosen One of Virtue: Hawk and Tiger's Allegiance to the Prince

Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye both look up to see a trail of embers flickering in the sky, and floating down from the sky, sparking gently, covering everything. Lying on the ground, the four soldiers regain some strength, and see the fire embers. In the center of the embers stands Sacred Silent Warrior. His fiery wings glowing bright, his uniform tattered, his helmet gone. His hair is also fire like his wings, and his eyes are vacant with the fire. In his arms, he is holding a small, sleeping infant. On Sacred Silent Warrior's face is a blank expression of deep sorrow. The two run up to him as the others crawl to their feet. When they reach Sacred Silent Warrior, the two Other Brothers and the baby are gone.

Everyone is gathered at Ashley's place, where she and Timmy are still in the bedroom with the two god form guardians.

"Everyone…you're all here," he says.

"Yes, we're glad to see you better," Tyrone says.

"Where is Eugene?"

Everyone is silent and Timmy gets tears in his eyes.

"It's not true," he shouts. "He came to me, as Dragon's Eye. He saved me from death, and then he thanked me."

"I'm sure he's out there somewhere," Ashley comforts.

"Silent Warrior risked his life to save Eugene," Damon says.

"I'm sure he's safe out there somewhere," Tyrone agrees.

"It's ok, I know TJ did the best he could." Timmy says.

Later that morning, Timmy's friends are outside waiting for him so they can go to their last day of school before summer vacation. As he leaves out the door, Prometheus comes up to TJ.

"I know he's hiding his feelings," he says to TJ. "Eugene's not the only one missing though. Dark Shark's Eye is too. The others are looking around the city for them."

"I felt the warmth coming from him," TJ says. "I felt so weak, but I held onto him with all my might. And for him to be taken by Brothers? I know he's alive, but where, I do not know."

Timmy is on the bus to school, thinking about Eugene.

"I'll see you again, I'm sure," he says to himself.

As the bus passes by Café Mileto, Timmy spots Jacoby's convertible.

_"Hey, that's Jacoby's car,"_ he thinks as he passes by.

Inside, Elliott is giving a baby a bottle.

"You two look like father and son," Jacoby says.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with acting like it for now," Elliott says. "You should try it. Perhaps the three of us should live peacefully as a family."

"Come on Elliott, it's time."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Time to say 'bye-bye' baby."

The two then leave the restaurant and drive off. As they are driving, Jacoby remembers his first encounter with Elliott, meeting Dark Tiger's Eye, and the talismans appearing.

"Remember when we first met?" Elliott asks.

"Of course," Jacoby answers. "And we've been through so much since."

They finally arrive at a hospital and go in with the baby.

"It appears as though the baby is in perfect health," the nurse says.

They then walk into a room, and inside is Professor King. He has bandages around his forehead, and a cast on his left leg. His left arm is also wrapped up and in a sling.

"I know who this is," he says, reaching for the baby.

He picks it up and it coos as he plays with it.

"Professor King has lost a lot of his memory," a doctor says to Elliott and Jacoby outside the room. "Also, at night I've noticed him having nervous breakdowns and vivid nightmares. He's constantly yelling out at someone, but we think it's just a figment of his imagination."

"Well now that the baby is with him, the dreams and breakdowns should stop," Jacoby says.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Let's just say that babies have the power to make us feel better," Elliott answers.

The professor wheels himself outside with baby Eugene. Jacoby and Elliott are watching from a window.

"The power of the dragon should help to heal Professor King," Elliott says. "It's sad seeing him go."

"Don't tell me you got attached that fast," Jacoby jokes. "Come on, there's still one more thing we need to take care of."

In the park next to the hospital, Timmy and his friends are riding bikes.

"Why you so down TK?" Mark asks.

"I'm not," he replies. "I'm just thinking about some things."

A strong wind suddenly blows, and causes Timmy's hat to fly off.

"You and Kayla go ahead, I'm going to get my hat," he says, going after it.

He gets off his bike and chases it down a hill, complaining about it being his favorite hat, when a flash appears before him.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Don't be scared, Prince Takato," Shark's Eye says, appearing.

"It's you! Where have you been?"

"I don't have much time, so I will tell you all I can for now. First, I want to say how proud of you I am. I want to give you the biggest hug, but I no longer have a physical body in this world."

"Don't say things like that…"

"In the battle, I used my power to stop time, which was forbidden, so for now I have to remain here in limbo. The curse that was on me, however, has been lifted, and I am now just Shark's Eye."

"That's good to hear, but with you gone, and Eugene gone, I'm all alone…"

"Also, I have news about Eugene. He wasn't who he appeared to be. Like the rest of us, he was a valiant warrior of the Silver Millennium Revolution, known as Dragon's Eye. Unfortunately, when it was time for his power to be born on this planet, there was an accident, and to save his life, his father thought that it would be best to join with the dark forces. The dark forces corrupted the mind of his inner demon, Des Demoné, which kept him from finding his brother and human twin, Tauro Demos. With an evil Des Demoné then growing in him, Dragon's Eye decided not to reveal himself for hope he would not be discovered. Finally, in this battle, he emerged and destroyed Lord Z. Using all his power though would have left him dead, but Sacred Silent Warrior believed in him so much that he was given another chance at life."

"But where is he?"

"You should see him soon, Little One. Now, I must go, but trust in your friends. Good bye, my Little One, I will see you again, someday…"

Shark's Eye's image then disappears and Timmy is left in the middle of the park.

"Excuse me sir," a voice says.

He turns around to see Professor King with a baby.

"Is this your hat?" he asks holding up a hat.

"Why thank you," Timmy answers. "Is this your son?"

"Yes it is. His name is Eugene."

_"So this is what he meant by 'given a new chance at life.' How interesting!"_

"He seems to like you."

"Oh, well, I have to go now. Take care of him. I'm sure we'll meet again."

At New Haven Academy, the site is nothing more than ruins.

"There's nothing here," Damon says.

"I can't find anything either," Tyrone yells.

"The portal to the negative space must be closed," Tyrese concludes. "I was sure we'd be able to find traces of Eugene around here somewhere."

"Will you cut that out?" Styve yells at TJ. "You can't sulk for the rest of your life. At least we know he's alive. How the hell do you think I feel knowing that not only do I have a brother out there, but that we're twins. And let's not forget that Tauro Demos has been searching for Des Demoné ever since we were reborn."

"Yeah, but where is he? And where are the others for that matter?" TJ asks frustrated.

"Athena, look," Prometheus says from atop some rubble.

"That's Jacoby's car!" she exclaims.

A melody of music starts to play, and TJ recognizes it as Elliott's playing. He runs toward the sound of the music, when a dagger being thrown in front of him stops him.

"We want you to know we don't think you're a hero," Elliott says. "Your idealism is too painful to watch."

"I agree with you," TJ says.

"Yes, the world was saved, but we can't forgive what you did to save it. Your idealism in protecting the Warrior of Ruin and Destruction almost destroyed this planet. Because of this we cannot forgive you."

"We have a little story for you," Jacoby says. "Once upon a time, there were eight soldiers. Each possessed mystical armors, and special powers. They were known as the Brother Soldiers. They protected the Silver Moon Kingdom. One day, an evil came with a strong power. The objective was to take over the moon and from there the universe. The Brother's fought, but they were not strong enough. The first casualty was Dragon's Eye, the Brother of Destruction. He used his power of destruction and destroyed half of the evil that had attacked. His death was a symbol to us, and a sign that we were not invincible like we thought we were. The fight ensued for what seemed forever, until the enemy found a way to take us out. Through the use of a powerful magic, a curse was placed on all the Brothers by the queen because she blamed us for the death of her children. This curse caused the armors to be lost. Then, if that wasn't enough, the curse caused us to not only be separated from the spirits which gave us our power, but it caused our power to derive from a darkness within us, hence the word dark in front of our names, not because we're dark skinned heroes. Finally, the Chosen One arose and destroyed the evil, but in doing so, used up all his power. When the fight was over, Phoenix sent us all here, to earth, where we were to be reborn. When you were reborn, your curse had been lifted because of what you did to save the kingdom. Ours had not though, until now that is. Shark's Eye sacrificed himself to get us into the building two days ago, and doing so lifted the curse on the Other Brothers. Now the curse remains to be lifted from the Original Brothers."

"Lift the curse, how do I do that?" TJ asks. "And I'm not that dark…"

"Only the Chosen One can do that," Elliott says. "And that is not you. Not only do you not qualify to be chosen, but we refuse to let you take the throne as the king of Neo Avalon."

"Hey, you watch it," Damon says. "He is our true prince; can't you get that through your thick skulls?"

"They're just jealous because they didn't get to save the day," Tyrone yells.

"You think you're so high and mighty, but you're nothing but a bunch of yesterday's heroes," Styve says.

"Hawk Dagger Power!"

"Tiger Dagger Power!"

"So it's a challenge huh? Well we're up for it. Dark Dagger Power!"

"Dark Lightning-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Fire-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

"Hawk's Eye, Tiger's Eye, I have nothing against you, but I can't let you speak ill of TJ," Dark Warrior says.

"Silent Warrior fought to the best of his abilities," Dark Sabre comments.

"Guys please, don't fight," TJ says. "What one person says is another's treasure, and right now I take what they're saying seriously."

"You really are a pathetic idealist," Hawk's Eye scoffs.

"TJ, are you serious?" Dark Blade asks.

"How can you let them get away with everything they've said?" Dark Knight wonders.

"I'm not upset because it's true," TJ replies. "But I don't believe saving Eugene was wrong. He may be the soldier of destruction, but he is still one of us: a Brother Soldier! I was happy that we could feel each others' resolve. Jacoby, Elliott, please undo your transformations! Everyone else too!"

"If you want us to stop, do it yourself, your highness," Tiger's Eye says. "Or else we will be enemies forever."

"Fine then. You guys, don't help me; this is my responsibility. Armor of the Phoenix, Transform!"

"Finally, the savior appears," Hawk's Eye says.

"Shall I do the honors? Tiger's Paw Slash!"

The attack hits Silent Warrior directly. The Brothers go to help when the card appears.

"Sometimes we have to resolve conflict with more than just words," Yellow LightStar says. "For two hearts to understand each other, sometimes harsh collisions are necessary. If forced to we must fight, for what we believe in."

"What's wrong, aren't you going to cry?" Hawk's Eye asks.

"Prince Crybaby," Tiger's Eye adds in.

"Undo those transformations, now!" Silent Warrior replies.

"Hawk's Sheer Feathers!"

Silent Warrior jumps out of the way and lands behind Hawk's Eye.

"I'm not giving up my title so easily," he says.

The two start to fist fight, when Silent Warrior jumps out of the way again.

"Why don't you hold still?" Tiger's Eye says, coming up behind him and grabbing him. "Now Hawk, do it!"

Hawk's Eye begins to run at him and jumps in the air to do a flying kick.

_"This is not how it's going to end,"_ Silent Warrior thinks. _"I am the Chosen One. I am the future king of Neo Avalon. I am YOUR king. I will not tolerate this anymore; VIRTUE CRISIS POWER!"_

With his last thought outburst, Silent Warrior then powers up and teleports out of the way. Hawk's Eye flies into Tiger's Eye, and then Silent Warrior reappears before them as Lord Katsuhito. He is dressed in samurai style black armor that has a red star on the front and black angelic wings on his back. He has a headband that reaches down to his ankles on, that has the sign of Virtue shimmering in gold n the front, and kanjis of the others on the tips. On both shoulders is the Crest of Hope (a crest that looks like a sun sitting on top of a trapezoid).

"I am the one who stops evil," he says. "Are you worthy to work for me?"

He then holds his Phoenix Star above his head, and is transformed into Angel Katsuhito. He is in a black button down shirt with a white shirt underneath. He is wearing black pants and black boots. He still has the black wings which are silver tipped, and are coming out of a long black overcoat.

"We were awaiting you, your highness," Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye say, bowing to him.

"We were waiting for your true power to be awakened," Tiger's Eye continues.

"We knew from the minute you touched the Sacred Crest that you were the Chosen One," Hawk's Eye says. "Everything we need to do in this city is now over."

"We've found the real soverign, and the earth is saved. You have shown us that we can leave everything up to you."

"I will find a way to break their curse," Angel Katsuhito says. "And then we shall all be free once again. One question though: who was the real soverign?"

"There he goes again," Hawk's Eye says to Tiger's Eye.

"He even brought the Soldier of Ruin and Destruction over to his side," Tiger's Eye smiles.

"Wait, Hawk's Eye, Tiger's Eye," Dark Blade calls out as the two start to walk off.

"Since we came to this town, it's been a series of battles," Hawk's Eye says to Tiger's Eye. "It was a rather tough everyday life, wasn't it Tiger?"

"But, it was worth it," he replies.

"Yeah, it wasn't just Des Demoné/Dragon's Eye that was saved by the soverign, we were as well. I guess I should say 'thank you.'"

"Hold on…is Eugene alive?" Angel Katsuhito asks.

"I'm sure you'll see him again."

"So he is alive," Dark Blade sighs.

After the battle is over, Jacoby and Elliott are driving over a long bridge into the sunset.

"What an adventure this city brought to us," Elliott says.

"Yeah, we met the prince, found the chosen one, and got our curses lifted," Jacoby says.

"When do you think we'll see our Amazon spirits again?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure _he_ will find a way. After all, he is the Chosen One, King of Neo Avalon, and the planet of Virtue. Lord Katsuhito…we have left the city in good hands."

"Good bye, Brother Warriors; we shall meet again."


	38. A Pure Heart Crystal's Worth

"What is a pure heart? A pure heart that loves someone? Pure hearts of friendship and kindness? I want everyone to be able to treasure these pure hearts. Timmy, even if you return to the future, don't ever forget that we are always together as one."

Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames

Episode 127

TJ and Ashley are on her balcony gazing at the stars, reflecting on what has happened this past school year.

"Aren't the stars beautiful?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah," TJ responds. "And the moon is so bright tonight."

"TJ?"

"Yes Ashley?"

"Are you feeling a little cold?"

"Slightly, why?"

"Well, so am I. How about you pull me a little closer…TJ? TJ where are you going?"

"You said you were cold, so I was going inside to make you some coffee."

Ashley sighs and puts her head down on the railing.

"Why are you pouting?" TJ asks.

"You're so dense sometimes TJ."

Strength Comes from Within; A Pure Heart Crystal's Worth

"I can't believe everything turned out like this," Timmy says to Lion-O, starring out of his bedroom window.

Suddenly there is a bright flash of light, and a letter appears.

"What's this?" he asks, opening it.

_"Little man, how are you doing? It's really quiet without you here to argue with your sister, or making a ruckus with your twin cousins. We all miss you a lot. Come back soon, Mom, Dad and Zakia."_

"Oh, it's a letter from home asking me to come back."

TJ then walks into the room and sees him with the letter.

"What's that?" he asks.

Timmy reluctantly hands him the letter.

"Oh, I see…"

The next day, the five are at Masaki Shrine when TJ brings up the letter.

"It's a letter from his parents. Ha, I guess that's me."

"Wow, it sure is all marked up," Tyrone comments.

"What does the letter say?" Tyrese asks, changing the topic.

"It says how much they miss him and want him to come back home," TJ answers. "It also mentions twin cousins, so I guess either Ty or Reese have kids too."

"Well, what did Timmy say about it?" Styve asks.

_"I don't have to go back if I don't want to."_

_ "There isn't any rush…"_

"I can go anytime really…"

"It may be a good idea for him to go back," Damon says. "He's at the age where kids like to be spoiled by their parents."

"I think he really does want to go back.," Prometheus says.

"He's the type of person who doesn't want others to see his weakness," Athena adds.

"Now that the trouble has calmed down, it may be a good idea to send him home," Styve comments.

"Well let's throw a party for him then, so he doesn't have to be sad," TJ suggests.

"You do have a good idea once in a while."

"Yeah, we'll give him something to remember us by!" Tyrone squeals.

"I'll make a feast," Damon adds. "See if Ashley will let us have it at her place, TJ."

A little later, TJ and Timmy are at a park.

"We've decided to throw you a going away party," he announces.

"Oh, I haven't even decided yet," Timmy says quietly. "Do you all want me to leave that bad?"

Before TJ can answer, he runs off.

_"TJ doesn't get it. None of them do,"_ he thinks to himself._ "If I go now, I won't be able to see them anymore, and I don't want to leave them yet, not before I tell Ashley…"_

"What are you going to give Timmy as a present?" Prometheus asks TJ back home.

"I don't know," he answers. "I don't have any money."

"Well, you'd better think of something."

"I will Promeeth. Trust me, it'll be a special gift."

Ashley is on the way inside her house, when she notices Timmy camping out at the front door.

"What's wrong sweet pea?" she asks as they go in to have a drink.

"Does everyone hate me?" he asks.

"Of course not sweetie, why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because they all want me to go home."

"No honey, that's not it. Everyone wants you to stay forever, but you're still a child and you need you parents. Besides, that would mess up the timeline."

"Will you be lonely without me?"

"Of course I will. You're my little warrior."

Filled with emotion, he jumps up, knocking over the drinks, and hugs her.

"I love you momma," he whispers quietly.

She thinks she hears him, but decides not to ruin the moment.

That night, TJ is up working on something, when Timmy awakens.

"What are you doing?" he asks TJ, coming down to his room.

"Um, nothing," he says, hiding his work.

As Timmy goes to bed and TJ continues to work on his surprise for him, elsewhere a thunderstorm has gathered. Of course, it is above the site of New Haven Academy. In the dim moonlight lies all of the broken Youma eggs from the great battle. Lightning strikes the ground, clearing away some rubble to reveal one last egg. Of course, it hatches and out pours red ooze. The ooze travels over the grounds until it reaches the Youma machine. It makes it inside, then another jolt of lightning hits, causing it to start to work. The Youma Range is soon born, which is the machine itself.

The next day at the party, Timmy is sad, and TJ tells him to not be so down.

"Be happy, today is your day," he says. "Besides, home is a lot closer than heaven."

"That makes no sense," Tyrone interjects. "And don't talk about things you don't know about, TJ. Now come on Timmy, we've got fun stuff planed for you today."

Damon gives his gift first, which is a sample platter of foods he makes that Timmy really likes.

"Make sure you share this with your folks," he says.

"Why am I not surprised you gave him food?" Tyrone comments.

Tyrese is next, and he gives him a palm pilot.

"Now you have one just like me, only with better features," he explains. "And I'm sure in the future you can upgrade it and stuff."

"Of course Mr. Brainiac had to give him something to do with computers," Tyrone says.

Styve goes next and gives him a CD of the hit songs.

"This has all the latest hits on it, and a song I came up with," he says.

"Typical Styve, always promoting himself."

"Well what did you get him Tyrone?"

Tyrone then pulls out a big box with an album inside.

"This is a collection of photos of us from the last time you were here, to now," he explains. "I've even got some of us in battle."

"How were you able to do that?" Tyrese asks.

"Don't worry about the details."

Ashley then comes up and presents him with a white and yellow rose.

"This rose is a symbolism of our relationship," she says to him. "It's beautiful while in the bud stage, but once it blossoms it is radiant with magnificence."

TJ then comes up and presents his present.

"That's a nice gift TJ," Styve says. "I'm really impressed."

"You don't have to patronize me," TJ shoots back.

"I'm not, I really mean it; now stop trying to make a scene!"

"I wish I had someone like that," Timmy says. "With Eugene gone, who am I to talk to now?"

That evening, everyone is gathered at the docks, saying their final goodbyes.

"This will be it," Timmy says. "I know I've bothered you guys for a lot."

"Keep doing your best in the future," Ashley says.

"Listen to your mom and pops," says Tyrone.

"Tell everyone I said 'what's up' in the future," Tyrese smiles.

"Take care," Damon says.

"Remember us every so often," says Styve.

"Timmy…" TJ starts.

TJ has a hard time saying goodbye, so he doesn't say anything. Confused, Timmy runs off and TJ eventually goes after him.

"Let them go," Ashley says. "This is something he'd rather do alone."

"Chronos, Greek god of Time, Father of Zeus, king of the gods, I call upon you now. Here the wish and my plea to take me home to be with thee. Time Door Open!"

Just as the beam of light appears from the clouds, TJ shows up.

"You can't be crying," TJ starts to say. "You're going back to your parents place, and you're…you're going to be happy!"

"Stupid TJ," Timmy says. "You're the one crying."

"I told myself I wouldn't get emotional about this."

The light starts to pull Timmy up, and he tells TJ he doesn't want to go.

"Go," TJ says. "Go and be on good terms with your parents in the future."

Timmy then fades into the sky, and TJ is left standing alone.

"I hate to ruin this moment, but pure hearts are being taken from random people all over the city," Prometheus says, running up to him.

"Armor of the Phoenix, Transform!"

"Dark Ice-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Fie-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Lightning-Dagger Power!"

"Dark Dagger Power!"

"One of the Youma eggs was left and it hatched and turned into a monster," Prometheus says as the guys race down the street.

"Where is it?" Yellow LightStar asks, showing up.

"At the site where New Haven Academy was," Athena answers.

Range is taking the pure hearts she has and putting them into a bottle. She begins to laugh like she's insane, when the five daggers and a card appear.

"How dare you come here, trying to pick up a lost cause."

"Don't you know that this heart snatching game is over?"

"You can't just waltz in here taking peoples pure hearts, it's unheard of."

"We're going to have to deliver divine punishment for an act like this."

"Brother Soldiers to battle, protectors of innocents. I'm Silent Warrior!"

"Dark Sabre!"

"Dark Blade!"

"Dark Knight!"

"Dark Warrior!"

"And Yellow LightStar!"

"In the name of the Phoenix, we will punish you."

"Not impressed," Range growls. "Time to die!"

"Dark Celestial Fires Release!"

Range dodges the attack and knocks Dark Blade back.

"Dark Lightning Bolts Jolt!"

Dark Knight's bolts miss and Range uses the oven's fire to counter the attack.

"Dark Ice Blizzard Storm!"

This attack also has no effect and Dark Sabre is left puzzled.

"Man, this thing is getting on my nerves. Dark Shaded Sickle!"

Dark Warrior uses the sickle on Range, but she grabs it and swings him into Dark Sabre.

Meanwhile, Timmy is walking through the time warp, when he sees Neo Avalon ahead of him. He stops and thinks for a minute…

Back on the battlefield, Range is electrocuting the guys with her power cord. She then goes up to Silent Warrior and grabs him by the neck.

"I will have your heart," she says.

_"If I could only become Sacred Silent Warrior again," _he thinks.

"Not so fast you has-been," a voice says.

"Huh, who said that?" Range asks as a small black dagger appears.

"I'm someone who will stop your evil ways. I'm a soldier in training, and your new worst nightmare. I'm Little Warrior, and in the name of Neo Avalon, I will punish you."

"Is that so?" Range asks, throwing down Silent Warrior.

"You've got it. Dark Dagger Action!"

Little Warrior uses a dagger of his and throws it at Range who catches it, but it then explodes in her face. She gets mad and breaks it in half with her hands.

"Star Slinger! That's a great way for you to use your gift Little Warrior. Now, Silent Warrior, here is the opportunity you've been waiting for. You don't' need the Sacred Crest to defeat her, just believe in your own power."

"Right. Phoenix, Flare Up, Now!"

Not only does Silent Warrior's flare destroy the Youma, but it also washes over the entire school grounds, cleansing it of anymore evil that may be left over.

"What a nice sunrise," Yellow LightStar comments.

"Sure is," Little Warrior says.

"Hey, what are you doing back?" Silent Warrior asks.

"Well, it's pretty apparent that you guys can't go on without me."

Just then, Lion-O appears with a letter in his mouth.

_"Little man, thanks so much for the visit and the presents. Don't make too much trouble for your big brother TJ, and behave yourself. Papi. P.S., don't forget to bring more gifts next time."_

"That definitely sounds like TJ," everyone says.

"Well, I guess I'm back to stay."


End file.
